Dragonfly
by RvrSong
Summary: Bella, a mature thirty-something successful author is in... LUST... with her much younger masseur, Edward. Edward, with a preference for older women, wants to woo Bella and longs to convince her that age is only a number & desires shouldn't be ignored. Together, they'll learn to overcome their self created boundaries and open up to change and possibly even... love.
1. Chapter 1

**All publicly recognized characters belong to their original owner, Stephanie Meyer. This is a work of Twilight FanFiction ... and my over active imagination.**

* * *

_**Dragonfly**_

_**Dragonflies are said to symbolize one going past their self-erected illusions that they created which limit their growing and changing. They are the symbol of sense and self that comes with maturity and the willingness to embrace change.**_

CHAPTER 1

Bella parked outside of Serenity Spa and stared at the front door. She was early for her appointment, so she took a moment to check her face in the rearview mirror again.

Normally, she was not this vain. She didn't usually care if her wavy brown hair was shiny and bouncy or if she had just enough mascara on to accentuate her big brown eyes. But coming here, she felt like the plain Jane bookworm that she'd been in high school, who was sent to tutor the handsome and popular jock. This incidentally, had never happened in high school. Her stomach a bundle of nerves, she silently chastised herself for feeling this way about someone she barely knew.

This would be her sixth month coming to Serenity. Her sixth massage session. And, inevitably, it would be the sixth time that she'd go straight home to get off on visions of her lovely masseur.

So sad; but very true.

Last September, Alice Brandon, Bella's best friend, top confidante and all-around partner in crime, had given Bella a one-year membership to the luxury Serenity Spa. It included twelve one-hour massages to be used once a month, as well as a variety of other services that Bella would most likely never use. At that time, Bella regarded the gift certificate with some trepidation - and a frisson of fear – and choked out a "thank you" as she began to play in her head all the ways that this could go terribly, terribly wrong.

Bella didn't dislike people per sé; she just hated people in her personal space. Alice had been friends with her long enough to know that about her. Bella hated strangers touching her even more. Alice knew that, as well.

Bella's dislike of strangers touching her and being in her personal space was the reason she insisted on taking Lauren, the nail tech from Top 10 Nails, to lunch multiple times before allowing her to do her pedicure. Bella had done her own for years, but was in desperate need of a paint job that looked more professional and less…toddler-like.

Lauren had heard Bella out when she visited the nail salon the first time. Lauren, a pink bouffant-haired forty-something who reminded Bella a bit of Annie Potts' character, Iona, in 'Pretty in Pink', assured Bella she had dealt with many people over her more than twenty years in cosmetology services who also shared Bella's same "issues" with being touched. God love her, Lauren actually air quoted "issues" as she looked at Bella with heavily charcoaled eyes full of empathy.

In the end, Lauren agreed to lunch, stating frankly that a girl had to eat, thus allowing Bella the opportunity to get to know her. Seven years later, a beautiful friendship had formed and Bella was comfortable with that one person touching her feet, and occasionally her hands - and no one else. When Lauren went on her honeymoon a couple of years back, complete with her new Marilyn platinum blonde locks, Bella about died without her favorite nail tech. Lauren and her new husband, who was thirteen years her junior, had taken a month-long trip to Jamaica after their quick hitch at City Hall. Bella spent four long weeks watching her polish flake off, not daring to attempt painting her toes herself, helplessly frozen at the idea of allowing anyone, even Lauren's trusty assistant, Bambi, paint them for her. Bella practically tackled Lauren to the ground the first time she'd seen her after that eternally long thirty days. She had hugged Lauren so tightly the poor nail tech began to turn blue, which was difficult considering the dark tan Lauren was sporting.

Bella tipped her extra that day to make up for nearly killing her and then begged her to never go anywhere again. Ever.

Needless to say, when Alice excitedly gave Bella the gift certificate to be touched for one hour every month by God knows who, who'd had their hands God knows where and doing God knows what, Bella was less than thrilled. But Alice had been overly excited, clapping her hands and telling her neurotic friend how this would be perfect for her. Alice explained that a massage would help loosen sore muscles, since Bella was always complaining about the neck and shoulder pain she endured due to years of typing on the computer, plus she could get a discount on additional services, including facials and body wraps.

"Also, discount sessions for friends," she'd said with a nonchalant shrug, as if she didn't much care about anything the spa had to offer. But Bella had known better.

_The little pixie bitch had really bought the gift for herself!_

Bella, not being one to turn down a gift - even a hated one - finally forced a more genuine smile and thanked her pipsqueak friend, promising she would bring her along to the spa one day very soon.

She hadn't done it yet.

Bella smiled, chuckling to herself while she thought about Alice pouting the prior night as she drove Bella home from the airport. Bella had relished in Alice's disappointment as she told her sneaky little friend about her appointment today.

_Fuck it!_ As far as Bella was concerned, if Alice wanted a rub-down, she could get it from her long-time, live-in boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. After all, it was sort of his fault that Bella was given the stupid gift, anyway.

He'd put Alice on shopping probation last year, which included things outside of the realm of clothing and shoes, like waxing and massages. Alice got away with her bi-weekly mani-pedi and her monthly hair appointment with the high-demand stylist, François, since she'd convinced Jasper they were necessary for her job as a photojournalist in charge of high society events as well as local art, music and fashion events for one of the local Seattle TV stations. But, of course, he'd let his pixie parolee spend an extravagant amount of money on her best friend of nearly twenty years. Plus, she could easily convince Jasper that she _needed_ to go with Bella to the massage appointments – a true sacrifice - due to Bella's neurotic tendencies. Again, Jasper would easily agree. He often said he loved Bella like the little sister he never had and would completely understand the need to have Alice by her side for something that took her out of her comfort zone.

"Manipulative twerp!" Bella grumbled as she sat in her car, looking down at the time on her dash. Her appointment was in ten minutes. She couldn't put off going inside any longer.

When Bella had made the first appointment six months ago, she took what they had available, opting for a Swedish massage since she was most familiar with that, figuring it would help her relax in a situation that brought her so much anxiety. She hadn't really paid attention to who her masseuse would be when she confirmed the date and time. As Bella sat nervously in the darkened client lounge that day, unsure of what to expect while waiting on her Massage Specialist to come and find her, she watched other women come and go, led by a variety of women and men, all wearing the traditional Serenity Spa white pants and white golf shirt.

It wasn't until that very moment that Bella realized it was possible she could have a man as her masseur. The thought made her more than uncomfortable. Her heart began to race, her palms instantly became moist, and she began to silently pray that her Specialist would be Greta, the overweight woman she'd seen in the reception area. The one with her hair pulled back in a severe bun and a grimace plastered on her face.

Now six months later, as she got out of her car to make her way to the front door of the spa, Bella vividly recalled that first appointment as if it had happened yesterday.

That first day, she'd sat in the dimly-lit lounge, checking emails on her phone in an attempt to take her mind off of being assaulted by a gender-yet-to-be-discovered stranger, when she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Isabella?"

A shiver slid down her spine as she looked up at the figure standing in the shadows.

"Isabella? Are you ready?" he asked again.

She discerned that he was tall, his shoulders and chest wide – not the width of Greta, but wide in their own right. What she could see of his hair in the dim lighting appeared long and tousled on his head, as if he'd just climbed out of bed. And his voice - God, his voice was like warm honey as it entered her ears, seeming to make a beeline straight to her girly-bits. She'd instantly clamped her thighs together in response to that silky-smooth voice; a voice she was already looking forward to hearing more from.

Today, she stepped onto the sidewalk, running her free hand down her skirt one more time before she pulled the door open. She'd come straight from a meeting at her publishers after just having returned to town last night. She hated coming here in business clothing, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, the thought of what awaited her on the other side of the door had distracted her. Once again, she found herself squeezing her lower muscles tightly as she stepped into the air conditioned building; the freezing air hitting her hard, instantly bringing her nipples to stiff points under the silk of her blouse and bra. Bella silently mumbled a curse at her body's reaction to the cold and, most likely, the thought of Edward. She did her best to hide what she was sure had become two beacons flashing themselves at the world, like the "Hot Now" sign at the Krispy Kreme donut shop.

Six months ago, she'd met her masseur, Edward, the one who currently had her body on edge. He'd treated her to the best Swedish massage of her life, touching every inch of her as she lay as still as she possibly could. Each brush of his fingers had sent a shock through her body and she'd felt moisture pooling between her thighs. Never before had she had this reaction to a man's touch; she was sure she'd be leaving evidence of her arousal behind on the table or, at the very least, lingering in the air after she'd left.

If Edward had noticed, he remained very professional and hadn't let on.

After the first session, they decided that a deep tissue massage focused on her neck and shoulders would be best for Bella. It appeared that Edward was the spa's expert at deep tissue massages, second only to Greta. Bella had then made a return appointment with Edward for the next month.

Each month, she'd learn something new about the charming and beautiful man who pressed and pinched the muscles and tendons in her shoulders and neck. He was dating a girl he liked, Jane, but it wasn't too serious. He enjoyed working in the massage industry, but it wasn't his lifelong dream, although he never elaborated on what he really wanted to spend his life doing. Each time Bella had asked, he'd awkwardly changed the subject. He had a stepsister he mentioned briefly during their session over the holidays and, occasionally, he'd speak fondly of his mom; although something in the tone of his voice let Bella know that there was sadness and, perhaps, even a little regret in their relationship.

She'd also found out that he was twenty-five; seven years younger than herself, which had her referring to him as a 'boy' more often then not. Because of this, she'd decided that she would be keeping him at arm's length; not that she'd assumed he'd _want_ a relationship with her. In fact, Bella really couldn't see what he'd find attractive at all about her slight frame and mousy brown hair. But, there did seem to be a connection between them, however she was determined she'd never be one of "those women" – the ones who dated younger men in order to make themselves feel younger and more alive. Bella was doing just fine on her own and didn't need a man – younger or not – to validate her. Alone, just her and her cat, Chewbacca; she was happy.

Bella now checked in for her sixth appointment and was shown to the darkened client lounge. She took her seat and waited alone for the lovely _young_ man to call on her. Butterflies fluttered low in her belly and instead of attempting to push them down and away, she allowed herself to daydream about Edward.

Bella had been without a significant other for nearly two years. Two very long, sexless years, she'd been without the touch of a man. Edward brought out her more…carnal side, with his broad shoulders, messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. In her daydreams – or night dreams, whichever the case was – Edward was always a very attentive lover. Fingers and mouth searching her body, touches that were slow and sublime. In fact, since last September, Edward had become masturbation fodder for Bella, bringing her to orgasm nearly as many times in the last six months than she'd experienced in her two-year relationship with Mike Newton. She wasn't dating Edward, but she certainly used him in her fantasies.

As a practical joke, Alice had bought Bella one of those hop-a-long riding dildo things for Christmas. Alice had said she was afraid Bella would get carpal tunnel syndrome from all the masturbating she was doing and she didn't want her dearest friend to have to retire from writing before age thirty-five.

"And you'll even get a cardio workout with this!" the sprite bitch had squealed in delight and laughter, which was so often her M.O. Bella could have taken the joke somewhat okay, if Alice hadn't presented her with the hot pink hobby horse-looking contraption in front of Jasper. Mortification didn't begin to explain how Bella had felt that day.

After Christmas, Bella hid the horrific gift in the back of her closet, vowing never to take it out until she could brave throwing it away.

The next month, once her appointment with Edward was over, she rushed home, feeling as if her panties were on fire. She popped the cork on a bottle of wine, hoping she could drink away the lustful thoughts she was having for her young masseur. However, consuming the entire bottle in less than twenty minutes had done nothing but loosen her up, fueling her desires and dropping her inhibitions. Within thirty minutes of arriving home, Bella was digging in the back of her closet to pull out the ride-on and give it a whirl.

Setting it up in her bedroom, she'd lit candles, put on her favorite Depeche Mode album, and then climbed on board. Bella felt ridiculous squatting on the plastic dildo while rocking to and fro, but since there was no other male but her pet cat, Chewy, in her life, she fully submersed herself in the fantasy that came with using such an item. She'd even named it 'Frederick Von Ridesalot'… 'Dick' for short… since naming it seemed to remove a hair of awkwardness. But only a hair.

The following day, Bella woke in a post-drunken haze, vaguely remembering that she had opened a second bottle of wine the night before. Her bedroom was shadowed in predawn light as she crawled out of bed and made her way out of her room, kicking something out of her way and nearly tripping over something else before stepping into the hallway. She wanted to sleep in until noon and hopefully sleep off the hangover, but she knew if she had any hope of doing either, she had better go down stairs and feed her beloved cat his breakfast. If she didn't, he would be pawing at her face soon enough, forcing her up and frustrating her to the point where she would have no hope of going back to sleep. She called out for him and was surprised when he didn't follow her down the steps much less come running at the sound of the can opener.

She became worried as she tapped the fork she had used to scoop out the food against the glass bowl that now held the foul smelling mush. The fork made a clinking sound and he was still a no show. That sound always brought him running. Confused, Bella spent the next two hours searching for her beloved cat, Chewy.

Bella hadn't really focused on the items she tripped over as she stumbled her way down to the kitchen, but as she searched for her cat, the memories of the night before suddenly came flooding back, smacking her like a smelly, wet fish across the face.

Going back to her room and turning on the light, she took in the state of her room and her face flushed with embarrassment. Two empty bottles lay on the floor, the CD player was on but paused and upon further inspection was set to replay 'Strangelove' over and over and finally her cowgirl hat from last Halloween was lying on the floor – it was clear that she'd enjoyed herself. She recalled the drinking and subsequently climbing on the toy. As she thought longer about it, she realized at some point she'd stopped calling her toy 'Dick' and started calling it 'Edward', yelling his name out loud while rocking wildly and wearing her hat.

Visions of bumper stickers that read 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' flooded her mind and she let out a loud groan.

Clearly, poor Chewy hadn't liked Bella's activities since she eventually found him shaking underneath the couch. He hissed at her when she reached for him and he didn't emerge for two days.

Sitting in the darkened lounge of Serenity, Bella's eyes slid closed as she awaited the familiar voice to call her to the back. She relaxed and allowed her mind to wander. Today, she pictured Edward's fingers dipping under the edge of the sheet as he rubbed her collarbone and pectorals. He often rubbed both, commenting that they were tighter than they should be. Each time, Bella wished he would continue a little farther south, to her aching breasts. In her daydream, his fingertips grazed the hardened peaks of her nipples, her breath hitching at the sensation.

Normally, she really tried to avoid these thoughts before the appointment, but as a published author, Bella had been so busy promoting her newest book over the last month that she hadn't had any personal time with her trusty friend, Dick. She'd rubbed herself to orgasm a week ago, in a hotel bathroom, but it wasn't the same. Her fingers didn't do it for her any longer. She needed Dick – in one form or another - and she needed it bad.

Lost in her thoughts, Bella's mind began straying further. She pictured herself throwing Edward onto his back across the massage table, straddling his waist and pumping herself onto his large shaft. Fully immersed in her vision, her heart sped up and her girly-bits twitched just as she heard her name being called out.

"_Isabella, are you ready to come?"_

Bella's eyes flew open and she turned her head toward the voice as the muscles clenched low in her abdomen.

_Did he really just ask her that?_

"I…I…I'm sorry?" She swallowed hard, realizing she was no longer the only one in the lounge; an elderly lady now sat across from her and was looking at Bella as if she'd grown a second head; or, perhaps, fondled herself in front of her. Bella looked down quickly and sighed with relief when she saw both hands were firmly wrapped around her purse. She blew out another breath in an attempt to focus and looked back at Edward.

She could see him shaking slightly, as if he were holding back laughter.

"I asked if you were ready to come…you know, come on back to the room?"

His voice held a tone of playfulness to it and she wondered if he somehow knew what she'd been thinking about or what she thought he'd asked her. At some point, this beautiful boy must have realized exactly what he did to Bella; she was sure of it, but she couldn't confirm her suspicions. To confirm that meant taking a chance on someone, something she didn't want to do, not when it also meant opening herself up again to get hurt and be left alone. No - she, Chewy, and now, Dick, were doing just fine by themselves. At least, that's what she convinced herself.

"Um… yeah…yes! I'm ready to come...I mean, come back...or go…"

Bella cursed under her breath as she stood up. The old lady across from her looked at her with wide eyes. Bella wanted to ask her if she'd never heard the word "fuck" before. Hell, the old woman had probably been there when it was invented. But, she decided it was best that she didn't antagonize the old biddy, it might cause her a heart attack, which was the last thing Bella needed to worry about.

She brushed past Edward and drew in his scent. It wafted into her nose, lighting a fire down her throat and into her chest. Bella was left wondering how it was that one person could smell so damned good?

"They have us in the back today, Isabella. Room seven." His breath seemed to stir her hair and she realized he was just a half-step behind her. Feeling him so close in her personal space, she startled and teetered on her four-inch heels. Edward caught her elbow, stepping into her back to keep her from falling. Bella was ready to curse Alice and the ridiculous shoes her fashionista friend insisted she wear, until she felt something long and hard against her ass.

Edward stepped back quickly and she suddenly realized that it was _him_. _He_ was hard – hard for _her!_ A blush crawled up her chest at the realization that maybe he felt something for her, as well.

_Or, maybe he's just an Ass Man._

"Sorry, Isabella, are you okay?" he asked, as they stopped in front of the open door.

"Um, yeah." What was it about Edward? She couldn't even form a coherent sentence around him. She looked back down the hall and saw they truly were at the back of the suite, in a secluded corner. She looked up into his eyes. The light in the room was brighter than that of the hallway, and she could see the color shift from their normal sparkling green to something deeper. She sucked in a breath and took a step backward into the room.

Edward came in around her. "So, the usual? Deep tissue?"

Bella nodded, not taking a chance with the English language which clearly failed her whenever she was in close proximity with him.

"Okay, well, undress to the level of your comfort and I'll knock before I come back in," Edward said softly.

Bella thought she saw a glistening bead of sweat roll down the side of his face from his temple, despite the cool temperature of the room.

She swallowed hard, nodding again, as Edward excused himself.

Stripping down to her underwear, a black lace thong, she shook her head at herself. In the sexy underwear, she looked as if she wanted to seduce the youthful masseur. She was having a bizarre Mrs. Robinson vision as she climbed on the table and situated herself under the sheet.

In all honesty, she'd just gotten back into town yesterday and needed to do laundry. It was either the sexy thong or the white cotton granny panties she saved for "that" time of the month - so, black lace thong, it was.

Although, she had to admit that Edward seeing her in them would be pretty awesome … _Snap out of it, Swan! _ She mentally chastised herself and shook her head slightly, as if to clear the thoughts of exhibitionism for her masseur. Her very young masseur.

A soft tap on the door ended her inner turmoil.

Bella quickly called out, "Okay!"

_A little to exuberant there, Swan._

Edward opened the door and peeked around into the room. "Ready?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

He stepped in, dimming the lights so low that Bella had to blink and squint to be able to see, while her pupils grew and adjusted to the darkness. Edward moved to the end of the table, which put him behind her head. He always started her off on her back, working on her pecs, shoulders and neck first. Then, he'd have her roll over so she was face-down for the last twenty minutes.

Edward's hands brushed her shoulders and Bella became acutely aware of the air in the room growing thick as her nipples hardened against the white sheet. The sensitive skin of her peaks registered the scratchiness of the fabric that had felt as soft as silk only moments before.

If she didn't combust and die on his table today, she was going straight home to Dick and spending some quality time with her old friend.

She held her breath as his hands began roaming her naked flesh.

* * *

_**AN: Thanks to MauiGirl60 for being the best beta... EVER. You put up with my sometimes-not-so-transparent sarcasm and my desperate need for affirmation. Thanks for making this "readable". I would also like to acknowledge TheOnlyKyla and SparklingWand for being constant sources of encouragement and butt kicking. When I started this endeavor of so-called writing last year, I never imagined I would be surrounded by such wonderful, supportive people as you three. Thank you.**_

_**Now... I plan to post weekly, unless I get too excited and feel I need to share something sooner. But, updates should be regularly on Tuesdays.**_

_**Also, I'm on Facebook... RvrSong FanFiction. There you can see pictures that inspired this story. You can also see my fantastic banner, made by the rock-awesome Caiteexx Graphics.**_

_**Lastly - please leave some love. **_

_**xoxo - River**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back My Lovelies!  
So, I'll tell you now, this story will alternate POV's between Bella and Edward. Bella will be the odds and Edward the evens. :)  
Special thanks to MauiGirl 60 for beta'ing this chapter and a big "Hidey-Ho Good Neighbor!" to TwiMoments for pre-reading.**

**I did make a couple of changes (minor) after getting this chapter back from both of those fantastic women - so if there's an error, it might be me... maybe... ;-)**

**Standard disclaimer applies - I don't own Twilight, the characters, a condo in Seattle or a ride on toy.  
Just thought I needed to put it out there... so to speak.  
Now, let's here from the boy we all know and love...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Edward led Isabella back to their assigned room. He'd been looking forward to this appointment for the last month. No matter how much he tried to convince her that she needed to come in more regularly – preferably once a week; partly because she needed the extra work but also because he'd like to see her – she'd insist that she didn't have the time to come in more than her monthly scheduled appointment. Although, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to say yes. Her lovely brown eyes gave her away every time.

Edward had stopped trying to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to the petite brunette by her third appointment. After their initial session, he felt quite certain that she was into him. Edward was used to his clients finding him attractive; females mostly, but also some males. It was always blatantly obvious as their eyes would linger on the lean muscles of his arms, his straight broad shoulders and the sharp line of his jaw. They'd softly sigh in pleasure as he rubbed and stroked their muscles, seemingly lost in their own fantasies; with the women, there'd always be the lingering scent of arousal after they left the room. Edward had even taken to leaving his hair long and messy, rather than the shorter cut he preferred, after realizing early on that it yielded bigger tips. His hourly rate at Serenity was good, but he lived for those tips, especially the ones paid in cash. And, if he _really_ turned on the charm, those cash tips could cover the rent of his artist's loft for at least a month, helping him build his savings for going back to school.

With Isabella, he'd begun allowing himself to think of her as more than just a client. She invaded his dreams, causing him to wake with a hard-on unlike any that his girlfriend of the last eight months, Jane, had ever given him. Jane was unaware of his fantasy client, though, and on the occasional morning she woke up in bed next to Edward, she would grin at his hardness like the cat that ate the canary. She'd climb on top of him, riding his hard shaft until they were both panting and spent. Jane would often coo at Edward, telling him how great he was, that sex with him was better than she'd ever had. However, when Edward would come inside her, it was all he could do not to yell out Isabella's name – since it was _her_ face he'd begun seeing when he was in that blissful state of release.

Jane was a great girl and Edward enjoyed her company, but she wasn't his type whatsoever. A set-up by his overly-attentive older stepsister Rosalie, Jane was the younger sister to one of Rosalie's coworkers, and was everything that Edward didn't usually search for in a girlfriend. She was a debutante from an old money family. She was going to school to be an aesthetician – an admirable job – but one she agreed to in order to get her parents off her back. In truth, she lacked the deep intellectual prowess that Edward enjoyed in the women he dated. Not to mention that Jane also liked to party and shop excessively, both of which distracted her enough that it was highly unlikely she'd ever graduate and obtain her license. That is unless her daddy offered to build a new wing to the school. To be honest, he probably would end up doing just that, in order to see his little girl succeed. It was simply how Aro rolled, which was often said in the tight circle of Seattle's elite - a circle Edward tried to avoid at all costs.

Edward would have felt like an ass for fantasizing about another woman while screwing Jane if it weren't for the fact that they'd agreed they weren't "exclusive" and could date others. While Edward wasn't engaged in relations with anyone else, he knew that Jane was currently dating – and fucking – a few of the guys that she knew from college. So, he felt no guilt when the face he fantasized about in pleasure was that of Isabella.

This would be the sixth appointment with Isabella, the sixth time he got to touch her soft skin. The sixth time he could talk to her and find out more about this woman who was still, in many ways, a complete mystery to him.

He desperately wanted to know what she'd been thinking about when he asked if she was ready to come back with him. She had initially looked so serene. When he'd spoken to her though, she nervously jumped and grabbed hold of her purse, as if ensuring it was actually on her lap, sighing with relief when she found it there. Old Mrs. Jensen looked none too pleased at Isabella's muttering of profanities, which had accompanied her startled behavior. Edward wanted to bark out a laugh, not at Isabella, but at the old biddy across from her. He'd had the displeasure of being Eloise Jensen's massage therapist once and he'd left it at just that – once.

The woman was mean and demanding. Nothing pleased her. It didn't help that she smelled as if she bathed only once a week and would pass gas while on the table. While Edward could have overlooked her stench - and even her bad attitude - she never apologized for her blatant flatulence; in Edward's book, that was just simply unacceptable. That was the first and last time he ever agreed to help Marcus with one of his clients. Edward had decided that Eloise and Marcus were a match made in Serenity heaven, since the thirty-something Marcus was usually so stoned out of his mind when he was at work that he couldn't have cared less if he were massaging Hannibal Lector or Jabba the Hut - both of which Eloise Jensen qualified for.

What Edward didn't find funny, though, was the immediate reaction his body had to Isabella as she brushed past him to walk back to their room. His dick hardened almost instantly, causing Edward to mutter his own profanities. Thankfully, Isabella was far enough ahead of him and didn't seem to notice. However, watching the space grow between them as she continued walking gave him a strange sense of unease so he took a few long strides to come up behind her, causing his heart to flutter. He leaned in to tell her what room number they were in and caught her off-guard again. She stumbled, and he instinctively reached for her, feeling the sudden urge to protect her and keep her safe. Pulling her toward him to stabilize her on the ungodly high heels she wore, his already hardened appendage twitched and pushed against the zipper of his pants. It was all Edward could do not to buck his hips forward and rub himself into her round ass.

Edward quickly stepped back and asked if she was okay. Isabella mumbled that she was as she stepped into the open doorway of room seven. She looked up at Edward and he easily saw the telltale signs of desire in her eyes. He felt his own desire stirring and knew he needed to put some distance between them quickly.

Breaking eye contact, Edward came in around her and stepped to the end of the table. "So, the usual? Deep tissue?"

Bella nodded, positioning herself as far as she could to the other side of the table. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak and Edward was saddened at the thought that he might have upset or offended his lovely and favorite client. Though the air in the room was thick with sexual tension, he needed to try and get things back to a certain level of professionalism – if only to make her comfortable again.

"Okay, well, undress to the level of your comfort and I'll knock before I come back in," Edward spoke softly and stepped out of the room.

He quickly stepped to the employee lounge, not much farther down the hall from where they were, so he could adjust himself and regain some composure. Marcus was in there, eating chocolate chip cookies and watching an episode of Jerry Springer. Edward was sure the only reason why the man kept his job was because he was the best at dealing with the clients no one else wanted, the Mrs. Jensens of the world. He idly wondered why he wasn't with his favorite smelly client right now but, not wanting to engage the guy in conversation, he decided not to ask.

"Heeeeeyyyyy, Eddie boy! How's it hanging?" Marcus asked, as he tore his eyes away from the two scantily-dressed women currently entwined in a catfight on national TV. Looking at Marcus, Edward shook his head. No matter how many times he'd told the stoner not to call him Eddie, he did it anyway.

"Good, Marcus. I'm good, just needed to get some water." Making his way to the fridge, Edward turned his back on his coworker, hoping to squelch any opening Marcus may find to corner him with some lame dialogue about the women on the screen or his current stash of pot. Edward grabbed a bottle of water and twisted open the lid. With his back to Marcus and his hand holding the side of the fridge, he brought the bottle to his lips and chugged half the ice cold water before stopping to take a breath. He hoped it would cool the burning he had begun to feel in his chest, and calm his nerves.

"Duuuude! You better be careful or you're gonna have ta piss in the middle of your session." Edward looked over his shoulder and saw that Marcus was watching him with a concerned face that didn't suit his normally expressionless visage.

Edward turned and leaned back onto the small counter next to the fridge. He closed his eyes, wiping the bead of sweat away that had trailed down his face. He had to get back to Isabella, but really needed to get himself under control first.

"Eddie…man, you okay? You look like you're about to come outta your skin. You know I got something for that, if ya want?" Marcus was suddenly right next to his ear and Edward flinched at his close proximity. Opening his eyes, he pushed away from both the counter and Marcus, twisting the lid back onto the bottle.

"Nah, man. I'm okay. I don't need anything; just a little wound up today, I guess." Edward wished Marcus would go back to his lethargic state of indifference as he put the water on the counter and turned to leave. Edward stopped with his hand on the door handle. Realizing the hope of not conversing with Marcus was gone, he decided to turn back and ask where Mrs. Jensen was, hoping the stoner hadn't forgotten about her.

"Ahh man, she's disrobing," he said, with a strange grin, popping another cookie into his mouth.

_That did it_, Edward thought, feeling his dick crawl up inside himself as his heart slowed to nearly a crawl.

He walked back to the closed door of room seven and gave it a soft knock. Bella's hesitant voice responded, "Okay!"

Edward took another deep breath and opened the door. "Ready?" he asked. As she gave her reply to the affirmative, he stepped into the room.

The traditional spa music was playing, rolling waves crashing into the shore, seagulls calling and soft electric piano. Not Edward's favorite genre of music, but he'd learned to tune it out over his nearly two years at Serenity.

Isabella had her eyes squeezed tightly closed and he noticed her hands were fisted at her sides. The sheet was pulled tightly across her body and she had it tucked up under her armpits. She was clearly tense.

He squirted some of the unscented oil from the bottle holstered at his side into his hands, rubbing them together. Once the oil was warmed, he began to rub and knead her shoulders. As always, her neck and shoulders were tight.

"Isabella, I really wish you'd consider coming in more than once a month. You really could use the extra work. I mean, not that I would mind conversing with you on a weekly basis, but your muscles are really too tight not to have this done regularly." He swiped his hands firmly but gently down her right arm and noticed the goose bumps his touch left in its wake.

"I've told you before, Edward, I just can't work it into my schedule. I just got back into town yesterday. The laundry is piled a mile high and my cat feels neglected. He wouldn't even let me shower this morning without sitting on the toilet and meowing at me the whole time." She sounded exasperated; sadly, all Edward could focus on was her naked, in the shower. What he wouldn't have given to be her cat…

He gave his head a shake to clear the image that had taken over, an image of Isabella naked and wet.

"Well, Chewy just missed you. How long were you gone this time?" He had no problem remembering her cat's name since the feline was named after a Star Wars character. Edward loved nearly all science fiction and fantasy movies and books, but he was a hardcore Star Wars fan, first and foremost.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open and looked at him briefly before focusing at the ceiling.

"Um, almost a month. It was a good trip, but exhausting. I'm glad to be home, but now I have to get back to work. I have a manuscript to work on and I have story outlines for the next book in my current series, and I'm planning out a new series."

Edward loved to hear her talk about her work, but it disappointed him that she never went into detail. If he tried to dig for more info, she'd just say "romance stuff" and change the subject. He'd tried looking her up on the internet a couple of times, but was unsuccessful and quickly gave up. She was obviously writing under a pen name, and if she wanted him to know what that was, she would have told him. He decided that one day, he'd get her to tell him, and he wouldn't poke around on the internet to get the gory details. He'd want the information straight from her.

"What about you?" Isabella's question pulled him from his thoughts.

"Me?" Edward asked, as he pushed his forearm into the crook of her neck, causing Bella to inhale sharply before she spoke.

"Yeah, your girlfriend, Jane. How are things there?"

He continued pushing on her soft skin as he contemplated his response. He knew things with Jane were coming to an end. He really didn't get anything from the relationship and she was clearly playing the field, but he didn't want to sound like an insensitive ass. For some reason, it was important that Isabella like him and think highly of him.

"We, um… well, I really think we're about done."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she responded, and he could tell by her tone that she really _was_ sorry for him.

"Don't be. It really wasn't serious. We were both seeing other people. Well, _she_ was more than I was. But, it was cool." He moved to her side and pulled the pillow from under her legs and lifted the blanket. "Roll over, face down." She complied and Edward settled the sheet down around her hips, briefly catching a glimpse of black lace which quickly had him growing hard again.

"Well, I guess if that worked out for both of you."

Edward squeezed some oil onto his hands again and started on her upper back, anxious to get his hands down to her hips and catch a glimpse of what he was hoping was a black lace thong.

"She was fun, but not really what I normally look for in a…"

He hesitated. The word _girlfriend_ sounded so immature. He knew Isabella was older than he was, and he wanted her to know he was mature for his age. So, he picked his next words carefully.

"…significant other."

He let his response hang in the air as he worked her shoulders, taking long swipes down her back, spreading his fingers and moving his hands to her hips before bringing them back up her sides.

"What do you…look for?" Her voice sounded hesitant with a hint of curiosity, and he knew she was interested to hear more. This was the opportunity he had been looking for, a chance to let her know he was interested in her.

"Well, I like a woman who's a little more mature."

He breathed close to her as he leaned forward from the head of the table, pushing the palms of his hands into her back. He heard her pull in a deep breath and he wondered if it was from the pressure of his touch or his words. Isabella's skin seemed to break out in goose flesh and he grinned. Perhaps she liked both his _touch_ and his _words_?

He stood up straight and moved over to her right side, her shoulder muscles relaxing under the attention of his fingers and hands.

"I like a woman who can talk books, movies, and music. Not just the top ten pop hits, but music with passion; new artists, indie artists. Movies that have so many underlying meanings you have to watch them three times before it all starts to click. Books that drag you in and under until you find yourself forgetting to eat or sleep because you're so involved in the characters and the story. When I find the right woman, she'll be the center of my world, and she'll enjoy letting me treat her like a queen, although she'll also exert her own independence. She'll be able to take care of herself and won't rely on her family's power or money to get by. After all, a woman who can take charge is _very sexy_."

Their session was nearly complete and he noticed that Isabella's body had begun to tense up under his hands. He sensed she was hanging onto every word he said. He took the chance, moving his hands to her lower back, taking long swipes to heat the muscles and pushing the sheet down just enough to catch a glimpse.

His breath caught as he saw the curve of her lower back that led to her bare ass. He quickly averted his eyes, immediately regretting taking such liberties. Pulling the sheet up to her shoulders, he rubbed her back one last time then left his hand on her shoulder.

"I think that the next woman I date will be the one I intend to spend many years with. You must think I'm too young to talk _long term_. But I don't like playing the field and I want to be in a committed relationship." He leaned close to her ear, he was all in and it was too late to stop. His voice nearly a whisper, Edward breathed his last admission into her delicate ear. "To be honest, I'm hoping to find myself a petite bookworm who can keep me guessing and challenge me."

With that, Edward stood up and he left the room.

He had put it out there, albeit somewhat cryptically, and he waited patiently in the hall until she was dressed.

After a few moments, the door opened but Isabella didn't step out. Stepping inside, he saw she was fully dressed, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail and slipping back into her shoes.

"I left your tip in cash on the table, Edward." She spoke with calm but refused to look at him. Edward wasn't sure what to make of it. _Was she angry?_ The thought wrenched his heart.

She stepped toward the door and he blocked it with his body. He didn't want her to go and he certainly didn't want her to go away mad.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or if I was too forward, Isabella."

She slowly looked up, her eyes meeting his, and gave him a small smile. "You didn't, Edward. I'm just… _taken aback_. Maybe a little confused… or overwhelmed. Tired, I know I'm tired…"

Her eyes had begun to dart around as she searched for the right words and Edward fought the laugh that nearly sprung from him at her babbling. She was adorable when she was tongue tied. He placed a finger on her lips to stop her speaking.

"But I didn't offend you?" he asked, just to clarify.

With Edward's finger pressed to her lips, she had gone completely silent and only gave her head the slightest left to right shake. She wasn't offended and she wasn't running from his touch. His finger went under her chin to tilt her face up towards him a bit more and the air in the room seemed to suddenly change. He saw her pupils dilate and her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Electricity seemed to wrap around them and he felt the skin on his arms stand up straight. Edward could only hope that Isabella felt it as well. With her chin held between his finger and thumb, he lowered his face so it was only a few inches from hers.

"I'd really like to kiss you." Edward's voice was low and heavy with the yearning that coursed through him. He didn't just _want _to kiss Isabella he _needed_ to kiss her, needed to feel his mouth on hers.

Still unspeaking, she nodded once and that was permission enough for him. His mouth found hers in a feather light touch before pressing harder. Her lips were plump and soft, his tongue slowly tracing them, wanting to taste her just a little more. She sighed and the sound made Edward come nearly undone. Isabella stepped into him and placing her hands on his chest she opened her mouth, giving him permission to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues had only just begun to touch, stroking one other, when Isabella suddenly pulled back. The electricity died and Edward immediately shivered at the loss of her touch. She had ignited a fire in him that no woman ever had, and he craved more. But now she looked scared, her hand pressed over her mouth and her eyes wide. He was afraid he had lost her – before he had really ever had her.

"I have to go," she said as she pushed past him. Edward was frozen, he couldn't move as he watched her quickened stride towards the front of the spa. "I'll see you next month, Edward," she called over her shoulder and then she was out through the door and into the lobby, leaving him standing… alone.

* * *

**A/N... ahhhh, these two. Nothing is easy. Bella certainly isn't, that's for sure!  
I promise, I wont leave you all hanging for long... Just stick with me! :)**

**Shout out to my pals that love and support me, SparklingWand and TheOnlyKyla. **

**Please leave me a little somethin'- somethin' - your reviews make me smile. And the Hubs likes it when I smile.**

**Peace and Love - Rvr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone!  
Thanks to TwiMoments for PreReading and fixing my errors ... :)**

**All publicly recognized characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. This is a simple little TwiFanFic about a boy and a girl and a cat.  
Thanks for reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Bella parked her black 1969 Ford Mustang convertible in one of the two assigned spaces that were included with her two-bedroom condo in downtown Seattle. The building was nearly twenty years old but had undergone a full renovation sometime in the last decade. Bella loved the secured parking garage almost as much as she loved her precious car, but not nearly as much as she loved her condo.

She made her way through the garage and into the side door of the lobby. Bella then stopped at the bank of mailboxes, unlocked hers - the one with the engraved '1702' on it - and removed the stack of mail. Her next-door neighbors, Angela and Jenny, fed Chewy for her when she was away on her book tours or speaking engagements, but it was Alice would get her mail twice a week. Since Bella was returning home, Alice hadn't been by this week

Bella knew she could have had Angela or Jenny gather her mail, but in all honesty, she was only comfortable with Alice handling it, since she would often receive important information from the publishing house or her agent.. It wasn't that she thought they'd lose something or snoop, after all, she was already trusting them with the keys to her home. It was just that she'd learned years ago that you never knew people as well as you thought you did until it was too late. Then, all you'd have afterwards would be a sore ass from where you got bit and a sob story to tell over your next beer.

Or Jell-o shots; her personal favorite.

She gave Bob, the night security guard, a smile and a half hearted wave as she headed for the elevator. After she pressed the button, she drummed her fingers on the mail she held tightly in her small hands, and waited with as much patience as she could muster for the doors to open. When they finally did, she stepped in and turned back toward the open doors. As she reached to press the number seventeen button, she saw Bob looking at her with some concern. He was a nice man, in his late fifties and a widower. Gray hair covered his head and his white uniform shirt was pulled tightly across his paunch; a button was missing and a spot of mustard adorned his belly.

"'Night, Miss Swan," he said with a soft smile and slight wave as the doors closed.

Bella turned her attention to the envelopes in her hands as she wondered what was up with Bob's slightly strange behavior. Sure, she'd normally spend five minutes making chit-chat with not only Bob, but also the day officer of her Belltown condominium high rise, Derek, and the weekend guy, Thomas. She supposed it was unusual for her not to talk with him and perhaps it caught the poor man off guard, so to speak.

Bella was not normally comfortable with idle conversations, but believed that a happy security guard equaled a secure building and subsequently a secure home. Or, at the very least, she hoped it afforded her a top spot on their rescue list if there was ever an emergency in the building. It never hurt to kiss some ass, especially when it came to those who were charged with notifying you of an urgent situation within the building you lived. Like, if it were on fire or being threatened by a hoard of crazed vampires. The important things.

But despite all that, she still couldn't figure him out. After all, couldn't a girl decide NOT to talk to someone?

It wasn't until she stopped shuffling through the letters and bills and looked up into the mirrored doors that she saw what he'd been looking at – she was a damned mess!

She'd decided to put the top down on the Mustang and her already limp and unruly hair had blown into a full-fledged bird's nest on top of her head. It didn't help that she'd also shed some tears after leaving Serenity - an action she was still trying to understand - so her mascara had made huge circles underneath her eyes, accentuating the glassy redness of them. She was also sporting a red hive-like rash which had spread across her chest and neck, as it so often did when she got flustered and emotional. She looked at the hot mess in the mirror, shaking her head at her reflection.

Bella had felt an odd sense of loss when she rushed from the spa earlier, and she was having a difficult time comprehending why. After all, her masseur had made a very obvious pass at her. He had kissed her, for Christ's sake! She should be angry! She should be reporting him!

But, instead, she felt sad and empty. And worse yet, she was infinitely more aware of how alone she truly was. She didn't feel that way before the kiss; she was happy in her life, alone. But now, all she could think about was driving back to Serenity, running into his arms and begging him to kiss her again.

She wiped the back of her hand under her eyes, trying to get rid of some of the raccoon-look, but only succeeded in making it worse. She tried flattening her hair, but that didn't help either.

"Fuck it!" she grumbled as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. She stepped into the hall, sending up a silent thanks at the fact that nobody was in sight to see her disheveled appearance. It wasn't late. Actually, it was early—around six o'clock and because it was a Thursday, things were a little quieter than on a Friday or Saturday night.

Bella unlocked her door,stepped inside, and flipped on the hall light as she pushed the door closed behind her.

"Meow!"

Her cat, Chewy, seemed to grumble at her, indicating he was clearly pissed. Not only had she been gone nearly a month, but also she'd been gone all day today after just returning home the night before. He sat on the fifth step – _his_ step – that led to the bedrooms in her townhome-style condo.

"Meeeeoooowwww!" he bellowed as he stood and stretched.

"Yes, Chewy, I know…I've abandoned you. But I'm home now and will be all weekend," she assured him as she dropped the mail and her keys on the small table by the door and plopped herself on the step one up from his – _her_ step. She scratched under his chin and he softened into her hand as his kitty motor slowly began to run. The twenty-five pound fur ball was putty in her hands, the only reliable and constant man in her life for the last five years.

"In fact, I'm going to Mom and Dad's on Sunday. You should come with me. They'd love to see their favorite grandson." She moved her hand to the top of his head as he bent it down, pressed his forehead into her leg and purred more loudly than before.

"Chew, what am I gonna do? I hate being alone, but I don't want to get into something and have it fall apart - again. I should just marry you. You love me, right?" Chewy pawed at her leg as if to reassure her, but she couldn't stop thinking of Edward.

The heat from his mouth as it pressed onto hers still lingered on her lips. His scent – which could only be described as clean with a bit of peppermint from the candy he often crunched on – still filled her nose as if it didn't want to leave. Her skin still held goose bumps in remembrance of his feather light, yet confident touch. She wondered how she could feel burning hot while a shiver of cold ran through her.

She scratched her cat once more before she stood up.

"Chewy, I'm so damned screwed! I'm gonna have to get a new massage therapist; there's no way I can see him again." As soon as she said it, she felt a little nauseous.

Bella kicked her shoes off by the side of the steps and walked through the small entryway into her kitchen. As she paused momentarily just inside the threshold, she watched the evidence of daylight in its last moments before slipping behind the Puget Sound. From where she stood, she could take in her whole living space: her upgraded and efficient kitchen to her right; small dining area to her left; the living space, with its wall mostly made of glass, stretched across the room in front of her. It was one big open room and she loved it. No matter what she was doing – whether it was cooking, baking, watching TV or eating cereal at the dining table – she could look out the windows. The Space Needle was lit up and the Olympic mountain range was darkening in the distance, both of which brought a smile to her face. She was home.

The condo had been a splurge which she never regretted. Three years ago, the publishing company that had picked up her erotic fantasy series, _The Hunted, _had given her an advance to ensure ten books in the series. Five had been published so far, with the sixth one currently being edited. She was expecting a first draft any day now.

With the book advance, she'd put a down payment on the condo which, at the time, was in foreclosure. So, she ended up getting the nearly half-million dollar condo for just under two-thirds of the value. She loved everything about living here, and Chewy – well, he just loved the windows, and his favorite step. There were long bench seats built into the walls in front of the windows downstairs, as well as the bedrooms upstairs. If he wasn't perched on his favorite step, he was curled in a ball in front of the windows.

Bella set her purse on the counter and dug out her phone. She was tired and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to crawl into bed, but she couldn't stop thinking about Edward, with the crazy bronze hair and intense green eyes. She needed to figure this all out and, to do that, she needed her best friend.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang in her hand.

"Hi, Allie. I was just about to call you," Bella said, turning to the fridge and opening the door.

"See! We _do_ have a psychic link! I felt compelled to call you because you were thinking of me! That 'blood sister' thing really does work!" The exuberance in her friend's voice made Bella shake her head just as she perused the nonexistent contents of her fridge. Her smile quickly faded as she moved on to her small pantry. She had cereal, but without milk, what was the point?

"Yes, Al, that blood we exchanged through our picked scabs in eighth grade created a psychic link between us, and no matter where we are or how old we become, you'll always be able to sense when I'm thinking of you and need you." Bella sighed as she went back to the fridge for another look – just in case something had materialized in the last sixty seconds.

"It's like I can see you in my mind's eye," Alice said wistfully. "Like, now, I know you're looking for something to eat and coming up empty."

Bella finally closed the refrigerator door and leaned her back against it, as she pulled out her blouse from the waist of her skirt. "Yes, you're right as always."

"Well, good thing I'm at the store now. I've picked up milk, juice, bread, beer and a few other necessities. Then I'm stopping at Pizza Pete's to pick up the large meat-lovers pizza I ordered. You get comfy and I'll be there in thirty."

If Alice were a boy, she'd marry her.

"Alice, if you were only a guy…" Bella said as she turned for the stairs to head up to her room.

"I know, doll, you'd marry me and never let me go. Now, go wash off that massage oil since I know you had that appointment earlier, and I'll let myself in if you don't answer the door when I get there."

"Alice, I don't take as long as some people I know to take a shower and get dressed." Bella teased her pipsqueak friend, who couldn't get ready for even a quick trip to the grocery in less than thirty minutes.

"Ahhh… yes. But see, you just got back into town yesterday and you saw your massage boy today. I figured you'd want some one-on-one time with good ol' Dick before I got there." Her giggle trilled through the line. Bella never should have told her she named that damned ride-on.

"Funny, Allie, but I'm not in the mood for that tonight."

That was a lie. She was _totally_ in the mood for that tonight. Just the thought of Edward kissing her earlier still had her hot and wet between her thighs. She would like nothing more than to rock herself to release. But she wouldn't tell Alice that… nope.

"Sure, Bells, whatever. I'll see ya in a bit," she giggled again before she hung up the phone.

"Damned twit!" Bella huffed as she tossed her phone to the bed. Chewy had followed her up to her room and rubbed on her legs. "Chew, dude, you're gonna make me fall on my ass! Get on your bed so I can get changed."

The cat froze and looked up at her; she could swear he was pouting. After a moment, he complied and took his place in front of the window, where there was a small bed lined with lambs wool for him. He grumbled out a "meow" before he curled up and closed his eyes.

Bella smiled at her feline friend then turned to undress. As she did, she silently said a prayer of thanks for her best friend. Alice was a life saver, always there for her.

Bella grew up in Forks, about three hours from Seattle. Alice, however, was from a small town in Texas, and had moved to Forks to live with her grandmother after both of her parents were killed in a car accident.

Bella's mom, Renee, a secretary at the junior high, had told Bella that old Mrs. Brandon was expecting her granddaughter from Texas to move in with her. Renee had checked schedules and Alice was in Bella's English and American History classes. With that knowledge, she encouraged her daughter to be kind to the new girl and perhaps offer to show her around. Bella wasn't sure what sort of girl she'd expected to walk through the door of English class that day, but whatever it was, it surely wasn't what she saw. Alice Brandon was easily two inches shorter than Bella, but held herself as if she were six feet tall. Her head was shaved to show just black stubble, and she wore a flannel shirt over a white tank top which was screen-printed with Sinead O'Connor, who (judging by the hair cut) was clearly her idol. Her denim skirt struggled to meet her knees, which Bella figured was a feat in and amongst itself since the girl was so short; the skirt couldn't have been more than a denim bandana wrapped around her waist. Her black tights had artfully-made holes in them and on her feet were black combat boots. She had long chain earrings that hung from her lobes, and her nose was pierced.

Alice Brandon was everything Bella never expected to see in the sleepy town of Forks, Washington – ever.

Alice had plopped into the open desk next to her and reached out a hand. "I'm Alice, we're gonna be best friends! I just know it!" the shaved-headed girl said as she shook Bella's hand. Her happiness and exuberance were in stark contrast to her attire. Bella liked her immediately.

And Alice had been right. They'd been best friends ever since.

Bella put the clothes she'd removed in the pile for the cleaners and stood naked at her dresser. As she studiously removed her jewelry and placed it back into the jewelry box, she noticed the missing diamond stud.

"Damn it! That was a gift!" she exclaimed as she went back to her discarded clothes and rifled through them to see if the earring had fallen out while she had undressed. When she didn't find it, she dropped down to the floor on all fours, and ran her hands under furniture until she finally gave up.

She sat back on her heels and looked toward Chewy, who had woken to watch her crawl around, ass in the air.

"Well, Chew, I guess it's gone. Maybe it'll show up somewhere. Maybe I'll just buy myself another pair," she stated matter-of-factly as she got to her feet. Quickly, she grabbed fresh underwear, gray lounge pants, and a black t-shirt from her drawers, and headed to the bathroom. "After all, it's not like I have a man to buy the shit for me," she grumbled, deciding on a quick shower.

She started the water, climbed in, and ran the water over her hair as she considered her current plight.

Bella hadn't always been alone. Up until a couple of years ago, she had had a steady boyfriend; and the break-up with him was what made her want to swear off men all together.

Bella finished up her quick shower and toweled off, and took a moment to admire her dragonfly tattoo in the bathroom mirror. She ran her fingers across her left hip bone which displayed the small cluster of daisies and the dragonfly among them. When she'd gotten the body art, which measured a good two inches in diameter, she was fresh off her break-up. She'd been in her condo for a year and had thrown herself completely into her work. She embraced her characters and was able to put out three books in less than eighteen months. The tattoo was a symbol of her life changing for the better, and her desire to embrace it and move on – grow and learn and live.

The funny thing was that although she'd grown in her work and had learned more about the writing world, she hadn't really lived. She'd put up walls around her heart, and at some point, she had decided no man was worth tearing them down.

Bella got dressed and brushed her wet hair before she pulled it back into a ponytail. She had taken a few moments to clean the bathroom counter when the doorbell rang.

"Chewy! Auntie Alice is here!" Bella called to the sleeping hairball as she stepped out of her luxury bathroom. She promised herself that she'd take a long soak in the Jacuzzi tub tomorrow, once she was done with the housework. Chewy stretched his paws and meowed as he stood up and followed Bella out of the room.

"Bells! I'm coming in!" Alice yelled up the stairs.

"Hey, Al!" Bella took the steps two at a time down to meet her friend, the cat on her heels. She stopped short on the bottom step, as she took in the bags in both Alice's arms and Bob's.

Chewy stopped next to her and began to spit and hiss, his back arched and his ears flattened to his little cat head.

"Shove it, Chewy!" Alice called over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen. Chewy only liked Bella, which made him a wonderful guard cat, but it was bad for company she actually wanted. Probably another reason she'd always be alone.

"Bob?" Bella wasn't sure why the security guard was standing in her doorway, although the attack cat at her feet may have had something to do with it.

"Hello again, Miss Swan. You look...refreshed," he said, looking her up and down, but not in a creepy way. More in the _"Wow, I sure am glad you learned to use water and a brush,"_ kind of way.

Alice stepped out of the kitchen and reached for the bags that Bob was holding. He had two canvas bags thrown over his shoulders and two in his hands. All four were brimming over with food.

"Bob helped me carry stuff up since I had the pizza and all. Thanks Bob!" She kissed the older gentleman on the cheek, causing a blush to spread across his face.

"No worries, Miss Alice," he said with a giggle.

Bella hitched an eyebrow at Bob and then turned her gaze to Alice. Her friend had just made the night security guard giggle like a little girl.

Chewy snarled again and Bella nudged him with her foot gently as she shooshed him.

"Bella! Don't just stand there! Grab a couple of bags; Bob has to get back down to the desk!" Alice barked at Bella, handed her two of the bags, before she grabbed the other two, and thanked Bob one last time. Bob tipped his head at her and stepped out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Bella continued to stare at her pixie friend.

"What?" Alice asked as she turned to the kitchen.

"I think my security guard loves you. He used your first name. He doesn't even do that with me."

"He does love me and he only knows me as Alice, or I'm sure he would call me by my last name as well. Stop being so jealous and get in here and help!" Alice hollered out to her.

Bella stepped into the kitchen and found three more canvas bags along with a brown pizza box on her breakfast bar.

"Jeez, Allie, how much did you buy?" Bella put her bags on the counter as Alice started unpacking. She pulled out a bottle of wine and a six-pack of beer. Holding both up, she asked, "Which one?"

Bella eyed them both. "Wine tonight."

"Cool. You get the glasses and our plates for pizza – oh, and set the table! I'll unpack the groceries."

A little later, as they sat in the dining area, they discussed Bella's trip over their wine. They had succeeded in eating half the pizza and had pulled out the two cheesecake slices Alice had also picked up, along with all the food which would last for three weeks, easily.

"Allie, this is wonderful. Will you marry me?" Bella asked as she put another forkful of cheesecake into her mouth. She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation as she relished the creamy goodness.

"Keep on making those noises and I might just finally say yes. Girl, you could make a man jizz in his pants with that action!"

Bella's jaw dropped. "Al! Gross!"

Alice smacked her arm. "How do you write erotica when you can't speak erotica?" she questioned as she rose to carry their empty plates to the kitchen. Bella felt herself blush. It was true, she could write it using a pen name, but couldn't talk about it – and she didn't dare tell anyone her pen name. That was information that only a few knew.

"I just can," Bella said, as she pouted.

"So, tell me about lover boy," Alice said, as she washed the dishes. Bella walked to the breakfast bar as she leaned onto it and watched as her best friend took care of their mess.

She decided to just be honest and tell Alice what happened. After all, she was the one person Bella could tell anything and feel confident that she'd never be judged.

"Allie, he kissed me."

Alice dropped the silverware she had in her hand and sent bubbles and water into the air. "What the fuck, Bella? That's the sort of thing you share right away! You don't wait an hour and a half!"

Bella shrugged. She didn't have a good excuse for putting off telling her so she didn't give her one.

"It was surreal, Al. I still can't believe it happened, but it can't happen again. I have to find a new massage therapist at the spa." Bella held the stem of her wineglass, and spun the crystal gently while she watched her wine move along the sides.

"Was it good?" Alice asked, as she washed the dishes and put them in the drying rack. Bella glanced up and winced at the trail of water that was being left on the counter, but fought the urge to go around and clean it herself. Alice was doing something nice for her; and she'd let her, even if there was a strong chance she'd rewash everything later.

"Well? Spill, Chica!"

"It was the best freaking kiss I've ever had, Al! He was strong and soft all at the same time. And he was just…well…he's young! And he's got no plans for his life, and he's beautiful and fresh from a breakup and well…ugh! It was fucking awesome! It really was the best fucking kiss I've ever had!" Bella threw her hands up in exasperation.

Alice rinsed the last dish and placed it in the rack. As she grabbed the towel to dry her hands, she gave her friend an appraising look and changed the subject.

"Come to Jazzie's club with me on Sunday. It's the night he features local artists. Usually, there are some really good ones. Maybe we can find you a guy to have crazy sex with and you can loosen up a bit. Getting laid does wonders for your mental health..."

"…And your soul," she finished with a wink and a wicked smile.

Bella turned from the counter and went to her overstuffed leather sofa, and sat down with an exaggerated sigh.

"I can't, I'm going to Mom and Dad's on Sunday." She felt the exhaustion of the day take over and her eyes fluttered closed.

Alice sat next to her and placed a hand on her arm, the other hand stroking Bella's hair as she rested her head on the back of her sofa.

"Bells, you're going to have to open up to a man sometime. Maybe this is it – "

Bella interrupted her with a cynical chuckle.

"Stop it, sweetie. You're a wonderful woman and I know you have issues with his age – let it go. You need to get over those preconceived notions you have and stop worrying about what others will think. Allow yourself to be open to something new-and Massage Boy may be just the new thing you need!"

She kissed her friend on the head and got up to leave.

"Now, I'm gonna go home, so you get some sleep. I'm coming back tomorrow to take you for lunch and pedicures. I have an event at five and you're my date. Don't grumble! I'll have you home by eleven. And before you ask, we are getting our feet done with Lauren, so you can chill."

"Fine," Bella conceded. She knew there was no use fighting Alice because once she set her mind to something that was the end of the argument.

She opened her eyes and pushed off the couch to walk her best friend to the door.

Alice was a tornado in stilettos. With her spiky black hair and larger-than-life personality, she was perfect for the broadcasting industry. Bella would have fun with her tomorrow, she always did. And, just maybe, she'd find a guy there…or maybe not.

They made it to the door and sealed their plans for the next day. After Alice left, Bella locked up, turned off the lights, and went up to her room with her trusty cat in tow. She pulled off the lounge pants, tossed them across a sitting chair in her room, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

As Bella crawled into bed, she quietly sighed and stared at the ceiling. She heard Chewy settle into his bed on the window seat and allowed herself to relax. Bella closed her eyes, took a deep calming breath, and opened her mind.

In the absolute darkness behind her eyelids, she saw beautiful green eyes and full lips that were the most beautiful shade of pink. Strong arms held her as she ran her hands through thick, bronze hair. A moan escaped her lips as she explored the fantasy and let it play out in her mind…

"_Please, Edward, I need you to touch me." She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her until their faces were a scant inch apart._

"_Bella," he whispered. Then, his mouth was on hers, hungry and searching. She parted her lips and their tongues collided, twisting around each other's. Grabbing her ass, he lifted her and placed her on the massage table. Keeping one hand on her lower back, the other snaked around and up her torso to her breast, pinching and rubbing the nipple through the fabric of her blouse. Bella's skirt was hiked up nearly to her hips, allowing her to wrap her legs around him, as she pulled him closer so she could feel his hardness against her core. Edward's left hand moved to her thigh, gently sliding up until he was at the juncture of her thighs. He pulled back to look into Bella's eyes and she gave him a small nod before unhooking her legs from around him and opening them up wide, so he could skim the thin piece of fabric there. _

_He looked down and watched his own finger as it slid under the silk and dipped inside her, rubbing her slit which was now dripping with moisture. "So wet," he breathed out as he pulled his finger from her and put it to his own mouth, before sucking it in. "Mmmm…so good. Just like I knew you'd taste."_

_Bella had simply never seen anything so erotic in her life as this beautiful man, with his sex hair and green eyes, sucking her essence from his finger and declaring it delicious._

_His eyes met hers and they were pools of dark arousal. "Come here," he said, grabbing her legs and pulling her hips forward as he knelt on the floor in front of her. "I need more than just a little taste," he growled out as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and settled himself between her thighs. _

_Bella tilted back, grabbing the edge of the table behind her as Edward pushed her skirt up higher to her waist. He pulled the silken fabric to the side, running his tongue from the back to the front in one long, hard stroke. Bella's mouth fell open and her head rolled back. His tongue officially owned her as it twisted into the spot above her clit; flicking it hard and then dipping into her core quickly only to move back to long, slow licks. _

_Bella's feet hooked behind his head as he hummed against her. She ground her hips into his face before reaching around with one hand to pull at his hair, shoving his face into her harder. She'd never been one to take control, to demand more, but there was something about the way Edward gave willingly that made her want to take again and again._

_She heard a low chuckle coming from his chest as she pulled him in tighter, and he complied by wrapping his arms around her hips into a death grip and burying his face into her as far as he could and still move his tongue. _

_When Bella came, it was intense, going on what seemed to last forever. She bit her own lip to keep the scream from escaping._

Bella's eyes flashed open as she truly bit into her lip. One hand was in her underwear covered in her own juice, while the other was under her shirt, squeezing and pinching her nipples. She was breathing hard and had to wonder if real-life Edward would ever be as good as fantasy Edward.

She hoped he would be; and with that final thought, she fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:  
What do you think? Will Real Edward be better than Fantasy Edward?  
Oh, I think so... *nods head with confidence*  
... Yes, yes I do.**

**Next up EPOV!**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews and kind words.**

**Till next Tuesday...  
XOXO - Rvr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back!  
A huge hug and kiss to TwiMoments for reading, correcting and reminding me that boys talk like boys and not 40 something moms.  
(Jacking or Jerking? REALLY?!)  
**

**Disclaimer is and always will be... I don't own any of the original 'Twilight' characters and Stephenie Meyer really has nothing to fear from little ol' me. I do, however, have a massage boy. And were he to know that he was in part inspiration to this little trip into my convoluted mind, he would probably refuse to see me ever again. He is no Edward, but he is a fun boy none the less.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Edward took a final drag off his cigarette and flicked it over the railing to the ground as he stood up from his spot on the fire escape. Smoking wasn't a habit he always engaged in, but after his encounter with Isabella the other day, he had been continually on edge. Smoking was a way for him to relax. He stretched his arms over his head and then ran a hand through his long mess of hair before he grabbed the empty coffee cup and climbed back in the window.

He loved the sounds of the city on a Saturday morning. It still had that city hum, but it was softer, lazier; especially since it was barely nine o'clock.

He pushed the window closed and walked to his industrial-style kitchen and deposited the mug in the stainless steel sink. He'd wash it later, after his brunch with Esme. He looked at the small wooden bowl on the long concrete counter that separated his kitchen space form his living space, and in the bowl was Isabella's earring. He had found it as he cleaned the room after she'd left on Thursday. Edward had attempted to chase after her to return it, but had just made it outside in time to see her pull away. He grinned at the memory of her driving away in the convertible. It would figure that the little vixen would drive his dream car, a '69 Ford Mustang in a high gloss black. Most people went for a candy apple red or electric blue, but Edward preferred the classic in a sleek black. It was mysterious, like the woman driving it, and sexy as hell. Again, like Isabella.

"Oh, Isabella, what am I going to do with you?" he asked aloud and then let his mind wander to the multiple things he would enjoy doing with her… and to her. He felt his length stir in his drawstring flannel pants and quickly cut short his less than wholesome thoughts.

If he continued, he'd have to take care of the growing problem as he showered, and somehow jerking off prior to brunch with his mom just seemed very wrong.

Edward made his way across to the bathroom, the morning sun filtering through the slatted shutters of the windows that took up nearly two whole walls of the loft. The panes of glass covered the long wall that ran along the bedroom and living room and then wrapped around to the right side of the building, ending at the fire escape.

It may not have seemed much of a living space to some, but he knew how lucky he was to live in such a highly sought-after place as they had been increasingly harder and harder to come by over the years.

It was the typical loft apartment. Sitting atop a local business, the large rectangular space was all brick walls, steel tubes running along the ceiling and, of course, the two walls of windows. The bathroom, located on the short wall to the left of the kitchen, was the only room that had its own door and even that held a frosted pane that allowed light to filter through and offered only moderate privacy. The floors were concrete slab which he had covered with a variety of throw rugs, giving the room warmth and helping with the acoustics. The only wall that was made of plaster and sheetrock in the whole loft was built to extend off the long windowed wall, and separated the bedroom from the living room. However, with no bedroom door, the sleeping area had little privacy, which was fine with Edward. It was what he liked best about loft living – the open flow.

Living in this sort of space wasn't for everyone, as his ex-girlfriend Jane's bitching often reminded him, but Edward loved it. He stopped at the bathroom door as his gaze swept across his home. He was content knowing that nearly everything he needed was within these four walls, the things he owned and held precious.

In his bedroom, a king sized bed, dresser, wardrobe and mirror filled the space with just enough room to move around the bed, which was under the windows. A couch, chair, and a flat screen television that hung on the dividing wall, took up part of the living area. Shelves and trunks served as end tables and display areas for his collection of vintage books and favorite mementos.

On the wall opposite the TV, his upright piano sat caddy corner, so he could see through the windows and out to the city. Next to that were the stands that held his two guitars, one acoustic and the other electric. A keyboard was also there, on a long narrow table, along with his amp and two crates filled with sheet music.

Edward sighed heavily and thought that there was one thing his perfect space was missing, the perfect woman. With lingering thoughts of Isabella, he climbed into his shower.

After showering, he stared at the stubble lining his square jaw and realized he'd have to shave. He hated shaving, but knew better than to show up for brunch looking less than, what his mom deemed as, perfect. Taking some extra time, he slathered his face with shaving cream and set to it; once done, he dressed and headed out.

Esme hadn't always been so particular about the way he looked and what others thought. Edward grabbed his phone and the earring from the kitchen counter, sliding them both into the pocket of his dark wash jeans. He wondered when his mom had changed her view on life and the things that were 'acceptable'.

He pulled the loft door closed behind him and locked it before he stepped out from under the awning and descended the stairs that ran down the back of the building. The space between his building and the next was designated as private parking for the shop owners and those they rented their upper spaces to, a growing trend in this section of Georgetown. Of course, in his case, the rent was more than affordable, since the shop he lived above was Cullen Interiors, and his rent was a mere two hundred a month. Pennies compared to what others paid for similar spaces.

Edward climbed behind the wheel of his old Volvo wagon. It had been the car his parents gave him when he turned sixteen, and at that time it was five years old. Some years later and many miles on her, he still loved this car – even if it wasn't his dream car, the '69 Mustang. At least this one was sure to dissuade any young thugs who might be trolling cars for parts or joyrides. If the fact that it was a grocery getter didn't steer them off, the silver paint was faded and the car held its fair share of dents and scratches. It looked boring and old. The sound system in it, though, was spectacular. But Edward was smart and he never played it loudly around his home, waiting to crank it up until he got a few blocks away. The best thing about his car, besides the sound system, was the space it gave him in the back for his music equipment.

He started the car and made his way to brunch, pulling his phone out and checking the time. He should call Isabella before it got too late and she started her day. He'd hate to miss the opportunity to see her today.

He had talked the new counter girl at the spa into giving him Isabella's number. He should have turned the earring into the manager, Krista, and let her handle it, but he couldn't pass up the prospect of seeing Isabella outside of the spa. The chance of possibly seeing her in her home was more tempting than he could have imagined.

He pressed his thumb on the number he had kept open on his contact list since yesterday. Isabella hadn't called the spa about the earring as of closing last night, so he was sure she either didn't realize it was gone or she had no idea where she had lost it, making him even more delighted that he would get to give her the good news. Certainly the earring was important to her, wasn't it?

The phone rang five times before he heard the sound of the Violent Femmes through the line, followed by thud, a curse and then a curt, "Hello?"

He stifled the chuckle as he pictured her tripping over something in her home as she had on her mile-high heels the other day.

"Isabella?" He replied, knowing it was her, but it still came out as a question.

The music was turned down and the line went quiet. He thought maybe she had hung up. "Isabella? Are you there? It's Edward, from Serenity."

He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"Um, yeah, yes, I'm …. I'm here. What can I do to … I mean for you? Edward? What can I do? For you?" She stammered and he heard her mumble another curse. This time, he couldn't hold back the chuckle.

He focused on the right-hand turn he had to make, and then he replied.

"Isabella, I wanted you to know, we found… I mean, _I_ found your earring the other day. After your appointment?"

"Oh, God! Yes! Thank you so much! I had no idea if I had lost it there, or on the plane, or at the office, or in between – I've been everywhere! And when I travel, those are the earrings I always wear. My friend, Alice, says they go with everything. And they really do, you know? I mean, no matter what, jeans, dresses, even bathing suits! Diamond studs are bikini friendly!"

She abruptly paused in her babbling about the ever versatile earrings and Edward bit his own lip to hold back the laugh as he heard another mumbled curse across the phone line. He could picture her, turning that delicious shade of pink from embarrassment. That vision changed into one of Isabella in a bikini and his dick began to stir in his jeans.

He made the left into the parking lot of the hotel restaurant, where he was meeting his mother, and knew he needed to wrap up the call quickly. There was no way he could walk in and face his mom with the ever growing problem in his pants.

_What is with this woman? _He had never reacted to any woman this way, it left him baffled.

Edward realized the silence had stretched a little long, as if Isabella were waiting for him to speak next. Awkwardly, he said the first think he could think of that didn't include the words: sexy, mouth, naked or fuck.

"Well, yeah, I'm sure they do go with everything. So about the -"

"Should I come to the spa to get them?" Her question cut him off.

This is where it got tricky. He had to phrase this just right or he would come across as some sort of pathetic, stalker-boy and she'd freak out.

"Um, well, you see, Isabella, since it seemed like an important piece of jewelry and you are _my_ client, I have it with me. And I'd like to bring it to you and deliver it personally. Today, if possible." Edward parked the car and turned off the engine. Now that his left hand was free, he ran it through his still damp hair and tugged at the ends. It seemed like hours had passed, when it had been only seconds, and she finally said, "Okay."

His heart pounded in joy and his cock pushed even harder against the zipper of his jeans, as if it heard her acquiescence and thought it meant more than just an earring delivery.

"Great! I have plans, meeting my mom. But I can bring it by later today, okay?"

She agreed and gave him her address. Edward sat in his car for a few minutes and let his body calm down while smiling at the thought he would get to see Isabella today – and that she clearly didn't think he was the list bit stalkery.

…

"Edward, darling, I wondered if you were going to make it. I was about to try your cell." Esme said to her only son as he walked through the large double doors that separated the hotel lobby from the luxury restaurant.

"Hi, Mom. You look well." Edward gave his mom a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Esme Cullen was a small framed woman, about a foot shorter than Edward. She had the same hair as her son, thick and auburn with shades of brown and highlights of blonde. Women always stopped her and asked who her stylist was and she most often smiled in response and answered simply, "Why, God, of course. I wouldn't dare mess with His perfection".

Her green eyes sparkled just like Edward's and the only thing that gave away her age (at just over forty) were the laugh lines at the outer corners of them. Esme took good care of herself. She believed that if she took the best care of herself as she could, she would be around for a very long time. Esme hoped to be able to hold not just grandbabies, but great-grands, as well.

She pulled back from their embrace and eyed Edward. "I like the dark jeans and the button down. But, Son, really, could you have perhaps chosen better shoes?"

Edward looked down at his feet and shifted them as if looking for the problem in his chosen footwear. He indeed had on the designer jeans his mother had given him for Christmas, along with a burgundy button down shirt, which he had rolled the sleeves up to just under his elbows. He made sure he had a crisp white shirt under the button down and a decent brown belt around his waist. But at the last minute, he had chosen his navy chucks over his brown deck shoes.

He looked up at his mom and gave her an impish grin. Esme, herself in khakis, white blouse, navy jacket and leather loafers with a smart two inch heel, returned the grin and shook her head. "Baby boy, what ever am I going to do with you?" Then she sighed and patted his face, "At least you shaved."

"We have your table ready," the hostess said as she surveyed Edward from head to toe. She flirtatiously tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder. Her eyes were clouded in lust and she gaped at him openly. He was beginning to feel like one of the decadent treats on the dessert tray and averted his eyes, suddenly finding the fountain in the middle of the hotel very interesting, when his mom stepped to his aid.

"Um, _hello_? Table?" Esme snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face breaking the hostess from the Edward-induced trance she had clearly fallen into. The young woman mumbled an apology and took the lead into the dining room with Esme and Edward following.

"Good grief, Edward. Does that happen often?" Esme asked and he answered the question with a simple shrug.

Truth was, it had happened often, but he had chosen to ignore it when it did.

The hostess left them at their corner table, in front of large windows, where they could see the busy Seattle street beyond as the sun tried to peek through the clouds above. There were menus on the table in front of them, but they didn't touch them, both already knowing what they wanted.

Edward and Esme normally had brunch twice a month. Even though Edward lived over his mom's interior design shop, they didn't get a great deal of one-on-one time. When Edward graduated from high school and wanted to move from their home in the prominent neighborhood of Sunset Hill, Esme immediately told him he could live in the loft space and insisted on the regular brunches. She wanted to be sure she could keep an eye on her only son.

Edward was what some would call an 'accident' baby. Not that Esme ever phrased it that way, but it was the truth none-the-less. What Edward knew of his father, Alec Masen, was that he and his mother had attended college together in California. They fell madly in love during their whirlwind courtship that included their getting engaged about three months after they had started dating. Shortly after that, Esme discovered she was pregnant and then Edward's father had been killed in a motorcycle accident a month before he was born.

To hear Esme tell the story, she was so distraught over the death of Alec, that she left California in search of a new life. Edward had asked about her parents, his grand prents, when he was around twelve, and she simply said that they were both dead as well. She never spoke anything more of them and he never pushed.

Esme had moved herself and her infant son to Seattle to live with the family of some friends from school. She took a job cleaning offices, one of which was an orthopedic office. That was where she met Carlisle Cullen, who was in his final years of medical school, and was spending time in his uncle's practice. Edward was five when they married.

"Edward, honey, she needs your order." Esme's voice had broken him from his thoughts. He looked up into the eyes of a woman about Isabella's age with similar brown eyes and hair. However, she held none of her beauty. Edward instinctively rubbed his hand over his left pocket which held the earring he would be returning later.

"I'll have the California Eggs Benedict, a side of extra crispy bacon, and coffee," Edward stated politely as Esme rolled her eyes at the addition of the bacon. "Oh! And orange juice, a large glass, please."

"Sure thing," the waitress said and left.

"When are you going back to school? I thought you were only taking a semester off; does that mean you are going back for summer classes?"

Esme decided to dive right in and Edward had the sinking feeling this brunch was going to leave him with heartburn.

"I'm signing up for fall classes to finish my Bachelor's Degree, Mom. I'm going to start looking for centers I can work at in the next few weeks. I need to get service time in to move forward."

"You know Carlisle can help you with that, Edward. You can work in his office. He has the best physical therapy center in Seattle."

Now it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes. While it was true, Carlisle's practice was well known for its top-notch Physical Therapists, he simply hadn't wanted Carlisle's help. It was bad enough his mom let him live nearly rent free.

"I've got it covered, mom. Besides, I know Carlisle's opinion on the matter."

Esme raised a brow at her son and sat back in her chair. "He hates it when you call him that. Call him Dad."

Edward matched her body language and sat back in his own chair. "I can call him King Carlisle, Master of the Universe and Orthopedics, but it wouldn't change that I want something different for my life than he does."

Esme rolled her eyes again before leveling them back on Edward and squinted at him in frustration. Edward felt a chill and he knew the conversation was about to disintegrate quickly.

"So, Edward, what's this I hear about you breaking things off with Jane?" Esme asked as she removed her silverware from the cloth napkin placing it on the table and the cloth in her lap. Her eyes never wavered from Edward's.

It was Edward's turn at the eye roll and he almost laughed at the fact that while he and his mom talked like adults, their eyes seemed to hold a conversation like a couple of petulant teenagers.

He sighed heavily and broke eye contact to look out the window. He knew his mom was going to question him about the break up. News of this nature moved very quickly though the Seattle elite gossip lines.

Edward unrolled his own silverware, placing it down as gently as he could before putting the napkin in his lap. He met his mom's intense stare as he leaned forward, hands on his thighs, and spoke in a soft but firm voice. "Mom, you know that Jane is shallow and not my type at all. I know you well enough to know that you were hoping for this break up. You didn't want me spending the rest of my life with her as much as I didn't. So, don't try and sound so upset," he ended with a smirk.

Just then, the server came with the juice and coffee. Edward straightened up as the woman poured coffee into his cup and left the small, white pot on the table.

Esme sat with her lips in a hard line until the woman left.

"Okay, you have me there. I'll admit, the girl could be a waste of space; but still, you need to settle down soon. It's expected." Esme sipped at her grapefruit juice and cocked a brow at Edward. This was a conversation they had often. While Esme may think he was too young for marriage, she wanted him in a steady – and appropriate – relationship.

Edward stirred two packs of sugar into his coffee and took a sip. It was the right combination of bitter and sweet and he held it in his mouth a moment before swallowing.

"Mom, we've talked about this. Jane wasn't my type. And besides I'm only twenty –"

Esme cut him off. "Age doesn't matter, Edward. At least not in _this matter._ And I am fully aware of _your type_." She made no attempt to hide the iciness in her tone as their food was set in front of them.

Seeing that this chat between them had a one way ticket to Shitsville, Edward ended the topic of that conversation and instead commented that the food looked great and dug in. They ate in silence for the next fifteen or so minutes.

It was no secret that Edward had made his fair share of mistakes over the last handful of years. In high school, he had been the school's All American soccer star. His grace and leadership – along with his ability to outscore all of his team mates - on the field had granted him a list of colleges that were already courting him by the start of his senior year.

Edward had spent most of his junior and senior years dating Ashley, the captain of the girl's basketball team. Ashley was in love with Edward and he had tried desperately to be in love with her. But something was missing. He still felt alone. Even when they were having sex, he felt empty.

An on-field injury at the start of the soccer season left Edward unable to play the remainder of his senior year. He required surgery and intense physical therapy; and he quickly found that all of his hopes of a free ride to play soccer at the college of his choosing had abruptly come to a halt. No one wanted a "B-Average Has-Been" as he had taken to calling himself.

Deeply depressed, he dumped Ashley and completely let his grades go, nearly failing his senior year. He had become a disappointment to his mom and step-dad and he sealed that by making some other very poor decisions.

Edward and Esme made some more small talk. She asked him to come to the house for dinner sometime the next week and he told her he would after he checked his work schedule. Esme knew better than to believe that. She knew his schedule was a set one and never changed, but she nodded and agreed none-the-less.

An hour later, Edward walked his mom to her car and kissed her on the temple before opening the door for her and ensuring she was buckled in and safe to go. He watched as she pulled away and he wondered how he was ever going to get his mom to accept the choices he was making in his life. He didn't want to take the path she and Carlisle wanted for him; he wanted to make his own way doing what he wanted and with whom he wanted.

He walked back to his car and checked the time on his phone. Brunch was shorter than normal thanks to the uncomfortable turn of the conversation, so Edward decided to head to a coffee shop where he could kill time.

He had thankfully brought his laptop with him. As he settled into an overstuffed chair in the lounge area of the Starbucks, he scrolled through his Facebook. He skimmed his friends' updates and posts until his eyes settled on one:

**Maggie Jackson Robertson  
1 hour ago in San Jose, CA  
**_**Out with the hubs and kids – beautiful day out there FB Friends, get out and enjoy it!**_

A photo of the thirty-one-year-old redhead and her two-year-old twins, both of whom shared her dark red hair and bright blue eyes, accompanied the post. Edward couldn't hold back the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. He was truly happy that his Mags was doing so well.

* * *

**A/N ... OK, I have a question for you all... Is waiting until Tuesday for an update killing you? Cause it's killing me!  
I made a promise to myself to stay on a weekly schedule... but by golly I really want to give you more!  
So, think of me and send me good vibes and prayers for much inspiration because my Hubs and Son are leaving for 5 days on a trip with their Troop. I will be here - mostly alone as my 17 year old has a life outside of the house - and I hope to get a few more chapters written and added to the current stock pile.**

**That said, fingers and toes and eyes crossed, I would like to start posting TWICE a week... starting NEXT WEEK. **

**If that sounds great to you, leave me a comment.  
Even if you don't care and have the patience of Job, leave me a comment.  
Review away, dear Lovelies as I enjoy what you have to say.**

**Hugs, kisses and high fives -  
Rvr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to TwiMoments for assisting with pre-reading and beta duties... I made some updates after so, most likely any mistakes are mine... but I couldn't keep my grubby paws off of it! :)**

**As always, I don't own any of the Twilight franchise, sad - but true.**

**Thanks for joining me on this journey.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Bella stood looking at her cell phone for the next five minutes. Unable to form a single coherent thought, her mind raced over what had just transpired.

_Jumpin' Jehoshaphat__…_

_Edward called me…_

_ME!_

_I asked him what I could do TO him…_

_And said my earrings were bikini friendly!_

"GAH!" She huffed and smacked herself in the forehead then ran her hand down her face. It stopped over her mouth, and then she just stood there staring at the offensive piece of technology in her hand.

"Meow," Chewy head bumped her leg. It was ten in the morning and Bella was deep into cleaning; something that had gotten her out of bed at seven and had her whistling and singing along with her iPod the last few hours. To be honest, she loved cleaning. Nothing made her happier than the smell of Lysol as her laundry spun in the washer, and she scrubbed surfaces until they shone.

She looked down at her fluffy, if not slightly overweight cat. He sat at her feet and pawed her leg; a leg that had a growing bruise on the shin from where she rammed it into the cabinet door while trying to answer the phone. Chewy stroked her leg once more as if he were trying to calm her down.

"Chew, Edward is coming over here. _Edward, the Hand Guy_; _Edward, the Gives Good Rub Guy_. Here. He's coming here. I told him it was okay for him to come… here."

She finally put the phone down on the kitchen counter and walked back around to her stove top. She had been diligently cleaning the high-end range when Edward called.

Edward. Called.

"Shit!" Her hands flew into the air and so did the cat, who was at his food bowl munching on his kibble.

"I forgot to ask him a time! Dammit to freaking hell! I have no idea when he's coming by! Chew! What do I do? Do I stop now and get cleaned up? I could be waiting hours for him. Or he could be here in an hour and I look like crap on a stick! I mean, how long does a boy need for time with his mom. Oh god, he's a _boy_ meeting his _mom_!"

Her cat looked at her and then walked away. Bella huffed and went back to cleaning, scrubbing the range with more ferocity.

Alice had lectured her yesterday during their pedicures about calling Edward a boy. Sure, Alice had referred to him as the Massage Boy, but the context Bella used the term in was one that inferred he was young – _very _young.

"_Bella, stop calling him a boy! He stopped being a boy when he turned eighteen. He is officially a man and very legal. Right, Lauren?" Alice looked to Lauren, who was wearing her blond hair complete with its blue streaks in braids like Bo Derek in the movie '10'. Lauren was cradling Bella's right foot and stopped mid-heel buff to look up at the younger women._

"_Hey, you'll get nothing but agreement from me, I love my men younger. The young the better I say! They don't need a pill to keep it up and going, if you know what I mean," she said and wiggled her eyebrows. Alice and Bambi, the nail tech polishing Alice's toes, fist bumped and laughed. Bella groaned and turned red, sinking a little lower into her massage chair as she hid behind a magazine. The last thing she wanted to think about was how long Edward would last._

"I bet he'd last forever," she grumbled as she moved to cleaning the interior of the refrigerator, removing contents as she went.

Just as she knew she would, Bella had a great time with Alice the day before. They had lunch and got their pedicures. Afterwards, they went to Alice's and got dolled up for the event they were attending. Bella usually dressed a little more conservatively when she was doing book promotions or in meetings with her publisher or agent. Going out for the evening with Alice gave her a chance to finally wear the black cocktail dress with the plunging neckline she had been saving for a special occasion. She sighed as she realized she was more than just a little sad that her 'special occasion' was as her best friends 'Plus One'.

Bella had given up on men after her last breakup, two years prior, with Mike Newton. Mike had worked at a coffee shop that Bella frequented. He was tall and thin, with sandy blonde hair, and could make a mean Iced Café Americano. They spent a few months flirting before he asked her out. He had a boyish charm that Bella loved and she saw potential in him, something more than just a coffee house barista. Not that there was anything wrong with being a coffee house barista, but once you hit thirty, you should at least be running the place, if not own it and maybe a few others.

In the end, the relationship turned out to be a total waste of time and effort. Of course, it took her three years to figure that out.

Mike had been great at first. Attentive and kind; he'd taken her out on nice dates, sent her flowers and left little notes for her around the apartment she lived in at the time. But after the first two months of make out sessions that never left the first base zone, Bella had begun to wonder if she smelled funny, or perhaps he just wasn't that in to her.

However, on their two month dating anniversary, Mike was suddenly all hands. And Bella wasn't complaining. He had wonderfully talented hands that could make her come in mere minutes, or stretch it out so that she writhed in anguish before her release. By month five, he had taken to going down on her and his tongue was just as talented. But each time Bella offered to reciprocate, he declined and said it was all about _her_ needs.

Alice was convinced he was really a woman. Or a hermaphrodite. Or gay.

By month six, Bella could confirm to Alice that it was none of those. Sadly, Mike Newton was the worst thing of all.

He was a man with a pinky peen.

Bella hadn't had a lot of sexual partners in her life. There was her high-school boyfriend, Jake. They had lost their virginity to one another on prom night, their senior year, in the back of his mom's minivan. While a bit cliché, at least she thought she loved him and he her. Jake's dick had been on the short side and thick. At the time, Bella remembered being overwhelmed by the girth of it; but later with Mike, it was all she could do to _not_ think of Jake's short, fat cock with great fondness.

There'd also been the couple of guys in her later years of college who were her "hook up buddies". If she was horny and wanted a warm body as opposed to her own fingers, Bella would seek out Tyler or Ben for a quick screw. Even their dicks had been of decent size, good enough to make her come… most of the time.

Then she had been on a man hiatus until just before her twenty-seventh birthday. She was so excited to have a boyfriend - and at the possibility of regular sex - that the discovery of Mike's tiny manhood saddened Bella greatly.

Of course, it had put Alice over the edge of hysterics, laughing and gripping at her sides when Bella confessed it all to her. Bella liked the guy and had fun with him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. After all, how did someone say, "Dude, your fingers and tongue are magic, if only you had a bigger dick. Buh-bye"?

Of course, Hell-on-Wheels Alice said she'd be able to do it and, in fact, she had already done it – multiple times.

But it wasn't in Bella to be so blunt or mean, so she stuck it out, hoping that perhaps Mike's cock would hit a growth spurt.

But there was no such luck.

Strangely enough, when Bella had finally broken up with him, it was because she'd found out he was cheating on her and not because of his small (nearly nonexistent) manhood.

She'd discovered his cheating when she went to Mike's apartment to surprise him with her early return from an out of town engagement. He thought she wasn't due back for another day. When Bella got to his place and saw his car in the parking lot, she silently let herself in with the key he'd given her, hoping to surprise him. The surprise was on her.

Shocked didn't begin to describe what Bella felt when she saw her boyfriend bent over the back of his olive microfiber sofa with a rather large, Native American man pounding into him.

Apparently, Alice had been right all along.

It turned out that the large guy was Sam Uley, Mike's regional manager. Sam's name had come up in conversation on more than one occasion since he promoted Mike to shop manager eighteen months ago. Bella had even met him once when she stopped by the coffee house. Mike had said that Sam saw potential in him and was going to take him under his wing; hone his skills in management so he could take on a larger shop.

Clearly, to Sam 'honing Mike's skills' and 'taking Mike under his wing' meant something altogether different than what Bella thought it meant. Bella had to laugh at the 'under' part since Mike was clearly the 'bottom' in the relationship – an arrangement she had to assume worked best for both men. After all, Sam never had to endure the nonexistent Newton genitalia and Mike got to do what he did best: hand jobs and head.

Bella wished both men luck in their new life and locked the door as she left.

That had been two damned years ago.

Two very long years ago, with no men in her life but her cat and Bob, the security guard.

Well, and 'Dick'.

Bella turned her iPod volume up sending the music of the Ramones through her surround sound in the condo. She then moved upstairs with her caddy of supplies to clean the small guest bath before turning her attention to her large, luxurious bathroom. Putting the plastic carrier full of spray bottles and cleansing powder down on the counter, she took a moment to answer a text from her publisher. Peter knew she had been anxiously awaiting the edited first draft of book six of _The Hunted_, and he wanted to let her know it was being couriered over that day, along with a mock-up of the cover.

Bella took a moment to do a little happy dance, sliding on the tile floor in her wool socks, than slipped her phone into the back pocket of her denim shorts. She pulled the yellow plastic gloves on, grabbed her sponge and the scouring powder, then knelt before the tub and began scrubbing.

She mentally replayed the events of the evening before in an effort to keep her mind off Edward and her brewing impatience for when both he and her book would arrive.

"_Bella, there are some mighty fine men here. I can introduce you to some," Alice said over the top of her martini glass as she looked around the room._

_Bella's black cocktail dress had drawn a few glances from some of the men in the poshly decorated hotel ballroom. Once they made it past her breasts, they took the time to admire her legs, which were bare from just above the knee down to her classic Jimmy Choo's. With their four-inch heels, the stylish shoes did wonders for her calves. The black glittery fabric with the sling back and peep toe was chic, with a hint of sexy. Plus, they had been on sale. That is, if you can consider a pair of shoes being sold for $400 'On Sale'. Regardless, Bella loved them and Alice approved; which was pretty much all that was needed for them to come home with her._

"_Alice, I'm not trolling for men tonight. I'm just here for fun," Bella said. She then took a long sip of her white wine._

"_Silly, Bella, men are fun. And besides, we aren't looking to get you married. Just laid." Alice wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend as she downed the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass on the bar. She tapped it with her finger to let the bartender know she wanted another._

"_Did someone say something about getting laid?" An unfamiliar female voice said from behind Bella._

_Both Bella and Alice turned their attention towards the voice. A tall, voluptuous, blonde woman stood at the bar with an empty glass. "Another scotch, Brady," she said. She turned her attention towards the other two women and smiled._

"_Sorry, I have crazy good hearing, particularly where sex is concerned. Since I seem to be experiencing my own version of the Great Drought of 1988, I'm a little… sensitive to the subject." She looked back at Bartender Brady as he filled her glass, a neat two fingers worth, and then slid him a twenty. _

"_You know, Rose, I could help you with that," Brady said. He flashed the blond a killer set of dimples as he leaned forward, his elbows on the bar._

"_Ahhh, Brady, you're sweet, but you've stuck your dick into so many chicks that I'd be fucking half of Seattle. And I don't do group sessions."_

_Bella watched the exchange between the bartender and the brazen blond. She looked back at Alice, who seemed to be enamored with the woman's shoes. Bella looked down at them and confirmed they were a fabulous pair of heels; and they made the blonde's legs look fan-fucking-tastic. They easily added five inches to her already considerable height, putting her nearly a foot higher than Bella in her own heels._

"_Excuse me," Alice said and grabbed the woman, whose name was apparently Rose, by the elbow. She practically pushed Bella out of the way to get to her. "Excuse me, but are those Christian Louboutin __Corsetica Black Patent Leather Slingback Sandals with a Red Sole?"_

_Alice was teetering in her own six inch heels, but still only stood chest high to the Amazonian blonde._

"_Yeah. You like them? They were a gift, from a guy." Rose looked down at Alice and winked._

"_Guuurrrl, I need to know what kinda guys you hang out with who would buy a girl shoes that cost nearly a grand. I'm Alice Brandon, by the way." Alice put her hand out in offering of a handshake, which was difficult considering she was now standing well into the other woman's personal space bubble. Bella watched in fascination. Her tiny little friend never met a stranger. Another reason Alice was perfect for the broadcast industry._

"_Yeah, I recognized you from the news. I'm Rose." She managed to take a half step back to be able to comfortably grasp the pixie's hand and shake it._

"_This is my friend, Bella. She's my 'Plus One' tonight." Alice said as she hitched her thumb over her shoulder to point at Bella._

"_Thanks for telling her I'm a pathetic loser with nothing to do on a Friday night, Allie," Bella retorted and reached around her to shake Rose's hand. Bella appreciated that the blonde had a firm handshake, not the wet noodle-kind most women had. Charlie had taught Bella the importance of a good handshake from early on and it had always stuck with her. "So, you mentioned the drought of '88. Seems an odd reference; are you a meteorologist or something?"_

_Rose chuckled as she downed her scotch and slammed the glass to the bar top upside down._

"_Nope, I run my dad's medical office, but history and weather are sort of a hobby of mine. I know what Alice does. What do you do… it's Bella, right?"_

_This is where it got tricky._

_Bella wrote under a nom de plume – a pen name. At first it was in case her stuff really sucked, then no one could look at her and say, "Oh, you're THAT Bella Swan, the horrible writer." But in the end, with her writing success, it made sense to keep it; because at that point she was hiding behind it for a completely different reason. After all, her mom couldn't very well go to the First Presbyterian Ladies Spring Tea and declare, "My daughter writes erotica! I love my porn-writing daughter!"_

"_I do some freelance writing, nothing you would have heard of." It was only a slight understatement._

"_Cool. Well, I better find my friends because I think they're ready to take off. This thing wasn't as exciting as we hoped it would be. We're gonna head over to that club, Midnight Sun. You know it?" _

_Bella grinned and Alice beamed. "We know it, quite well, actually," Alice trilled._

_Alice didn't get to say much more as one of Rose's friends walked up, grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her towards the door. She threw a wave over her shoulder at the women she left at the bar, who stared after her. Bella watched the modelesque woman walk away, noticing how short and tight her red dress was, and yet she looked sexy and not the least bit trashy._

"_Damn, that is one fine woman." Brady the Bartender sighed. _

_Bella and Alice looked to him, then to each other and laughed._

Bella's cell vibrated in her back pocket. She paused from scrubbing the floor behind the commode in her bathroom to reach for the phone. A couple of hours had passed, the guest bath was sparkling and hers was nearly there, as well. Sitting back on her heels, she slid the bar on the screen over. "Hi, Mom."

"Bells baby, just making sure you're still coming tomorrow."

Bella could hear the mixer in the background and wondered what delightful dessert her mother was making for after dinner. The thought made her tummy growl. Renee wasn't the greatest cook, but she was a fantastic baker.

"Yes, Mom, I'll be there. I should be pulling in by two, if that's good for you and Dad. And I'm bringing your favorite grandson." As if on cue, Chewy made an appearance at Bella's side, looked to the floor where she had been scrubbing, gave her a head butt of approval, and walked away.

"Great! I'll tell your dad he needs to be home from fishing by one then. And I'll be sure to have Chewbacca's litter box all ready for him. Did I tell you? I got him a new bed! I can't wait for him to see it. There's a catnip mouse in it for him as a treat too."

Renee really did see the cat as her grandkid. It both sweet while somewhat pitiful, since it meant she had practically given up on the idea of Bella settling down and having actual human children.

"That's awesome, Mom. He'll be so excited."

Just then there was a loud noise in the background and Renee cursed, then said she had to go. Bella chuckled at her mom and slid the phone back into her pocket. There was no telling what had happened. Bella came by her klutziness naturally; Renee was a walking caution sign. There should be a robot following her around saying "Danger! Renee Swan! Danger!"

Bella went back to cleaning, laughing at her classic TV reference.

While Bella loved pop culture as a whole, she was especially fond of all things from the eighties and nineties. Music, movies, books… she loved it all.

"_Circle the block, Charles, while I walk my girl to the door!" Alice was a little more than tipsy, and it showed as she hollered to the driver of the black Town Car._

"_Alice," Bella stage whispered, a little drunk herself, she couldn't really tell how loud she was. "He's right there in front of you. You don't have to yell."_

_They were parked outside of Bella's building, in the lot adjacent to the parking garage. The car idled at the sidewalk, in front of the double doors. Bella could see Thomas, the weekend security guard, at his desk. _

"_The name's Robert, ma'am. And I'm in a designated parking spot, so there's no need to circle." The tall, lanky driver climbed out of his seat and came around to open the car door for them._

"_Well, I know your name isn't 'Charles', Robert. But 'Charles' sounds more driverish than Robert. And fine, don't circle the damned block." Alice climbed out of the back seat, somehow managing to remain stable on her staggeringly high heels. She looked up into the eyes of the driver as he half-smirked down at her. He was easily six foot plus a few inches. "Party Pooper!" She huffed and stomped off to the double doors._

_Bella climbed out and looked up to the driver. He had green eyes, like Edward's. But Bella decided Edward's were better. In fact, everything about Edward was better._

_She smiled at the handsome driver and ran after her friend; which was easy since Bella had taken off her shoes in the car and was in her bare feet._

_Bella said hello to Thomas and met Alice at the elevator._

"_So, you're coming to Throwback Thursday, right? You have to come! Please…" Alice was whining as they stepped into the elevator. Bella winced at the screeching sound that came from her friend's mouth as she pushed the button for her floor._

"_Al, I dunno. I'm not much for dancing, two left feet, remember?"_

_Bella cocked a brow at Alice as if reminding her how she nearly busted her ass walking to the car that evening. Hence, the reason her Choo's were now in her hands and not on her feet._

_The door slid open and they stepped off the elevator. Bella stabilized herself on the door frame of her condo as she found her key in her handbag._

"_What's the matter, Bella? Are you Too Shy?" Alice asked as she started dancing to nonexistent music in the hallway. _

"_Alice, stop." Bella knew where this was going._

"_Come Dancing, Bells. You know you're Hungry Like the Wolf," Alice spun and her voice grew louder. _

"_Shush, Alice," Bella scolded._

_Since it was only eleven, Bella wasn't concerned they would wake her neighbors, but she really didn't want Angela and Jenny to see her best friend dancing in the hall. It was not a pretty sight._

"_Maybe you'll meet a guy and ask him back to your Love Shack!" she started laughing louder now. Alice knew her best friend couldn't resist eighties music references._

"_Shhh… Al. You gotta keep it down. Voices Carry," Bella said with a smirk. Alice stopped mid-twirl and smiled at her friend. She had her and she knew it._

"_Well, stop being a Goody Two Shoes and come out with me Thursday. After all, Bells, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!" Alice began bumping and grinding on Bella. And as fate would have it, it was at that moment, the door down the hall opened and Angela poked her head out._

"_Hey, girls, I love you both, but could you take your dancing session inside?" Angela asked. Her eyes grew large when she saw Alice, who was doing her own version of 'dropping it like it's hot' against Bella's leg. "Wow, okay then, Bella, you and your little private dancer there, have fun." Angela winked at her and closed the door. _

_Alice looked up at Bella who met her gaze, and what Angela said clicked for them both at the same time._

"_Private Dancer!" They exclaimed in hysterics. There was no way that Angela knew that they were in the middle of their eighties song titles game when she inadvertently used a Tina Turner title in her sentence. It was sheer divine coincidence._

_Standing, Alice straightened her dress and hugged her friend. "With or Without You, I'm going. But I'd like you there."_

"_Okay Little Miss Can't be Wrong, I'll go." All joking aside, Bella knew that Alice really was concerned for her and wanted her to get out more to have fun, and hopefully find her own 'Plus One'._

"_Now, get out of here. I have a full day of cleaning ahead of me tomorrow, and I wanna get up early." Bella spun her friend towards the direction of the elevator and smacked her on the butt._

"_Hey! Don't Do Me Like That!" Alice said as she pushed the button to head back downstairs._

"_Good Bye to You," Bella returned as she opened her door. She couldn't believe she had let the pixie talk her into going to the club on Thursday._

_The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. "La La Love You!" Alice called back to her. That song title sent Bella back into a fit of giggles._

"_What?" Alice asked as she held the door open and eyed her friend._

"_That one just seemed very apropos."_

"_How so?" Alice looked confused, which made Bella giggle harder._

"_Well, it's the pixie quoting The Pixies!" Bella was now in a full belly laugh over her own joke. Clearly, she was still quite inebriated._

"_Right!" Alice smiled and stepped into the car._

"_Except right now I like the band better than the girl!" Bella hollered back as the doors began to slide closed._

"_HEY!" She heard Alice exclaim as the doors shut._

…_._

The doorbell rang, pulling Bella from the eighties music trance she was in, and had her crawling out of her closet. After the bathrooms were finished and her laundry completed, she decided to start reorganizing her closet. The amount of things she had done in that single day would have overwhelmed most people, but Bella had cleaning down to a science. Plus, if you did it as regularly as she did, then it didn't take as long. But her closet was another story; it needed some help.

The doorbell rang again as she stood up and stepped around the mess on the floor, including 'Dick' which was sitting at the foot of her bed with piles of clothing and shoes around it.

She had called Thomas earlier at the security desk and told him that she was expecting a delivery. If he could sign for it, she'd come down and get it. She really didn't want the courier up at her door today, not with how she was looking at the moment.

She was wearing her cut-off denim shorts, a t-shirt and crew length wool socks. Her hair was up in a very loose bun, so loose, in fact, it was spilling in tendrils down her face. Bella had been so involved in her cleaning, she had forgotten all about the delivery today and figured Thomas realized that as well. He probably gave up on her coming down and decided to bring the package up to her.

Bella didn't care if Thomas saw her looking a mess. He had seen her disheveled and looking like a drowned rat on numerous occasions as she ran through the lobby of their building. On the weekends, Bella liked to walk to local restaurants and stores, and she often got stuck in one of Seattle's many rain storms. So, Bella figured, if she wasn't naked and bleeding, her appearance wouldn't shock the security guard at all.

The doorbell rang again as Bella walked down the stairs. "I'm coming! Keep your pants on, man!" She yelled as she got to the bottom step and walked to the door. Chewy was right behind her at her heel, already beginning his protective growl.

There was a knock at the door.

"Damn, you're impatient as fuck today, Thomas!" she said. She opened the door and froze at the sight in front of her.

"Ahhh, shit. You're not Thomas."

The sparkling green eyes looked as if they were dancing with humor before turning a little darker as they raked along her body, taking her in. An impish grin pulled at the pink lips she had only gotten a single taste of, and her body instantly reacted by heating up as she thought about those soft lips skimming her naked body. A flush rose from her chest to her face. Bella knew he saw it when it happened because he cocked a brow at her, and the grin turned into a one-sided smirk.

"Hi, Isabella. Nice shirt." If honey and sex were listed together on the music scales, its chord would be named 'Edward'. The sound of it would make women and men alike simultaneously weep and sigh each time it was played. At least, that's what Bella thought should happen as she found herself clenching her thighs together once again at the melody spilling forth from his perfect mouth.

_Sigh…_

"Hi, Edward."

* * *

**A/N:  
Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing - I enjoy your lovely comments.  
Fingers crossed I will post another update on Thursday - TWO this week! I really want to share more of B&E with you all.**

**xoxo - RS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I couldn't stand it and am posting a second update this week. :)  
Answers to your "Who's Maggie?" question is below.  
As always, the original characters belong to S Meyer. I just like to toy with them.**

**Thanks and huge hugs to TwiMoments for keeping me on track and diving back into this chapter post-corrections (x2) after her fantastical evening seeing Bruno Mars. xoxo**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"_I've been waiting to have you like this so long. You want me too, right, Maggie?" Edward leaned in close and whispered in her ear. The twenty-five-year-old physical therapist shuddered under his touch. He had waited for Maggie in the employee parking lot since his session ended at six. It was her late night, and the Seattle sun had already set, leaving them in near darkness with no one around. _

_Edward's hands held her hips as he pressed into her, forcing her back up against the closed driver's side door of her Trailblazer. If they hadn't already been hidden away in the shadows of the lot, the truck did a good job of cutting off any prying eyes that came out of the back exit. _

_He pushed his hardness into her and she moaned, her head tilting back onto her car and her lips parting. "Edward, we can't." She said the words, but the desire that tainted them betrayed her.. Maggie's hands had already claimed his scalp, scratching and pulling his short hair as he sucked on the sensitive skin just below her earlobe. _

"_You don't mean it, Mags. I can feel how much you want me, want this. You're trembling." He closed his mouth on her neck, biting and sucking. Her hips thrust forward causing him to groan at the sudden pressure against his cock. God, his girlfriend Ashley never made him feel like this – so alive and feral. He felt like he could strip Maggie bare and fuck her right against the Trailblazer without regard to who saw them, even if it was Carlisle, his step-dad._

_His lips captured hers as his hands snaked into her scrubs. He had already loosened the tie at the waist and they had fallen to her hips, leaving him room to reach in and grab her full ass, which was bare thanks to the thong underwear she had on._

"_God, you drive me crazy," he said into her mouth as their tongues tasted and teased one other._

_They had spent weeks flirting with one another during Edward's physical therapy sessions. Three times a week, he winked and she giggled. He told her she smelled nice and her hands lingered on his thigh a little longer than necessary. He gently brushed her tit or ass and she leaned into his brief touch ever so slightly. It had been building into a crescendo of lust and want. Edward was about to explode. He had spent so much time jacking off in the shower over the last few weeks that his mom had begun complaining he was going to increase their water bill ten-fold. He convinced her the hot water helped loosen the muscles after his P.T._

_And it did. Just not the muscle his mom assumed he was loosening._

_Edward had also stopped all sex with Ashley, finally understanding that the girl could never give him what this woman could. And it wasn't just sex, it was everything._

_With one hand on her ass, the other moved around her hip and stroked her thighs until she parted them for him. They paused a moment in their kissing and Edward pulled back slightly so he could look into Maggie's hooded, lust filled eyes. Edward then took in the sight of her in the dimming light. Maggie's red, curly hair blowing in the gentle wind, a red flush to her cheeks and her blue eyes sparkling with desire for him. Him. _

_The fact she wanted him as desperately as he wanted her was such a fucking turn on that Edward thought he might lose himself right there. Looking at her slightly parted and swollen lips, he smiled. They were swollen because of him, because of kissing him._

_She wanted HIM._

_His eyes tore away from her mouth and looked back up, meeting her gaze which was locked on him. They continued to stare into one another's eyes, a silent conversation darting back and forth as Edward's long index finger stroked gently along the small piece of fabric that covered her pussy. God, how he had dreamed of losing himself in her sweetness, her juices covering him as he watched his dick slide in and out of her. Eyes still locked, a silent understanding moved between them. If they were going to do this, they had to be careful._

_Maggie's head fell back to the truck in her silent acquiescence and Edward slid his finger under the fabric. She hissed at the touch of his skin on her sensitive nub. As Edward circled a finger around her folds, he could feel she was already dripping wet and the feeling of her soft, slick skin made him groan just as he crashed his lips into hers._

_They had to be careful, so careful. But right now he didn't care. All he cared about was hearing this beautiful woman call his name as he brought her to climax and fell apart around his fingers._

_He'd worry about everything else later. After all, in a matter of months, he'd be eighteen and everything would be fine._

….

Edwards's cell rang and broke him from his memories of Maggie.

He quickly turned off his laptop then glanced at the screen of his phone to check the caller I.D. He had sat at the coffee shop much longer than he had intended; and during that time, he had declined three calls from his sister, two from Jane, and one from Carlisle. His step-dad was most likely calling to make another attempt at swaying him from his course selections at U-Dub in the fall. That was a call that could certainly wait.

But this call was one he would take. He picked the phone up off the table and slid his thumb across the screen just before he tucked it between his ear and shoulder.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" Edward asked as he slid the laptop back into its bag.

Emmett was Edward's best … well, pretty much only… friend. Gregarious and friendly, Emmett never met a stranger and was always up for some fun, which was probably why Edward liked hanging out with him. Emmett forced him out of his self-created shell.

"Hey, man! You coming to the club tonight? I'm feeling lucky and I need my wingman!"

On the outside, the twenty-five-year-old looked like a meathead jock. Emmett had sandy blond hair that he wore short on the sides and a little long on the top, his blue eyes always danced with mischief and humor, like he was in on a secret joke. Standing at about six-three, he and Edward were similar in height, but he dwarfed Edward in girth. The man was a brick house. Wide shoulders tapered down into a small waist and then extended into two legs that resembled tree trunks. Not that Edward purposely made it a habit to check out his friend over the last two years, but Emmett had a terrible habit of walking around his apartment naked, regardless of who was there. The man had no shame when it came to his body. Because of that, Edward had seen his fair share of his friend's well-toned, tanned,physique whether he wanted to or not.

That was another thing, Emmett liked the tanning beds. He also loved the gym, sports, girls, beer, food, music, and cars… the order of their importance just changed weekly, daily, and sometimes even hourly.

"Not tonight, Em. I gotta finish my set for tomorrow. I met mom for brunch today, and I haven't been back to my place yet." It was all true. However, beneath that truth laid the one where he didn't want to cut short his time with Isabella, now that it looked like he would have the opportunity to get some one-on-one time with her.

"Edward… come on, man! We haven't been out in a couple of weeks. Besides, you're a single guy now. It's time for you to sow some seeds!"

Edward and Emmett met while Em was dating one of the girls at Serenity. They had hit it off instantly over beer and darts on a group outing one evening. Two years later, the girlfriend was long gone, but their friendship remained strong. It was officially the longest relationship either of them had been in; which was very sad but true.

The two guys bonded over their mutual love for music; listening to it, playing it, even dabbling in writing it. Though Edward didn't think their song about Corn Nuts and Jack Daniels was going to make it into Billboards Top 100 any time soon, Emmett insisted it would be an instant hit. And while their genre's differed, Edward, the classics, and Emmett, thrillers, they both liked to read. Throw in their shared enjoyment of sports and classic cars, and it was a friendship made in testosterone heaven.

"Em, dude, seriously? It's only been a day since I broke up with her. Don't you think I should show a little more respect and not start running around looking for a fuck already?" Edward quickly looked to make sure he hadn't offended anyone with his coarse language and then slung his laptop bag on his shoulder and headed for the exit, throwing his coffee cup away on the way out.

Edward heard the music of Tim McGraw filtering through the phone line and suddenly, visions of Emmett walking around his apartment in nothing but a black Stetson invaded his mind. He shivered and tried to force the disturbing picture out of his brain before it could permanently take hold.

"Whatever, man. You know she was fucking and blowing everything from here to Tacoma while you stayed all chaste."

Edward shook his head at the fact that Emmett had just used the word 'chaste'. Miracles will never cease.

"True, but you know that's not how I am."

_How I am is- all about getting with the woman who is nearly a decade older than me and fucking her silly. _Edward smirked at the thought. Even his best friend didn't know about his penchant for older women..

"And I really do need to get some things worked out for playing tomorrow. Meeting mom really threw me behind."

"Fine, man. I'll cut you some slack this time. It's just that I'm rarely off on a Saturday night. I wanted to spend it with my friend and have some fun."

The music changed in the background, it sounded like it was now the Pistol Annies.

"So, how was Mama Esme?"

"Same as always." Edward said curtly. He really didn't want to rehash his conversation with his mom. Emmett must have picked up on his abruptness since he let the topic drop.

"Okay, well, listen, if you change your mind, shoot me a text. I may just head over to Pete's and see what's going on; have some pizza, a few beers, and shoot some pool."

They ended their call and Edward slipped the phone back in his pocket as he unlocked his car. The temperature had dropped outside with the light drizzle that had started. As he got settled into the driver's seat, he turned on the car and cranked up the heat. He put the car into gear and sat with his hands on the steering wheel for a moment. His heart raced and he quickly reached down to rub his palm over the earring in his pocket. He smiled as he drove from the parking lot and made his way to Isabella's.

Edward parked in the lot and as he got out of his car, he looked up at the tall building in front of him. Bella seemed affluent; maybe not in the way of his parents or Jane's family, but by the looks of her home, she clearly did well financially. He wondered again why he couldn't find anything about her on line. Her lifestyle indicated she was no starving writer and, therefore, had to have some popularity and fame. She was a conundrum, and a sexy, beautiful one at that..

He walked into the warm lobby. A security guard sat behind a desk and while this wasn't the type of condo where you had to announce yourself to go up, or sign in before entering the building, Edward figured it wouldn't hurt to make eye contact with the man and greet him. Happy guards were helpful guards.

A delivery guy had entered just ahead of Edward and was bitching to said security guard about how he hated weekend deliveries, and also about an accident he had gotten stuck behind which had held him up even longer. "It's for Isabella Swan. Can you just sign for it so I can go? It's my anniversary and my wife is already pissed that I'm late." The delivery guy handed the guard the board to sign.

"Sure thing. I'll call her now and let her know it's here."

"Um, I'm actually headed up to her place right now," Edward offered. He had been waiting on the elevator, which had just dinged open.

"I should probably just call her," the guard said as Edward stepped to him.

A female couple walked in at that same moment, hand in hand, and headed for the elevator, quickening their pace to catch the one that had just opened.

"I don't mind. Isabella knows I'm on my way up. I have something to return to her." Edward was now at the desk and hoped that his friendly greeting only moments ago had maybe earned him a fragment of trust.

The delivery guy walked out, clearly deciding his work there was done, and the couple at the elevator held the door open, while they waited for Edward to come back.

The phone at the desk rang. The guard, who Edward saw by his tag was named Thomas, looked to the brown package, the phone, and Edward. He seemed perplexed, not sure what to do.

"Thomas, my name is Edward." Edward held out his hand, in an effort to help the guy relax. "Really, I can take it up to her. I'll have her call you in a few minutes if you'd like."

Thomas quickly shook Edward's hand as the phone continued to ring; and then the elevator began to buzz, indicating the door had been held open too long. Suddenly, one of the women spoke up, she had dark hair and olive skin. "Thomas, just give it to him. Jenny and I will make sure it gets delivered."

Thomas relaxed and allowed Edward to take the package. Before the man could change his mind, Edward scooped it up and ran for the elevator. He thanked the women as the door closed.

"I'm Angela, this is Jenny. We're Bella's neighbors."

Edward looked at them both in confusion at the name before he realized, 'Bella' was short for 'Isabella'. He smiled at the nickname. It fit her since it was Italian for 'Beautiful'.

"Good to meet you. I'm Edward." He left it at that; no need to tell them where he knew her from.

All three sets of eyes looked to the brown package Edward was holding.

"I bet that's her next book," the one named Jenny said as she reached out to touch it. The other girl, Angela, smacked her hand. "Jenny! You know better. No one sees it until it's published!"

"Ahhh… just a peek! Look! It's not even sealed all the way!" She tried to touch it again and Edward shifted it away from her.

"I don't think Isabella would like that too much," he said with a 'tsk' and a grin as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Angela gave him a smirk as he let them step off first.

"Well, delivery boy Edward, go deliver your package to Issss-a-bellaa," Angela sing-songed to him as she and Jenny giggled their way to their front door and unlocked it.

"Weird." Edward mumbled as he walked to Isabella's door and rang the bell.

He waited. Nothing.

He gave it another minute and rang it again.

"I'm coming! Keep your pants on, man!"

He smiled, hearing her yell from the other side of the door. Realizing she probably thought it was the delivery guy or the security guard, he decided to mess with her and knocked.

"Damn, you're impatient as fuck today, Thomas!" She grumbled as the door opened. She seemed to pale slightly and took a half step backwards. "Ahhh, shit. You're not Thomas."

Edward fought to hold back the chortle that threatened to burst from his chest. She looked so shocked and exasperated, and while she was seemingly frozen in place, he took a moment to look her up and down. Her dainty feet were covered in heavy wool socks, which he assumed she needed to keep her warm, since she was wearing a pair of cutoff denim shorts that should be illegal for her to wear; and not because they were too short, but because of how good she looked in them.

_Damn, she has great legs_.

Her hair was falling in tendrils around her face. But what made Edward smirk was the shirt she wore. A grey t-shirt that barely skimmed the top of her low riding shorts and was screen printed with the words 'Polite as Fuck' across the chest.

His eyes met hers and he couldn't miss the flush that spread up her chest and long, beautiful neckline.

"Hi, Isabella. Nice shirt."

"Hi, Edward," she responded, still unmoving in the entryway. Suddenly there was a "Meow" from below and Edward felt something bump his leg. Looking down, he saw a massive fur ball head butting his leg and rubbing his shin.

"Hey! This must be Chewy! Hey man, nice to finally meet you." Edward reached down to scratch the cat, who quickly stood up on his back legs, stretching his front paws up Edward's leg.

"What. The. Fuck." Isabella mumbled and Edward looked up to her. He was worried he had done something wrong by petting the cat, so he lifted both hands in the air, one of which still held the package.

"I'm sorry, should I not pet him? He just seemed to want scratching."

Isabella stood hand on hip and looked pissed. "No, it's just he's never that friendly. With anyone. EVER." She glared at her cat and he had a feeling the two of them would be having a conversation after Edward left later.

"Well, animals just … _like me_?" Edward's comment came out as a question because he wasn't sure if it was good or bad that the cat liked him.

"Hey! Is that mine?!" She asked and pointed towards the package. She stepped forward, and as she reached for it, her face burst into a huge grin.

_God, she has a beautiful smile._

Bella was doing her best 'gimme-gimme' hand gesture as she impatiently tried to get her parcel while keeping a fair distance between them. Edward held it over his head where he knew she couldn't reach it and decided to pick on her just a little. "This, here? Well, I believe it is."

"Give it, Edward!" She had stepped forward and was now standing in front of him, stretching for the package. She was close enough that he could smell bleach cleaner and freesia. He was convinced she didn't realize how close she had gotten to him as she pressed a hand to his chest and pushed up on her tiptoes to try and grab the package. As she did, Edward felt his own package start to stir.

"Edward, come on! Give it! Give it to me now!"

_Jesus! _The woman was going to be his undoing.

"Not until you invite me in," he said, standing firm, arm thrust towards the ceiling.

She suddenly looked at her hand on his chest and quickly stepped back, putting space between them again. She looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then must have realized that he was serious as she hung her shoulders in defeat. "Fine, come in." She waved her hand towards the doorway. "I was going to let you in, anyway," she muttered under her breath.

He leaned in close to her ear as he passed her. "Yeah, but torturing you was so much fun." He walked through the entry way and made a right into the living space. The view was spectacular. He decided tonight he would find out her story. Clearly, she was a well-known author to be able to live in this condo.

He stopped at the breakfast bar and Chewy was back at his legs, rubbing them and purring.

"Chew! What the hell!?" Isabella was behind him and he turned to look at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip and then looked up at him. "Did you bathe in catnip?"

Edward released the laugh he had been holding on to and slid the package onto the counter in front of her, "No, I told you, animals like me. You have a nice place here, Isabella." He turned back towards the windows and took a few steps forward.

"Bella."

"Excuse me?" He asked and turned towards her. The music was still a little loud and he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

As if understanding, she reached for a remote on the counter and aimed it towards the entertainment center, effectively turning down the volume of the retro music that was playing. "Bella. My friends call me Bella."

He smiled. She called him a friend. "Bella. It's a lovely name."

They stood, eyes locked for a minute before he looked down at the brown paper in her hands. "Just so you know, I had to fight some girl named Jenny off your package there. She was trying to get a peek at what she assumed was your next book."

"Oy, she is always wanting a preview." Bella said and rolled her eyes.

Edward chuckled and decided to not comment on that statement. After all, he was secretly hoping for his own preview. He looked back around the room. "Well, you obviously do very well. How come I couldn't find anything on Isabella – or Bella – Swan on line?"

She cocked a brow at him, but he could tell she wasn't upset at his question.

"You Googled me?" she said with feigned irritation.

"That I did, Bella." He gave her his crooked grin, the one he knew women couldn't resist. He watched her eyes briefly cloud with what he thought was lust before she cleared her throat, pulled her shoulders back, and stood straighter.

"Aren't you here to return something? Not for a round of twenty questions?"

Okay, maybe she was a little irritated. He could play this game.

He walked to her sofa and sat down; making himself comfortable he rested his arm along the back. "I have what you want," he said deep and low and let the words hang in the air. He knew the double entendre was not lost on her, especially since he could see her blush as she swallowed hard.

She spun to the fridge and grabbed the handle. "Want a beer?" she asked quickly.

He didn't imagine that her voice sounded breathy. Did he? He couldn't help the small fist pump as he answered, "That would be great, thanks."

Bella came over to him and handed him a bottle of dark ale. This was no chick beer and he was impressed. Bella sat on the opposite end of the couch and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to beckon her to him. His stomach knotted as he realized he wanted to feel her, curled up to his side and tucked under his arm.

"So," Bella said and took a long sip.

Edward brought his own bottle to his lips. "So." he responded before taking his own long draw off the bottle.

"Earring?" Bella asked, and extended her hand.

"Nope, answer my question first." He had her. She huffed, but relaxed into her sofa, propping her feet on the table in front of her.

"Fine, but Edward, I'm going to trust you and I barely know you. So what I'm going to tell you, by God, if I find out that you've told anyone, I will unleash a reign of hell down upon you like you have never felt. Do you understand me?" Her body language was relaxed, but her eyes and words were anything but. She was serious.

"Wow, okay, Bella. You can trust me, I swear it." He took another swill of the beer, placed it on a coaster on the table, and rested his forearms on his knees.

"I write under a pen name, Rea Charles. What I write is, well…" she averted her eyes, she was embarrassed. _Interesting._

"…it's sort of adult romance stuff. It's easier for my parents if people don't know their daughter is writing…"

"Porn?" he couldn't help interjecting.

Her eyes darted back towards his. "Erotica. And it's light erotica, more erotic romance and it's fantasy based." She abruptly stood up. "Come on, I'll show you."

Chewy had climbed onto the couch and was on his way into Edward's lap as Bella stood. "Sorry, buddy. Your mom requests my presence," he said to the cat and scratched behind his ear as he stood. Bella was staring at the cat again.

"Un-fucking-believable," she mumbled. "Come on, Doctor Doolittle, let's get this over with so you can get back to wooing my cat."

Edward wanted desperately to make a comment about "wooing" and "pussies", but decided that he didn't want to take a chance at offending Bella with his crass humor. So instead, he bit his tongue and followed her back into the entryway and up the stairs.

At the top they went into a small bedroom that Bella clearly used as an office and library.

"Holy shit," Edward said as he looked around at all the books in the room. Classics, mysteries, romance, spy thrillers, everything you could think of from the popular to the unknown – Bella had it on her shelves. "This is amazing."

Bella shrugged but stayed on course as she walked around her antique writing desk. "I always liked to read. As a little girl, I was reading the Bronte sisters while my friends were playing with their Barbies. In junior high, my English teacher noticed my writing abilities and tried to convince me then to start honing my talent. But I was too …. scared." She had picked up a book from a stack off the floor and held it tightly to her chest. "I went to college and took creative writing classes. I had some success with my first few romance novels, selling them in eBook form only. Then, I seemed to find my niche in fantasy. Specifically, fantasy romance… of the erotic kind."

Edward made no comment, content to listen to anything she wanted to tell him about herself. In fact, he resigned himself to the thought that he could listen to her talk all day, especially if she was opening up to him, something he had only dreamed of happening before this moment.

Bella walked back across the room and stood in front of him. The air in the small office space suddenly seemed to push down on his chest, his breaths now coming in short, silent gasps. An electric current popped between them, like static, and became more intense the closer she moved to him. A half step now and they would be toe to toe.

"Edward, I'm going to give you a copy of my first book. The series is called '_The Hunted_'. Please, read the whole book and reserve judgment for the end. Okay?"

The confident woman he thought he knew now looked small and hesitant in front of him. He sensed that his opinion was important to her, and he felt a tightening in his chest he had never felt before.

She tilted the book slightly from her chest and his hand reached for it, his fingers grazing hers. He heard her breath hitch and her lips parted slightly. The sensation of their fingers touching had his heart racing and he _needed_ to feel his lips pressed against hers immediately.

"Bella," it came out as a wanton whisper as he leaned forward.

"Yeah?" she answered back, leaning towards him, her eyes still trained on his.

They were inches away and narrowing the gap. Everything in him screamed to take her hard and fast, to reach around her and pull her close. He wanted to sweep everything off her desk and rip the clothes from her body. But he kept himself under control, moving slowly. He didn't want to scare her, not when they were so damned close.

Edward knew the fire in Bella's eyes matched his own, and this time that was all the permission he needed to kiss her. As he leaned in, Edward didn't remove his eyes from Bella's; he wanted to see her as their mouths touched. She licked her lips and he almost fell apart right there in front of her. It was only then Edward realized how hard he had grown just at the thought of having his lips on hers.

Just as he was close to pressing his lips to hers, a phone rang.

Bella jumped away from him as if she had been hit with a thousand volts. She moved so fast, Edward nearly lost his grip on the book as she almost fell backwards into her desk.

"Sorry, I'm… I'm, sorry," Bella stammered as she reached into her back pocket and answered the phone. She turned her back to him, and he watched her body move as if she were taking slow, deep breaths.

Edward stood awkwardly, suddenly feeling cold without her close to him. He tried hard to not reach down and adjust himself in his jeans. They had been so fucking close.

""Hello?" Bella said into the phone then huffed and turned towards him. Leaning her butt against the edge of her desk she rolled her eyes, "Hello, Mom."

* * *

**A/N:  
Renee, the ever present cock-blocker! Poor Edward. :)**

**Rewrite and corrections happening on the next few chapters. Will see you all again on Tuesday! In the mean time, please leave me some comments. And to the guest reviewer that said : **

_**This is my current OMG, SQUEE, do a little booty shake, happy dance, fist pump, lock the door and clench my thighs... Fic!**_

**You made my day. I have this saved on my phone and have shared it with many folks, including my Hubs, who was a little confused at first but quickly realized it was a good thing. Men... SMH**

**XOXO - RS**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always, thanks and MANY eHugs to TwiMoments ... :)  
Guess what? That's right, I don't own these characters.  
I do have a stray I feed that is named Chewbacca. He still won't let me pet him. But the other stray, James Bond? He loves me mucho!  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

While Bella was irritated with her mother's ill timed interruption, she was also a bit thankful. She wasn't sure how things with Edward had managed to escalate so quickly. There was just something about him that drew her in … and turned her unbearably on.

Renee was prattling on about a dress of Bella's she wanted to borrow as Bella sat against the edge of her desk and watched Edward. He had begun to look around her office, picking up pictures and running a long, slender finger along book bindings. Bella was mesmerized as she watched him move around the room. She liked how he looked in her place.

"_Bella! Bella, are you listening at all?!"_ Renee said into the phone breaking Bella from her Edward-induced gaze fest. She blinked rapidly in an attempt to refocus her eyes on something other than the lovely boy in front of her as she stood from her perch. Edward looked over his shoulder at her and shot her that crooked grin. She felt an immediate blush cover her face and chest. Somehow he _knew_ she had been watching him, and she _knew _that he _knew_ – and now she felt her skin go up in flames from the embarrassment of being caught eying the candy.

"Yes, Mom. The black dress, the one like Audrey Hepburn wore in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Got it. I didn't take it with me this last trip so it's still in the bag from the cleaners." Bella looked anywhere but at Edward as she hurried from the office, down the hallway, and into her bedroom. Five more minutes in the same room with Edward and her brain would've been mush. Better that she got the dress right away and hung it down by the front door, so she wouldn't forget it the following morning. Plus, it put much needed space between her and Edward, which helped to ebb the electric storm that seemed to brew between them any time they were within a foot of one another.

Focused only on getting to the dress, and then getting her mom off the phone, Bella ignored the piles she had left on the floor from cleaning earlier and headed straight for the walk-in. She turned on the closet light and made her way to the back of the narrow space where a few items still hung, those too valuable to have been thrown out with the other items that got tossed in the cleaning frenzy. Among those prized few left hanging respectfully was the dress Renee wanted.

Bella looked up and saw the five shoe boxes she had left on the shelf. She knew the answer to the question before she asked, but asked anyway.

"Mom, do you have shoes?"

"_Well, I doooo… but I'm just not sure if they're right for the dress,"_ Renee replied coyly.

Anticipating that this would be Renee's response, Bella had already grabbed two shoe boxes down from the shelf. "Okay, well I'll bring you a couple of pairs of mine, just in case you need them."

"_Oh, Bells, thank you! You're such a blessing. What time will you be here tomorrow?"_

"Ummm…" Bella was having a difficult time concentrating on Renee's question as she turned for the door. She was too busy trying to get out of the closet while she juggled the phone, the dress, and two shoe boxes. Because she had neglected to turn on the overhead light, the bedroom was lit only by the closet light, half of which she now blocked. This cast a long shadow across her room, and of course, meant she couldn't see the floor very well as she attempted to step carefully around her mess from earlier.

Bella crossed in front of the bed and thought she was home free. She was about to let out a sigh of relief when the phone slipped from where it was cradled between her shoulder and ear. Desperate to keep it from hitting the floor, Bella dropped the shoe boxes as she made the immediate choice to sacrifice them instead of her expensive piece of technology. The boxes inevitably landed in front of her, and she stubbed her foot on one, which in turn caused her to fall forward and land on a pile of clothes.

"Damn it to fuck!" she yelled and scrambled for the phone.

She could hear Renee as she called for her and followed the sound. Her hand landed on the phone just as the bedroom light came on and illuminated the room in bright white light, which caused her to close her eyes tight.

"_Bella?! Are you okay?!" _

"Mom, yes, I'm fine. I just fell…"

"_Oh, well, okay, Grace, just so I know you're alright." _ Renee chuckled at her own joke which was a total dig at the fact that Bella was anything other than graceful.

"Har-har, Mom. I'll be there tomorrow by two at the latest. I gotta go now. Love you. Bye." Bella ended the call before Renee could respond and shoved the phone in her back pocket as she slowly opened her eyes. She squinted as they grew accustomed to the brightness of the room, and she looked up from her place on the floor to see Edward, who stood in the doorway.

He leaned against the frame, arms folded across his chest and one foot crossed over the other, a humorous grin was spread on his face and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

It – _he_ - caught Bella off-guard.

"What?" she asked, as she ran a hand along her face to feel for any blood flow. It wouldn't be the first time she bloodied her own nose or gave herself a black eye. She pushed some strands of hair from her face while noting there seemed to be no blood flowing from anywhere. She then looked down to make sure all of her girl parts were still covered; thankfully, they were.

Bella sat up on her knees and glowered at Edward, who still stood in the doorway and looked as if he knew the juiciest piece of gossip. It was the same look Alice would get when she knew something that Bella didn't. It pissed her off when the pixie twerp did it, and it was pissing her off now as the luscious man in front of her did it. Gorgeous or not, it was still damned annoying.

"Damn it, Edward. What?! You're freaking me out!" As if to emphasize her exasperation, Bella flailed her arms like a windmill and then stopped as her left hand landed on something hard and plastic.

Bella ran her hand along the piece of plastic without removing her eyes from Edward's and stopped when she grabbed a handle. Only, it wasn't a handle, it was … a _dildo_. Like an out-of-body experience, Bella could see herself, on her knees, hand gripping a hot pink pecker, and her eyes as wide as dinner plates were round.

Edward barked out a laugh so hard and loud that she thought he was going to pop out a lung as he bent over, with his hands on his knees and his body heaving.

Bella still didn't look to her left. She knew what was there, should have remembered it was there; and she knew if she looked at it, she would surely die.

Combust.

Go up in a burst of flames.

She was surprised her eyeballs hadn't rolled out of her head as she watched Edward gasp for air through his laughter.

"Ah… Jesus H…. Christmas… Fuck me!" Bella's brain finally engaged and she grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them on top of her pink ride-on. She prayed that maybe if she covered it, Edward's mind would suddenly be washed of the visual.

As he stood in the doorway, still chuckling and wiping the stream of tears from his cheeks, she realized that – short of using the compelling ability that the vampires in her books used (which of course, she couldn't) – Edward _had _seen the ride-on and _would not_ likely forget it any time soon.

_Bella has some splainin' to do…_

Scrambling off the floor, she quickly got to her feet and found the sense to grab the dress and shoe boxes. Nearly dropping them again, Edward quickly stepped forward to assist her.

"Here, let me help you with that," Edward said as he took the boxes with one hand and the dress bag with the other. As he turned for the door, Bella found her voice and looked at the floor sheepishly, wringing her hands together as she spoke.

"Edward, look, I guess… well… I don't know… I just…" She looked up and he had stopped in the doorway and was turned to face her, a smile playing on his beautiful, full lips. Gone was the laughter and in its place was kindness.

A fire began to heat in Bella's belly and as words began to quickly spill from her mouth, her hands gesticulated wildly. "Look… it was a practical joke from my best friend last Christmas. I don't use it… _much. _I mean I had to try it right? And it was only once… maybe twice or so. But it doesn't make me a weirdo or desperate or anything. And besides, I'm a grown woman and I can do whatever the hell I want to do! Right? Right! So, don't you judge me, Edward! Do you hear me!?" Bella was wagging a finger at him and knew she sounded completely irrational. Any sane person would have bailed after listening to her frenzied rant. But not Edward.

Instead, he silently took a step towards her. Bella instinctively stepped back, not wanting to let him back into her personal space. She was mortified and confused. Looking back down to study her feet again, she could feel the electricity-like static begin to grow between them the closer he came, and it alarmed her.

As if sensing her trepidation, Edward stopped mid step. She could see the toes of his Chucks in her line of vision, but refused to look up.

_He's such a young man… look at his choice of shoe wear. _

Bella was trying to tick off the reasons why any relationship with Edward would be bad – including his choice of shoes. Although she had her own pairs of Converse in her closet, she still decided to use it in the 'Cons' column for Edward. She needed _something_ in that column, because the 'Pros' column was growing which was worrisome, considering they hardly knew one another.

"Bella. Bella, please look at me," he beckoned her softly.

She refused to look up, instead noticing that Chewy was also now in her line of vision and rubbing on Edward's legs.

"Bella, please. You don't need to explain anything to me. You're a woman with needs and fantasies. It's allowed and nothing to be ashamed of, really."

"It's just embarrassing for you to see it and all… I barely know you, and I don't want you to think I'm some sort of sexual deviant. I mean, first I tell you what I write and then … _this..._" She waved her hand in the general direction of the now covered sex toy then glanced up at Edward through some strands of hair that were hanging in front of her face. His green eyes were lively, but kind.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with being a sexual deviant," he said with a smirk and a wink.

Bella's mouth hung open.

"Besides, my best friend gave me one of those fake pussy things you're supposed to jack-off with for my birthday last year. He said I was acting too morose and needed to get laid. And since I refused to go to bars and pick up women with him, he brought one home to me… in a manner of speaking. I still have it in a drawer somewhere. Maybe I need to break it out for old times' sake, huh?" The playful mischief was back in his eyes as he once again turned to leave her room.

Bella stood like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing, eyes wide and unblinking.

Edward was already on the stairs with Chewy in toe when he called back to her. "Hey, Bella, do you mind grabbing my book? I left it in your office when I heard you fall."

Bella listened as Edward descended the stairs talking to her cat. Chewy hated everyone but her, and apparently, now Edward. And did he really just tell her he jacked off with a fake … _vagina_? And why did the thought of him using that on himself cause a flutter in her belly?

"Oh bajeezums, Swan, get a grip." She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focus. "Get the book, get downstairs, and get the boy out of the house. In that order. And keep him a minimum of three feet away at all times," she grumbled softly to herself as she retrieved the book from the office and went downstairs. Edward had hung the dress bag on the coat rack and put the shoe boxes on the floor under it.

Before Bella could step off the bottom stair, she heard Edward talking softly. Her eyes followed the sound of his voice. He was standing at her living room windows. His back was facing her and he held Chewy in his arms. Chewy was rubbing his face on Edward's cheek and neck. Bella felt a pang of jealousy toward her feline friend. How easy it was for him to show affection to someone he liked. She could practically hear the cat purring from where she stood.

"I know, Chewy, you are a sweet boy, aren't you? Your mom must take good care of you. Look at this great view you have and the soft bed she made for you. She's a good mom. Oh, do you like to be scratched under your chin? Yes, you do." Edward was cooing at her cat. If Bella could have focused for half a moment, she would have taken a picture of the two of them to show Alice. It really was the only way she would believe what was happening here.

But Bella couldn't think. All she could do was stand and watch Edward and her devil cat as they bonded. _One more for the 'Pros' column. _

Her heart swelled a little and she allowed herself a moment to wonder what it would be like to make a life with someone like Edward.

Not really someone _like _him… but _him_.

Chewy looked at her over Edward's shoulder and meowed, then launched himself from Edward's arms and ran towards the kitchen. It was, after all, dinner time. Bella walked into the kitchen, and Edward walked towards the bar and watched as she got Chewy his food.

"You really do have a great view from here. If I haven't said it enough, this condo is amazing; absolutely beautiful. And I love your entertainment system," Edward said. He looked back around the room, and his eyes seemed to take everything in, from the wood floors to the high end lighting.

Bella looked around the room as well, looking at it through his eyes and unexpectedly felt a little uneasy. She felt the sudden need to explain how little she'd paid for her home. The renovation work was done prior to her moving in, and she had really lucked into the place. She wanted him to know that she wasn't materialistic; that she liked comfortable and laid back, and that she preferred her old throw blanket from her childhood with the puppies on it over the expensive chenille lap blanket her agent had given her as a house warming gift. It became important that Edward genuinely _like_ her.

"Yeah, um, well. I got it at a good deal and I had just gotten a signing bonus so… I did splurge a little. But it's a great location for me and…" She was cut short when Edward turned back to look at her with a raised brow. "What?"

"Bella, you don't need to explain your home to me. You're a well-established author and you deserve to live in a great place like this. In fact, you deserve this and a whole lot more."

Bella felt the tell tale signs of her embarrassment begin to heat her skin and quickly turned towards the fridge to keep Edward from seeing the effect he had on her. "Beer?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I think we've been here before."

"Excuse me?" Bella said and then remembered earlier she had asked him the same thing when she wanted to hide her blush from him earlier. "Oh right. Well, those are most likely warm by now, we need new ones."

"Agreed," Edward said with a lilt of humor to his voice.

"I have leftover pizza. It's from Pete's, so it's really great. I can heat some up, if you're hungry?" Bella turned to put the bottles on the counter, and Edward was standing in her way. She had to give it to him, he sure was stealthy.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled as she nearly hit his chest. He took the bottles from her and popped their tops off.

"Pizza would be great. I love Pete's."

Twenty minutes later they were settled in on her sofa watching 'Star Wars' on a cable channel.

"I love this movie," Bella said as she sipped from her beer bottle. "I mean Leia is such a bad ass. She's not some mealy-mouthed, squealy little girl. For a princess, she's pretty hands on, wanting a gun and to get in the mix."

Edward took a bite of his pizza and nodded.

"She is rather bad ass," he agreed after swallowing. "She was also pretty hot. Look at that outfit she wears in 'Jedi'. She was masturbation fodder for teenage boys everywhere in the eighties."

"What do you mean teenage boys? There were plenty of men playing wack-a-mole with Leia and that gold outfit in their mind. And don't tell me she never did it for you. I'm sure that her sexual appeal was not limited to just the eighties, Edward." Bella put her plate on the table and then drained her beer.

"Hey, I'll never tell," he said as he stood and grabbed her empty bottle and headed for the kitchen. He came back with two more and twisted the tops off before handing one to Bella.

"So, you'll tell me you have a masturbation toy, but not if you find Princess Leia sexually attractive?" Bella took a long draw off her beer. Liquid courage was beginning to settle in. She turned on the couch and tucked her feet under herself as she faced Edward and poked at his shoulder.

Edward finished the last of his pizza and then drank half the beer without responding to her. Bella was afraid that she had offended him.

"Sorry if I went too far, Edward," she said awkwardly.

He looked at her and smiled. "No, Bella, that wasn't too far at all. I was just… well… I was just going to say that I never minded a beautiful older woman. They can be pretty damn sexy."

Bella heard her heart in her ears thumping hard and fast. If she hadn't a care in the world, she would climb on Edward's lap right now. She wanted nothing more than to run a tongue along that strong jaw and then plant wet kisses down his neck. She could almost visualize his skin in gooseflesh under her touch and him growing hard under her.

_Get yourself under control, woman._

"So, you're going to your parents tomorrow?" Edward attempted to change the subject.

Bella took another swallow of her beer and forced herself to turn back towards the television. "Um, yeah, in Forks. I'm going to stay a few days just to visit."

They sat in silence for the remainder of the movie, save for a few moments where they discussed how creepy it was that Luke had a crush on his sister.

When it was over, Bella walked Edward to the door. Chewy was close at her heels. He apparently wanted to say goodbye to his new friend.

Before Bella could open the door, Edward turned towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I had a great time tonight, Bella. Thanks for letting me stay. And for feeding me. I guess I owe you something?"

Bella fought to breathe. The electric current was there again, filling the space between them, her skin alight under his touch. She knew then that she would take anything and everything he had to offer her.

"Um, okay?" She leaned forward a little, anticipating what was sure to be the best kiss of her life just as Edward leaned back and reached a hand into his pocket. She stood confused until he held up her earring.

"Oh! My earring! I nearly forgot." She held out her hand and he pressed the diamond stud to her palm. He held his thumb on top of it while his fingers stroked the back of her hand.

"Bella, would you be willing to go out to dinner next week, Saturday perhaps? Let me pay you back for feeding me."

"Edward, leftover pizza is not a real meal; I didn't have to do anything."

"Alright, then let me pay you back for the great entertainment earlier – and my book." He held the book up and waggled it at her.

Bella sighed with resignation. "Fine, dinner, next Saturday."

"Great! I look forward to it. In the meantime, would it be alright if I called you or texted, during the week? You know, just to confirm plans?"

"Sure, to confirm plans."

Edward pulled Bella's hand a little, bringing them closer together.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella," he said softly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered and wished his lips would linger a little longer on her skin.

But too soon, he pulled away and released her hand.

He bent down to the hairball that was pawing at his leg. "And you, my friend, I will see you on Saturday as well. Perhaps I'll find you a nice mouse toy?"

Chewy meowed in response, and Bella found herself struck stupid yet again over her cat's fondness for this stranger. "Unbelievable," she mumbled.

Edward stood and looked at her. Giving her that killer smirk, he reached for the door and stepped through the threshold. "What can I say? Animals – much like women – love me."

Bella followed him into her doorway and watched as he walked backwards to the elevator.

"Jeez, Edward, cocky much?" She attempted to sound offended, but she knew she hadn't succeeded.

"Oh, Bella, if you only knew," was his response as he stepped into the elevator.

Chewy rubbed at her legs and meowed. "I know, bud, I miss him already, too."

* * *

**A/N ... Poor TwiMoments is going to pass out soon if I don't give her some B&E loving... LOL  
So, what did you think? Edward knows of her Pen Name AND her sex toy! Holy Shnikees!**

**And I would like to state - for the record - that ALL your reviews make me smile and giggle, even if they aren't as flowery as our guest reviewer... ;-) So please, keep them coming!**

**Up next? Edward POV on Friday! Just in time for weekend fun!**

**xoxo - RS**


	8. Chapter 8

**I believe I hear a mutiny coming... :)  
I know, I'm cruel in making you all wait for the sexy times... but it's worth the wait, I promise.**

**As always - I don't own the original characters. But I do have a character of my very own... TwiMoments, thanks for all of your help and for keeping it real ... and really fun. xoxo**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

It took every bit of resolve Edward could muster to push the button of the elevator to take him to the ground floor. He felt like he was trudging through knee deep mud as his feet slowly moved to carry him across the lobby. As he stepped from Bella's building, an ache built in his chest-an ache he had never experienced before.

He absently rubbed his chest as he walked through the lot to his car. Emmett would tell him he had heartburn from the beer and pizza; and a quiet voice in the back of Edward's head told him he _did _have heartburn, just not from food or drink.

On the drive home he kept one hand on the wheel and the other on the cover of the book Bella had given him, which now lay on the passenger seat of the car. Music played through his expensive speakers, but he couldn't have told anyone what he was listening to if they had asked. All he could think about was Bella.

Bella's soft skin warm under his lips.

Bella's shapely legs that were the most beautiful shade of porcelain white. Some would say she was too pale, but to Edward she was luminescent.

Bella's barely-there denim shorts and vulgar, albeit hysterical, shirt that showed she was more than the reserved, conservative woman whom he had gotten to know over the last six months. This made him grin as he envisioned what she was like behind closed doors.

A hellcat?

A temptress?

A domineering vixen?

Edward hoped he could choose 'D – All of the above'.

He could get lost in her deep brown eyes. He wanted to know how her skin would feel under his touch as he explored every inch of her body. He wondered how hot it burned when it flushed that delicious shade of pink that she had turned as she sat on her bedroom floor, embarrassed at what he had seen – her sex toy.

Remembering how exasperated she was, on her knees, hand gripping the plastic cock that rose from the seat had his own cock hardening in his pants yet again.

"Damn it," Edward growled out as he drove the dark Seattle streets. "What is this woman doing to me?"

Between the ache in his chest and the constant hard-on, Edward thought he was going to either die of a heart attack or blood loss. The hard-on he could take care of; the ache was something new and it left him perplexed.

Once home, he put the stereo on, selecting The Smiths CD that he had acquired at a yard sale a few weeks prior. He chuckled at the memory of purchasing the CDs from the forty-something woman, her hair in a disheveled twist on the top of her head, and an overweight yippy dog at her feet.

Penny Winston lived down the road from his parents and had recently divorced her husband of twenty-plus years. She very jovially told Edward that her ex got the boot and she got the stuff, choosing to sell it all – including the house - and move to Miami to live with her sister. Thanks to her need to quickly put as much distance as she could between herself and Seattle and some extra charm on his part, Edward won the lotto of music that day. He left her house with a carton nearly overflowing with dozens of CDs by bands from the eighties and nineties. Most were re-mastered copies and sure to have great sound. Mostly grunge, alternative, and techno – there was little he didn't want in the box he had purchased for a mere thirty dollars. In fact, the only ones he got rid of were the Kenny G and Debbie Gibson CDs, and only after he and Emmett used them as Frisbees.

Morrissey's voice began to fill the room through the strategically placed speakers in the loft as Edward moved to each window and pulled the shutters closed over them. The red painted wood covered the majority of the long panes leaving a space at the top where he could still see the sky, yet giving him privacy from the street below and the building across the street. He stripped in his bedroom, kicking his clothes to the corner as he padded towards the bathroom; his rather large problem making itself even more annoyingly known by knocking on his lower abdomen. He needed to take care of it – Now.

Edward palmed himself as the water warmed up. "Nothing a little soap and a firm grip won't fix," he mumbled to himself as he stepped into the tiled shower.

Nearly an hour later, Edward was lying in bed awake, arms behind his head and his sheet pulled up to his waist leaving his chest bare. Morrissey crooned the lyrics of _How Soon is Now,_ and Edward wondered the same thing as he watched shadows from the occasional passing headlights cross the top of his wall as they reflected through the windows over his bed.

_I am the son  
and the heir  
of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and the heir  
of nothing in particular_

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

Edward knew he had baggage and he wondered how a woman like Isabella – Bella – would take the things he would eventually have to tell her. He had made some poor decisions since the soccer accident in high school. He had, as Morrissey so eloquently put it, gone about things the wrong way. He did just want to be loved. He wanted to be accepted for who he was; bad choices – _his choices_ – and all.

He wished he had someone he could talk to about how he felt. But his closest friend would tell him he was a pussy. Sure, Emmett would mean it as a joke, but Edward wasn't sure he could really open himself up to Em. It was a bit too 'Oprah' for the two of them. So, instead, Edward poured it into his music. Music had always been the way he voiced himself. His girlfriend in high school never got it, but Maggie did. Something told him Bella, an equally creative soul, would understand better than anyone.

As his thoughts turned back to Bella, he grew hard once again.

"Damn it," he grumbled as he pushed the sheet down past his hips and reached for the lotion and the towel he had left on the side of the bed. He had already attempted to alleviate his problem three times in the shower, yet he knew it wouldn't be enough. Nothing but being inside her would ever be enough. Edward wasn't even sure how he could get hard enough to expel anything already, but somehow he was ready again. He blamed his supernatural ability to come, get hard instantly, only to orgasm once again, on Bella. She was his sexual muse.

He was insatiable with her already, and he hadn't even had her.

Filling his palm with lotion, he tossed the bottle to the mattress and then ran his hand along his length once before setting an even tempo of slowly stroking up and then down. He began tugging at the head and twisting his fingers, calloused from guitar strings, around his shaft at a faster pace. His eyes fluttered closed as visions of Bella danced behind his eyelids. Edward pictured it was her hand stroking him, then her mouth pulling him in deep. He tried to imagine how it would feel to be buried deep within her as his hips began to push upward, meeting his hand thrust for thrust. He could picture her sitting atop him, riding him hard and fast. Her hands grasped her tits, her head thrown back, and her mouth open in a moan of ecstasy.

His heels dug into the mattress and his free hand reached behind him, hitting the wall, his palm smacked the brick as he curled his fingers around the window sill. Still he pushed and pulled harder, faster With his hips off the bed and his back arched, he bellowed out as he came, covering his abdomen in his own cream nearly up to his chest.

His body racked through the last of its convulsions as he collapsed back onto his mattress, exhausted.

"Edward, get your ass out of bed. I'll be there in fifteen with lunch!" Emmett hollered through the phone before hanging up. That was it, all the warning Edward got that his quiet Sunday was about to be turned upside-down.

It was nearly noon and little did Emmett know, but Edward had been up for hours reading. He was still amazed that Bella had trusted him so quickly with her secret.

He was also pleasantly surprised that he couldn't set the book down. Turning page after page, he was lost in the world she had created, ignoring the fact that he needed to work on his music set for that evening.

Each character had depth and charm. While the essence of the book was a love story, the backbone was full of drama and action. When Bella gave him her book, he assumed he would be reading sex with brief moments of dialogue. After all, that seemed to be most popular with the female population these days.

Instead, what he found was an intellectually written story of friendship, love, desire, and the fight between good and evil.

Edward had crawled out of bed at seven and headed straight to the shower, needing to clean off the remnants of a very wicked dream he had experienced just prior to waking – something that hadn't happened since he was fifteen, before he lost his virginity.

It seemed Bella's invasion of his dreams had taken things up a notch, past waking with an erection and on to waking covered in his own semen.

After showering, dressing, and putting fresh linens on his bed, Edward started the coffee pot and grabbed a cigarette. He had been on the fire escape, reading, smoking, and drinking his coffee up until the time Emmett called. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Edward that since kissing Bella the prior Thursday, he had smoked more in the last few days than he had in the month prior.

Edward crawled back through the window and into his home just as Emmett made his presence known with a loud banging on the large metal door.

"Ed! C'mon, dude!" Emmett yelled, his baritone voice slightly muffled.

"Emmett, chill!" Edward yelled back as he went to the door and slid it open. "What the hell, Em?" He nearly fell back as Emmett shoved his way through the door with two large white bags. The smell of burgers and fries hit Edward's nose and his stomach growled loudly. Besides the coffee and nicotine, he hadn't ingested anything else and his body now informed him that it was starved.

"Close the door! Quick!" Emmett said as he dropped the bags on the counter and then ran for the windows, cracking a shutter to look down at the street. "Damn it to fuck," he grumbled.

Edward closed the large door and threw the lock into place, not sure who his friend was scared of and feeling the need to be cautious. "Emmett, what the hell? Is someone after you? Did you piss off some guy by fucking his girlfriend last night? Or did you mouth off to a meter maid again?"

Emmett was always finding his way into trouble. His mischievousness was part of his appeal. Edward just hoped that one day it wouldn't be his friend's demise.

Emmett looked over his shoulder at Edward and then glanced back down at the street before securing the shutter and giving Edward the finger. He grabbed the remote from Edward's table and turned on the television quickly finding his favorite sports channel as he flopped onto the sofa and made himself comfortable.

"Sure, Emmett, make your self at home. Would you like your food, Sir? What about a beer? And let me turn off this pesky music I had playing so it doesn't interfere with your game there." Edward's tone was snarky as he went to the stereo and turned off the CD that was playing.

"Yes, Dear, and after you fetch me my food and beverage, a hand job would be nice," Emmett retorted while he kept his eyes on the TV. Edward saw the corners of his friend's mouth twitch, holding back a smile. Before Emmett could register the movement, Edward had grabbed a pillow off the chair and tossed it at Emmett's head, hitting him right between the eyes.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled and tossed the pillow back in the direction it had soared at him from. Edward caught it easily and put it back in its place.

"Seriously, Em, could you be ruder? And what was with all the cloak and dagger when you came in?"

Emmett looked away from the TV and took in Edward's appearance.

Edward was in worn and faded jeans with holes in the knees, an old Clash t-shirt, and his hair was product free, so it had dried in a mess sticking up in all directions off his head.

"Nu-uh. You first, Mister 'I have to work on my set for Sunday'. I drove by here around nine last night. You weren't here. You were out. Where were you and what's her name?" Emmett was sure of himself. He wiggled down in the sofa a bit more stretching out, as he clasped his hands behind his head and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Edward winced as he saw some dried mud fall from the tread of Emmett's work boot and onto his table. His friend was in his usual attire of tight faded boot cut jeans and an athletic cut t-shirt that pulled tightly across his arms and chest. Today's shirt read '_Welcome to the Gun Show'_ with two arrows pointing toward his biceps.

Edward turned for the kitchen. After grabbing a couple of paper plates, beers, and the two bags of food, he made his way back to the living area and shoved Emmett's legs down with his own shins before he set everything on the table.

"I was returning something to a … friend." Their tentative friendship had barely been formed, but Edward hoped they would be friends … and maybe even more. Their date in a week would help in defining their relationship and it made him feel giddy.

With his feet now planted firmly on the floor, Emmett leaned forward and grabbed for a bag, reached into it and pulled out a burger. He removed the burger from the white paper that held it secure and dropped it to his plate, then shoved his hand into the other bag and pulled out a holder full of seasoned fries. "Tell ya what, Ed, I'll tell you what had my ass all freaked out, but you have to tell me who the friend was that you went to see instead of coming out with me last night. First because that goofy grin on your face says this was more than just a friend, and second, cause if you had been with me, I wouldn't be having the issues I am today."

This had Edward's curiosity peaked. Grabbing his own burger from the bag, he pulled off the wrapper and nodded to Emmett, giving him the go ahead with his story. He knew he'd have to tell him about Bella at some point, so this was an easy trade.

"Well, you know how I had to go out last night, without my wingman?" He fixed a stern look on Edward before picking up his beer bottle and twisting the top open.

"Yes, Emmett, I am a poor excuse for a wingman. Please continue."

Emmett took a swig off the beer and put the bottle down on the table. "Well, so I was gonna go to Pete's, but instead I went to the bar, that dive place we go to sometimes by the pier. The girls there are usually pretty okay and they put out fairly easily."

Edward rolled his eyes at his friend's frankness and took a bite of his burger. Emmett had gotten them bacon cheeseburgers from their favorite diner. The flavors of the maple smoked bacon and sharp cheddar cheese nearly made him moan in pleasure. Edward barely kept himself from closing his eyes as he savored the food in his mouth.

"So, I go in and there's this chick, black hair and green eyes. Legs longer than your sofa, I fucking swear. She made a B-line straight for me, and all I could think about was pressing her fine ass up to a wall and having those long legs wrapped around me…"

"Em, please, I don't need the visual. Just the point…"

"That's what she said!" Emmett guffawed at his own joke while Edward took another bite of heaven on a sesame-seed bun.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Fine, anyway, so her name was Emma or Gemma or some shit. We talked and danced a bit and then I took her back to her place. Man, you should have seen her, Ed. She was stacked out to here," Emmett cupped his free hand and held it out from his chest to help Edward with the visual.

"I get it, just get to the … just tell me what your problem is now." Edward chose his words carefully as he grabbed a couple of fries and stuffed them in his mouth.

"I swear, sometimes you're such a fucking princess. Okay, so we get it on and she starts in with this biting thing. At first it's hot, but then she says she wants to play vampire and vampire hunter. She even has a wooden cross sharpened to a point. It was pretty freaky." Emmett stopped to take a bite of his burger and Edward just stared at him.

"Waaa?" Emmett asked around a mouth full of meat and bun.

"Are you kidding me? She wanted to stake you?"

"Naaaa mannn." Emmett shook his head and swallowed his bite before he continued. "She wanted me to stake her."

Edward almost choked on his swallow of beer. "Please, Em, this is a fucking joke, right?"

Emmett looked at Edward and slowly shook his head. "I wish, man, cause things were going real well. I mean, I had already jizzed twice and was ready to bring it home a third time when she started with that shit." He put his burger down almost reverently and dropped his head with a sigh. "She was such a great lay."

"Em, seriously? What the hell does that have to do with today?"

"Oh! Well, I left her place shortly after her Buffy and Angel fetish surfaced…"

"That's not a good analogy."

"What?"

"Buffy was the slayer. You'd be the chick."

Emmett huffed, "I ain't no chick." He sat up straight and hit his chest with a balled up fist.

"I know," Edward held back a laugh at Emmett's caveman-like reaction to being compared to a girl.

"Well, whatever. I got the hell out and went home. But I swore I caught sight of her when I left my place this morning and again when I was picking up our food. I think she's following me, but I didn't see her when I looked out the window here…" his voice trailed off and he looked over to the window rubbing his hand on his leg. "Ed, do you think, do you think she's…"

"A vampire?!" Edward finally gave in to the laughter as he dropped his now empty plate on the table and fell to his side with laughter.

"Fuck you, man! I know she's not some blood sucker! But do you think she's crazy?" His eyes were full of worry and Edward almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

He composed himself and reached over, cuffing his friend on the shoulder. "Emmett, it was only a matter of time until you worked your way to the psych patients. I guess they just found you first!"

"Man!" Emmett shoved Edward's hand away and flopped back on the sofa, his burger and beer forgotten. "You know, none of this would've happened if you had been there, you can smell the crazies a mile away. It also wouldn't be an issue if Rosie would just go out on a date with me. One date and she'd be mine, and I'd have no need to troll the bars."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett.

Emmett had been trying to convince Edward's step-sister to go out with him since the first time he laid eyes on her. Rose was adamant in her refusal.

"Man, she is so fine, that sister of yours," Emmett smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Em…" Edward's tone was a firm warning.

"She would be so great, I can picture her right here." Emmett held his hands over his thighs, as if he were grasping hips. "She'd look good riding me, don't you think, _Eddie_?" He began thrusting up and grunting, "Rose! Oh Rosie!"

"Shut it!" Edward grabbed the pillow from earlier and lobbed it at Emmett's face. Emmett chortled as he took the hit.

"Ah, come on, Edward. You know I'm kidding… sorta. I just wanted to get you back after the vampire thing."

Edward grabbed his empty plate and stood. "I hate you, man. And don't call me Eddie. Prick."

"You don't hate me _Eddie_. You luuuuuuuuvvvv me." Emmett cooed at him as he sat forward, grabbed his plate and turned up Sports Center.

"So, how was brunch with Mom Cullen yesterday?"

For two hours, Emmett watched Sunday sports and Edward strummed through his songs for the club that night. Edward looked up from his guitar to see Emmett turned towards him, his arm stretched across the back of the sofa. The TV was muted. It seemed Emmett wanted to talk like a couple of adults.

"Well, it was okay. The usual stuff. 'Why aren't I taking classes right now? Why aren't I on the path to becoming a doctor? Why did I break up with Jane?'" Just thinking about his time with Esme the day prior brought on a slight pain across Edward's forehead, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve it.

"Why did you break up with Jane?"

Edward cut his eyes towards his friend and began to pluck at the strings of his Gibson. He inhaled deeply and watched his fingers move over the strings. "I just didn't see it going anywhere, man. Jane isn't what I want in a woman. I mean, come on, you have to know I wasn't in it for the long haul. I overlooked her screwing around."

He placed his hand over the strings to silence them and looked back at Emmett. Emmett nodded his head and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Ed, man, what is your type? I mean, you don't fuck around. Jane was just a passing thing for you. But beyond her, I've never seen you date anyone."

"Em, are you trying to marry me off or something?" he snorted out a laugh.

"Ah, no way, man. But you act way older than you actually are. You're the youngest forty-year-old I know. Like that Benjamin Button dude!" Emmett's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Thank you, douche," Edward responded in mock anger.

"Seriously! You should plan to move into the old folk's home next week! I hear they have a waiting list. I can call and see if I can get ya on it. I wouldn't want you to miss any hot games of Rummy and Shuffleboard!"

Edward showed his friend exactly what he thought of his comment by using a nonverbal hand gesture and then went back to strumming.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Emmett stood and walked to the table that held Edward's keyboard. He leaned against it, stretching his legs in front of him and crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"I like that, what is it?"

"_She's So High_ by Tal Bachman. I had to mess around with it some to get it to fit the acoustic, but I like how it came out." The song had been working through Edward's brain for weeks, or perhaps longer. When the dreams of Bella started, the song took hold.

"Lemme hear it," Emmett said with sincerity.

This is one thing they never fucked around about, their love and respect for music. They were always honest with one another. If something sounded off or just plain bad, they told the other. But they never teased, never joked. This is how they put their hearts on the line – it was the closest they would get to the love fest that chicks would have when talking about weddings, babies or Lifetime movies.

Edward cleared his throat and picked up the pace on the strumming. He shifted his weight on the piano bench as he leaned forward, a little more into his guitar. The movement was second nature, the feeling of falling into the music was like falling into his own bed – warm, familiar, comfortable.

"_She's blood, flesh and bones  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch smell sight taste and sound  
But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen  
I know we're right where I belong and nothing's gonna happen  
Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high"_

"Who is she?" Emmett asked softly interrupting Edward mid strum.

"She's no one. She's everything." Edward sighed and pressed his hand to the strings to stop their reverberation just before placing the guitar in its stand. Getting up from the wood bench, he walked to the kitchen and pulled open a drawer, removed his cigarettes, and went out onto the fire escape.

Emmett followed him out the window. "Oh, hell no, Edward. You need to give me more than that, especially seeing how she's driven you to smoke. I mean, that was my first condition earlier and I didn't force it out of you after I told you about Vampire Girl. Now it's time, so spill!"

Edward lit a cigarette and took a long drag before leaning against the railing and looking at his friend. Emmett's eyes weren't lit with humor. There was no malice in them. He sincerely wanted to know what was going on with his friend.

"Damn, Em, I didn't want to go all Oprah on you. I mean, come on. We talk sports and music. You tell me about your conquests and that's about it. You don't want to hear about this, with me."

Edward watched Emmett, he seemed to be mulling over what he was going to say next. Edward silently waited to see what bizarre and completely inappropriate thing his buddy would come up with.

Emmett leaned back on the brick wall next to the window pane and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He let out a long exhale and shook his head before speaking. "Edward, look, I don't need you to cuddle up to me and ask me to hold you while you cry on my shoulder. We don't need to share popcorn at the movies and swap recipe cards. But what we do need to do is be honest. You're my best friend. Hell, you're really the only person I call a friend. Maybe my man-whore ways and my teasing about Rosie have made you think I can't be serious or have a serious conversation, but I can. Now, if you aren't ready to tell me about your mystery woman, I'm cool with that. But I'm here to tell you right now, when you are ready to talk, I'm here for you. You have to know that, you're the brother I never had, man."

Edward was frozen. The cigarette was dangling dangerously from his mouth. He had stopped breathing and hadn't blinked.

Emmett looked quizzically at him. "Ed, man, you okay?"

"Dude, where's my friend? What have you done with him?" Edward finally responded.

"Fuck you, man!"

Edward roared out a laugh. "There he is!"

"Damn, I was trying to be nice, you cunt!"

"Oh yeah, there's the Emmy I know and luuuuuuvvv!"

"Seriously, Edward. C'mon!" Emmett turned to climb back through the window. Edward followed him through and grabbed his arm.

"Em, man, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to you saying things like that…"

"I know…"

"And you did it without cussing once. That has to be a record, right?"

"Screw you, Fabio. See if I try saying anything nice to you again!" Emmett went back to the sofa and flopped down onto it. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume back up on the TV.

Edward knew what Emmett had said was sincere. He just didn't know how to take it, so he teased Emmett; he made fun of his friend and he acted like a dick. He appreciated that his friend offered to be his sounding board about things other than music and what to get on his pizza.

Edward went to the chair and sat down. Leaning forward he rested his forearms on his thighs and looked to his best friend. Emmett was like his brother, as well.

"Em, I'm sorry. I really appreciate your offer, and I will take you up on it. Just not yet, okay?"

Emmett nodded his head once in acknowledgment but kept his eyes on the large flat screen in front of him. "I accept your apology. Now, get me a beer Edwina." The corners of his mouth twitched and Edward laughed.

* * *

**A/N... I have a crush on Emmett. I mean, sure, I'm an Edward girl all the way, but Emmett is just so fun. He's always clowning around and he's a big huggable teddy bear.**

**Anyway... next up is Bella. She's got her own world of insanity to deal with.  
See ya Tuesday!**

**xoxo - RS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to TwiMoments for all your help :)  
Sorry that I went in a totally opposite direction... LOL**

**As always - I do not own any of these original characters.  
See you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

It was early afternoon when Bella arrived at her parent's home in Forks.

After parking next to her mom's bright red VW Beetle Coupe, Bella climbed out of her Mustang and popped the trunk. Reaching to it, she grabbed her overnight bag, deciding she would come back out for the shoe boxes and garment bag later. Next she opened the passenger side door and gently removed the pet carrier that Chewbacca had been sound asleep in. Chewy was a great traveling companion. He was the only cat she knew of that actually loved his carrier and car rides. He was like a baby, the car lulled him to sleep. Now that they had stopped he was shifting and stretching in the confined space.

Bella walked up the path to the front porch of the place she had called home her entire life until the day she left for college. The quaint two-story house was yellow with white trim and had a front porch with a wooden swing made for two. That was where Bella found Renee, with a glass of wine and a photo album.

"Mom, it's a little early for wine, don't you think?" Bella teased as she walked up the three steps to the porch. She set Chewy's carrier down by the front door, as well as her bag, and went to her mom.

"It's never too early for wine, Bella. Case in point: Mimosas." Renee remained seated her legs crossed Indian style and tilted her face up for Bella to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, Mom, but you seem to be missing the orange juice."

"Shut it, child."

"What ya got there? Trip down memory lane?" Bella sat next to Renee who slid the album over so Bella could hold the left half as she held the right.

"I was going through stuff today and found this album. It's the one from when you were in high school. Look at this." Renee pointed to a picture and Bella felt her stomach twist into a knot. Looking back at her was seventeen-year-old Bella at her junior prom. Bella wore a sea foam green dress that did absolutely nothing for her complexion, but Renee had insisted it was perfect. Next to the younger Bella was her then boyfriend, Jacob Black.

Bella and Jake had dated for nearly two years right up until the time they graduated. He was her first love, her first sex and her first broken heart.

"Mom, why are you looking at these pictures?" Bella turned the page and was met with more pictures of her and Jake taken on the beach at La Push and at his house on the reservation where Jake lived with his dad, Billy. The next page was Bella's eighteenth birthday. Renee had attempted to throw her a surprise party. Not many people showed up which was fine with Bella since she was terribly embarrassed at being the center of attention. She vaguely remembered Jacob standing by her, protectively, the entire time.

"Bella, you and Jacob made such a great couple. You looked good together." Renee mused over the picture, turning her head to the side to take it in from another angle. "Look, you fit right into his side, like you were made for him."

Bella eyed her mom cautiously. Not sure what had brought on Renee's need to reminisce, she tried to keep her tone even as she spoke. "Mom, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Renee sipped the remainder of the white wine from her glass and set it on the porch railing. She turned to her only daughter and smiled gently. "Bells, I just think you two were good together. It's a shame it didn't work out, I think you both would have been very happy. Now, here you are thirty-two and alone."

Bella immediately saw red. She pinched her eyes shut and took a few deep, calming breaths before she spoke. Opening her eyes, she fixed them on her mother's, looking for any trace of humor, that perhaps Renee was pulling her leg. Instead, Renee looked serious and set in her opinion.

"Sure, Mom. We looked great together. You know what would make that picture of him and me at graduation even better? If Leah were in it. I mean, after all, he was fucking her behind my back, right? We had a nice little threesome going on, though I was clueless to it all…"

"Bella, language," Renee scolded.

Bella paused in her rant and took another deep breath. She hated going off on her mom like she had, but she just couldn't believe Renee's selective memory. "Mom, he cheated on me, he married her for God's sake. It is so far in the past that I haven't even thought about it in over a decade."

_Much_. If she had been truly honest with herself, Bella would have admitted that Jake's infidelity was the first of the stepping stones to her self imposed solitude.

"They divorced," Renee stated matter-of-factly as she went back to flipping through the book.

"And?"

"And, I just thought you should know. They're divorced and he's free now."

Bella refused to dignify the last statement with a response. Instead she let her eyes drift along the yard. Keeping her voice steady, she changed the conversation. "The yard looks good, Mom. The flower beds are really pretty."

"Bella, Charlie – dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. And we're eating in the dining room!"

Bella and Charlie shared a look of confusion with one another before turning back to the television. Charlie was in his recliner, toes up, with Chewy stretched out across his lap. Sports Center was on and with the exception of the occasional grunt or "'Bout time" from Charlie, they sat together in comfortable silence.

The doorbell rang and Renee called to Bella from the kitchen asking her to get the door. Bella and Charlie shared another bewildered look. "Are you expecting someone, Dad?"

"Nope, but who knows with your mother." With that comment he looked back at the TV while he scratched Chewy behind his ear.

There was another knock at the door and Bella instantly replayed through her mind the night before, with Edward banging impatiently on her door. The memory put a skip in her step and a smile on her face.

_If only I'd open the door to his lovely face…_ She knew it was a long shot, but it was still nice to dream.

When she opened the door and saw who was standing on the other side of the threshold, her smile fell and her blood pressure shot up for a second time that day.

"Hey Bells."

"Jacob."

After an awkward greeting, Jacob stated he was there for dinner – at Renee's invitation of course. Bella ushered him into the den where Charlie was and then headed for her meddling mother who was still working in the kitchen.

Renee was pulling the lasagna from the oven when Bella walked in to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Bella whispered loudly. "Why in the hell is Jacob here?"

Renee set the lasagna down and reached for the Italian bread she had spread garlic butter on only moments before. She switched the oven to broil and slid the pan in under the glowing coils; wiping her hands on a towel, she finally turned towards her daughter.

"I ran into him at the market yesterday and thought it would be nice to have him over. He told me about the divorce and I felt bad for him. Plus, you're single and now he's single."

Bella held her tongue. She wanted to scream and yell.

She wanted to smack her mom in the head to see if she would finally remember the state that Bella was in after Jacob left her. Bella could barely move for weeks when she found out what he had done. She was consumed with a depression that had only grown deeper when Jacob and Leah married a few months later.

Exasperated, Bella ran a hand along the back of her neck before pulling her hair up into a ponytail, securing it with the elastic band she had around her wrist. The air was stifling and she suddenly felt overheated in her jeans and v-neck t-shirt. She left the kitchen and headed to the dining room where she waited for the food to be served.

Soon enough they were all seated around the table and even Bella, with her extensive knowledge of the English language, could not come up with any better word than 'uncomfortable' to describe the situation.

Jacob avoided mentioning his divorce from Leah. Renee prattled on about looking at the album earlier in the day. Charlie occasionally interjected with a random sports fact. Bella sat quietly pushing her food around on her plate.

Jacob had asked her how her writing was going. She responded with "Fine". He asked about her condo. "It's fine," was the response he got. He asked about Alice and was met with another "Fine".

Renee kicked Bella's leg under the table and Bella pulled her legs up into the chair crossing them as if she were a five-year-old. Dinner continued on in near silence.

While Bella was clearing the table, Jacob cornered her.

"Bella, can we talk?"

She knew it was coming, but she still cringed when he asked. "Sure, Jake. Let's go out outside." Bella grabbed Charlie's flannel jacket from the hook and went out the front door with Jake on her heels. With sunset, the evening had grown cooler. Bella buttoned the jacket and rolled the sleeves a couple of times so they no longer covered her hands. It was too big on her, but being wrapped in the warmth of the flannel was comforting and she drew strength from it, straightening her back and feeling a foot taller as she prepared to shut Jake down.

Stepping down from the porch, she walked to the side of the driveway where her dad's old truck was parked. Turning towards Jacob, Bella crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back on the driver side door.

"Okay Jacob, what's up?" She surprised herself with the cool, sharpness of her tone. Jacob seemed surprised as well because he stopped short with a look of confusion.

"Um, well, I thought we could talk, catch up. A lot of time has passed and I was hoping we could, you know, get to know one another again." He looked her over like she was a piece of meat. He even licked his lips. It revolted her.

"Not happening, Jacob. I have no idea what Renee lead you to believe was happening here tonight, but this," she gestured between the two of them, "will never, _ever_ be happening."

He took a step towards her and tipped his head down, suddenly acting coy and shy. Looking up at her through his eyelashes, he batted his eyes. "Come on Bells, it's me, your Jakey. Remember how things used to be? It can be that way again. I was an idiot and I'm sorry. But that's in the past." He reached out and ran a hand down her arm and she recoiled from the touch.

Bella pushed off the side of the truck, pulling her shoulders back and dropping her balled fists to her side, she planted her feet firmly on the ground, shoulder width apart. She was pissed and ready for this fight.

"First of all I never called you _Jakey _– THAT was Leah you fucking moron! Second, we were teenagers. You fucked me on our senior prom night and then went to her after you dropped me off at home. So, yes, you were an idiot and while it's in the past, I haven't forgotten. You were a prick then and from the sounds of it, you're still one since you're standing here begging for me to give you a chance before the ink is even dry on your divorce papers."

"Bells… I …. Um…"

"And another thing, don't call me Bells! That's reserved for people who I actually consider a friend and my family – of which you are neither. Fuck off, Jacob. It's time for you to go."

Bella shoulder checked him as she walked around him and stormed inside, slamming the door behind her. She stomped up the stairs and made it to her room before the tears of anger and humiliation began to fall.

Shortly after, Renee appeared in the bedroom doorway and tried talking to Bella. Bella told her she wasn't in the mood and she would talk to her in the morning. She washed her face, put on her pajamas, and got Chewy's bed set up before climbing into bed herself. The poor cat was tuckered out and happy to curl up and go to sleep. Renee had in fact purchased a bed and new toys for her feline grandchild, just as she said, and he had spent the better part of the afternoon and evening running the stairs with his new catnip mice. They had all been strategically hidden around the house for the hunter to stalk and find later. For now, the hunter was practically snoring.

Bella fluffed her pillows behind her back and powered up her e-Reader. She needed to get lost in a book right now. She was about an hour into a piece of romance fluff when her phone vibrated on the bedside table.

Assuming it was Alice, she swiped her finger across the bar to answer the call. "Oh, girl, let me tell you the shit storm that went down tonight."

Bella was met with silence.

"Hello?"

"Um, Bella… hi… it's Edward."

Her stomach did a flip as she closed out of the book and set the device on the table. "Hey, Edward. I'm surprised to hear from you." She was equally surprised that her voice didn't give away the butterflies that were now churning up her insides at hearing Edward speak.

"Well, you said I could call you. But I suppose it is rather late, I'm sorry. Should I let you go?"

She glanced at the clock on the CD player across the room. It was well after eleven. "No, it's fine. I was up reading anyway."

"Hmmm… sounds like you had some drama tonight. You're at your parents, right? Want to talk about it? I'm an old pro when it comes to parental drama."

Bella appreciated the gesture, but she really didn't want to rehash the Jacob fiasco with Edward. "No, it's okay, really. I just thought you were my best friend calling. She would have gotten a real kick out of what happened. So, why are you up so late?"

He chortled on the other end of the line. "Bella, I'm a grown man, I have no curfew."

She rolled her eyes at her own ignorance. "Yeah, but you have work tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but while I'm grown, I'm not ancient. I can survive on very little sleep."

Bella giggled, she felt sixteen again. "You know, Edward, it occurs to me that you know quite a bit more about me than I do you."

"Okay, like what?"

"How about a last name?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it might be nice for you to know the last name of the guy you are going out on a date with. It's Cullen."

_Date. _Just thinking of the word stirred up the butterflies. "Okay, Edward Cullen, what are you calling for?"

"Can't a friend call a friend?" He asked coyly.

"Is that what we are? Friends?"

"I certainly hope so, Isabella." The way he said her name made her heart skip a beat. Silence filled the line and Bella nervously picked at her blanket.

"So, besides reading, what else are you doing, Bella?" His voice was sultry and it caused gooseflesh to break out on her arms. She turned off the bedside light and slid down under her covers, adjusting her pillows as she got comfortable in the dark room.

"Just lying in bed, really nothing else until you called. What are you doing?"

"Well, I just got back in and finished showering. Now I'm in bed. It would seem we have found ourselves in bed … together." There was a lilt of wickedness to his voice and Bella figured out pretty quickly where Edward hoped this was going.

"Edward, phone sex, it isn't happening," she whispered as she quickly glanced to her closed bedroom door. "My parents are right across the hall. Mom sleeps like the dead but Dad, well, he's a cop. Do I really need to say more?"

Bella was momentarily startled as she realized that she had basically admitted that she _would_ have had phone sex with Edward if she weren't in her parents' home.

_Huh. Interesting._

The shock of the admission was ebbed as Edward sighed. A tightening sadness formed in her chest when she realized he was actually disappointed. Bella had a deep need to please him, to make him happy. Chewing on her bottom lip, Bella tried to understand why she would feel the need to please a man she barely knew.

"Bella, it's just that, when I talk to you, hearing your voice, it does something to me. It's even worse when we are standing close to one another. It's like… like…"

"I know." She responded simply, hearing him struggle to describe what she, too, was feeling.

"You do?" He sounded relieved as his voice raised an octave.

"Yes."

"So do you… do you _feel_ it?" Edward asked her, his voice hesitant.

It was Bella's turn to sigh as she rolled to her side, her back toward the door and the phone tucked between her ear and the pillow under her head. "Yes, Edward, I feel it. Like an electric tingle, a shock of sorts, right?"

"Exactly," the word was on a relieved exhale. She could tell he was glad to know he wasn't going crazy, because she experienced the same thing.

"Bella?"

"Mmm… yes, Edward?"

"If no phone sex, let's play a game."

"Edward," her tone was cautioning, but she felt a tingle of excitement deep in her belly.

"Please, Bella." He nearly begged.

She grinned at the sound of his desperate plea but responded with an aloof, "Fine."

"Okay, Twenty Questions. We'll take turns, easy enough, right?"

Bella worried her bottom lip again. "Okay, but what if you ask me something I don't want to answer?"

"We each get one pass, how does that sound?"

"Good. That sounds good. Fair. Who goes first?"

"Ladies, always," was his simple reply.

She laughed nervously. "Asking or answering?"

"How about asking and we start now," Edward answered.

Bella could hear the sound of rustling sheets on the other end and she found herself wondering if he were lying down in his bed or perhaps sitting up, back to a headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. She pictured what his chest would look like bare and how his hair would glisten in the moonlight, the blond and red highlights shimmering. Her imagination carried her into a brief fantasy of Edward and silk sheets that was broken when she heard him clear his throat on the other end of the line.

"Bella? A question? And make it a good one." She could tell he was toying with her, egging her on.

"Well…" She stumbled over what she should ask. There were so many things she wanted to know, but in the dark she felt bold and uninhibited. "So, I know you're in bed… Are you naked?"

"Really, Bella? That's what you come up with?"

She felt like a fool. "Sorry, I'm sorry, Edward. That isn't any of my business. Really."

He chuckled, "Bella, don't apologize. It's just I would have told you I was naked without your wasting a question on it."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Y-you would? Y-you are?" With his confirmation, the dam broke on the visions of Edward naked and in various places, with her.

Naked Edward on her bed.  
Naked Edward on her desk.  
Naked Edward in the elevator where Angela and Jenny might catch them.

_Get it together, Swan,_ she chastised herself.

"I would and I am. I usually sleep naked. Is that a problem for you?"

"Is that one of your twenty?" She asked teasingly.

"No, so don't answer it. You'll just have to deal with it," Edward said with confidence. His firm tone indicated that he planned for her to spend time with him in bed… naked… sleeping or otherwise. She felt heat burn between her thighs and rubbed them together in a vain attempt to squelch it.

"So, since you asked me, I'll ask you. Are you naked, Bella?"

"No… I mean, I don't object to people sleeping naked, I just… well… I really don't see the need to do it, I mean, when you're alone, what's the point, right? It's really only something you do when someone is with you…" She was babbling in a hushed voice, making her best attempt to convince Edward that just because she didn't sleep naked she wasn't a prude.

"Bella, you can sleep naked when you're alone. The cool sheets caressing your naked body are quite nice. You should try it. In fact, why don't you try it tonight?"

Her heart quickened. "Ummm, cause I'm a thirty-two-year-old woman spending the night at her parents house. That's just not something I should be doing."

"Who said? You have a right to sleep however you want. If you're afraid of someone seeing you in the morning, lock the door."

Quiet. She couldn't breath. He made it hard to argue with him when he had such valid points and that need to give in to him, to please him, took hold of her. "Okay. But Edward? No phone sex," she whispered.

"Okay. So you're doing it, now?"

"Yes, hold on." Bella felt like she was high, she had no idea what had come over her other than a need to make Edward happy. She could hardly believe she had just agreed to lay in her bed, naked, while talking to Edward on the phone. Sure, she could have faked it, he never would have known, but something about the safety of a few hundred miles and the darkness of night gave her the courage to bare herself for him – even if he couldn't see her.

She laid the phone on the mattress and got up to lock the bedroom door. She then put the radio on softly. In high school she would often sleep with a CD on; hopefully, Charlie would think that she was just getting comfortable and wouldn't hear her talking to someone.

"Nothing good can come from this," Bella mumbled to herself as she stripped and climbed back into the bed. Lying on her back, she pulled the sheet up and tucked it tightly under her armpits before reaching for the phone.

"I'm back." She said and waited for a response from the other end of the line. Nothing. "Edward? Hello? I'm naked and in bed. Are you there?"

"B-Bella… did you…" he cleared his throat and started over. "Bella, did you really just take off your clothes?"

"Yes, and that's one of your twenty." She toyed with him.

"Hey wait! Not fair!" Edward practically yelled into the phone.

"Shhhhh!" Bella responded immediately and turned the volume down on her phone.

"Bella, I doubt they can hear me. Besides, you have to admit, that really isn't fair. But fine. After all, the joke is on you. You could have just _told_ me you were naked and not really done it."

Bella smirked when he said what she had thought only moments ago. What was it about Edward that had her turned upside-down and spinning out of control? He was like a rollercoaster.

"A rollercoaster of sin," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Bella realized she spoke out loud. "Damn, nothing. Anyway, it's my turn. What's your favorite thing to do when you aren't working?"

"Besides lying in my bed naked?"

"Clearly."

"Playing music. I love music."

This bit of information had her interested. "What do you play?"

"Nope, it's my turn. Why erotic romance?"

She sighed. She knew it was only a matter of time before he asked. It's why she never told anyone, at least one of the reasons. She just couldn't explain it without fumbling over her words and eventually feeling like a pervert. Alice understood, but her parents never really did.

"It's… fun. It let's me live a life I would never normally live. With the fantasy characters, you have the freedom to write whatever you want because there is so much differing information. I mean, shifters are shifters, but they don't just have to be wolves. They can be rats and panthers. They can shift on just the full moon or when they want. They can turn into the whole animal or just take on the persona of their animal spirit. Take for instance, writing about a vampire. Vampires drink blood. But they don't always have to just drink blood. The ones in my story are quite fond of whiskey. And the erotica part of it? Well, it just makes it that much more interesting. It's the angst, the potential for true love that binds two people – creatures – together forever. It's such a romantic notion. It's something we all want, that one person to call ours. In my stories, the characters are usually lucky enough to find it, to find true love. The sex just makes the ride to getting there much more … fun."

She stopped talking. Silence wrapped around her and she grew nervous. "Edward?"

"I'm here." His voice was breathy.

"Wha… what are you… are you okay?"

"Mmmm… it's just, the way you describe your writing. Like music is for me, it's home. It's full of want and need and desire. Hurt, angst, love, it all resides there. And to be honest, it sorta turns me on." Bella found herself even more attracted to Edward. His honesty was refreshing.

"It does?" She wanted to tell him it turned her on, too. But she wasn't sure she was ready just yet. After all, she had declared twice 'No phone sex' and somehow she knew if she confessed to him her similar feelings that they would end up exactly there.

"Is that a question?" he asked, and she could almost picture his sexy smirk.

"No, but I go back to the one from earlier. What do you play?"

"Guitar, electric and acoustic. And piano. I started with piano when I was young, right after my mom married my step-dad. Guitar I picked up in junior high. Now, my turn. What's your favorite position?"

Bella dropped the phone then scrambled to get it and flipped back to her side, her back once again to the door. Her whisper was harsh, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I've read half your book and there is some interesting stuff in it. I'm assuming you are drawing on personal experience. So, what's your favorite position?"

She contemplated the answer she _could _give and the one she _should_ give. "Edward, I think you have me all wrong. My books are more of a fantasy, a lot of it I just make up…"

He interrupted her, "C'mon Bella. Don't play shy. You're on the other end of a phone, I can't see you blush, just tell me.

She decided to go for the truth. "Missionary…?" It came out in a squeaked question.

"Bella, really? You can say it, you don't need to be embarrassed and play it safe." His voice was gently teasing her. He honestly believed she was as erotic as the characters she wrote about. She was afraid the truth would disappoint him.

"Edward," she sighed in resignation. Her cheeks burned hot with her humiliation. "First, I'd like to say when I was agreeing to this game I didn't think we'd go down this road. Second, I really haven't done any of the things I write about. As I mentioned, it's all _fantasy_ to me. Just because I write about it doesn't mean I do it." Bella wanted to crawl under her childhood bed and die.

"Okay, well, _first_, no one said you were under any obligation to answer." He stopped a moment. She was sure this is where he told her goodnight and goodbye and was surprised when he continued talking. "And second, what about your sex toy? That's not something a woman who only experiences plain vanilla sex has." He actually sounded dumbfounded, not disturbed. Bella felt yet another tug at her heart.

"Edward, I've already told you this, what you saw was a lame attempt at a practical joke from my best friend. She gave it to me last Christmas."

"True. And you mentioned that you had sort of used it, right?"

"I… um… I guess I may have…"

_Die. I am going to die of embarrassment. Alice can use the rest of my sessions at the spa. I am NOT going back! _Bella held the phone to her ear as she turned her face into her pillow, willing it to swallow her whole.

There was what sounded like a growl on the other end of the line. "So, you _have _used it?" Edward's curiosity filled the void between them, his voice heavy with lust. Bella needed to get the conversation back under control. "I'm not answering that, Edward. I think it's my turn. Three questions, as a matter of fact."

_HA!_

"Okay, Bella, ask away. Just know I am going back to _that_ question."

"Sure, and you just remember I have a veto to use still." She mentally high-fived herself before she continued. "You've told me that you enjoy working at the spa, but don't want to stay there long term. What do you want to do?"

"My, that's a tame question, Bella. And easy. I want to be a Physical Therapist; the official title is a Doctor of Physical Therapy. I still have a few years to go."

"Why do you want to do that? Not that there is anything wrong with the job, I think you'd be fantastic at it. But what made you chose that?"

"A soccer injury my senior year in high school ended my promising soccer career. I had to have surgery and PT. The benefits I received from the therapy made me realize how important a job it is. That's the Crib Notes version of why I want to be one."

Bella contemplated what he had told her. She knew there was more, but she didn't want to push. "Edward?"

"Hmmm…"

"One day will you tell me the extended version of the story?"

"Question?"

"Question."

"Of course, Bella. I'll more than happily tell you anything."

The ease in which he said this last part sent a warm shudder through her body. She believed he meant it, that he would tell her anything.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"How is it lying naked?" His voice was husky and it immediately caused dampness to release from her.

"It's good. I think I like it." She rolled to her back and attempted to get her heartbeat under control. It had become slightly erratic from the growing number of butterflies in her belly.

"What do you like about it, Bella?" His question was firm, demanding, but in a tender way. The way of a new lover discovering what you want, what you need and it empowered her.

"I – I like the way the sheet feels against my skin…"

"Jesus, Bella… go on. What else?"

She closed her eyes and just let herself feel. "It's more liberating than I thought it would be; it makes me feel a little _wicked._..?" She wasn't sure if she had properly put into words what she was feeling, but clearly Edward didn't mind since she heard a very audible groan from the other end of the line.

She had to have lost her mind. She had said this wouldn't end at phone sex, and yet here they were careening head on into the realm of it – closer and closer. Her common sense, conservative side was at war with her little known free-living, liberal side as they duked it out to see who would win the battle of wills.

After all, what was wrong with experiencing a little bit of uninhibited fun in her life? If Alice were here, she'd be bouncing in the corner with pom-poms cheering her on.

"Bella? I know you said 'No' earlier, but would you…"

_Clack_

"Maybe we could…"

_Click – clack_

"What the hell?" Bella mumbled as Edward was searching for his words. There was something hitting her widow.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend…" Edward sounded panicked, but Bella couldn't focus on that. She currently had something hitting her window and now Chewy was stirring at the noise intrusion.

_Tap – clack – pop_

"Damn it to fuck. Edward, hold on…"

She stood from the bed and pulled her blanket around herself as she stepped to the window. Chewbacca was at her feet and growling in full-on protective mode. Bella pushed the curtains to the side as her window deflected another hit.

"Dammit!" She yelled as she leaned towards the glass and peered down into the side yard. There, tossing what she could only imagine were stones from Renee's garden was Jacob.

"Bella! Open the window!" Jacob attempted to whisper-yell, but it was just a loud yell. She pushed the window open and responded, "Go home, Jake!"

"No! Come down!" he whisper yelled back, clearly drunk.

"Jacob Black – Go home!" she yelled again as the security lights came on, illuminating the yard, and Charlie hollered from the back porch.

Apparently, the noises on the window had woken him up and he went down to see what was happening. With the mood broken, Bella closed the window and grabbed her pajamas, putting them back on.

Once again, she was so close.

"Fuck it to hell," she grumbled as she looked to the phone on her bed. Edward was still there, waiting for her, and somehow Chewy knew this since he was now curled around it, purring.

"Lovely, just lovely," Bella huffed as she heard Charlie ascending the stairs.

* * *

**A/N... Today I saw a cloud that looked like a ... well... rather erect... Ummmm... male organ. :)  
I took it as a sign from above to hurry the FLOCK up and get to the good stuff. AS in lemon zestacular festivities.**

**Yeah, I may have been reading too much into it... whatever.**

**So, I promise, my dear lovelies, we will have some face to face B&E quality bow-chicca-wow-wow soon... Okay, maybe not next chapter soon, but soon none the less! **

**Ginormous huggles to all who leave a review.**

**xoxo -RS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, Lovelies. Last couple of days have been insane.  
Thanks to TwiMoments for all your help and encouragement.  
As always, this is Twilight Fan Fiction and not intended to steal, offend or otherwise piss off the original owner - which is not me.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"_Damn it to fuck. Edward, hold on…"_

Those were the last clear words he had heard Bella say. Clearly something had rattled her and while he should be upset about the painful case of blue balls he was sure to endure, he cared more about her well being then he did about his personal release.

He sat up in his bed and arranged his pillows behind his back and waited.

He heard garbled words that sounded like _"Damn zits!"_ and _"So flown, sake!"_ He was sure neither of these was correct.

He waited some more, shifting the sheets around his waist, then he heard a shuffling noise. And purring.

"What the?" Edward mumbled before it clicked. Chewbacca.

The cat must have been by the phone, on top of it if he had to guess since all he could hear now was something sliding across the phone and purring.

"Hey, Chewy. How's it going dude?" Yes, he _was _talking on the phone to a cat. Not exactly how he pictured the night going, but what the hell?

There was a louder purr and a soft meow that replied to his question. Clearly Chewy was up for a chat.

"So, fella, what's our girl doing? Is she okay? You better be taking care of her for me." Edward rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation – his talking to a fur ball - and was startled when the cat responded with, "Yowww, hissssss, meowwwww" as if he were trying to convey what had just happened and that, yes, he was in fact taking good care of _their _girl.

Edward ran a hand through his still damp hair, tugging at the ends, as he listened to Chewy paw and purr at the phone.

He couldn't hear much beyond that and it was driving him crazy. All he really wanted to do was talk to Bella. Okay, sure, the possibility of phone sex was a definite 'Hell, yeah!' in the 'Do you really want to go there?' category; but it wasn't what he had originally intended on when he called her.

He had spent all evening with Bella on his mind.

From his first set, to his second an hour later, and then when he left Midnight Sun, she was first and foremost in his mind.

"_Masen, good to see you tonight," Jasper Whitlock, the owner of Midnight Sun, said with a smile as he shook Edward's hand. Everyone at the club, with the exception of Emmett, knew him as 'Masen'. It had been his father's last name and it gave him a certain sort of anonymity when performing. He never knew if any of his clients from Serenity might be in the audience and using a different name, along with his carefully chosen clothes, would keep most from putting two and two together and coming up with 'Edward'._

_He was in his traditional garb: worn jeans, t-shirt, over that a flannel shirt left open and rolled to the elbows, black combat boots and a ball cap. The ball cap was a must, since he was so well known for his long, messy bronze hair. It was distinctive and very recognizable. He alternated between Buddy Holly type glasses and aviator shades; tonight he went with the shades, which were hanging from the v-neck of the t-shirt. _

"_Jasper, good to see you. Thanks for letting me play again." Edward shook the blond man's hand as Jasper used his free hand to clasp Edward on the shoulder. _

"_Really, Masen, the thanks are all mine. Since you started playing here on open mic nights, drink sales have soared. 'Course I have to keep a full stock of apple schnapps for the Appletini's, and I've started stocking Moscato, but it's totally worth it," he said with a wink before heading back to the bar. Jasper wasn't the typical bar owner, choosing to stay in the front where he could mix it up with his clientele and make sure everyone stayed happy._

_Edward liked Jasper and if he were in the market for a new friend, he would ask him to play pool sometime with himself and Emmett. _

_Jasper Whitlock was as tall as Edward and Emmett, but lanky. He was ten years older than them, easily, and dressed like a true rock-n-roll star. His designer jeans were faded in precisely the right places. His expensive boots were worn in such a way that they looked casual, giving him an ease to his step. He always wore some sort of button-down shirt, usually with an eagle or some other symbol adorning the back. His hair was longer, hanging to his collar, but kept in that 'Bedhead perfection only created by a handful of gel and a butt-load of spray' kind of way. _

_His girlfriend, she was a ball of energy, and Edward couldn't imagine living with her. He had seen her once, and just watching her flit around from table to bar, to Jasper, to DJ, gave Edward motion sickness. He avoided her like the plague that one night. Tonight, he wasn't so lucky._

_Edward stood to the back corner of the bar, sipping a beer and finding his zone, when the midget on heels came bounding up to him. Okay, midget might be a slight over exaggeration. But the chick was beyond petite. She was downright tiny. Edward had to wonder if Jasper worried about breaking her when he banged her. Then she opened her mouth, and he knew instantly that she might look slight of frame, but she was a force to be reckoned with and he took notice.._

"_So, you're the Masen guy that all the women flock here to see, huh?" She stood in front of Edward, her arms crossed across her tiny chest, her eyes shining with trouble. Or maybe it was annoyance. It was hard for Edward to tell since, even in her heels, she was still a foot shorter than him._

_He shrugged and took a long pull from his beer before answering. "I guess."_

_Her hands went to her hips as she squared up her shoulders; and suddenly, she seemed as tall as him. He finally took her in, from red heels to black mini-dress and short, spiky black hair. Edward wondered if she and Jasper owned shares in some hair product company. _

"_Well, just so you know, I've had to spend more time up here on these open mic nights because of you. Not that I mind, I love spending time with my Jazzy…"_

Jazzy? _Edward stifled a laugh at the nickname._

_Suddenly, a finger was stabbing into his chest. "But you come in here and sing your crooning melodies, and apparently get these Ho's panties in a bunch and then leave. Then they're all up on _my_ man. Well, at least the ones that aren't tied up with that man-whore bouncer. So, as of tonight, when you're here, I'm here. And you might want to consider toning down the brooding sex appeal. It's oozing from you and is like a mating call to these skanks!"_

_Edward's head was swimming. There was too much information in that single tirade to process. He was a chick magnet. His singing was crooning and basically sent the women into HorneyVille. He underestimated the pixie and she is hell on wheels. _

_And she just called Emmett a man-whore!_

_He officially liked the pipsqueak. _

_Holding out his hand, he made to shake hers. "Well, let's start from the beginning, then, shall we? My name is Masen…"_

"_Masen, what?" She grabbed his hand with a firm shake. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had super strength because her handshake rivaled most men's. _

"_That's it, just Masen."_

_She cocked a brow at him. "Huh. Okay – _Masen_ – I'm …"_

_And before she could finish, two very well-endowed blonde women came running up to them and pushed the black haired munchkin back about three feet. Edward looked at her and mouthed "Sorry." She just rolled her eyes in response and stomped away. _

_The two women began to paw at Edward who was briefly mortified by their actions, since one of them kept trying to grab his junk, until he was finally able to push away from them and headed back stage. He passed Emmett, who was looking at the Double D Twins as if they were candy, and chuckled._

_Emmett had been a bouncer by night at Midnight Sun for about six months, and he had convinced Edward to play there on the open mic nights they held twice a month. Sometimes Emmett sang and once or twice they had sung a duet; something very manly, about beer, dogs and a tractor._

_As Edward sang "_She's So High"_, he held his eyes closed. His fingers moved across the strings by memory, allowing himself to envision Bella as he sang. Later he sang "_The Scientist"_ by Coldplay and he swore he heard a collective sigh from the room as he crooned – yes, apparently the munchkin was right, he did croon out the lyrics._

'Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I'll set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart'

"Edward? Edward, are you still there?"

Bella's voice broke his thoughts and sent a shiver through his body, like he had been hit with a branding iron right to the heart. He rubbed his chest absently.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm so sorry about that," she huffed, and he could hear her shifting around in her bed.

"No worries. Do you mind telling me what happened? I mean, only if you want." He reached down the bed for his blanket and pulled it up to his waist as well. He suddenly felt a chill, like there was a cold spot next to him. Like a void that needed to be filled.

Bella sighed into the phone. "Chew, get into your bed," she grumbled away from the mouth piece before addressing him again. "Sorry, I guess Chewy heard you talking or something, and he was all over the phone. He keeps pawing at it now. He really does like you."

"You can't honestly tell me there is no one else he likes as much as you? And well, me."

Bella was quiet for a moment, probably pondering. "The only other person he likes is Charlie, my dad. He's such a gruff guy, but for some reason, Chew loves him. Dad will sit for hours in the recliner with Chewy asleep on his lap. And Dad will refuse to move so he doesn't wake his Grand-Cat…"

"His _WHAT?" _ Edward asked on a chuckle.

"Grand-Cat. My parents have pretty much given up on me having kids. So, they figure Chewbacca is as close as they'll get." She said it with such a heartbreaking finality that it made Edward sad for her.

"Bella, that isn't true, you're still quite young."

"Thirty-two, Edward, is not young. It's eight years from forty, from middle age. And as we women get older, our eggs shrivel and die. And in case you hadn't noticed, I don't have any male prospects in my life. No one is pounding down Bella Swan's door to marry her."

Edward tensed at her words. "Bella, you need to stop that right now. I mean, I showed up at your door, right? And you are a beautiful woman with so much depth. Any man would be a lucky son-of-a-bitch to have you – for you to have him."

He wanted to tell her that _HE_ wanted to be that son-of-a-bitch. His brain was yelling at him to just be honest with her. His heart was screaming to pour out all the things he kept inside, to bare his soul to her. Instead, he forged on in an entirely different direction.

"So, do you mind telling me what happened?"

There was a sigh and then a long moment of silence on the other end. He grew worried at what it was that had happened.

"It was Jacob. My ex-boyfriend."

Edward's heart took a nose dive and his free hand balled into a fist. "Y-your ex?"

"Yeah, from high school. I haven't seen him in years."

Edward released a pent up breath and his shoulders fell with relief. Unclenching his fist, he ran his hand through his hair, pulling at the ends, as he tried to process that Bella had seen a man that had clearly been a love interest of hers at one time.

"So, why was he there? What did he want?" He did the best he could to keep his tone even. He hoped he was pulling it off, though he feared he may have sounded a bit too needy in his questioning.

"My mother…" Bella ground out.

"I'm sorry, he was there to see _your mother_?" This was getting a little weird, even for Edward.

His question made Bella giggle and his heart skipped at the happy sound. "No, you doofus, he was here to see _me_. My idiot, yet well-meaning mother invited him to dinner tonight. It seems he is newly divorced, and my mom thought that I was just desperate enough to take him back – well over a decade later."

A case of nerves disguised as angry bees buzzed in Edward's chest and he was afraid to ask his next question. But he had to know. "Um, well, are you?"

"Am I what, Edward? Desperate?" She sounded offended.

_Shit!_

"No! God no! I mean… damn… I meant to ask, are you taking him back?" He pinched his eyes closed and leaned his head back against the window sill. Edward sent up a silent prayer as he waited what felt like an eternity for her to answer.

_Please God, please. Don't let me lose her before I have her. She's the one, I know. Please, please…_

"No. No, I'm not taking him back. I don't even want to talk to him. But clearly he wanted to talk to me even after I kicked his ass to the curb earlier. He showed up here drunk and throwing rocks at my window and waking my dad, Charlie. Jake's lucky he didn't get shot. Would've served his ass right. Now, I'd really like it if we didn't talk about him anymore, okay?" She sounded drained and Edward felt bad for pressing her.

"Sure, Bella. Consider it dropped." Edward could sense the mood had shifted from earlier; after all, it didn't take a rocket scientist to hear Bella's tone was completely different. He knew that the fun, flirtatious game they had been playing earlier had come to an end.

"So, Bella, tell me something about yourself that might surprise me."

"I love drinking pickle juice." It came out quickly, like she didn't need time to even consider and answer.

"Seriously? That's really gross." Edward wrinkled his nose at the thought of drinking a jar of pickle juice.

"What, Edward, you don't like _pickles_?" Bella teased him with her question, her voice notably relaxed.

"Well, if we are talking the kind that are made from cucumbers and put on burgers, then yes, I do like pickles. However, if you are alluding to another form of pickle, then my answer is a firm _no_."

More soft giggles on the other end of the line, "Okay, no pickle juice for you, or pickles that aren't really pickles. Got it. Now, tell me something. What about friends?"

"One, I guess two if you count my step-sister, we get along well enough. But Emmett and I are like brothers."

"What's he like?"

Edward laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. How does one describe Emmett? "Think biggest five-year-old you've ever met, with a heart of gold and muscles to rival Schwarzenegger pre-Governor days. We met a couple of years back when he was dating a girl at Serenity. We sorta hit it off. Been friends ever since."

"He sounds great. So he doesn't work at the spa?"

"Dear God, no. He would have been fired his first week for his philandering. He likes the ladies… a lot. And he isn't much for sticking to the rules. No, his full time job is working at his uncle's auto repair shop. It's a family-owned business, and he hopes to inherit it one day. By night he works as a bouncer at a local club."

"What shop? Is it local?" Bella sounded genuinely interested in his friend and it pleased Edward. He already knew that Em would love Bella, and now he was sure she would love him as well. Well, maybe _love_ is a little strong. Like? Tolerate? Either way, she'd give him a run for his money and would dish out just as much on him as he gave to her. Yeah, it would be fun to watch his best friend and his girl together.

_My girl?_

Edward's heart missed a beat as he processed that he had just referred to her as his girl.

"Edward? Hello?"

"Sorry, yeah, I'm here. McCarty's Auto Specialists is the name of the shop." He hoped she didn't notice how his voice shook.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of them. They have a great reputation."

"Okay, your turn. Tell me something else, when was the last date you went on?"

There was no immediate response from the other end of the line, but he could hear Bella shifting around. He waited for her to speak, the silence killing him.

"It's um… well… I haven't really dated since my last boyfriend and I broke up."

Edward tensed once again at the thought of anyone but himself calling Bella theirs. But he quickly got his illogical jealousy under control. "Well, when was that?"

She sighed into the phone, "Jesus, two years. Edward, it's been two very long, very man-free years."

Edward was struck stupid. Silent, like the cat – Chewy to be precise – had got his tongue. She hadn't dated or been with a man in two years? Years?!

This was a game changer.

Edward was by no means a playboy. He didn't dip his wick into everything with tits and a pussy that rubbed up against him. But the longest he had ever willingly gone without sex was six months. Certainly Bella had desires, wanted that feeling – and not with a plastic toy, but with a man. Didn't she?

"I, uh. Wow. Bella, really? I mean, okay, so you haven't dated, but you have been with someone, right?" He just couldn't wrap his mind around someone as beautiful as Bella was not having men begging to be with her. He was ready to beg. Hell, if he knew how to get to her now, he'd beg to take her tonight.

"Fuck, Edward. Thanks for making me feel like a freak." Her voice sounded upset, not angry, but she was certainly upset and maybe embarrassed?

"I'm sorry, Bella, really. I just… well… you can clearly have any man you want. I just don't understand is all, and you aren't a freak."

"Edward, my track record with relationships is not great. I've only had two boyfriends ever, and Jake cheated on me with Leah and Mike with Sam. I just don't want to go through that again."

"Well, we already know that Jake is a complete douche. And if this Mike dude left you for some Sam chick, well it's his loss."

"It's a guy," she spoke softly into the phone.

"What? Mike? Of course it's a guy."

"Not Mike. Sam. Sam Uley is a guy. Mike left me for a guy. In fact, I found them fucking. It actually explained a lot. But it was a shocker nonetheless. And a bit of an ego crusher. I mean, hello? I turned a dude gay. See? Freak."

This evening with Bella was going in so many different directions, Edward had whiplash. First, they almost had phone sex. Then they were interrupted by her ex throwing rocks at her window; an ex her mother had tried setting her up with only hours before. Then his love fest with the cat. Pickle juice, Emmett, and no sex in two years later – and Edward's head was swimming.

He slid down into the bed in an attempt to stop the spinning in his head by lying flat. He briefly considered placing one foot on the floor, like he does when he's drunk, to stop the room from whirling by. He pulled his blanket to his chest as he contemplated his next words carefully.

"Bella, first, you aren't a freak. You are a beautiful woman and you should be particular about who you give yourself to. You're a treasure and you should be cherished. As far and Mike and Sam go, well, clearly Mike had been in denial for quite some time. Men don't just 'turn gay'. How long were you two together?"

"Too long. Three years." She sounded exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to pull her to his chest and hold her as she slept. He rubbed his palm across the all too familiar ache that seemed to blossom in his chest each time he thought about being close to Bella.

"Well, clearly he was comfortable with you and loved you, even if it wasn't in the way he could with a man. It wasn't your fault, it was his. He should have admitted who he was before he spent three years with you. But, Bella, you didn't cause it, do you understand?"

He heard her expel a long breath. "I know," she said. Her voice was light, like she was fighting sleep. "We're good now anyway. We're actually friends. He always was a good guy, he was just confused. And that day I caught them was the first time they had been together like that. He cheated, but I'm over it, really. I didn't love him. Not like I thought I loved Jake. Love sucks, Edward. I hate it. I write it, but I don't ever find it, not really. Love sinks. Yeah, yeah."

Edward was pretty sure she had just quoted 'Love Stinks' by J. Giles. He chalked that up to just one more reason why he could see spending a long time with this woman.

"Okay, Bella. Listen, that's enough for tonight. I'll let you go, so you can sleep." Just saying it made the hole inside of him open up. He hated the idea of not talking to her, not seeing her. If this relationship did progress – which he prayed it did - and they eventually had sex, Edward wasn't sure how he would ever be able to let her out of his sight. The intimacy of sleeping together would take things to a whole new level for him. She was like his personal brand of heroin, he was already addicted and sex would only make him want more.

"No… don't go. Talk to me, sing. Please?" Bella's voice was soft, dreamy.

"Sing, Bella? Really?"

"Please…" her plea came out as a gentle whine.

His stomach clenched at the sound. He couldn't deny her this. Hell, he couldn't deny her anything.

"Okay, love. I'll sing until you're asleep. Are you comfortable?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Good. Here we go…"

Edward began to sing the same song he had sung that evening at the club, when he envisioned Bella there and listening to him. The lyrics of 'She's So High' fell naturally from his lips and he heard a contented sigh from the other end of the line. Once he was done with that song, he moved on to 'Falling In' by Lifehouse and then a couple of the country songs Emmett loved to sing. He heard her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep two songs back, but he didn't care. He sat on the phone and sang for twenty more minutes until he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer.

He resigned himself to hanging up the phone.

"Good night, sweet girl," was the last thing he said to her before ending the call.

* * *

**A/N ... In my writing, I believe in a heavy dose of romantic cheese. Not like gouda, brie or the kind in the can. But the sappy, gooey, make ya go "Ahhhhhhh..." cheese stuff. I'm a romantic at heart, so is the Hubs.**

**I haven't sent individual messages back to all of you thanking you for your loyal reviews - but please know I love them. It keeps me going. I will gladly take more, just like Oliver with his wooden bowl begging for more slop... "Please Sir, may I have some more?"**

**Yup... that's me... begging ya for some written love.**

**See ya Tuesday!**

**xoxo - RS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Lovelies! Happy Tuesday. :)  
Thanks to TwiMoments for, well, everything.**

**As always, this is a work of Twi FanFiction... **

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Bella woke with a face full of fur and a hand clutched to a cell phone. Chewbacca had climbed up and onto her pillow at some point during the night. He purred, stretched and rolled, subsequently falling off the bed with a thud and a pissed meow.

"Serves ya right, you stupid cat," Bella grumbled as she ran a hand along her face in an attempt to rid herself of cat fur. Once she was satisfied that she was fur free, she looked to the phone in her left hand. She had a vague memory of falling asleep to singing.

Her dreams last night had been vivid, not that this was unusual. In fact, once she started her book series, she began to have a variety of bizarre and sometimes enlightening dreams that she would journal about in the morning. She got some of her best story ideas from her dreams.

But the one last night was different. She was in the middle of a field, lavender bloomed all around. Other small white flowers grew among the purple and the sun shown on them in such a way they seemed to shimmer. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen and she had to remind her dream self to breath.

As she stepped into the open field, the singing continued and a figure emerged from the other side of the field. She shielded her eyes from the sun and focused on the figure. White shirt, dark pants and shining bronze hair. Her heart had picked up its pace immediately recognizing the figure as Edward.

Edward starring in her dreams had become quite normal over the last few months, but this wasn't her usual erotic Edward dream. Sure, it was sensual, but not overtly sexual. Plus, he had never sung to her before in a dream, and watching him walk towards her from the other side of the purple and white field gave Bella the strangest urge to run forward, instinctively knowing that running into his arms would feel like running home.

She shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts and ran her free hand along her face.

"Oh, crap. I am so screwed," she said out loud, with no one but her cat to hear her. Reality set in and pieced the prior night together. She had fallen asleep with the phone in her hand as Edward sung to her without complaint. She remembered feeling comforted.

Her phone vibrated and Bella jumped with surprise, nearly tossing it across the room. Pressing her hand to her chest, she took long, slow breaths to compose herself before she checked the caller I.D. It was Alice calling her. She swiped her finger across the screen to open the call.

"Hey, Ali. What's up?" Bella glanced at the clock, it was nearly ten.

"Bells, are you okay? I had a funny feeling. I can't explain it, but I knew I needed to call you." Alice's voice was heavy with concern.

"Wow, psychic link working overtime today there, Tink?" Bella attempted to make light of her friend's question, but she had to admit, she was thankful for her call. She needed to talk to Alice about the Edward stuff, but would never have initiated the conversation. Alice, in her ever-knowing wisdom, called her first and effectively opened the door for the somewhat uncomfortable and most certainly confusing discussion.

"Bella, I'm being serious. I had a dream with you in it last night. It was… weird…"

"Whips and chains weird?"

"Bella…" Alice spoke sternly letting her friend know she wasn't kidding.

"Well, you have to admit, Al, it was a possibility. I know you and Jasper are into all kinds of kinky stuff. The chances of you attempting to pull me into it are pretty high." Bella sat up, pushing the covers down from her body, and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Her toes touched the wood floor, which she found was quite chilly, so she pulled her feet back up and crossed her legs.

"Bell, you couldn't handle what we do. Besides, I really am being serious. Are you okay?"

Bella ran her free hand through her hair, attempting to work out some of the knots that had formed over night. "Well, if by okay, you mean am I okay that Renee shanghaied me into spending an evening with Jacob, insisting that now that he's divorced we should date? Or that I spoke with Edward and nearly had phone sex, only to be interrupted by Jake throwing rocks at my window then fell asleep with him singing to me…"

"Jacob sang to you? Like a serenade?!"

"No. Edward. And Chewy is in love with him. Like, IN. LOVE. And I told him my pen name and gave him a copy of my first book. And I dream about him all the fucking time and I really like him, but he's too young. It will never work. Never. And I'm so screwed. Speaking of! I told him I hadn't had SEX in two years! Yeah! I said _THAT_! What the hell was I thinking? Huh, Alice? What the hell? Now I'm some old re-virginized book worm with a cat and a midlife crisis car; and I'm not even in his league, and I think I may have begged him to sing me to sleep… oh God, oh God!" Bella buried her face in her hand as the realism of everything from the last couple of days crashed in on her. Her breaths were coming in fast, shallow gasps, and she feared she was going to pass out. She slid off the bed and onto the floor, not caring if it was cold. With her knees bent, she rested her forearms on them and leaded forward, dropping her head between her knees.

"Isabella Marie, first of all, breathe! You are going to end up in a full blown panic attack if you don't stop now. Now, let's slow things down and take it from the beginning. Jake was at your parents? Why? Why would Renee do that?"

"Cause she hates me?" Bella whined into the phone, her head still hanging forward, her eyes pinched closed.

"I doubt that. What happened?"

Bella relayed everything from her arrival the day before, to the trip down memory lane with her mother and the album, finishing with the awkward dinner from hell and her basically telling Jacob Black to fuck off.

"I guess she meant well? But that was really shitty. I mean, you were devastated after you found out about Leah. And then when they got married?" Alice huffed and then expelled a ling breath before continuing.

Okay now, what's this about Edward? And you told him about your pen name? You waited forever before you let me tell Jasper! I can't believe you just spilled to him."

Bella no longer felt like she was going to tailspin her way into darkness and sat up. She leaned her head back on to the side of the mattress and stared up at the ceiling making a mental note to get the vacuum in there later to clean up the cobwebs that had made the corners of the room their home.

"I did, Ali. When he came by to return my earring, he had offered to bring my book delivery up to me. Apparently Angela and Jenny told Thomas that they would make sure he gave it to me. So, then he was there, in my home, with my writing in his hands and I don't know. I just told him. And he's read, like, half of it already."

"And I'm guessing he called you last night?"

"Yes, we have a date Saturday and I told him he could text or call this week to firm up plans."

"Sounds like that's not all he wants to _firm up_," Alice giggled at her own joke. "Wait! You have a date with Fuck-Me Massage Boy and you didn't tell me? I simply can't believe it. I'm deeply offended."

"Sorry. Yes, I do. And did I mention Chew loves him? It's insane. So he called me and we were talking, and I took off my clothes…"

"Whoa! Back the bus up there, sweetheart! Did you just say you took _off your clothes_? Um, who are you and where is my best friend?! I mean, seriously woman, I'm not sure if I should be disappointed or proud!"

"Al, I don't want to rehash it all, let's just say things got a little out of control. But thanks to Jake showing up drunk off his ass, it all came to an abrupt halt. Then we talked until I was falling asleep and he sung to me."

"Wow. Was it before or after naked time that you told him about your self-imposed celibacy?"

Bella sighed. "After. It just came out. I told him about Mike, and he was sweet and understanding, and, Alice, did I mention that he sang to me? As if he would have done it every day if he could. I just don't know what to do. I mean, what will people think if I suddenly have a twenty-five-year-old on my arm? They'll think I'm robbing the cradle. Going through a midlife crisis. My folks will never be able to show their face at the grocery or church. I don't know why I told him yes."

"Bells, I am going to say this one more time, and I want you to clean out whatever blockage you have got going on in your ears that's keeping what I'm telling you from getting into that thick brain of yours. _You_ are the only one that cares about the age difference. Clearly the _man_ is in to you. He fucking _sang_ you to sleep. Please get over yourself. Your parents will have to deal with things themselves. You can't go around making _your _life choices based on what others may or may not think about it. Seriously, the only thing I find the least bit wrong with this whole thing is that your damn cat loves a stranger more than me. That shit's messed up."

Bella laughed. Alice was exactly who she needed to talk to today. Only Alice could tell Bella to get her head out of her tight ass in such a way that Bella felt loved through the reprimand.

"I know you're right, Alice. It's just hard, but I'll work on it, okay?"

"Okay. Now, are we still on for Thursday night?"

Bella had secretly hoped that Alice would have forgotten their plans to go to Jasper's club, Midnight Sun, for Throwback Thursday. Realizing there was no getting out of it, Bella let out a groan. "Fine, Alice. Yes we are still on."

"Yay! Okay, I'll see you then. Gotta run, the man is calling me from the bed. Love ya!"

"You, too," Bella quickly answered before the line went dead.

Thirty minutes later, Bella was showered and dressed in a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt that read 'I'm a Famous Writer. Want to be in my next book?' It was a gift from a fan that Bella had, in fact, named a character after. Alice had convinced her to run a contest through the social media outlets when she was writing her second book. If people shared the book link, they got their name into a drawing to have a character named after them. A lady by the name of Libby Blankenship had won. Libby was a retired grandmother with the personality of a twenty-one-year-old ready to party. She was a hoot and Bella was more than happy to include a character named after her. Libby sent her the shirt as a thank you gift.

Bella knew she needed to have a talk with her mother, and expected it would not go well. In anticipation, she prepared for a quick getaway as she slipped on her black tennis shoes and grabbed her light weight jacket and purse. She descended the stairs and left both on the small table by the door as she turned for the hallway that led to the kitchen.

It was an unusually clear day, the sun filtered through the large bay windows in the breakfast nook filling the room with natural light. Bella could hear Renee humming what sounded like _I Got You Babe_ and she chuckled was a true flower child.

"Morning, Mom," Bella said as she walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot. She realized as the words came out that they seemed a little clipped. Bella winced wondering if her mom had noticed. She might have been upset with Renee, but she didn't want to come off antagonistic, regardless of her feelings about what Renee had done the evening before.

Renee's back was to her, she looked to be making a cake. Renee's idea of 'made from scratch' meant getting in touch with her good old friends Duncan Hines and Betty Crocker. Boxed mixes were fine, but Bella almost always baked from scratch. It just seemed to taste better. Renee stopped mid mix and turned to Bella. "Good morning to you. I heard you talking upstairs. Who were you talking to? Jake, maybe?"

Bella opened the cabinet that held the mugs as she rolled her eyes at her mom's comment; so much for not antagonizing one another.

There was no way she was doing this without coffee. She let her mom wait as she filled a mug with coffee, milk, and sugar. Taking a sip and finding it acceptable, she turned towards Renee as she leaned a hip on the counter with her mug firmly grasped between both hands.

"No, Mom, it was not Jake. It was Alice. Were you aware that Jacob showed up here drunk last night? He was throwing rocks at my window and trying to get me to meet him outside."

Bella sipped her coffee, the magic elixir warming her from her stomach out, flooding her with calm and centering her. She briefly wondered where her father was this fine morning. _Hiding out somewhere…_ Bella thought and chuckled to herself.

Renee had gone back to her sixty strokes of the cake batter. From the looks of the empty box, Duncan had won B.F.F. status this time.

"I was aware. Your dad told me before he left for work," Renee responded coolly without turning her head from the bowl in front of her.

_Of course, _Bella thought. It was Monday and Charlie, being the Chief of Police in Forks, would be at work. Renee worked part-time at the elementary school now and could easily take time off as she needed.

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm not sure what your game was yesterday, Mom, but I really didn't appreciate your attempt at a set up. You made us all very uncomfortable. I'm an adult and you don't need to try to find me a husband. I can do that on my own. And Jacob, _really_?"

Renee quickly turned towards her, mixing spatula in hand and pointing at Bella. "Listen, Bella, I am very aware that you are an adult. But you have zero prospects. You aren't dating, at least not that I'm aware of, and at the rate you're going, it'll be you, a computer, and fifty cats by the time you're forty."

"That's a bit of an over exaggeration, Mom. I'm sure it'll only be thirty cats." Bella returned with sarcasm but remained calm, surprising herself.

"Don't sass me, Missy. I ran into Jacob and thought maybe there was something still there. You two had been so cute together." She dropped the spatula back in the bowl and wiped her hands on a towel before leaning back on the counter and staring Bella down. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Bella."

Bella gulped down the rest of the coffee in the mug. It burned her throat slightly as it slid down her throat, which was fine as it kept her grounded in the moment, not allowing her to succumb to the anger that was attempting to push it's way up to the surface. She gently put the cup in the sink and prepared herself for her exit. There was no way she could stay and listen to any more of her mother's psychotic bullshit.

"Mom, I get that you _think_ you were doing me a favor and that you _think_ I need help in finding a husband. But in what world do you _think_ I would even need to consider giving Jacob Black a second chance? He cheated on me, nearly fourteen years ago. I don't care to entertain any thoughts of allowing that _man _back into my life. As far as second chances go, there are some worthy of them, but not him."

Bella turned to leave the room and the house, when Renee grabbed her arm. "Bells, wait, please."

Bella faced her mom, they were the same height and saw eye to eye, literally although not figuratively. "What, Mom? I really don't need to stand here and listen to how pathetic you clearly think I am. Because to you, I am clearly so damn pathetic that I need to take back a man who kicked me to the curb, but only after he had cheated on me for a few months first. He disrespected me, Mom. Why would you want your daughter with someone who blatantly disrespected her?"

Renee released her arm and stepped back. Motioning to the small round table she lowered her voice, "Bella, please sit. Hear me out."

Bella stared into her mom's brown eyes. They had the same physical features, eyes, hair and skin. But that was where the similarities ended. She was more Charlie's daughter than Renee's. Bella loved her mom, but sometimes she could be a real judgmental pain in the ass.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Bella sat at the table. Renee joined her and fidgeted with the placemat for a minute or two before speaking.

"Bella, I'm not arbitrarily telling you to just forgive Jacob. I have my reasons." Renee wouldn't look at Bella. The lack of eye contact made her feel very ill at ease.

"Do you remember when you were five, I went to stay with your Grandma Jean for a few weeks?" Renee's voice suddenly sounded small.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, it was over the summer. You came back just before I started kindergarten that year." Bella remembered that time. She and Charlie ate every evening at the diner or they ordered pizza. He had let her stay up as late as she wanted – which, to a five-year-old, was somewhere around nine – and during the day she stayed with old Mrs. Cope who backed cookies with her and taught her to garden.

The memories were something she had pushed to the back of her mind like an old forgotten toy, but bringing them forward now gripped her heart. She suddenly remembered sadness. Her dad was always sad.

"Well, I went to stay with her while I decided what to do. You see, your dad, well, he had an affair with a temporary receptionist at work." Renee stopped twisting the floral fabric placemat and pressed it down with her palm. She looked up to Bella finally meeting her eyes head on. "You see, Bells, I have first hand knowledge of what it feels like to have your heart broken. To feel like your world has fallen apart and to make a choice between forgiving and forgetting, or holding on and harboring the anger. I chose to forgive and forget."

A lump had formed in Bella's throat and she wished now that she still had her coffee so she could take a sip and hopefully dislodge the painful blockage. She stood up from the table and got a glass, filled it with water from the tap and sipped as she looked out the small window over the sink.

Her dad had cheated on her mom and her mom had left – both of them.

Bella was confused. She felt five again. Slowly, memories from that time began to sharpen. She remembered that she would sometimes hear soft sobs coming from her parents' room. But Charlie was the only one in there. It had been him crying. Then when Renee came back, Bella still stayed with Mrs. Cope for one night a week. She realized now, her parents must have been attending counseling.

"How long?" Bella asked, not turning to face her mom. She felt angry and betrayed. It had been so long ago, but she should have known something before now.

"How long did it last? Well, the temp, Amber, was working there for the summer. Her parents lived in Forks and she was home on summer break from Seattle. She was twenty-one and had eyes for your dad for a long time. Since she had grown up in town, she had developed a school girl crush on him. It was something I actually used to tease Charlie about. But that year she came back and took the job, she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman. A woman with her sights set on my husband." Renee exhaled loudly, clearly hating to rehash the old memory.

"Anyway, they were short staffed at the station and your dad had to put in extra hours. I was always busy with you doing play groups and such. We were like two ships passing. We hadn't been intimate in a couple of months. It was a recipe for disaster. Without going into the gory details, Amber spent the better part of the summer flirting with your dad, making him feel special and wanted. One night, when he was working the late shift alone, she showed up under the guise of having forgotten something. She had been wearing him down for so long and I had been pushing him away. After all, I was a mom and my obligations were to my daughter. He gave in to her that night. He confessed to me the next day. She was fired by lunchtime and I was on a plane to my mom's by dinner."

It was no secret that Bella was a Daddy's Girl. He would take her fishing and participate in tea parties without complaint. He was always loving and kind towards her. Strangely, she wasn't as angry at her dad as she thought she should have been. Instead she turned it towards her mom.

Turning from the window, Bella leaned against the counter, her hands braced on the edge of the sink basin. Her fingers curled under the edge of the countertop gripping it tightly as she felt her blood begin to heat. "So, let me get this straight, if you had given your husband the time of day, he would have been faithful? I mean, I can see where it was busy and things were hard, but you should have been the one to make him feel special and wanted. And then you _left us_? You ran away? And you left me here, like it was my fault, too?"

A small part of Bella knew she was being irrational. No man had the right to cheat. Her dad should have put an end to things with Amber well before they got to that point. But if Renee had been the wife he needed, it may never have happened.

"I remember him crying, Mom. I remember him sobbing at night. I remember now that he rarely spoke to me and all I knew in my five-year-old mind was that he was sad – that _you_ had made my daddy sad. And exactly what in the fuck does this have to do with me and Jacob? Please. Enlighten me."

Renee stood and stepped towards Bella. Bella straightened her stance, putting up her guard and steeling herself to meet her mother head on.

"Listen here, young lady, first, you will not talk to me like that. Second, do you even hear yourself? You're blaming me for your father having an affair? That is the most ridiculous thing I've heard. And I think it has something to do with you and Jake because I wanted to prove to you that it is possible to forgive and forget and make a happy life together." Renee's hands were balled on her hips; her face was red with anger.

"You and Dad had been married for years and had a daughter. Not at all like me and Jake. Jesus, Mom! Do you even hear how ridiculous you sound? How can you even compare the two?!" Bella had pushed away from the counter edge and was gesticulating wildly as she raised her voice.

Renee stepped closer, "I just wanted to prove a point!"

"What's going on in here?" Charlie was in the doorway, effectively blocking Bella's escape route. She needed to leave and clear her head.

"What are you doing here?" Renee questioned.

"Well, I wanted to take my two girls to lunch, show them off down at the diner and the station. But now I'm not sure that was such a good idea." Charlie looked between them.

Bella couldn't take it another minute. "I need to go for a drive." She said as she left the kitchen, pushing past her dad and made her way to her purse and jacket. She was glad of her foresight, grabbing both quickly before pulling the door open. She heard Renee calling after her, but she kept going. She just needed to sort everything out and she needed to be anywhere but here.

Bella sat on a park bench, picking at a donut and drinking another coffee, both of which she had gotten from the local coffee shop. People walked by in their daily routine. It was a cool spring day, but her jacket and the coffee both kept her warm. She was taking another nibble of the cinnamon covered pastry when her phone rang. She had half a mind to ignore it, figuring it was her mom. Realizing it could be work related; she reached into her bag and pulled it out. Glancing at the screen, she smiled and answered the call.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?"

Bella knew that most people would think it odd that she and Mike were friends, but it seemed natural to them both. The breakup had been amicable and necessary once Mike figured himself out. His realizing he was gay explained so much, and Bella knew he was happy now with Sam.

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you?" Mike responded on the other end of the line. To say Mike had embraced his gay side after coming out was an understatement. He was nearly as feminine as Alice. His whole demeanor had changed and it actually suited him.

"Oh, Mike, where do I start?" Her voice cracked and she was afraid she might cry. Bella had considered calling Alice to unload on her, but she was sure she was working, or otherwise engaged, so she hadn't wanted to bother her. Mike was a decent enough alternative.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella told Mike everything, leaving out the parts about Edward, but including Renee inviting Jacob to dinner and then her discovery of her father's infidelity.

"Mike, I just don't know what to do with this information. And I can't explain it, but I'm more pissed at her than I am him. How does that even make sense?"

"Listen, you are first and foremost a Daddy's Girl. So it's natural for you to side with Charlie. But, Bella, you need to realize your mom had no fault in it. He should have been honest with her and it didn't matter if that whore laid naked, spread eagle on his desk, he should have walked away."

"But…" she stopped. She was so confused.

"Say it, Bella, say what's on your mind." Mike encouraged her.

Pinching her eyes tight, she hung her head and pushed through the cloud of confusion to say what was in her heart. "But Jake wasn't faithful, and you weren't faithful; and now, the only stable relationship I've ever know turns out to be false because my Dad wasn't even faithful. All men cheat. They cheat and they break my heart. And it seems to be my fault. Always." The tears slid from her eyes as the realization hit her. She was like her mom in more than her features. She couldn't keep a man happy either.

Was Renee even happy now? Was their whole marriage a lie? And if so, why would Bella want in on an institution that made people so fucking miserable?

"Bella, sweetie, come on. I can't speak for Jacob, but I was the idiot that kept us going. I should have admitted the truth about myself years prior. That was never your fault. As far as Charlie and Renee? Sure, your mom was busy being a mom to you, but that doesn't excuse what your dad did. Okay?" He was speaking softly to her and she knew if they were together, he would be rubbing gentle circles on her back to soothe her.

"But, Mike, I just feel like there's no hope for me, ever."

He released a long breath before speaking. "Is that why you're _really_ angry? You see your dad's affair as some sort of fucked up confirmation that you won't ever have true love? Get over yourself, woman. The right man is out there. I found mine, and it was wonderful. Sam has opened me up to who I really am; he's loved me and supported me. You are too wonderful of a woman to not have the same. Now, if that's your real reason for being pissed, then I suggest you get your sexy little ass back to your parent's home and have a nice talk with Renee. I'm sure she's worried sick about you and hates feeling like she upset you."

"But…"

"Yes, Bella, what she did with Jacob was messed up – but she's a mom and she means well. Just talk to her like you would Alice or me, and for God's sake, be honest with her. If you and I have learned anything over the years, it's that if people were honest from the get-go, there would be a lot less heartache in the world."

Bella relaxed into the bench and sipped the last of her coffee. She hadn't finished the donut, but she didn't have the appetite for it any longer. Mike was right; it was irrational for her to be angry with her Mom.

Bella had turned it all into being about herself, about her own hurt and her own anger. Renee had good intentions, as misplaced as they were.

"Hey, Mike, why did you call?" She realized they had only talked about her, certainly something was up? She put the cup down and wiped at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, it can wait. Just go talk to the parents and I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay. Thanks, Mike." Bella stood from the bench and threw her empty cup and half-eaten donut in the garbage can, then turned for her car.

"Sure thing. And remember, you are a fantastic woman. Any man would be lucky to have you."

"Except you." She giggled as she unlocked her car.

"Hey, I had you, and I can assure you that I was a very lucky man. You are one fine piece of ass, Isabella Swan," Mike said, in an overly masculine voice which made Bella laugh harder.

"Mike? Do me a favor?" She started the engine to the car and put it in gear.

"What's that?" He responded eagerly.

"Never _ever_ say that about me again, okay?"

It was Mike's turn to laugh. "You got it, guurrllll!" he said flamboyantly.

"Ah, there's the Mike I know and love!" Bella said as she pulled into traffic.

"Love you, too, Sweetie. Now, go talk to your mom."

* * *

**A/N... So, I hope you all don't mind my making Mike not such an ass... :) I just couldn't help it.  
Next up EPOV of the day after the call and what's going through his mind. Soon, they will be together soon. Please just stay with me.**

**Oh! And Shehazi... You win funniest review again this week. Love it!  
You all made me smile so big with your kindness, Thank you!**

**xoxo - RS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to TwiMoments for getting me through and correcting my overlooked spelling and punctuation errors. XOXO**

**As a reminder, this is a work of Twilight FanFiction... the original characters don't belong to me. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

_Bang – Bang – Bang!_

"Hold up, dammit!" Edward yelled to whomever it was that was attempting to get his attention by turning his door into a drum.

_Bang – Bang – Bang!_

"Shit," he grumbled as he finished towel drying his hair and then wrapped the towel around his hips. He padded to the door, water still dripping down his back and legs.

Before the rude visitor could pound on his steel door again, he slid it open, ready to give someone a piece of his mind.

The late morning sun shown in and around the figure in the doorway, but even with the sun in his eyes, Edward could see who his surprise guest was.

"Rose. What are you doing here?" He said standing frozen in the opening.

"Nice look, little bro," she said eyeing his mostly naked state. "Invite me in … or do you want to give the guys down on the loading dock a show? I can call them over here; you might be able to make a few bucks if you shake it just right." His step-sister's voice held a lilt of humor to it and he couldn't stop the snort that bubbled out as he shook his head.

"Get in here, woman. And shut the door behind you." Edward turned toward his room and left Rose to slide the door closed behind them.

"What can I do for you, Rose? I'm assuming Mom put you up to this?" Edward looked over his shoulder at his step-sister. Rose was in her work clothes, her badge hanging from a clip on the waistband of her black tailored slacks. Her cornflower blue blouse brought out the blue of her eyes and her golden blonde hair hung in ringlets past her shoulders, the black pumps she wore added a few inches on her already considerable height. Edward could see why Emmett liked her. Hell, if she weren't related, he'd find her attractive as well. After all, she was smart, witty, beautiful and _mature_.

"Well, Esme and Dad are worried about you, with the sudden break-up with Jane and you keep singing at that bar. Plus school, you just seem off track," Rose shrugged nonchalantly as she leaned against the wall.

"Rose, do you mind? I need to get dressed here," he said and waived his hand towards the living area, indicating she needed to give him some privacy.

"Hey, you're the one who loves the openness of loft living – I believe you say it has good 'flow' and that you don't 'need the walls'. If that's the case, you should be fine with people watching your naked ass get dressed," she retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah, but it's a little creepy for my sister to see my naked ass, so go on," with one hand clutched to his towel, keeping it firmly on his hips, the other arm extended straight out, pointing towards the wall that separated the bedroom from the living room.

Rose put her hands up, palms towards him, in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine, whatever. Have it your way. But you're still talking to me while you get dressed." Rose turned to walk away and Edward chucked his towel at her head. "Hey! You ass!" She exclaimed, grabbing for the towel but not looking over her shoulder at him.

Edward chuckled as he grabbed a pair of boxer briefs, pulling them on before removing his work paints and the Serenity shirt from the dark oak wardrobe that he used as a closet.

"Okay, Rose, one question at a time," he called out to her.

"Fine. What's up with Jane?"

"You're a little late on this one, aren't you?" Edward asked, pulling the shirt over his head and tucking it into his pants.

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer my calls," Rose sounded hurt. She and Edward had been pretty close since his mom had married Carlisle, Rose's dad. Edward was five when he and his mom moved into the Cullen home. After the wedding, Carlisle officially adopted Edward, giving him the last name of Cullen. Edward not only got a new last name and a dad, but he also got a doting big sister.

"Sorry, Rose, I should have taken your calls. I just didn't feel like rehashing it after talking with Mom." Edward padded back into his bathroom and grabbed his styling gel. Rose appeared in the doorway and eyeballed him.

"Why do they make you wear all white? That is just ridiculous," she scoffed.

Edward squeezed out a small amount of the gel and rubbed it between his palms before working his fingers through his hair. "Why does dad make all the nursing staff wear light blue scrubs? A uniform is a uniform." The uniform really didn't bother him; he just had to be careful eating when he wore it. Most of the massage therapists kept an extra uniform at work, just for that reason.

"Huh," Rose shrugged and walked to the bar. "Anyway, what's up with Jane?"

"Rose, damn, you can't tell me you're surprised." Edward knew his family wasn't looking for Jane to be the next Cullen woman in the hierarchy, so why the hell were they so upset by his breaking up with her?

Rose absently picked at her well manicured nails and shook her head. "No, not surprised, really. Just… well… Edward, is there someone else?"

Edward worked on making a couple of sandwiches for his dinner break, laying out the bread and grabbing ham and cheese from the drawer in the fridge. He glanced quickly at Rose and then focused on the mayonnaise and mustard he spread onto the bread. "No, Rosie, no one. Why would you ask that?"

She was silent a little too long. Edward stopped focusing on his mayo layer and looked up at his sister. "Rosie? What's going on?"

Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest and rested them on the bar top. "Look, Emmett called me this morning and he said that you were acting funny."

Edward raised a brow at her. "Funny?"

"Yeah, funny. I think his exact words were 'Tom Cruise jumping on a couch gonna go all Romeo love sick puppy' and that I should really check in on you. He said you might need some sisterly advice."

Edward tossed the knife onto the counter. The fucker. He opened up to him and the fucker ran to his sister? He was seething.

"Edward, stop. Stop it right now." Rose walked around the counter and grabbed his arm. "Edward, he was just concerned about you and was afraid that you wouldn't open up to him. He thought that you might talk to me, you know, like we used to?"

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a few deep, calming breaths. Rationally he knew Emmett meant no harm, but they would be talking about this later.

Pressing both palms firmly onto the counter, he cut his eyes to the side and looked at Rose. "Look, there is someone, but I'm not ready to talk about it… her… right now. It's new and I'm not sure where it's going and it's just something I'd like to keep to myself for a little while longer. Okay?" His eyes were set in an intense stare looking straight into Rose's. She nodded her head once before narrowing her eyes. She cocked her head to the side, looking at him quizzically.

"She's older, isn't she?"

"Rose, I am not having this discussion with you." He pulled his arm from her grasp and went back to making his sandwiches.

"Edward, just promise me you'll be careful. You remember how it went the last time?"

How could he forget? It was a cluster fuck that caused a wonderful woman to lose her job. It had been his fault. He had pursued Maggie until she had no choice but to bend to him, and then when the shit hit the fan – because, face it, it always does – she had to move states away and start her life over.

Edward shook his head to rid his memory of the negative thoughts and then changed the subject. "So, everyone is concerned about my singing at an open mic night? Since when?"

He finished up his two sandwiches, cutting them in half and getting a couple of sandwich bags out of the drawer.

"Hey! I, for one, love your singing and love to hear you play. But, well, you know Dad, he sees 'potential' in you and doesn't want you to waste it," she said with air quotes at 'potential'. She leaned against the counter while Edward slipped both sandwiches in a bag and then grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and nestled it next to the other items in the bag.

"Face it, Rose, if I'm not a doctor I'm not living up to my potential. He's never going to be happy with my choice of career. Which is really freaking stupid considering he's an orthopedic surgeon. You'd think he'd see the value of my going into physical therapy." Edward leaned back against the counter across from her. They looked at each other momentarily before Rose sighed.

"Look, Edward, it's not that at all. He just knows you would make a great doctor. We all do. You have it in you. You're smart, compassionate; you have sound judgment – most of the time," she said the last part with a wink and a smile. "I could care less if you were the President of the United States or a clown for Ringling Brothers as long as you're happy. It's just that parents think their children are happy when they are doing what they think they should be doing."

Edward smirked at her, "That barely made sense, Rose. And besides, I'm not his child, not really."

"You're his and you know it. Now hug me, I have to get back to work. I can't spend my whole lunch talking to your stupid ass." She held her arms out to him, making him step to her.

Embracing Rose, he thanked her for stopping by and then walked her to the door. As Edward slid the door open, Rose turned and looked up at him. Her face squished up as if she saw something unpleasant. "What?" Edward asked and ran a hand along his face thinking maybe he had stray mustard on himself from earlier.

Rose reached up and grabbed a chunk of hair, pulling it to the side, then ran her fingers through it pushing some to the other side. Removing her hand, she stepped back and looked at him, scrutinizing what she had done, before nodding once. "Much better," she said with a smile, kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

...

On the drive in to work, Edward spun his cell phone between his fingers. He wanted to call or message Bella, but after the prior night, he wasn't sure if he should. After all, what exactly was the protocol the morning after nearly having phone sex only to be interrupted by the girl's ex, while her possibly gay cat dry humped the phone, all before she begs you to sing her to sleep, which you do?

The whole situation was frustrating to Edward and it set him on edge.

He parked his car and walked through the employee entrance of Serenity praying for a calm, peaceful day.

"Eddie!"

"Markie," Edward responded to his coworker with a snarl. _So much for peaceful._

"Markie?" Marcus looked at him, dazed and confused as always, before a huge smile spread across his face. "Niiiccce, I like it. Like Markie Mark."

"Yeah, just like that," Edward grumbled sarcastically before pushing past him and into the break room to deposit his brown paper bag in the refrigerator for later.

Besides the frustration of what to do about Bella, Edward kept replaying his conversation with Rose over again in his mind as he drove in to work. It had left him a bit irritated. Dealing with the stoner as soon as he stepped into work didn't do anything to help squelch his foul attitude.

He knew Rose meant well, and so did their parents, but it was his life and he was going to live it the way he wanted. Why couldn't they all let him do just that?

He wasn't doing drugs, he wasn't a drunk, and he wasn't screwing everything with tits. He paid his bills; he even paid rent to his mom for Pete's sake! He kept to himself and stayed out of trouble. Just because _they_ saw the potential in him to be a doctor didn't mean he wanted to be a doctor. Maybe he wanted to help people in a different way? Carlisle probably thought it was too much of the old Maggie influence over him. But truth be told, Edward would want to be a P.T. regardless of Maggie. His time in therapy made him see how valuable of a job it was. Physical Therapists had more one-on-one interaction with the patients. Sure, the doctors diagnosed problems and performed surgeries, but once that was done a patient rarely saw them again.

The person they spent their time with was their physical therapist. The P.T. had to know as much as the doctors about anatomy and the muscular system. They had to have a bedside manner that was friendly yet firm. They got to know people and be part of their lives and their healing process. It was what he wanted and the sooner Carlisle and Esme got their heads around that, the better they would all be.

It wasn't until Edward turned from the fridge and nearly smacked into Marcus that he realized the man had followed him into the break room.

"Damn, Marcus. What the fuck?" Edward hissed through his clenched teeth stopping short of running into his coworker.

"Eddie, man, you have a client," he whispered at him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, we all have clients, Markie." _Although some of us shouldn't even be working here_, he wanted to say out loud, but refrained.

"Nah, man, you don't understand. Okay, you had a client and then another lady came in and offered that guy a hundred bucks to let her have his time. You see, she told Krista that it was imperative that she saw you _today._ And Krista told her you were booked up, and then mister whatever walked in and said he was here to see you, and she offered him a hundred to see someone else. And he _took _ it!" Marcus was practically bouncing with excitement.

Just then, Krista, the spa manager walked in to the break room. Looking at Marcus, then Edward she said "I see he told you already?"

Edward was beyond confused, never had this happened before. It had to be breaking all kinds of rules.

"Um, yeah. But are we supposed to do that? I mean doesn't it go against some sort of policy or something?"

Krista sighed as she grabbed the bouncing Marcus by the shoulders and steered him to the table. "Marcus, please sit down." She looked back to Edward, "Edward, it is, but this is an influential client and if I turn her down, it could be very bad for business. I ask that you would just go with it. Besides, you've seen her before."

Edward's heart skipped a beat. He knew it was irrational, but upon hearing it was an influential female client that he had seen before, had him hoping it was Bella. Maybe she had decided to come back to Seattle early?

Warmth spread through his chest. "Who is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, about that, she said she wants it to be a surprise. Said she'll give you a good tip if you go in not knowing who it is," Krista shrugged. "She's in room five waiting for you."

Edward couldn't stop the elated feeling that took over him. Certainly it had to be Bella. She wasn't due for an appointment yet, but after their conversation the previous night, it was conceivable that she had driven back, right?

He grinned and stepped around his manager, making his way to the room. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before raising his hand to gently knock. Three swift taps and a female voice responded from the other side, "Yes?"

Edward straightened up his shoulders and turned the knob of the door. Opening it just enough to slide through; he noticed the room was a bit darker than he was used to at the beginning of the session. He quietly closed the door and as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he could see the thin woman lying face down on the table; her hair pulled up into a loose bun, he couldn't quite make out the color.

"Hi," he breathed out and was answered with a soft, "Hey."

He couldn't stand it and he needed to see her, it just had to be Bella. He reached for the dimmer switch, adjusting the lighting up a bit and then looked back down at the table. He could see that the sheet was pulled to just over her hips and as his eyes traveled up the length of her back, they settled on her hair. Blonde.

It was blonde hair and Bella was a brunette.

Who was this on his table?

"Um, I'm sorry," he fumbled for words as disappointment flooded through him. "My manager said I'd seen you before?"

The woman on the table reached down with one hand to grab the sheet while using her other hand to push herself into a sitting position, her legs off the side of the table. Edward watched as pale skin flexed and stretched, he saw enough of her hip and buttocks to see she was naked. He watched as she released her hair from the bun and as it cascaded down her back and then his eyes finally fell on her face.

"Kate?" He took a step back with the question.

She grinned at him, "Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you, too."

Edward felt a lump form in his throat. Kate was the last person he had wanted to see today, or ever.

"Kate, why are you here?" he asked maintaining as much distance as he could between himself and the woman. In the small room, it was difficult; he was pretty much within arm's reach no matter where he was. He pressed his back to the wall and stayed there.

She slowly turned towards him as she rose from the table, menacing and lithe like a predator.

_Like the cougar she is_, Edward thought. His mouth was dry; in the place of saliva was cotton, lots of cotton.

"Edward, is that a way to treat and old… _friend?_" She purred as she stepped to him and ran a manicured nail along his jaw line. Kate was nearly as tall as he was, with professionally dyed hair and a firm body from her daily workout routine. Edward had once been very familiar with her routine.

"Kate, we were never friends. We were fuck buddies, let's call it for what it was," he tried to sound arrogant and was pretty confident he had pulled it off. He was still terribly disappointed, but it was slowly being replaced with anger. Anger that he allowed himself to hope it was Bella, and anger at this woman for thinking she could walk back into his life.

She made a tsk'ing noise at him as she turned, allowing him full view of her ass as she walked around the table. "Edward, I thought we were so much more than that. Remember all the good times we shared? I've missed them. I've missed _you_. And since you broke up with that little girl you were dating, I thought you'd like to rekindle out _relationship_." Again her words came out like a purr, something he knew Kate had perfected long ago, and she dropped the sheet. Edward refused to look down her body, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

"Kate, we met a need for each other for a short period of time. Nothing more. We agreed that it would never be more. Now, I need you to leave." Edward stepped towards the door, but she beat him to it, pressing her shoulders into the door so her back arched, pushing her ample breasts towards him. He turned his face, averting his gaze.

"Edward," she cooed. "Look at me. Touch me. I've missed your touch. No one will know."

Edward stepped back around to the other side of the table and grabbed the sheet from the floor. He held it out for her in such a way that he could look at her without seeing her body. To think that he had screwed this crazy woman had him ill. This was the type of position Emmett found himself in, not Edward.

"Kate, we fooled around for a few months. That's it. You are my mother's friend. I can't do this to her. I don't feel that way about you any longer. Please cover yourself."

Kate's face looked defeated as she snatched the sheet from his hand and wrapped it tightly around her body. "Fuck you, Edward. When did you become such a prude?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair, his frustration taken out on the roots as he pulled. "I don't know, Kate, I think it was about the time when I realized how it would crush my mom to find out what we were doing. What we did then, it was wrong. You see her at Garden Club meetings and around town. How could you look at her if we … had sex again?"

"The same way I did that day at the Club after you fucked me in the bathroom, with a smug, satisfied smile on my face and your juices running down my thighs." Her coy purring had turned to harsh venom as her words cut into him and froze the blood in Edward's veins.

Kate had come on to him strong nearly two years ago. Flirting with him, she made her intentions clear quickly. She wanted Edward every way she could have him.

Edward wasn't dating anyone at the time and they spent half a year dancing around one another. Lingering looks, passing touches had finally built to the point where Edward couldn't bear the thought of not being buried deep within the woman who was one his mother's dearest friends.

The actual sex portion of their affair had not lasted nearly as long as the prelude to it. After a close call, the fear of Esme finding out about them ended things quickly.

Edward walked back around the table and put his hands firmly on Kate's shoulders and gripped into her skin. She leaned forward clearly hoping he was finally giving in to her. But he wasn't, he didn't want her. There was only one woman he wanted to see, and this She Devil wasn't her.

Instead, he turned her and then pushed her away from the door so he could reach the handle.

"If you want a massage, Kate, then I will send someone else in. But I will not be having sex with you, today or any day. It's been months since I've seen you, and you show up now? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "What's wrong with me?" she spit out at him. "What's wrong with you, you fucking perv?! You're the one that fucked your mom's friend – her forty year old friend. Mister 'I love older women'! Now, you listen to me _little boy_, you _will_ fuck me and you will do it _now_, or I'll tell Esme about our affair. I swear to God, Edward, I will tell her every damn gory detail, and it will break her fucking heart!"

Edward felt his own heart come to a complete stop. He couldn't do that to his mom. The affair with Maggie had nearly killed her. His affair with Kate would surely push her to the edge.

Kate noticed his body language change because she stepped forward and pressed herself against him.

"Edward, you know it'll be good. Besides, I'm sure you were tired of that simple, vanilla sex that little slut was giving you and knowing you, there's been no one else since. You're ready for something dirty." Her finger made a line down his chest, stopping at the button of his pants.

"What about Felix? Last time I heard, you were still married," his voice cracked as he spoke revealing he wasn't as strong in his resolve as he was portraying himself to be. Desperately, Edward ran through scenarios in his head, trying to decide what to do. It would be easy, fuck Kate, than Esme would never have to know anything. But deep inside, he knew it would never end at just once. Kate would keep coming back for him, disrupting his life and making threats to his family.

Kate shrugged, "Marriage of convenience. He's more into the pool boy than me."

Edward chortled. _Didn't see that coming_.

Kate's finger dipped into the top of his pants as she leaned forward and dragged the tip of her tongue along his jaw.

Edward's eyes closed, he pushed back the revulsion her touch filled him with and tried to shut down the logic side of his brain, to just accept what he needed to do to protect his mom. But behind his closed lids, he saw Bella. Bella's large brown eyes and perfect pink lips were right in front of him in his mind's eye. Her head tilted down and a questioning look peering at him from behind long lashes, he knew hers was one heart he could never stand to break. He'd just assume kill himself first.

Snatching Kate's hand from his pants, he pushed her back hard enough that she stumbled. "I said no, Kate, and I meant it. Tell Esme if you need to, I don't care anymore. But I will not be used by you."

"You'll regret this, Edward," she hissed.

"I'm sure I… will… in some ways. But in the long run, it doesn't really matter. _You_ don't really matter. Goodbye, Kate," Edward sighed as he left the room. He knew that his only regret would be the hurt it would cause his mom to find out about him and Kate.

But that was it; there would be no other regrets in turning Kate down.

There was only one woman he wanted – and Kate was not her.

Not by a long shot and on her best day, she could never compare to his Bella.

* * *

**A/N... That darn Edward! What ever has he gotten himself into? LOL  
Next up is club night with Alice and Bella and a few others drop in to play.**

**See ya Tuesday, Lovelies.**

**Oh... picking up followers and favs is making me all giddy. But reading your sweet and humbling reviews makes my day.  
Please leave me a little something. :)**

**Thanks!  
XOXO - RS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Lovelies!  
Thanks to TwiMoments for reading and fixing. I appreciate your time :)  
Just a reminder, I don't own them in their original form.  
Nope.  
**

**A side note... A lot of times I hear a song and it reminds me of my story or gives me an idea for a story. While I would love to have a play list for each chapter, sadly, I don't always remember what I hear and can't always make a note to remind myself later.  
But, I did want to mention that Bella's theme song through this is "The Only Exception" by Paramore. I think if you listen to it, you'll understand why. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"Bella! I'm coming in! I hope you're decent!" Alice yelled into Bella's condo as she let herself in with her key.

"I'm up here, Ali!" Bella responded. She had been in her office all day working on her book outline and talking to her agent, Tia.

"Well, if you're having fun with Dick, I wouldn't want to interrupt you. I can come back later, or wait down here. I'll just turn the music up," Alice was giggling like a mad woman. She clearly thought she was some sort of great comedian. Bella did not agree.

"Bitch, get your ass up here!" Bella ground out as she turned off her computer.

The last few days had been nothing short of insane and Bella was glad it was Thursday. At first she hadn't wanted to go out with Alice to Jasper's club, but after the week she'd had, she wanted nothing more to get her drink on.

She was straightening up her notes and folders on her desk when Alice popped her head around the corner. "All clear?" she asked with one eye open, the other pinched closed tightly.

"Of course it's all clear, smart ass," Bella replied with feigned irritation. She couldn't really be upset with her jokester best friend, especially since Alice always had a way of making Bella smile and laugh. Since they met and Alice had declared they would be best friends for life, the black haired pixie had made it her life's mission to get Bella out of her self-created cell. She was always telling her that she took life too seriously and was overflowing with pride the day Bella got her tattoo. Alice didn't even have to bribe her or drag her into the shop kicking and screaming. She, of course, took all responsibility for Bella's decision to get inked, stating that it was her own rebel attitude that had finally worn off on the introverted bookworm. Bella knew it was more than that, but allowed Alice to have her moment.

Alice skipped into the room and with a haphazard pirouette, she spun and then dropped herself into the seat of the oversized chair in the corner. Bella loved her chair, big enough for two if you snuggled close. It was her favorite reading spot. However, it was also one of Chewbacca's favorite places, along with the fifth step, the window seats and Bella's pillow.

Alice hadn't noticed the cat was stretched out on the back of the chair before she plopped into it and Chewbacca didn't take kindly to his space suddenly being invaded by his mortal enemy. The feline immediately sprung to his feet, arched his back and hissed.

Alice squealed and jumped back out of the chair, falling against Bella's desk as she let a long line of curse words color the air in the room a lovely shade of blue. The cat finally shut up, and so did the munchkin. They eyeballed each other in what Bella assumed was a stare-off to see who would give first. The winner would get the chair.

Chewy pulled his head up higher, his nose practically pointed to the ceiling, as he turned and strode off the chair and out of the room.

"Yeah! That's what I thought, you fucking hairball from hell!" Alice yelled with a raised fist. Pushing up from the desk, she ran her hands down her pleated skirt and settled back into the chair. "Now, where were we?" She asked as if nothing had occurred.

Bella sat frozen, eyes wide. The whole exchange had taken less than two minutes, but it was the single most entertaining thing she had seen in, well, ever. Without warning or warming into it, she began to laugh so hard that she doubled over. Her hand hit her desk as tears streamed from her eyes. Bella began to find it hard to breathe and finally slowed down long enough to gasp in a few breaths. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked over at Alice, who had found a magazine and was nonchalantly flipping through it. Without looking up at Bella, she quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you done now?"

Bella choked down another giggle, then cleared her throat, placed her hands on her desk and spoke in the most serious voice she could muster at the moment, "Yes, Alice. I believe I am."

Alice looked up at her with a smirk and closed the magazine before chucking it to the side. "Great!" she exclaimed as she bounced on the chair, pulling her legs up under her so she was kneeling on the cushion. Clapping her hands together she looked like a child on Christmas morning. "So, tell me, any more calls with tall, dark and sexy?"

"Alice," Bella groaned.

"What? Hey! You have to tell me, it's romantic – he sang to you, Bells! You can't even write that shit!"

"Actually, I believe I could." She had considered it, too. She was developing a spin off series to The Hunted books, one of the characters was an old soul, dark and mysterious, but with a good heart. Making him a soulful musician wouldn't be a stretch.

Alice huffed and sat back on her heels. "Fine _you_ could. But really, have you all talked any more?"

"No, I think he's been busy with work. We've texted a couple of times, but since Sunday night, there haven't been any more conversations, with or without singing." Bella sat back in her ergonomic office chair and spun it from side to side. She was disappointed, to say the least, that she had heard no more from Edward. While she was a little embarrassed that she had whined like a five-year-old for him to sing to her as she fell asleep, she'd hoped that it was something he had _wanted_ to do.

Sitting up straight and pausing in her movements, the realization that perhaps he wasn't calling her because he thought she was a complete loon and no longer wanted to take her out made her feel ill. Perhaps he didn't like singing to her, maybe it _was _too cheesy and it made him uncomfortable. After all, what twenty-something guy sings to a girl over the phone? Particularly when he wasn't getting sex – phone or otherwise – out of the deal?

"Oh…. God…." She groaned.

Bella dropped her forehead to the desk; the sound of skull meeting wood filled the silent room, and she let out a whimper.

_What have I done?_

"Bella, what's going on?" Alice asked moving quickly to Bella's side to rub slow, soothing circles on her back.

"Alice," Bella spoke into the desk, "what if he doesn't want to go out with me now? I mean, we haven't spoken since Sunday. God, what was I thinking?"

Alice shushed her. "Isabella Marie, stop that right now. The guy has a job and a life, just like you. Who knows what's happened this week. Has he cancelled your date for Saturday?"

"Nooo…" Bella whined, with her head still on the desk, her arms limp and hanging towards the floor.

"Okay then, stop assuming the worst. Now, come on downstairs. I brought us subs from the deli down the road. Let's eat and then we'll get ready to go out." She patted Bella on the back and walked away. Bella stayed in her spot a moment longer and then sat up. She scrubbed her hands over her face and pushed her hair back, pulling it into a ponytail. With her hair grasped in her fist, she used her free hand to open the small drawer in her desk that held miscellaneous items. Grabbing a hair band, she secured the pony tail in place as she stood from her desk and made her way downstairs.

Subs were already out on plates and bottled waters were sitting next to them. "Alice…" Bella started and was quickly cut off with a wave of her friend's hand.

"I know, you'd marry me; now sit down and eat. Tell me all about the rest of your trip to your parents," Alice pointed to the chair across from her and Bella did as instructed.

Bella filled her in on of the remainder of her visit with her parents, particularly her time with her mom. Bella had given Renee an earful when she made it back from her drive on Monday. Renee had apologized for overstepping and promised she wouldn't interfere any more. However, Bella still wasn't sure what to do with the information about her dad.

"I just can't believe Charlie would have an affair," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Well, it wasn't an 'affair' affair, you know? I mean, one time doesn't make an affair. Not really," Bella said in defense of her dad. Over the last few days, Bella had begun to remember more from that time and one of the things that tugged at her memory the most was the feeling that her father was heartbroken. She understood now that it was regret. The fact that her parents were able to move past it spoke volumes about her mom and the love her parents shared for one another. Maybe there was hope for love in Bella's life?

_Right. Fat chance._ She thought ruefully. _Twice bitten, three times shy._

"I'm just amazed they made it through. And that Renee didn't go to jail for murder. Cause I'll tell you right now, if any of those skanks at the club got up on Jazzy like that, I'd have to cut a bitch," Alice took a bite from her Kosher dill, enunciating her point with the crunch that it made as her teeth snapped closed.

The fierceness in her tone pulled Bella from her melancholy thoughts about love eluding her.

"Alice, there's no way you have to worry about Jasper like that," Bella popped the last bite of her chicken salad sub in her mouth and wiped her hands on a napkin before crumpling it up and dropping it on the plate.

"It's not him, it's the girls. And since that new guy has been singing at open mic nights, well, let's just say the bitches are in heat and now I'm forced to spend every other Sunday at the club protecting what's mine." Alice balled up her own napkin, depositing it on her plate. Bella stood from the table and grabbed both plates. She carried them into the kitchen and quickly washed both with hot soapy water then placed them in the drying rack. Alice grabbed the water bottles and refilled them from the water dispenser in the fridge as Bella dried her hands on a linen towel.

"So explain to me a little better why you have to spend your Sundays at the club?" Bella asked as they both made their way upstairs to get ready to go out.

"It's that Masen guy; he's got them all running around with their tails in the air."

"Okay, first, Al, I need you to stop with the animal references, it's disturbing. And second, who's Masen?"

"It's this guy at the club. Apparently, he's friends of the bouncer and he started singing there a couple of months ago. Jazz loves it cause this guy has brought in more money since he started singing there; so many girls come out now and buy fancy drinks that cost more. You know, you really need to come with me the next Sunday and see him, it's crazy. For all my bitching, he is very good. And he has this air of mystery and sex about him, though you can't really see what he looks like with the hats and shades he's always wearing. But I think that fuels it, cause those _b- _ I mean _girls_ are all up in his business. And if he turns them down, which he seems to do all the time, they move on – usually to my Jazzy!"

They walked into Bella's bedroom and Alice headed straight for the closet leaving her water bottle on the dresser. Bella knew better than to think she would be picking out her own clothes for the evening, so she climbed up onto her bed and waited to see what Alice would put together for her. She played with the lid of her water bottle before securing it tightly and laying it next to her.

"So what's his full name, Masen what?" Bella asked scratching Chewy behind the ear as he slowly slinked across the bed and into her lap.

"That's it, just Masen." Alice was sliding hangers around in the closet, the screeching of the metal on metal filled the room; the sound was making Bella cringe.

"So, just Masen? Like Bono?" Bella asked.

"Or Madonna," Alice yelled back.

Bella chuckled, "Or Cher?"

"Or Beyonce!" Alice chortled as she came out of the closet carrying an armload of clothes. She walked to the bed and dropped them unceremoniously, picking through the pile. Chewbacca growled.

Bella raised a brow at her, "Well, I'm telling you now, if he starts singing 'Single Ladies' in a black leotard, I'm out of there."

"Oh! Like Kirk in 'Glee'! That would be fantastic!" Alice squealed and laughed as she turned back for the closet, only to reemerge with a few pairs of shoes.

"Well, I think if that were the case, Al, it wouldn't be the girls you'd have to worry about with Jasper."

"True that, sister."

...

Bella walked into Midnight Sun feeling a lot better about the evening than she thought she would. After an hour of 'Let's Dress Up Bella', Alice had actually conceded to allow Bella to wear jeans to the club. Originally the hateful pixie tried putting Bella in a mini dress and high heels. Bella quickly located her backbone and drew the line, stating that if Alice wanted her to have fun and dance; she needed to be in pants.

Alice may have conceded on the pants, but she kept the heels, not the original five inch ones that went with the dress but heels none the less. As Bella teetered into the club in the brown leather sling back peep toes she had been forced in to, she wondered if she had really won any battle at all with her tiny friend.

But fashion was Alice's life and Bella knew better than to complain or second guess. Once the decision had been made, there was no altering Alice's course.

This particular night, the Fashionista had chosen for herself a short black skirt with a red and white striped shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her legs were bare down to her feet, which were adorned in a pair of sheer black fabric Louboutins with a five inch heel, red sole and black patent leather buckle around the ankle. They were completely Alice.

Bella was in dark wash jeans that were slung so low on her hips that if she bent over someone might just yell for spackle. In fact, she had forgotten she even owned the damn things but when Alice dug the jeans from the back of the closet, she shoved them at Bella and said "No underwear". So Bella was going commando. She had briefly complained about the possibility of chafing but Alice reminded her that fashion sometimes equaled pain, which Bella had idly hoped didn't mean she would end up with a broken ankle from dancing in the four inch heels she wore. The top Alice had picked out for her was one of her dressy tank style blouses. A brown shell hugged close to her body with a brown sheer layer flowing freely over it. The sheer portion had some embellishments along the scalloped neckline. It was simple and sexy and went nicely with Bella's wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. When she had taken a final look at herself before leaving for the evening, she had actually liked how she looked and briefly wished Edward could see her. She had quickly gotten those thoughts in check. The last thing she wanted to do was think about the _boy_ that hadn't called.

Bella slowed down her pace, allowing her to become accustom to the lights and sounds of the club, and then headed to stand by the wall. Alice gave her a moment to acclimate before she grabbed her by the arm and steered them both to the bar where Jasper was serving drinks. He might be the owner, but he still loved working the bar.

This was how Alice and Bella had first met Jasper.

When they were in college, they went out on Bella's twenty-first birthday, hitting all the popular bars around campus. One in particular they had heard was very popular because of the blond bartender who was not only handsome, but liberal with the liquor in the mixed drinks. The girls had put that bar on their list of places to hit. It was the second bar they went to and they never left, shutting the place down at two in the morning.

When Alice saw Jasper for the first time that night, she had frozen in her tracks. His long blond hair fell in unruly waves in front of his eyes, twisting around his jaw. "Mine," she had growled out, catching Bella by surprise.

She was equally surprised when Alice walked right up to the bar and looked at the unknown man right in the eye stating frankly, "I'm Alice, and you are my future."

Tonight wasn't much different. Alice's breath caught in her chest when she saw Jasper behind the bar. It was such a loud gasp that Bella could hear it over the music. She could feel the energy roll off Alice and before she could register the movement, Alice was striding to the bar, hitching herself up on the rung of a stool and leaning over the wooden surface to kiss what was hers. Bella grinned as and watched her best friend and the man she loved exchange a smoldering kiss.

Four hours and many drinks later, Bella was gyrating in the middle of the dance floor, feeling no pain with all thoughts of Edward Cullen pushed into the recesses of her brain.

She and Alice had bumped, grinded and shimmied to Duran Duran, De La Soul, Public Enemy, The Cult, The Cure and many other favorites from the '80s and '90s. Bella had long ago abandoned her death-trap shoes along with her inhibitions, her hair now hanging in damp tendrils that were sticking to her face and neck and her make-up all but gone from her face.

Light headed from alcohol and dancing for hours, Bella grabbed Alice's arm and yelled into her ear, "I need to sit down!"

Alice looked at her quizzically, "What?!" she yelled back.

"Sit DOWN!" Bella yelled back wishing that the DJ hadn't picked that moment to play 'Pump Up the Jam'.

"Hit frown?!" Alice yelled back, her brows furrowed in confusion. Instead of trying to yell over the music, Bella grabbed Alice's arm and made for the edge of the dance floor. It was then she realized how much everything was spinning and she had to grab the railing at the edge of the floor to keep from toppling over.

Alice quickly grabbed her arm and led her to the bar where she and Jasper exchanged a few words before retrieving Bella's shoes and purse which Jasper had graciously taken care of while they danced.

He handed Bella a bottle of water, cracking the lid for her first. "Night, Bella," he drawled out, saluting her as they walked away.

"Bye, JAZZZZZYYYYYY!" Bella yelled back. Yup, she was officially drunk off her ass. She threw her arm around her best friend's shoulders as Alice guided her from the club and asked the doorman to hail them a cab. Quickly, a yellow car stopped on the curb and Alice attempted to usher Bella across the sidewalk to the waiting vehicle.

"Alice! I can do this on my own! After all, I need to take care of myself, since no one else is going to… Damed Edward Fucking Cullen." She babbled about the M.I.A. masseur as she stumbled from the doorway and to the curb. Forgetting she was barefoot, she didn't watch where she was walking and stepped on a bottle top. "Ahh, shit!" Bella yelled as she hopped with one foot up and spun causing her to lose balance and tip over. Her descent to the ground seemed to occur in slow motion and through the fog of her alcohol filled brain she prepared herself for the inevitable pain that would come with face planting into cement.

_My life fucking rocks…_ She mused as she stretched her arms in front of her.

Pinching her eyes closed and screaming, Bella waited for the impact that never occurred. Instead, she was floating in midair, a pair of very muscular arms wrapped around her, preventing her impeding humiliation.

"What the fuck?" she grumbled as she looked up into the smiling face of a guy, a large blond guy. He set her back down on her feet and kept one arm around her waist as the other opened the cab door.

"You okay there?" the tanned Herculean man asked her.

"Ummm, yeah." Bella squeaked out just as Alice rushed up to her.

"Bella! Are you okay? Oh my God! Only you! Get in that cab!" She pushed past the guy with little effort and assisted her in the car.

"Thanks for helping me!" Bella yelled past her friend to the wall of man.

"No problem, Bella! It was my pleasure entirely!"

"What's your name?" she asked as Alice climbed in the cab.

"It's Em…" his voice was instantly cut off with the closing of the door, Alice sat forward giving the driver Bella's address.

"Hey! I was talking to him!" Bella yelled and peered out the back window as the cab pulled from the curb.

"He's not your type. That's the bouncer that's friends with that Masen guy. He gets around, you don't want anything to do with him," Alice said as she patted Bella's knee. Bella spun in her seat and flopped back into the leather, immediately regretting the sudden movement as her head went into another spin.

She leaned onto Alice's shoulder. "Ali, how come he hasn't called?" she asked in slurred speech as the cab made its way through the dark streets. Alice put an arm around Bella and pulled her in close.

"I don't know, Sweetie. But he will. I promise."

...

Bella rode up the elevator alone after insisting Alice didn't need to see her up. She held her shoes in one hand and her condo keys in the other; her purse was hanging across her body.

Bella just wanted to be alone to wallow in her thoughts. For all the fun she had throughout the evening, she was feeling gloomy now. The natural depressants in the alcohol suddenly worked overtime in assisting her spiral into a dismal place where she questioned if Edward really wanted to talk to her again. She stepped off the elevator and stumbled her way to her front door. As she fumbled with the key and the lock, she began to grumble.

"Stupid-ass boy. Singing to me and not calling again. How dare he not call me? What's so wrong with me?" By the time she had the door open, she was flush with a fury that she couldn't shake. She pushed the door closed and locked it before pulling off her purse and setting it on the table. Before the thought had completely registered, she had her phone in her hand and was calling Edward.

It rang – two times – three times – four times.

Finally, it stopped at five.

"Hello?" a groggy voice filled the line.

"Why haven't you called?" Bella immediately asked. She sat on her step, one up from where Chewy was currently sleeping, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry, what?" Edward asked.

"Me? Why haven't you called me? Did I do something wrong?" Bella whined into the phone as she laid her forehead onto her knees. She wished the room would stop spinning.

"Bella?"

"Duh… Christ Edward. You make a girl feel so good." Why was she mad? She wasn't mad, was she? No, she was disappointed, but not mad. Or was she?

"Bella, it's been... well, it's been a crazy week. I'm sorry. Are you… are you okay? You sound…"

"Drunk. I'm drunk, Edward, and I'm pissed. I'm mad cause you didn't call me all week and now you don't want to go out with me!"

"Bella, that isn't true. I'm sorry, I should have called."

"Damn straight! Whatever, you don't want me anyway." She stood from the step and stomped her way upstairs.

There was a long, frustrated sigh from the other end of the line. "Bella, love, that simply isn't true."

"Don't call me love! And if it's so true, then prove it!" She put the phone on speaker and threw it onto her bed. She reached down to remove her shoes and fumbled, remembering that she had carried them in and left them on the floor by the door. Instead she turned her attention to her top, pulling it over her head and tossing it on the bed.

"Okay, lo… I mean, Bella, how?"

"Phone sex. Now. If you want me, we need to have phone sex now." She was set in her drunken resolve and removed her jeans, kicking them across the room she was left only in her bra. "I'm getting Dick!"

"What!?" Edward yelled from the other line. "Did you just say you're getting dick?"

Bella stomped to her closet and removed the pink ride-on. "Yes, you idiot! You met him, in my room a week ago! Jeez!" She dropped the sex toy at the foot of her bed and pushed her matted hair from her face. Putting her hands on her hips, she swayed as she looked down at the toy. There seemed to be two of them. She wondered where the second one had come from and reached out with her toe to nudge at it.

"Bella, I'm really not sure what you're talking about, but, sweetie, I don't think this is the best time for this. You're… well, drunk… and I think maybe you need to get some rest. Where's your friend, what's her name, Alice?"

"She isn't here. And this is the perfect time. Edward, I am gonna ride this big pink cock 'til you COME!" Bella exclaimed and pointed at the phone. There was a choked laugh from the line and it fueled Bella's frustration.

She got down on the floor and kneeled next to the pick plastic toy that looked the most solid, since there were still two of them. She reached for the phone and centered all of her frustration on the glowing screen in front of her. "You know what, Edward? If you're gonna be such a fucking ass, you can forget it. I'm gonna do this without you!"

She heard him begin to protest as she hung up the line and put the phone on silence. She'd show him. She'll take care of this, she doesn't need Edward Fuck Hot Cullen to want her, she wanted her and that was all that mattered!

Her fuzzy thoughts tried to process her own logic before she shrugged it off and continued on her path of self-gratification.

...

_Doorbell_

_Knock_

_Doorbell_

_Knock_

_Throb_

"Uuuuughhh…" Bella grabbed her head and rolled to her side. The sound of the doorbell followed quickly by knocking pulled her into reality. She slowly registered that she was lying on something hard. Feeling around herself, she deciphered she wasn't on her bed. A peek from one eye revealed she was on her floor, her blanket pulled down over her and she was still only wearing her bra.

"Fucking-A," she huffed. The knocking downstairs continued.

"Jesus, Alice, hold your fucking horses." Only Alice would bang on her door that obnoxiously.

Bella sat up and crawled to her dresser. She pulled open a couple of drawers removing a t-shirt and underwear. She put both on, then slowly made her way down the stairs, cursing each step and Alice along with them. Sunlight filled her condo and somewhere in the back of her hung over mind she realized it was late morning.

The bell rang again, fueling Bella's anger as she approached the door.

"Alice, I swear I'm gonna wring your pipsqueak neck," she spoke with as much venom as she could muster with what felt like Michael Flatley and troop doing the Lord of the Dance in her head, then grabbed the door and swung it open. She was ready to give her best friend a piece of her mind and was startled when instead of a smiling face and black spiky hair in front of her, she saw a wall of chest.

Slowly looking up, she saw it wasn't Alice at all.

"Well, since I'm not Alice, I'd assume I'm safe from a neck wringing?"

A sexy crooked smile and sparkling green eyes looked down at her.

"Edward…"

* * *

**A/N... Thanks for reading... And reviewing.**

**See ya Friday.**

**xoxo - RS**


	14. Chapter 14

**'Ello Sweeties! LOL  
As always, huge hugs to TwiMoments for having infinite patience with me. Y'all just don't know what she has to deal with! :)  
Standard disclaimer applies ... I don't own the original characters ... Twilight isn't mine and Edward exists only in my dreams.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

Edward did the best he could to keep his composure, but even hung over and looking as if a family of birds had made a nest in her hair, Bella was beautiful.

His eyes took in her messy hair, paler than normal face, red eyes and scowl before moving farther down to the t-shirt and underwear she wore. Nothing covered her beautiful, smooth legs and her perfect, tiny feet were bare with toenails painted bright red. Edward's gaze slid back up her body and focused once again on the image that adorned the front of Bella's shirt, amusement quickly replaced lust and he let out a laugh.

"Wolverine, Bella? Really? I figured you for more of a Superman kind of girl."

"I'm an equal opportunity super hero lover, but my allegiance is and will always be with Marvel. Now, what do you want, Edward?"

Edward momentarily lost the ability to speak. The woman before him was sheer perfection. Not only was she beautiful, but she was feisty with the quick comebacks and knew the difference between DC and Marvel. If she could cook, he would be in true heaven.

"Can you make a potpie?" he asked before his brain could stop his mouth.

Bella's right eyebrow hitched up giving him the bitch brow. "Excuse me?"

"Um, nothing. I brought you a gift." Edward held up the brown paper bag in his left hand, hoping he could turn her attention towards something other than his idiotic musings.

Bella huffed and mumbled something about Edward and a beer.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. What is it?" Bella asked, nodding her head toward the bag with interest, but still not inviting him in to her home.

Edward shook his head. He hadn't come all this way with a bag full of treats to be left standing in the hallway. That simply wouldn't do. "Nope. You need to invite me in first. Then you get your gift." He firmed up his shoulders setting his resolve to enter and then held his breath, hoping that Bella wouldn't just slam the door in his face.

She looked at him for a few moments then stepped back, pulling the door open far enough for him to walk through. "Come in, have a seat. I'm going to go put clothes on and brush my teeth. I think something died in my mouth last night. I'll be back."

Edward watched as Bella ascended her stairs. In a flash, Chewbacca was down them and at his leg. "Hey, fella," he said as he bent to scratch the cat under the chin. He was surprised at how calm Bella was at his seeing her in her underwear and so unkempt. He attributed it to her hung-over state and assumed she would most likely freak out about it later.

Edward wandered into the kitchen. Taking in the familiar surroundings, he shrugged out of his jacket and laid it across the breakfast bar. He really loved the feel of her place. He set his bag on the counter and quickly spotted the coffee pot. Making quick work around the kitchen, he located the filters and coffee. He snickered at the variety of coffee flavors that Bella had in her freezer. Her whole top shelf seemed to contain metallic coffee bags in different states of fullness, held closed with clips. He pushed them around until he found what he was looking for, a dark rich blend. In his experience, hangovers generally called for strong coffee.

Before long, the coffee was brewing and had begun to fill the large room with its aroma. He turned towards the doorway as he heard Bella's feet on the stairs.

"Morning, sunshine," he said to her as she rounded the entryway and walked briskly past him, headed straight to the coffee. Edward was startled by her abruptness and wondered if her poor attitude was because of the night of drinking or if she was simply not a morning person. It could've also been embarrassment since he thought he caught sight of a blush spread across her cheeks before she turned her back towards him.

He knew she would be feeling rather shitty, especially after her drunken call to him at two in the morning. Then Emmett had called him a couple of hours later to tell him about an inebriated brunette named Bella that had been "…cursing the name of Edward Cullen" at the club. Emmett said he had saved her from breaking the sidewalk with her face and then assisted her with a cab. Edward thanked Emmett for the information. Thinking for a moment, he decided to tell Emmett that calling him had made up for his spilling to Rose like a teenage girl about Edward's life and let him off the hook for that one. Emmett had breathed a sarcastic sigh of fake relief.

Bella reached for a coffee mug and Edward admired the way her ass looked in the jeans she now wore. She was still in the shirt with the cartooned image of Wolverine on it, but now she was covered from the waist down in a pair of old, faded jeans. Strings hung from the bottom around her feet where the hems had frayed over time. Her hair was up in a pony tail, exposing the long line of her neck to him. He ran his tongue along his lips.

"I just started the coffee; it's not done yet…"

Bella grunted and pulled the glass carafe from the unit. The flow of coffee from the unit immediately stopped as she filled her cup and then began again once she replaced the carafe. Clearly patience was not a strong suit for her. He watched as she grabbed the sugar container from the cabinet over the pot. It looked like an old fashioned glass sugar dispenser and he was shocked at how long she let the white crystals pour into the dark liquid.

Placing the sugar back in its place, she quickly stepped to the fridge, grabbed creamer from the door and added a splash to the now very full cup. She gave it an appraising look before deciding it could handle a bit more, and hit the steaming liquid with another shot before putting the creamer back in the door of the refrigerator.

Plucking a spoon from a drawer to her right, Bella gently stirred the brew. After tapping it a few times on the rim of the mug, she gently laid the spoon on a spoon rest next to the pot. Edward realized he was watching what he assumed was Bella's morning ritual unfolded in front of him. Or, at the very least, it was her 'hung-over morning ritual'.

She clasped the oversized mug with both hands, bringing it to her nose, and inhaled deeply before putting it to her lips to take a sip. Her eyes fluttered closed and her shoulders relaxed as she hummed in appreciation just before taking another very loud sip. Smacking her lips, she finally turned towards him, ready to acknowledging his presence. She sipped again from the mug staring at him over the rim, appraising him slowly. Edward shifted uncomfortably as he realized he had grown a bit… _excited_… at watching her reaction towards the coffee.

Well, not just the pleasure she seemed to get from the coffee had him stirring, but also the way her eyes were roaming his body coupled with her own casual body language as she leaned against the counter, her feet crossed at the ankles. He could see now that the jeans had a large hole in the thigh and his eyes became fixated on the sliver of flesh he could see peeking through.

If he could just touch that silky skin, feel her legs wrapped around his hips.

A throat clearing broke his jumbled, sexual thoughts, and he stepped behind the small island in the middle of the kitchen to hide what he knew was a quickly growing problem in his lower regions.

"So, Edward, why are you here?" Bella asked her question with a forced calm and he knew she was trying to mask her nerves. She must have remembered her drunken call to him last night. He wondered if she also remembered accusing him of not wanting her – as if he could ever _not_ want her. He wanted her all the time, he just hadn't been sure if she really wanted him. But then she had called last night and her drunken tirade of demanding phone sex allowed him a glimpse into her mind. She was scared and thought she wasn't desirable.

He was here to prove her wrong.

"Edward? I asked you a question."

His brain reengaged and he focused back on her face. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and he saw unease in her expression.

Lifting the brown paper bag, he grinned at her. "I brought you a gift, well, two actually."

"Really? Two?" Bella pushed forward from the counter and stepped to the island, clearly eager to see what he had for her as she rested her cup on the island counter top.

"Yes, I wasn't sure what your hangover remedy would be, besides the obvious coffee," he said as he inclined his head towards the cup still clasped tightly between her hands. Bella looked down into the now half-empty mug.

"Yeah, thanks for the coffee. It's great," she softly replied and as if to prove her point, she took another sip as her eyes met his.

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and absently rubbed his chest, the spot right over his heart. He dismissed the ache as heartburn, refusing to focus on it at the moment.

"I'm glad you like it, you have a lot to choose from in there. How do you decide what to drink each day?" he asked teasingly.

Bella shrugged. "It depends on my mood and the time of day. If I have a lot of work to do or have been – err – _drinking_, then the strongest I have, is what I make. But if it's a cold rainy day and I want to curl up and watch movies, then one of the flavored coffees with little or no caffeine is my brew of choice. I like options."

Edward considered her words for a moment. "I like options, too. But sometimes it's nice to settle on just … _one_."

Bella looked at him quizzically and he kept his eyes trained on hers, wondering if she'd picked up on the vague innuendo of his statement, as he reached into the brown bag. Setting the contents out on the counter, Bella looked at him like he was crazy before laughing. Laughing turned to a groan as she quickly grabbed her head with one hand and stilled herself against the counter with the other. She took a couple of long, deep breaths before she regained her composure and looked at Edward, her brow raised. He realized that was a common look of hers, since he had already gotten it twice and had only been there thirty minutes. He wasn't sure if he should feel amused or scared.

"Edward, really? Pickles and what is that?" She pointed towards the white box on the counter.

"It's a Budapest Coffee Cake from Maccrina's." He said with confidence and a grin. It was a well-known bakery in Seattle and people raved over their pastries. In fact, Esme was quite fond of them.

"Edward, those are expensive. I really wish you hadn't," she said gently scolding him.

"Bella, if it makes you feel any better, the woman at the shop is a client of mine. She gave me a discount. Okay?"

Accepting his response, she nodded her head once then looked at the jar on the counter. Her brow wrinkled in contemplation, and Edward gripped the granite edge of the countertop to keep from running a finger along her forehead to smooth away the lines.

"Why pickles?"

"Hey, I have no idea what your hangover food is! I figured I would go with the standard bread item, and then something that you said you enjoyed. Pickles." He spun the extra large jar around so the label was facing her.

"You brought me _pickles_?" She asked again in disbelief.

"Well, you said you liked them. Loved to drink pick juice, I believe. Besides, these aren't just any pickles, Vlasick pickles. I hear they're the best." Edward himself was no pickle connoisseur, but if the look on Bella's face was any indication, he had bought the right brand. He inwardly praised himself.

"Well, good job then. But right now, I need aspirin and then I think I'll go for the coffee cake. It sounds better with… coffee." She held up her mug. "Do you want a cup?"

"I'll get my own, go get your aspirin."

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at the dining table, side by side so they could both easily take in the view outside Bella's windows. They had eaten a sizable amount of the coffee cake, and Edward had refilled Bella's mug for her adding both the creamer and the sugar. "Do you always use so much sugar?" He'd asked as he set the mug back in front of her. Bella was unceremoniously stretched out, her feet resting on the chair across from her and rubbing her belly.

"No, not always. I like it black and strong, too."

"That's what she said," Edward deadpanned.

Bella looked at him with surprise before a large grin filled her face. He loved that grin. "Really? You went there? That's great," she said as she chuckled a bit.

"But in all seriousness, if I'm writing and need to pull an all-nighter, I just drink the strongest coffee and don't add anything."

"Options," Edward repeated her one word summary from earlier regarding her plethora of coffee.

Bella nodded, lifting her mug in a salute. "Options."

They sat in comfortable silence watching the grey sky covering Seattle.

Without turning towards her, his eyes fixed on a lazy grey cloud slowly crossing the skyline, he took a steadying breath and spoke as nonchalantly as he could, "Bella, would you like to hang out today, together… you know, with me?"

He'd be crushed if she said no since he really wanted to spend the day with her, and desperately hoped she'd want to spend more time with him. After all, he had called out of work sick in anticipation of her saying "Yes". But he remained cool and calm, as if her answer either way didn't matter much.

"Sure," she answered quickly.

He cut his eyes over to her, keeping his head straight, and saw a grin playing at the corner of her mouth as she kept her eyes straight ahead as well.

"Okay, then," he said casually with a nod.

"Okay, then," she responded and continued drinking her coffee.

...

"You're just lucky I can get ready quickly. If you were waiting on Alice, you'd be old and grey before she was ready to go." Bella was leaning casually against the wall of the elevator as the doors slid closed and they began their descent.

Edward had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the right wall of the small space eyeing his companion. Bella looked over and caught him just as he snickered.

"What?" she demanded with a huff.

"Nothing. Well, it's just…" Edward shook his head. How was he going to spend the day with this woman when he was already having a hard time forming sentences?

"It's just what, Edward? What's wrong? Is it my outfit? I know it's not what they're wearing on the runways in Paris or anything, but I didn't think you'd care. I can go back up and change if I offend you." She was now standing away from the elevator wall, hands on hips and a foot tapping on the floor.

A Doc Marten clad foot.

"Bella, no, please… I love how you're dressed. I just, well, you just always surprise me, that's all."

When she had come down from her shower dressed to leave, Edward expected tennis shoes and boot cut jeans. While there is nothing wrong with either, he was surprised by what she was wearing.

Having lived with two women his entire life, Edward knew a few things about women's fashion. Bella's electric blue skinny jeans with a wide double-roll, white cotton blouse, and a black casual, one button blazer with the sleeves rolled up a couple of times was fashionable yet screamed "Preppy!". Her hair pulled up into a loose bun and the chunky jewelry at her neck gave her a classic look while the dark denim messenger tote she wore across her body took the outfit down to a laid-back level. He appreciated that her bag was clearly a utilitarian item and not a high priced fashion statement. He imagined it contained at least one note pad for when inspiration hit. But, it was the black three holed Doc Martens that had thrown him. Bella was definitely her own woman and knew what she liked.

"Edward! Seriously, if you don't stop looking at me like that this day is off!" The combination of her raised voice and the elevator dinging to indicate they had reached their level broke Edward from his thoughts and had him sputtering apologies.

"Bella, no, really, please, I'm sorry. You just, you look great and I can't help it. It's just… well… the shoes, they threw me."

Bella quickly looked at her feet before stepping from the elevator. "What's wrong with them?" she asked with a slight whine.

Edward knew he needed to fix this, he couldn't have her thinking he didn't like what she was wearing; particularly not when he liked everything about her.

Stepping out behind her, he grabbed a hold of Bella's shoulder and stopped her from walking. He spun her towards him and took a step forward, so their bodies nearly touched. He was so close that Bella had to crane her neck back to look at him. He loved how tiny she was.

With a hand on her shoulder and the other cupping her jaw, Edward's eyes lingered on her lips before moving up to her now flush cheeks and finally settling on her eyes. "Bella, you look wonderful and I love your shoes. I was surprised by them, they were … _unexpected_. But I'm beginning to learn I should stop expecting things where you are concerned. I mean, you do what you want. You're a beautiful mystery to me. A riddle," he emphasized the last word with a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Her eyes fluttered but didn't close. "A riddle wrapped in an enigma," she managed to whisper back as Edward gently kissed each cheek before hovering over her lips.

"Wrapped in a tortilla," he spoke into her lips as he ghosted his own across her now prominent smile. He returned the smile and slid his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her head a little closer, closing the last of the space between them, and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss started soft and sweet, lips gently exploring, nipping and sucking. But then Bella reached up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself into him. The emotion behind the kiss changed in that single movement. With a soft sigh, her lips parted and Edward took the opportunity to explore her mouth, his tongue darting forward to toy with hers. He quickly lost himself in the kiss and it was apparent by the sounds Bella was making, she had as well.

A throat clearing from behind Bella had them breaking apart, panting.

Edward looked past her head to see an older security guard watching them. He gave the guard a grin, refusing to apologize for what had been the best kiss he had experienced in a very long time, and then grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her off toward the doors leading outside.

"Bye, Derek!" Bella yelled and waved over her shoulder, giggling as she allowed Edward to lead them from the building.

Edward ushered her to his Volvo. He would have loved to ride in her Mustang, but he was determined to drive them today. Besides, he was pretty sure Bella was too caught up in giggles to notice how run-down his car was. He liked playful Bella and didn't want to break the magic of their kiss by asking "You mind riding in my old grocery getter?" He figured he would just own it, the crappy car and the good stereo were his; and seeing Bella in her choice of footwear made him feel confident in the fact that she wouldn't care what he drove.

Well, within reason, of course.

He unlocked, then opened the door and continued to hold her hand until she was situated in the seat. Once around the car, he settled in himself and stole a quick glance over to the lovely woman next to him. A smirk played at the corner of her lips.

"What?" Edward asked and glanced quickly in the rearview mirror to see if something was on his face. Seeing nothing, he looked back at her. "Bella, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she replied coyly. "You look at me, I look at you..." she let her voice drift and there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"Bella, if you don't tell me why you're looking at me like that, this day is off," he responded, paraphrasing the best he could her comment to him in the elevator earlier.

She rolled her eyes, "Touché. I just didn't picture you driving a Mom Mobile, that's all."

Edward pressed a hand to his chest and dropped open his mouth, mildly offended. He knew it was a grocery getter, but his car had hauled a lot of masculine stuff as well. "Look, woman, don't diss my car. It may be a grocery getter, but it's my grocery getter. It has room for my equipment in the back and it has one of the best stereos ever in it."

"Did you just say 'DISS'? Really? Okay Edward, I wont _diss_ your car," Bella snickered and raised her hands to him showing that she was giving up.

Edward had the sudden urge to remove the smirk from her face. He quickly grabbed one of her open hands and pulled her towards him. Thankfully neither had fastened their seatbelts yet, so they were able to meet in the middle without much hindrance. He used his other hand to grab behind Bella's neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss. Just as her lips began to move against his, he broke from her but kept his face close. "Respect the car," he said with seriousness before giving her a wink and kissing the tip of her nose.

He released her and turned in his seat, facing forward, and focused on starting the car and pulling his seatbelt across his chest. He could see in his peripheral vision that Bella hadn't moved. She just sat and blinked.

"Bella, buckle up for safety, please."

His words broke the trance she was in, and she huffed before sitting back in the seat and pulling the seatbelt around herself.

Edward pressed the power button on his expensive car stereo and it glowed to life, along with his iPod, which was plugged in and ready to play. He turned the volume up a little louder than normal so he could prove to her how good his system was. The need to validate his automobile was strong.

He knew it was a little immature, but she had called his car a Mom Mobile! He was going to show her she was wrong… well, slightly wrong.

"Is this Muse?" she asked over the music.

"Yeah, sounds great, doesn't it?" Edward refrained from puffing up his chest. He was one step away from smacking it like a caveman. Like Emmett.

_Ah, shit._

That thought sobered him and he turned the radio back down to a respectable level.

"It does sound great. And Edward? I like your car… and the stereo." Her voice was soft and sweet. Edward didn't even bother to stop himself from reaching across to hold her hand as he drove.

...

After an afternoon at the Aquarium, lazily strolling through exhibits, and avoiding being trampled by small children, Edward was ready to spend some one-on-one time with Bella.

They pulled back into the lot of her high-rise just as the sun was beginning to settle in the horizon. "Want to get something to eat?" Edward asked, as he parked. He knew the Belltown area of Seattle offered a variety of restaurants and pubs, many were probably within walking distance.

"Sure, do you like sushi?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Edward nodded. The look on her face was sheer delight and she bounced slightly in her seat. "Yay! Okay, there's this place a block or so down, best sushi ever! Come on, we'll walk." In Bella's enthusiasm, she had already begun to open the car door, without removing her seatbelt. She realized this as she attempted to step out and was pulled backwards.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she fell into the seat. Edward quickly moved into action, having already stepped out of the car, he was immediately at her door.

"Here, let me," he said, as he leaned across her and unlatched the belt, then placed a small kiss to her lips as he stood and took her hand, guiding her from the car.

"Um, thanks."

They were seated at the Japanese Sushi Bar quickly for a Friday night.

"We're in luck," Bella said. "This place is usually packed. We must have just made it ahead of the crowd."

Edward looked around the restaurant, taking in the sights and sounds of the servers running around taking orders and the Sushi Chefs yelling when someone's order was ready to be served. They had already ordered their food and were sipping on drinks, plain cola's, since Bella wanted to avoid all mention of alcohol due to her overindulgence the prior night. Edward was thankful Bella had chosen this particular restaurant since it was a moderately priced place, and he hadn't expected to take Bella out on two dates this week. He kept good control of his budget, but still, he was a working college student and things could often be tight.

Bella spoke, perfectly echoing his thoughts, "You know, Edward, we can call this our date since we are out for dinner and spent the day together. We don't need to do anything tomorrow."

He opened his mouth to speak his protest at the idea, but stopped as the server appeared at their table with the clear soup that preceded the sushi rolls they had ordered. Once the server left, he voiced his opinion on the matter to Bella.

"Bella, this was impromptu; it is not our date. We will still go out tomorrow." A thought occurred to him and he added, "As long as you want to?" Perhaps she was trying to gracefully back out of spending another evening with him?

She reached across the table and laid her hand on top of his. Edward didn't realize he had been playing with the silverware. Bella stopped his nervous movements and without a thought, Edward turned his hand so they were palm to palm. "Edward, I do want to see you again tomorrow. I just didn't want you to think I was taking advantage. I can pay for my own, you know."

Edward adjusted his hand so that they could interlock their fingers. "No, Bella, you won't."

She gave him a stern look, with included the arched brown and her lips firmly pushed together. "That's a little male chauvinist, don't you think?"

Edward lifted her hand to his lips, grazing them softly along her knuckles. "No, it's polite, love," he enunciated each word with a kiss to a knuckle. He let the last knuckle remain on his lips as he flicked the tip of his tongue across it, then kissed it again before putting their joined hands back on the table. A blush spread across her face and neck and she seemed to be at a loss for words.

One-handedly they each set about to sipping their soups in comfortable silence until their platter of sushi was placed before them. Edward gave Bella's hand a little squeeze as they let go of one another so they could serve themselves. Edward rubbed his palm on his thigh, it seemed to become cold at the loss of Bella's touch and he wondered if she felt the same. He considered asking her, but thought perhaps he would wait until later. Like after the third date.

Or the fourth.

"I had a great time today, Edward. I haven't been to the aquarium in years." Bella was using her chopsticks to lift her sushi and dunk it into the soy sauce. For someone who was prone to clumsiness, she was actually quite fluid in her movements. Not a single piece of rice was lost and nothing shot across the table into his eye. He was impressed.

"I'm glad you had fun. It was nice just to do something simple, something from your youth, you know?"

"MmmHmm," she answered around a mouthful. Once she swallowed, she pointed her chopsticks at him and mumbled, "That little girl in the gift shop was sweet on you, though."

Edward raised a brow, "What?"

"That girl, she had to be nine or ten, you were helping her pick out a stuffed animal."

Edward thought about it and then remembered the girl. He was helping her, but it was a vain attempt at finding out if Bella had a favorite so he could go back and buy it for her later. Like a post-date souvenir.

"Right, the walrus girl," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"She wanted the stingray."

"She should have wanted the penguin, they're cuter." Edward had noticed Bella was eyeing the oversized penguins while they wandered the gift shop.

"Mmm… they are the cutest," Bella agreed. "But you're changing the subject. The girl wanted you."

Edward laughed, "Bella, that's nonsense; she was at least thirteen years younger than me!"

"Fifteen," Bella mumbled around a bite."

"Excuse me?" Edward asked and dipped his roll into the soy sauce.

"If she's ten, and you're twenty-five, it would be fifteen years difference. You forgetting your age there?" She quipped and her question made Edward flinch.

"Um, yeah, twenty-five. But still, she didn't like me."

"Really, Edward, I thought I was going to have to assert myself with the girl. Lay claim to you somehow."

"Bella Swan, were you jealous of a ten-year-old?"

She didn't answer, just smiled at him and popped another roll into her perfect little mouth.

"You didn't need to leave the tip," Edward held the door open for Bella to step through. She had tried to pay the bill for dinner and when he'd adamantly refused she finally strong-armed him into letting her leave the tip. He realized quickly that it was easier to not argue with Bella Swan.

"Hey, shut it, fella. Besides, we have to go past the coffee shop on the corner to get back to my place. They have the best desserts. I'm buying us something to have with coffee." Bella laced her fingers through Edward's and his heart skipped a beat. The ache that seemed to grow in that exact spot in his chest had subsided today. He idly rubbed at it hoping it wouldn't come back.

"So, are you inviting me back to your place, Ms. Swan?" He stopped their walking and pulled her to the side of the sidewalk, out of the other pedestrians' way. His back was against the wall of the building, the feeling of brick pushing through his light weight jacket. Bella stepped into him, grabbing his arms as he wrapped them around her waist.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I believe I am," she said with a sly smile. "But no funny business!" she quickly said, with a stern look.

Edward's head fell back with a laugh. He then looked down at her and leaned close to her ear, "You're taking the fun out of it, Isabella." He knew she liked it when he called her that, her body betrayed her with a slight shake and her breath hitched. He skimmed his lips across her cheek on a path from her ear to her mouth. Her eyes were already closed, and he pulled back slightly just to look at her. Her cheeks were flush from excitement and her long eyelashes feathered across her porcelain white skin. Bella had the cutest nose Edward had ever seen, small with a little upturn at the tip and her lips were soft and pink, like rosebuds.

He must have been looking at her too long, because Bella cracked open one eye at him. "Um, Edward?"

"Hmm… Yes, Bella?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I'd like to." He couldn't stop looking at her. He should have felt like an idiot for just standing there, but he didn't. He simply didn't care. If he could spend the rest of his life just looking at Isabella Swan, he would do it, without question.

"Well, then, okay."

"Okay?" He asked with confusion and blinked his eyes refocusing them on her, on Bella's big brown eyes.

"Yes. Okay," she had both eyes open now and sounded frustrated with him.

"Yeah, okay, then," Edward agreed, but he wasn't sure to what since he was now lost in the chocolate depths of her eyes.

"Any time now, Edward."

"Oh!" Edward realized she was waiting on him to kiss her.

He lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips as she contentedly sighed into his mouth. Their tongues mingled and danced, fighting for dominance, but submitting to one another easily. The Seattle sky finally released its own sigh over their heads, as the rain began to fall around them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading. Your reviews have been kind and made me smile.  
Special thanks and love to my gals, the ones who text me and encourage me and aren't the least bit offended by random naked pictures of men (or who unabashedly send the same to me) ... You three know who you are, and you have each made this journey in the Fandom a tons more fun.**

**Now, for a bit of house keeping... My next posting will be Friday.  
Getting back into the school year with the kids and my own 40+ hour a week job is kicking my rear. I WILL post an update on Friday and then plan to get right back to two times a week.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Please, oh please, leave me some kindness.  
xoxo - RS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to TwiMoments for your love and encouragement.  
All publicly recognized characters belong to the Queen Bee of Twilight - which is not me.  
Thanks for spending a little bit of time with me...**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

When Bella opened the door to see Edward and not Alice standing on the other side, to say she nearly lost her shit would've been an understatement.

She felt like death on a stick. Her mouth tasted like an elephant had visited her room in her sleep and taken care of his business over her face. Her hair was knotted and a frizzy mess. She was barely dressed and he had seen her in her underwear. And he now knew she liked comic book super heroes.

And then he was in her home and the reality of the evening prior set in and she attempted to not freak out.

Edward was at her place. He was in her condo the morning after she verbally assaulted him. Okay, maybe assault wasn't quite the word she was looking for, but with her fuzzy hung over brain, it was the best she could do. At any rate, she vaguely remembered telling him – no demanding him – to have phone sex with her. But they hadn't. Although, from the soreness between her legs, she had clearly tried fucking her own brains out after she hung up on him.

Mustering what little pride she could find from somewhere in her pinky toe, because a thimble full was all she had left at this point, she had left him in her kitchen while she strolled upstairs, as if completely unaffected by his presence. This was clearly as far from the truth as the east is from the west.

Once in her room she had a minor freak out, throwing herself on to her bed and screaming into her pillow. She quickly regretted this action as the pounding immediately increased in her head. With a few calming breaths, she decided to act as if the night prior had never happened. If he didn't bring it up, she sure wasn't going to. Maybe she'd luck out and he had been drunk, as well? In fact, maybe he was so drunk he didn't remember the conversation! Rolling over on her bed to stare at the ceiling, she realized he looked too damn good to be in the same state she was in and deduced that there was no way he could've been drinking last night.

Maybe he was asleep when she called and he'd think it was a dream?

But, no, he was in her home with a gift for her and it was because she'd called him and made a complete jackass out of herself.

Yup, she was fucked. And not in the 'good way', either.

Bella brushed her teeth twice and rinsed with mouthwash before she attempted to tame her hair, finally giving up and pulling it into a pony tail. She then grabbed her most comfortable pair of jeans, because if she was going to live through the humiliation of facing Edward, she was going to do it comfortably, and pulled them on before heading back downstairs.

On the way, she formulated the best plan she could think of: if he brought up her drunken tirade, she would tell him she was on medication. Medication that, when mixed with alcohol, turned her into a raving lunatic. She would half-heartedly apologize, but explain it was the drugs. She really couldn't be blamed for what the semi-lethal combination of pills and drink made her say or do.

It was a plan. One in which she suddenly became a pill popping alcoholic, but that was better than sex craved drunk.

_Right? Maybe._

But when she had walked into the kitchen to the smell of coffee, coffee he had made for her, he hadn't said a thing. Well, except to sing song a 'Good morning' to her, which she found mildly annoying. Clearly he was a morning person.

His kind gesture of making her coffee was enough to make her swoon, or at least she would have if she weren't already so dizzy from the alcohol the prior night. When she finally took a sip of the coffee, she thought she had gone to heaven! Edward 'Fuck Hot Gives Good Rub Downs' Cullen made a mean cup of Joe. Just one more thing to add to the ever growing list of things he was good at; she quickly reprimanded herself for even mentally starting a list.

Another sip of the coffee and she wished she could have Edward make her coffee every morning.

Then there was the gift of pickles and pastries. It sounded like a combination for a pregnant woman, but he had thought it would make good hangover food for her. His chivalrous attempt at helping her, especially after what she had done, made her feel about two inches tall.

With the coffee coursing through her veins, she could finally get her eyes to focus on him, allowing herself time to enjoy the beauty of Edward Cullen. Not all women got to enjoy that particular view – though they really should - and she was determined to push all her self doubt and worry to the side long enough to take him in, messy sex hair and all.

He was in a pair of medium wash jeans that hugged his hips and thighs perfectly, and she thought she saw a pair of black vans on his feet before he shifted behind the counter. He wore a long sleeved black Henley with the buttons undone and a t-shirt under it, a lightweight jacket was on the breakfast bar. She could smell him, the Edward smell she had grown so familiar with during her sessions at Serenity. Something inside of her relaxed, as if her body recognized his scent as safe and comfortable. It was like wrapping up in her favorite warm fuzzy blanket. It was a strange reaction, but she put it to the back of her brain to consider, and possibly over analyze later.

When Edward asked her to spend the day with him, she quickly agreed even though she had a fair amount of work she needed to get done. The idea of playing hooky didn't normally sit well with her as she was always focused on her responsibilities. However, it suddenly seemed much more appealing with Edward by her side, and she decided to just enjoy the time with him, letting go of control and just letting life happen.

Her inner Alice did a happy dance.

The aquarium had been a blast. She hadn't been in forever and walking hand-in-hand with Edward while taking in the exhibits had made the visit that much more enjoyable. She was amazed at how easy it had been, allowing him to take her hand in the lobby after their kiss. Then, when he wrapped his large hand around hers again in the car, she hadn't flinched at the touch. Their holding hands just felt … right. Bella felt an ease with Edward that she hadn't experienced with Mike or even Jake.

_Just one more thing to save for later contemplation_, she decided.

Alice had texted her a few times throughout the day and Bella answered her simply, letting her know she was fine and would catch up with her later. She hadn't bothered to tell her best friend that Edward had come by or about their impromptu date. Sometimes with Alice it was better to fill her in after the fact or she would drive Bella nuts with 'What are you doing _NOW_?' texts.

Throughout the day, Edward never brought up her ridiculous call to him, for which she was thankful. Though she suspected she'd have to eventually explain herself, she appreciated the reprieve for at least the one day.

When they left the restaurant after dinner, all Bella could think about was Edward kissing her. She had watched his mouth as he ate, the way his lips wrapped around his sushi or how his tongue would dart out slightly after taking a drink. She had gotten more than a little worked up watching him and she finally understood why some people found food-play to be so erotic. Edward had taken eating sushi to a whole new level, and she found herself having to force back images of Edward eating raw fish wrapped in seaweed and rice off of her naked body as she laid spread for him on her dining room table. At one point she groaned and when Edward looked at her questioningly she attempted to cover it up with a cough.

On the sidewalk, with people rushing all around them, it was all she could do to not push him against the wall and claim his lips immediately. Bella quickly got in touch with her rational side and calmed down. The fact that she was physically attracted to Edward was undeniable, but she still needed to consider the ramifications of having a relationship – even just a physical one – with someone so many years younger. Plus, what would it do to their Massage Therapist/Client relationship? Certainly his pursuing her at all would land him in a great deal of trouble?

But then he had called her by her birth name, and something about how he said 'Isabella' sent a shock of heat down her abdomen where it pooled between her thighs. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her, and he had taken his sweet ass time about it! When he finally did put his mouth on hers, she was totally lost in him. The rain pouring down on them only added to the erotic feeling of the moment, and before she knew it, she was running hand-in-hand with him back to her condo. Without hesitation, she dragged him onto the waiting elevator.

"Bella," Edward groaned out as the doors slid closed and he pushed her against the wall. He clasped her face in his hands and she deftly pushed the button for her floor, never moving her eyes from his intense gaze. Bella's hands slid up Edward's chest before wrapping tightly around his neck. His hands moved from her face and down her side before massaging her hips. Without warning, he reached around the back of her thighs and lifted her. Bella's back pressed against the paneled wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Edward laid claim to her mouth once again and Bella easily gave in to him, completely unconcerned with anyone stepping onto the elevator and catching them.

Panting, she pulled her mouth from his and tilted her head back against the wall. Her eyes rolled back and then fluttered closed when his mouth made its way to her neck, then found her collarbone where her soaking wet blouse had pushed to the side. As he sucked and nipped at her skin, Edward rocked his hips into her and she gasped at his firm arousal when he pushed against her own core. An evil grin spread across her face when she realized that real life Edward was not going to disappoint. Clearly she had sold fantasy Edward a little… _short_.

She hadn't realized she'd giggled out loud at the thought until she heard Edward's voice. "What?" the husky sound brought her back into the moment and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was beautiful, his bright green eyes having grown darker and his pink lips slightly swollen and definitely a deeper shade from their attack on her skin.

"Nothing, just … thinking…" Bella murmured as she tilted her head forward to plant kisses along his jaw.

"About what?" Edward asked, but she was saved from having to answer when the elevator chimed to let them know they were on her floor. Edward slowly released her, allowing Bella to slide down his body, and she once again felt exactly what Edward had to offer. It made her insides do a little dance.

They made their way down the hall, groping one another just before stopping in front of Bella's door. She fumbled with the lock while Edward removed her dripping wet jacket. Her white blouse underneath was soaked through in the front and she knew he would have a perfect view of the white lace bra she was wearing.

"You're not going to get away with not telling me for long. I have my ways of making you tell me your secrets, Bella," it was a playful threat that sent shivers down her spine as he whispered it into her neck.

The lock finally clicked and Edward reached around her to grab the handle. From behind her he pushed the door open and shoved her through rather unceremoniously. It would have offended Bella any other time, but his actions at the moment were echoing her own desires. She wanted him inside her home just as quickly as he wanted to be there.

"God, Bella," Edward rumbled at her as he kicked her door closed and grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her into him.

"Edward," was all she was able to get out before his mouth covered hers. She toed off her shoes as they stood at the foot of her stairs and a shiver ran through her. Although, this time it wasn't a shiver of pleasure, she was suddenly freezing. The wet clothes forming to her body and the cool air of her apartment set her teeth to chattering.

She placed her hands against Edward's chest and pushed him back some. "Edward, we're soaking wet."

He stepped back into her and nuzzled her damp hair with his face. "Mmm-hmm," he replied.

Bella bit back another giggle. At some point two rather intellectual people – who had enjoyed a lot of great conversation through out the day – were suddenly unable to form a full, coherent sentence. She found it mildly amusing. Or rather she did, until Edward pushed her back gently against the banister. She was caught between the wood and Edward's hard body and a groan escaped her mouth as he kissed her face.

Bella was enjoying herself immensely and didn't want to stop Edward, but she also didn't need to get sick. She had to be in L.A. in the next week or two and Tia would kill her if she showed up anything less than perfectly healthy.

Sidestepping Edward she climbed onto the bottom step. Her hands firmly on his shoulders, she held him away from her. "Edward, we're going to get sick if we don't get out of these wet clothes.

His eyes were hooded and full of lust. "Hmmm, yeah, out of our clothes, sounds good." He leaned in to nip at her again.

"Listen to me! I'm serious; I can't afford to get sick! Come on, I don't have anything you can wear, obviously, but you can wrap up in a blanket or something while I throw your stuff in the dryer."

Edward looked at her with a pout.

"Put the bottom lip back, Cullen. Come on." She pushed on his down turned lip then went up the stairs with Edward's hand clasped firmly in hers.

She led him into her room, where she silently sent up a prayer of thanks for remembering to put the large pink sex toy away earlier that day.

"Okay, wait here. I have one of those blankets with the arm holes in it; you can wear it like a robe. I just have to find it; I think it's in my closet." Bella released his hand and walked into her closet and dug around until she found what she was looking for.

"You want me in a Snuggie?" Edward called to her, his voice dripping in mock humiliation.

"You'll wear it and like it, Cullen," she responded with firmness and a smile. She was glad that they both seemed to be getting enough oxygen to their brains to start talking like adults again.

Before leaving the closet, Bella decided to wiggle out of her own soaked pants. Edward had already seen her in her underwear once; certainly he could see her that way again.

Bella's inner Alice high-fived her once again for the carefree attitude she had taken on. Bella grinned, pleased with herself, and made a mental note to tell her pipsqueak friend about it in the morning.

"Hey, Edward, I found what I was looking for," Bella stopped short as she stepped from the closet. Her breath caught in her chest and her heart fluttered. Edward was standing next to her bed, his feet and chest bare and his wet jeans hanging on his hips. He had a towel in his hand and was running it over his hair.

He caught her looking at him and he lowered the towel. "Um, sorry, I hope you don't mind that I grabbed this?"

When Bella didn't respond, he took a tentative step forward and looked down at the towel. Sheepishly, he looked back up at her. "Look, was this one of those special towels that no one is supposed to use? My mom has those things, I find them frustrating. But she'll kick my ass if I even consider touching them. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to use it." His head tilted to the side as he studied her.

Bella hadn't moved, hadn't muttered a word. All she could do was feel the electricity popping in her room, around her and Edward. She looked down his broad shoulders to his firm chest and his toned abdomen. He wasn't a hulking guy, not like that bouncer the night before. But she didn't like hulking. What she liked was exactly what Edward was; long, lean muscles, pale skin perfection.

Her eyes skimmed lower and she saw the rather prominent bulge in his pants and smiled.

"Bella?" his voice was a raspy whisper and it caused her insides to flare.

Dropping the item in her hand she threw herself into Edward's arms. Her sudden action knocked him off balance and sent him stepping back until his legs met the side of her mattress. He effortlessly turned so that she landed on her back, he fell to her side, his left arm pinned under her body.

"Bella? I don't… what is it…"

Grabbing his shoulders, Bella pulled him to her and silenced him with her mouth on his. Only one thought was on her mind, getting as close to him as possible. All other rational thought had been left somewhere with her pants in the closet.

Edward groaned into her mouth as he worked the buttons on her blouse. But with the shirt still so wet, they weren't cooperating and with an anguished growl, he grabbed and pulled her shirt open, sending buttons flying.

Bella stopped kissing him, shocked at what he had just done, and looked him in the eyes.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

His eyes darted between hers. "What? The fucker wouldn't unbutton. I needed it _off_!" He enunciated the last word strongly as he pushed opened the blouse exposing her skin to him then placed the palm of his hand above her heart. Bella softened at his desperate tone.

"Okay…" she whispered.

"Okay," Edward responded with a single nod of his head before he began planting kisses along her neck and down her collarbone.

Her hands tangled in his damp hair and the feel of the silky tresses running through her fingers fueled her desperation for his touch. She pulled and tugged as his face moved lower down her chest. He kissed the skin just above the cups of her bra.

Edward's breath was hot on Bella's chilled skin and she arched her back pushing her chest toward him. He responded with a hum of what she assumed was appreciation since he happily settled his mouth on the nipple closest to him, gently biting it through the satin and lace. It readily responded to his ministrations by straining against the fabric. Edward grazed his teeth along the peak in front of him while his free hand massaged the other breast. Without hesitation, he slipped his hand into her bra to gently pinch the nipple. His touch on her sensitive skin nearly had Bella off the bed.

It was now Bella's turn to hum in appreciation as she got lost in the sensations he was creating within her. Edward responded by quickly pulling the cup of her bra down and claiming her flesh with his mouth.

"God," he mumbled into her skin, "you, your tits are perfect."

Bella let loose a girlish giggle at his over-simplified comment causing Edward to look up at her through his ridiculously long lashes. Releasing her nipple from its place between his teeth, he arched a brow and looked at her contemplatively before realizing what she had laughed at.

"Okay, not the stuff of poets, but it's true nonetheless," he said with a crooked grin and then went back to sucking and biting, sending shivers through Bella's body.

Each lap with his tongue and nibble with his teeth made the ache in Bella's lower abdomen grow. A coil was tightening in her stomach, and as it did, her grip on Edward's head tightened and she pulled him into her harder. She needed more, needed him consuming her fully.

"Edward, please," she begged. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted from him, but if she could have fit him into her skin, at that very moment, that would have been her first choice.

_Closer. I need him closer._

His hand left its place from her other breast and traced lazy circles down her body to her thigh. He ran fingertips along her flesh and Bella felt goose bumps break out in the wake of his touch. Lost in her own jumbled thoughts and arousal, she heard Chewy somewhere, mewing. Tuning into the sound, she quickly realized, it wasn't the cat at all, but herself. She was making appreciative noises, edging him on; the more he touched and teased her, the louder she grew. A fog settled in her brain and Bella gave in to the feelings that were taking over. Apprehension pushed away as she spread her legs to give his hand on her leg better access.

Edward's fingers traced the line of her panties then fluttered over her core before rubbing her through the fabric. He released the hardened pebble her nipple had become and planted a few more kisses on her skin before moving his face back to hers. "You're sopping wet, Bella. Was it the rain, or is that all for me?"

"You, Edward, just for you," she admitted, refusing to feel embarrassed by what he had done to her.

"Mmm… good. I like that I did this to you." He spoke with more confidence than any lover she had ever had and then claimed her mouth once again.

With one hand still tangled in Edward's hair, Bella's other hand explored the parts of his body she could reach. She rubbed and squeezed his muscled arm and shoulder, pressed her fingers into his chest and side. She wanted more, more of his skin on hers, but she couldn't move. The top half of Edward's body was on hers, effectively pinning her to the mattress.

Edward pulled her leg over his hip, spreading her even wider, and then ran the tip of his finger under the fabric of the satin underwear, just barely skimming her sensitive flesh.

Heat flooded through Bella's body, like erotic venom surging through her veins, and she gasped loudly as her body arched off the bed. A sly chuckle slid past Edward's lips as he moved his mouth to nibble her ear. "You like that, don't you, Isabella? Do you want me to touch you more?" He ran the tip of his tongue along her ear lobe and she whimpered.

"Do you?" his finger was back to running along the elastic line of fabric waiting for her answer.

"Yes, God, please. Yes!" She begged for his touch, her eyes pinched closed and her head pushed back into the mattress.

"Look at me, Bella," his voice was soft, the warmth of his breath caressed her face, and her eyes fluttered open to focus on his. Their eyes remained locked as he slid his finger under the thin satin barrier and ran it along her wet slit.

Edward rubbed circles on her clit and peppered kisses on her cheeks and forehead, his eyes trained on her face and his brows pulled together, as if he were intensely studying her features. Before she could consider the reason for his concentrated gaze, pleasure ran through her body light a bolt of lightning. Edward had dipped a finger into her and then a second before pumping in and out of her at a slow, easy pace.

"Mmm… so wet, Bella, so good," he whispered into the skin of her jaw before claiming her lips again.

Bella's arms wrapped tightly around Edward's shoulders using his body as leverage helping her to rock into his hand. Encouraged by her motion, Edward answered the silent plea by pushing harder and faster. No longer slow and gentle; he was fucking her hard with his fingers and she was close to losing all control.

The coil pulled tighter and tighter and she felt her legs tighten, her toes curling in anticipation. With a fast strumming of his thumb on her clit she fell into an orgasm like none she had ever experienced. He tried to continue their kiss, but Bella's body had different thoughts as she flailed under him, going rigid before throwing her head back with a feral scream.

Bella felt him remove one finger then the other while he placed gentle kisses on her chest. Electric shocks pulsed through her body and Bella continued to twitch as Edward's gentle, lazy touch on her skin brought her slowly back to earth.

When she could talk, she mumbled simply, "Holy fuck."

Edward pulled the leg of her panties back over and ran a hand over what she assumed was now sopping wet fabric. He kissed her cheeks and brows before pulling back to look down at her, his hand now pressed on her abdomen.

"So, that was good?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Christ, Edward, that was so fucking far beyond good. I think you've ruined me for all other men."

His expression hardened for a moment and then relaxed before he spoke.

"Well, then, I guess you'll just have to keep me around. For your pleasure needs, of course." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Bella wondered what was wrong before she realized, he was still in need – of course he would be disappointed if she didn't reciprocate!

"Wait! What about you?" She tried to push him back on to the bed. Edward grabbed her hand and stopped her movements against him. "No, Bella, this was about you. Just you." He kissed her long and slow, then fixed the cup of her bra before standing from the bed.

Bella immediately felt cold at the loss of his body against hers. His sudden change of gears had her reeling and she wasn't sure exactly how to handle the situation. After all, the last guy who insisted it was "just for her" had ended up gay.

"But, Edward," she began protesting as she raised herself up on her elbows.

Edward was staring down at her appraisingly, focusing on her body. A brow lifted as he reached down and trailed a finger along her side. Bella couldn't have hidden the shudder that ran through her body if she wanted to, which she really didn't. She needed him to know how he made her feel. She wanted to know he felt that way about her as well.

"A tattoo, Bella? See, you are always surprising me." His eyes met hers and he gave her a crooked grin. "It's quite… sexy… and I promise one day I will spend more time familiarizing myself with your little bit of ink. But for now, just accept that I wanted to please you tonight. Okay?" He held a hand out to her in a gesture to help her from the bed. She nodded and accepted his outstretched hand.

"Okay," she said. She still felt wrong by not reciprocating, and a quiet voice in the back of her head began nudging itself forward. _Maybe he doesn't really want you…_

"Now, where's that Snuggie thing I'm supposed to be wearing? These wet jeans are going to chafe me," he gave her a playful look as he helped her from the bed.

….

They spent the next couple of hours curled up on her couch watching _The Avengers_. Edward was wrapped in the Snuggie and Bella in her sweats.

"No one ever gets Hulk right," Bella complained.

"What do you mean? You didn't like the Ed Norton version?" Edward questioned as he rubbed her feet. They had taken up opposite sides of the sofa, their legs stretched toward each other and he had pulled her feet to his chest so he could rub them.

"No offense to Ed, but no. I hate all those animated, special effects Hulks. They are so unrealistic. Give me Lou Ferrigno in green paint any day."

"Who?" Edward questioned.

"Lou Ferrigno, the original Hulk? Seriously, Edward? How can you not know this?" Bella was shocked that Edward hadn't know this piece of pop culture; he seemed so knowledgeable in other areas.

"Well, Isabella, I suppose I wasn't born in the seventies. And, by the way, neither were you. So how do you know about this Lou guy?"

Bella huffed. She might not have been born in the seventies, but Edward had inadvertently reminded her that they weren't from the same generation either.

"Look, I used to watch reruns with my dad. In Forks, we only got a handful of channels, and if Charlie wasn't watching a game or fishing, he was watching _The Incredible Hulk_ and _Six Million Dollar Man_."

"Not _Star Trek_? Cause I totally pictured you for a Kirk girl." He smirked at her and Bella gave his chest a light kick.

"Actually, I always liked Spock. I'm more of a tall, dark and mysterious kind of girl," she answered in her own mocking tone and Edward barked out a laugh.

When the movie was over, Edward put on his dry clothes and Bella walked him to the door. "Edward, since we spent all day, and most of the evening, together, we really don't have to do it again tomorrow." She still felt uneasy by his "it's all about you comment" and wanted to give him the opportunity to back out of spending more time with her.

They were in the foyer, Chewy weaving his way between the two of them; their hands clasped together once more. Edward raised their joined hands to give a kiss to each of her fingers before he spoke.

"Bella, there is nothing I want more than to take you out tomorrow. In fact, it's all I can do to leave now…"

"Then don't, please." The words were out before she could stop them.

Edward cupped her face with his free hand and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Bella, I would love nothing more than to spend the night with you. But, tonight is not that night. Trust me, okay?"

Bella fought the urge to pout, instead choosing to watch him walk out the door, leaving her to wonder if she'd get a text from him later stating he had changed his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Seems there may be some confusion in the house...?  
I realized we didn't get much of the fur ball in this chapter... maybe the next one. Poor Chew just wants him some Edward time!**

**Thanks to everyone who is following and reviewing this story. I appreciate your kind words and support.**

**xoxo - RS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you TwiMoments for your lovely words of encouragement and for helping me make things pretty ...  
Warning... I did F*** with it after you were done - so people, any mistakes are mine... sadly I cannot leave well enough alone.****  
All publicly recognized characters belong to their original creator... which wasn't me. If it was, Breaking Dawn would have ended in a whole different way. I believe I mention this at least once a story... Clearly it's an issue for me... LOL.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Nah man, I have plenty of time for that when I die."

"What about the shop?"

Emmett worked at his uncle's auto repair shop and hoped to take over the business one day, when Uncle Mac decided to retire.

"I'm going in at noon today. I'm closing the shop today so my uncle can have the afternoon off," Emmett responded before shoving the last bite of sausage biscuit in his mouth.

Edward shook his head as he watched Emmett unwrap the steak biscuit next and take another bite. "Dude, I can hear your arteries screaming from here," he chided.

"Screaming with pleasure, Edward, screaming with fucking pleasure," Emmett spoke around the food in his mouth.

He had shown up at Edward's door at seven with breakfast. The sun was barely in the sky and the man was showered and wide awake, bouncing off the walls and asking Edward about the girl from the club.

"Coffee and a cigarette, then food and then _maybe_ I'll tell you," Edward had grumbled at his friend as he slowly made his way to the coffee pot to start an extra strong pot.

Edward was exhausted; he had come home from Bella's more than a little sexually frustrated and had to 'take care of business' multiple times before restlessly tossing and turning in bed the remainder of the night until Em showed up. He flexed his hands while he watched the coffee brew and grimaced as he thought there was actually a possibility he could end up with carpel tunnel if he and Bella didn't have sex soon. As it was, his work as a massage therapist coupled with being one of the best at deep tissue massages at Serenity meant his hands were well used at the end of each day. He'd actually had to trade off between right and left hands while he was in the shower at midnight. Rubbing one out had never been so problematic.

Friday with Bella had been beautifully surreal. Whether they were debating over who was the cutest sea animal, seals or penguins, or walking quietly side by side, he had been insanely comfortable in her presence. That brought his mind to something else, holding her hand had felt completely natural, like two pieces of a puzzle joining together. It had never felt like that with Jane. Little things like entwining fingers as they strolled along the sidewalk, gentle touches as they passed one another had never occurred with Jane. She was cold until they got to the bedroom, then she was a whore on fire.

Bella was different. He had vaguely known it, but their time together was confirmation that he had been correct. She was made for him and being separated from her felt unnatural. He had nearly rubbed his chest raw since leaving her home, the ache there had gotten so bad, he had to make a conscious effort to not do it. He felt emptiness when they weren't together.

But something in the back of his mind niggled at him, her words _"…all other men"_ had brought him up short. His only thought was _'Mine!'_ and he wanted to demand that she was never to see another man. But who was he to lay claim to her? Battling with the confused and conflicting emotions, he had brought the physical part of the evening to an abrupt end. Bella had looked at him with bewilderment.

_Join the club, sweetheart._

After his cup of coffee and two cigarettes on the fire escape, Edward casually climbed back through the window and joined Emmett on the couch.

"Dude, cable rocks. I mean, it's not even eight in the morning on a Saturday and I have my choice of sports, cartoons and porn. God Bless America," Emmett sighed wistfully.

Looking at the TV, Edward was thankful that Emmett had settled on an old Scooby Doo cartoon – pre-Scrappy, thankfully, since Edward hated that pup – and not the naked forecaster on the Playboy channel. He didn't need any more reason to feel sexually frustrated.

There was a grease stained paper bag on the coffee table, the unmistakable scent of pork wafting from it, and Emmett had a large energy drink can clasped between his giant hands.

"Emmett, you really need to take better care of yourself."

"Thanks, Mommy. Now have your breakfast, dick."

They had eaten, watching what ever trouble Scooby and the gang got into and comparing notes on who would be better in the bedroom: Velma or Daphne. In the end, they decided it would be Velma, since it was always the quiet ones that let loose the most in the throes of passion.

Edward inwardly chuckled, memories of Bella spread out in front of him. That damned tattoo on her alabaster skin. Yeah, the quiet ones usually held the most surprises.

Emmett had eaten his sausage and steak biscuits, as well as two hash browns, while Edward had an egg white and ham breakfast sandwich on an English muffin. Emmett called it "pussy food". Edward told him he'd remind him of that when he was standing over Emmett's grave consoling his wife and children when he died of a heart attack at thirty-five.

"Live fast, die young, and leave a pretty corpse, Ed, that's my motto!" Emmett said as he stretched back on the couch and rubbed his distended belly.

"Em, you aren't James Dean and you won't be all that pretty if you put on a hundred pounds from eating all that shit," Edward tossed back the rest of his coffee and sat back into the couch.

Emmett grabbed the remote and muted the television. "Fuck you, man. You're the one that's smoking the cancer sticks. Now, tell me about this Bella chick. You fucking her?"

Edward winced at the coarse language his friend used regarding Bella. Not that the thought of fucking her hard hadn't occurred to him, especially when she was so hot and wet for him the prior evening. But before things got to that point, and he desperately hoped they would, he wanted to make love to her slow and easy. Edward wanted to worship her from head to toe and take as much damn time doing it as he pleased.

"Dammit Em, I'm not fucking her. She's a… client…_er_… friend…"

"Client? Friend? Which is it? And are you supposed to be friends with clients? Doesn't that go against some masseuse code of ethics?" Emmett turned sideways, his knee pulled up onto the couch, so he could face Edward.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his too long hair. He really wanted to cut it, he hated it long. One day, when he could quit living for tips from horny women, he would wear it short like he wanted. Shifting on the couch so he could face his best friend, he decided it was time to be honest.

"First, I'm a Massage Therapist; Masseur, if you must call me that. A Masseuse is a female M.T."

"Thanks for the lesson, Mr. Cullen. Now, get on with this Bella chick." Emmett motioned his hand in encouragement for Edward to continue.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and considered where he should start.

"Listen, Em, there is a lot you don't really know about me, nothing crazy, and I don't have the time to go into all of it now since I have to get ready for work soon. But I will tell you, Bella is a client; she's been a client for six months. We developed a friendship of sorts, but things had always felt like they had the potential to be more than that. Just over a week ago I kissed her as she was leaving Serenity."

"Way to go, Ed!" Emmett raised his hand to high-five Edward. Edward just shook his head at his friend and glowered at him. Emmett sheepishly put his hand back down on his leg.

"Anyway, she left an earring behind and a couple of days later, on Saturday, I returned it to her in person. Then I asked her out on a date. The date is tonight. But when she left the club Thursday, the night you saw her, she called me – and no, I'm not telling you about the call – let's just say I decided to pay her a visit yesterday. We spent the day and evening together."

Emmett looked at him curiously. "So, you like her?"

Edward nodded.

"Okay, so, what's wrong?"

Edward raised a brow in question.

"Look, clearly you have some sort of internal battle going on about all this – you've been all EmoEdward for like a week, and now I know why. But if you like her, and she likes you – though why she would I couldn't begin to understand – what's the problem?"

Damn, Emmett could be intuitive. Edward realized he didn't give his friend enough credit some days.

"Well, it's against policy – company and license – to date a client. Before pursuing her, I should have put her with another therapist and then I still should have waited a few months at the very least to date her. So, yeah, I could be in a lot of trouble. But to tell you the truth, that's not what worries me." He paused and sighed. "Look, she's older than me." It didn't matter to Edward that she was older, but he knew it would matter to his parents. He wasn't sure how Emmett would take it, though he suspected he knew.

"Alright!" Emmett tossed up his hand for another high-five and Edward chuckled. That was the reaction he expected, however he didn't make a move towards the proffered hand. "Ah, come on man! Don't leave me hangin' again!"

Emmett scoffed when he realized Edward wasn't going to reciprocate the gesture and put his hand back down.

"Look, she's thirty-two. And my mom is not going to be pleased."

"Shit! She didn't look that old. She's as old as Rosie? What do they give these girls as babies up here? Cause, man, these women age really well. It's like they're supernatural or immortal or something. I thought they were home grown in North Dakota, but damn!" Emmett shook his head wistfully.

Emmett had moved from North Dakota to live with his Uncle Mac when he was a teenager. Edward had never gotten much of the story as to why he moved to Seattle, except that Em's mom was dead and his dad was a drunk who had dropped off the grid. A deceased parent was a silent bond for the two friends, neither wanting to discuss it, but having acknowledged their understanding of one another early on in their friendship.

"But wait, why is Mamacita Cullen going to have an issue with it? I thought she just wants you happy? Is it Carlisle? I know he's uptight and all, but still, from what I saw of her, Bella seems nice. She can't hold her liquor, but she was polite enough when I saved her from plowing into the sidewalk. I think your parents will like her."

Edward shook his head, _Where to begin?_

Sighing, he decided to go with the Maggie story first. "Em, remember how I told you I tore my ACL when I collided with another player on the field?" It had been the most excruciating pain in Edward's life. The "pop" sound gave his busy mind a half second to process what had happened before he crumpled to the ground in agony. Two things had happened at once and their coupling had created an injury that even Carlisle said was rare. Edward had pivoted on one foot and collided with an oncoming opponent. He had torn the ligaments on the inside of his knee as well as ripping the knee shock absorber.

"Yeah, you said it ended your hopes for a full ride scholarship," Emmett nodded with a wince. Having played his fair share of sports himself, he understood the pain Edward must have faced, not only from the injury but from seeing a promising career fall away so quickly.

"Well, I had surgery and then P.T. My therapist was a girl – woman – named Maggie."

Emmett looked at him expectantly.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it in frustration. He hadn't thought he would have to tell this story again, not after all this time.

"We sort of, had a thing." Edward said in a rush.

"And?"

"And I was seventeen, she was in her mid twenties."

"And?"

Edward shook his head, Emmett clearly wasn't getting it. "Em, I was a minor, she was my therapist. It was a recipe for disaster, but I didn't care. I pursued her and convinced her that everything would be okay. I was going to be eighteen in a few months and no one would have to know until then."

Edward rested his forehead on the arm he had draped on the back of the sofa. Memories from that time assaulted him, washing him in regret.

"So, I'm guessing that people found out. Your parents found out. Right?"

"Bingo," Edward grumbled and sat back up to meet Emmett's studious gaze. "Look, Maggie had to give up her license. She moved away, lives in California now. She's married and has kids, and is a stay at home mom. But the damage because of my insistence on our having a relationship, what it did to both of our lives… well… I know I'm personally still dealing with the fall-out. Mom and Carlisle have never fully trusted me again, especially since I had turned into such an ass during that time. Then I refused medical school. Plus I would go out on the occasional dates with women older than me, nothing serious, but it really pissed off my mom. She said it was inappropriate, dating women five, ten years older than me."

She had also made comments to Edward about how embarrassing it would be for her publicly. He decided not to tell Em about that, though, since he loved Esme like she was his own mom, and Edward didn't want to ruin that for Emmett, especially since he had no mother.

"So, you like older chicks? What's so wrong with that? I mean, Ed, I hate to tell you, but if Rosie would give me the time of day, I'd devote my life to her. I couldn't care less that she's older." Emmett's comment was calmly matter-of-fact. Edward raised a brow to him.

"Seriously? You'd give up all the other women?"

It was Emmett's turn to sigh and he scratched his head. "Listen, Ed, I know I get around … but none of them really matter. I'm just biding my time until that one woman tells me 'yes'. Rosie is it for me. I just have to make her see that."

There was an impregnated pause as the two friends stared at one another.

"Damn, Em. That's some deep shit."

"Fuck you, pretty boy. And if you tell her I said that, I'll kick your Calvin Klein ass across this state, got it?" Emmett shook a finger at him.

Edward laughed. "You're the Calvin guy, I'm more of a Dior fella, myself."

"Whatever," Emmett grumbled, turning back towards the television. "I just think it shouldn't matter that she's older. If you like her, and you clearly do, fuck it. And as far as that Maggie shit goes, I'm not shocked by it and don't think any less of you for it. You could have told me sooner, man. I thought we were friends." He turned the volume up and settled deeper into the couch.

Edward considered his friend for a moment. "You're right, Em. I'm just used to keeping things to myself, but I should have told you. And you're also right, age shouldn't matter. I just have to convince Mom of that – and Bella."

Emmett cut him a glance sideways. "Damn, it's good to be right!" His eyes focused back on the TV before something seemed to click. Without looking away from the screen, he asked, "Why Bella?"

"She seems to have an issue with it, how people see her. She's a published author, did I tell you?"

"Really? Anything we read?" Emmett asked as he watched the Justice League on the screen. He was into the classic cartoons.

"Nope. It's supernatural romance stuff."

Emmett grunted a reply, too caught up in the cartoon characters interacting in front of him to really pay attention.

"Well, I have read one of her books now, it was really good." Edward's eyes focused on the window past Emmett's head. "But she's so concerned with people's perception of her that she even writes under a pseudo-name."

"Wait - she's a serial nymph? Is that like a nympho or something?" Emmett asked, tearing his eyes from Wonder Woman on the screen, suddenly interested in what Edward was saying.

"No, you dick. Clean out your ears and get your brain out of the gutter. She writes using a pseudo-name, a name that isn't hers."

"Huh," Emmett shrugged. Clearly he thought that a pseudo name was far less interesting than a nympho. Edward chuckled realizing that his friend was right once again, a nympho was clearly more interesting.

…

Edward's shift at Serenity had gone by quickly enough. It had been a good way of passing the time until his date later with Bella. He'd texted her to confirm he would be picking her up at six. She responded quickly with an 'OK' and a smiley face. Edward wondered if she was as anxious about their date as he was.

He clocked out and left the building, lost in his thoughts, until a glance to his car brought him back into the moment. A familiar petite blonde was leaned against the Volvo. He slowed his pace as he wondered what she could possibly want.

"Jane, what's up?" Edward unlocked his car and threw his bag containing a spare shirt and a few other essentials in it onto the back seat. After closing the door he turned and leaned against it, casually crossing his legs. However, he was anything but comfortable with her presence; his arms crossed firmly across his chest a silent way of letting her know he was shutting her out.

"Edward…" she purred at him and ran a finger along his arm. He flinched from her touch. This week had quickly turned into an episode of 'Edward Cullen, This is Your Life!' and he hoped he didn't run into Maggie while on his date with Bella.

"Jane, what do you want?" He didn't bother to hold back the iciness from his tone. He wondered how he had ever spent time with the girl in front of him.

Jane stepped back from him and Edward exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and leveled her eyes at him, a cold, unfeeling stare.

"Edward, listen, I'm here as a friend."

"Uh-huh."

"Really. I mean, I was sort of hoping for a romp for old time sake, but since you seem to have a stick shoved up that pretty ass of yours, I guess that's out of the question." Her tone was snarky but she continued to smile at him, sweet as pie.

Uncrossing his arms, he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Jane, get to the point."

Jane huffed. "Fine. I just wanted to warn you, Kate's talking."

That was unexpected. Fear short through Edward and he stood up straight, taking a step towards her. "Come again?"

"Edward, I said Kate is talking. I mean, right now she's only telling my mom about her … oh, how did she put it? Oh yes, 'Romp with a green-eyed god'… but from her musings, it wasn't difficult to put two and two together to equal… well, _you_."

Edward ran his hands through his hair and began pacing. Attempting to deny it with Jane was pointless. She had a way of getting the truth from a person.

"You're just lucky my mom is so drunk most of the time that she doesn't figure it out. Gotta love Pinot Noir, huh?"

Edward looked over his shoulder at Jane. She was the picture of calm, examining a nail and patiently waiting on a word from him.

"What do you want from me, Jane?" Was he really that good of a fuck that these women would all come back, threatening blackmail just to get into his pants? And why did it have to happen just when he had found the one woman he could picture himself having a future with?

"Me? Edward, I really only came as a friend. I mean, I thought I'd test the waters, but clearly you don't want me. I'm okay with that, really. It's no fun when the other party isn't willing – and I have too many guys out there that are willing to bother wasting my time trying to break you down. I mean, you were good and all," Jane shrugged and sighed. "I really just wanted you to know about Kate. I figure if she's talking about it now with Mom, it's only a matter of time until she gets brave enough – or pissed enough - to confront Esme."

She paused and stepped to him. Placing a hand on his chest, Jane smiled a genuine smile at him. "I really do like you too much to see you get hurt, Edward, even if you did break my heart." She patted his chest and turned to walk away.

Edward grabbed her by the wrist and turned her towards him. "Jane, we both know I was only a pass time for you – a fling. And I never broke your heart because you never gave it to me," he said with a smirk.

Jane giggled. "True. I didn't. Look, you really are a great lay, Edward, there is no denying that – and maybe at one time I thought I could make a life with you." She shrugged again, looking past his arm to somewhere off in the distance. "But, sometimes life works differently than we want, and you aren't the one for me. You deserve to find your perfect half."

Her eyes met his. "Edward, I just strongly suggest that you lay everything out for your parents before Kate decides to spill. It will be better if it comes from you. Okay?"

Edward nodded and kissed the top of Jane's head before releasing her wrist and watching her saunter of to her bright red sports car. She waved her fingers at him as she drove away causing Edward to shake his head and chuckle.

…

Edward showered and dressed for his date. He had time to kill and desperately wanted a cigarette but denied himself one. He didn't want Bella to smell it on him. Instead, he sat at the piano and pounded on the keys for a bit. He mulled over what Jane said about Kate.

_Damn bitch…_

Why had Kate decided to come out of hiding now? Was her life so miserable that she needed to ruin his? And what about his parents? They'd be devastated. Sure, Esme 'knew his type', but to find out he was fucking her friend? Her married friend?

There was no way this would end well. Edward stopped playing and turned on the piano bench. His eyes traveled the room and he sighed wistfully, realizing he would most likely have to move once everything came out. His mom and dad – Carlisle – would certainly insist on cutting ties with him. Maybe that was for the best?

Running his hands through his hair, he allowed his thoughts to drift to Bella.

Her words from the night before running through his mind once again, _"…you've ruined me for all other men." _

That simple statement had brought an on slot of mental images of Bella with other men, forming a knot in his stomach and softening his dick. He couldn't have performed last night if he had wanted to – and he had _really_ wanted to!

He wasn't naïve. He had been with other women and Bella would have been with other men. Clearly, her past boyfriends were nothing he needed to worry about. One was a douche and the other gay. But the thought of her being with someone else just didn't sit right with him.

A quick check of the clock told him it was time to go pick up his girl.

_My girl? Huh_.

He knew he needed to get past Bella's walls, convince her that the concerns of others didn't need to be their problem. Together, they could handle anything, he was sure of it.

Edward grabbed his keys and went down to his car. He caught the sound of his mom's laugh at the loading dock of the shop. She was working late for a Saturday and he shook his head. He didn't want to disappoint her again. She was all the blood family he had left.

He loved his mom, but he needed the opportunity to explore this thing with Bella. If Esme couldn't handle that, then so be it. As long as he and Bella were happy, that was all that mattered.

_Yeah, right._

* * *

**A/N...  
Thanks to TheOnlyKyla for your love and daily RobPorn and to SparklingWand for your support and getting me addicted to the dirtiness of Tumblr - the Hubs sends his thanks as well. People! If you all haven't read stuff by these two ladies - please do so. They are wonderful and their writing will suck you in and hold you tight.**

**Next up? That's right - DATE NIGHT! Dammit... it's been a WEEK?! *sigh*  
Thanks for your patience with my story AND for waiting for me to update. RL has gotten busy - I won't go into the details and bore you all to death. But I will be here once a week at least - but I hope to get back to two posts a week very soon.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've tried replying to all your reviews - at least one of them for you multiple reviewers. :) If I've missed you, I'm sorry... but know I am so VERY appreciative of your taking time to read and leave me a note.**

**xoxo - RS  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back, Lovelies!  
Thanks always to TwiMoments for helping clean things up.  
As always, I don't own the original characters... :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"So, he just stopped after…?" Alice asked with a quick glance in Bella's direction. Bella simply nodded her head then took another sip of her coffee.

After Edward left her home the prior evening, leaving Bella cold and confused, she had laid in bed for hours staring at the ceiling mulling over his abrupt ending to what seemed to be leading up to sex. It had taken every ounce of courage she could muster to push away her feelings of insecurity and self doubt to allow her to open up to Edward. Especially since she was still so concerned about his age and what her parents would think. It was the sticking point she just couldn't seem to get past.

But once she had begun to fly freely for him, he brought her crashing back down, without a net.

Bella had fallen into a restless sleep somewhere around three in the morning, which meant she was slightly exhausted when Alice called and woke her at nine o'clock.

Alice explained that she was headed to meet an interior designer for a segment she was doing and wanted Bella to join her. Bella grumbled about being too tired, but then Alice offered to bring her a cup of her favorite coffee. When she could tell she nearly had Bella on the hook, she quickly said she would buy her lunch after they were finished with the designer. The promise of coffee and food peeked Bella's interest, but she acquiesced only when she decided a trip out with Alice would be the best thing to get her mind off of Edward.

Or so she thought.

It was all she and her best friend had spoken about though since Alice greeted her outside the building, with promised coffee in hand. In fact, Bella was so focused on the lid of her Starbucks and thoughts of Edward that she hadn't really paid attention to where they were going.

"But, he didn't run out right away, right? That's good." Alice had been trying to reassure her that Edward was no Jacob… or Mike, for that matter.

"Alice, I just don't understand. He was so… hot, and then he went cold. He smiled at me, but something had shut down. I have no idea what happened. I thought he was disappointed because I hadn't offered to reciprocate immediately, but when I did try, he told me no." Bella sipped the remaining bit of her coffee and put the now empty cup into the cup holder of Alice's sports car. It was no '69 Mustang, but the older BMW was in pristine condition and rode well.

"Well, you said you two are still going out, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, unless something changes, you'll see him tonight and you can ask him then. Okay we're here."

Bella looked up, finally taking in her surroundings. They were parked in a small lot on the side of a red brick building. She considered asking where 'Here' was, but just shrugged. This was Alice's gig and she was just along for the ride. After climbing out of the car, a quick survey of the area had her guessing that they were somewhere in the Georgetown area of Seattle. Converted commercial buildings were now art galleries, coffee houses, loft apartments and trendy bars that featured live bands. It's been described as 'industrial bohemian chic' and Bella could see why. There seemed to be a mash up of all varieties of lifestyles here, focusing mostly around art and creativity. It was hipster and had a trendy - on the cusp of something great - vibe.

It was nearly eleven and the traffic was picking up; people were out, walking along the sidewalks. Bella had to side step a group of chatty twenty- somethings, who were too engrossed in discussing the newest boutique on the corner, to notice that she was in their direct walking path.

"Excuse me," she mumbled and then picked up her pace to catch up with Alice.

Alice was already at the door of the red brick building, her hand on the handle of the glass door, waiting on Bella before pulling it open. Bella saw her own reflection in the glass next to the very real and very stylish Alice. Insecurity bubbled up as she realized she was _very_ underdressed.

Alice wore a pair of medium blue skinny jeans, high end most likely, a white blouse with a two-buttoned tailored khaki jacket over it – the blouse wasn't tucked in and the jacket was open, and she still looked impeccable. An orange scarf was double wrapped loosely around her neck, giving it a cowl-neck look. In fact, it was wrapped and hung so precisely, with the folds in all the right places, it looked like art around Alice's neck. If Bella had attempted that look, she'd probably end up just looking like a turtle peeking from its shell. Or she'd strangle herself.

Alice's well manicured toes peeked out of a pair of high-heeled tan sandals and she had a large tan purse hanging from the crook of her elbow. Her short black hair was tousled and was supposed to look like she hadn't done a thing with it, but in truth she had probably spent thirty minutes getting it just so.

Bella quickly glanced down at herself, in jeans – NOT high end – a fitted v-neck white t-shirt and a grey cardigan that had seen better days and was covered in Chewy fur. She had thankfully slipped on a pair of black ballet flats (instead of the Converse she wanted to wear), but had then grabbed her pale pink messenger bag – complete with a black panda face – to use. To be honest, she had decided on it because it was structured and large enough to hold her small laptop, a spiral notebook, her wallet, phone and plenty of pens. The pink leather bag with the half a panda face on the front flap was a favorite of hers and she enjoyed using it, feeling youthful with it strapped across her body. Except now, looking into the front windows of a clearly trendy and high end design studio, she felt like a total idiot.

"Um, Allie, I think I'll just wait for you down the street. I see a coffee shop and I've always wanted to check this area out," Bella spoke quietly and took a half step back, hiking her thumb over her shoulder pointing anywhere but into the building in front of her.

Alice stepped away from the door, "Isabella Marie Swan, you will do no such thing. You're coming in here with me, please, at least for a few minutes. Then, you can run off when I sit down to do the Q and A. Okay?"

Bella hesitated and looked back down at herself. Why hadn't she worn the black sports coat or better jeans?

"Please, Bells, I really want you to meet her. She's supposed to be really great; and if this meeting goes well, I'll not only get the interview, but a designer for my and Jazzy's new place."

That got Bella's attention. "New place?"

Alice smiled warmly at her and nodded as she pulled open the door and held it open for Bella, "Yes, but we'll talk about that later."

Bella gave in and stepped into the building followed closely by Alice. A receptionist greeted them and then made a call. Shortly after, a middle-aged woman walked from the back of the room. She was no taller than Bella herself, but had a commanding air about her. Not in the 'You must bow at my feet' kind of way, but in the matriarchal way that you know she's a woman who could be your best friend, unless you mess with her people, the ones she loved. Then she would be your worst enemy and remove your spleen through your belly button. Or, at least that's what Bella thought she might do… in her own very overactive imagination.

The woman's auburn hair glistened and shone, the ceiling lights illuminating different colors – gold, bronze and some dark brown. Bella wondered if it was natural.

As if reading her mind, Alice leaned over to her and whispered, "It's her natural color. Can you believe it?"

She was a stylish, in slim fitting black dress with cap sleeves and a black belt at the waist. She had black and tan cheetah print stilettos on and a large gold bangle on her wrist. When she came closer, Alice stepped forward and held out her hand. The woman's smile was bright and oddly familiar, as were her sparkling green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon."

The woman took Alice's hand and shook it before turning to Bella and shaking her hand as well. "Nice to meet you, I'm Esme."

…

"Hey, Mike, what's up?"

When her phone vibrated in her panda bag, Bella was more than happy to answer it. In fact, it could have been Leah calling to tell her that she and Jake were back together and fornicating in Bella's childhood bed while Renee sprinkled rose petals around them, and she still would have taken the call.

Esme was warm and friendly, but something about her unnerved Bella. There was something eerily familiar about the designer and she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

Bella had tried browsing the studio and even sampled the cookies on the refreshment table. Cookies that Esme said she had baked herself.

_Successful career, bakes the best chocolate chip cookies this side of the Rockies, and by the ring on her finger, her husband has money, too. He's probably hot. She would have a hot husband. A hot husband that actually likes to have sex with her! _Bella had begun to get carried away in her thoughts about the nice designer, so when her phone rang she sprang into action, thankful for the interruption. Fishing it from her bag, she quickly made her way for the door, waving the phone over her head and mumbling, "I gotta take this," like anyone cared.

A quick look of the screen made her smile and she swipped her finger over the screen as she stepped out on the sidewalk. "Hey, Mike, what's up?"

"Can't a guy call his ex without something being up?" Mike asked with a chuckle.

"Um, rarely. Especially since this is, what? Twice in a week? So, what's going on? Everything okay with Sam?" She turned up the volume on her phone so she could hear him over the bustle of the city street.

"Yeah, actually, that's one of the reasons I'm calling."

"See! I knew it wasn't just to talk to me!" Bella teased as she strolled along the sidewalk.

"Shut it, woman!" he retorted and they both laughed. Bella had to admit her relationship with Mike post 'Sofa-Gate' was a good one; rather unconventional, but good nonetheless.

"Fine, fine. So spill."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line and just when Bella was about to ask if he was still there, she heard him draw in a long breath and then Mike spoke quickly, "We're official."

More dramatic pause – except this time it was on Bella's side of the phone.

"Excuse me?" She had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing the people to walk around her.

"Official. Married."

Quickly stepping to the side and out of the way, Bella ran a hand through her hair and tried processing what she was hearing. "Married? When?"

Her insides were a jumble of sadness and joy. Joy for Mike and Sam for being so happy that they chose to spend forever officially together. Sad… well… for the obvious reasons. But this wasn't about her, it was about Mike.

"Okay, don't be mad, but we got hitched a couple of weeks ago at City Hall. It was a quick decision and a bit impulsive. It was just the two of us, and we went out of town right after."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, I would have been there for the two of you."

"I know, sweetie, but somehow it seemed right for it to just be us. Besides, I think you were still out of town at the time. Anyway, we want to have a party to celebrate our nuptials and we want you to come. And Alice and Jasper, too."

"Wow. Okay. When?" Bella had pushed off the wall she was leaning against and started wandering down the sidewalk again. The sun was bright in the Seattle sky and she had to squint to see where she was going. She caught sight of what looked like an older model Volvo station wagon drive by and her heart skipped hoping it was Edward. Shaking her head, she knew the thought was ridiculous. First of all, why would he be here in Georgetown? Second, with the unusually bright orb in the sky, she couldn't see a damned thing. She wished she had grabbed her shades.

"Sometime in the next couple of weeks, I'll let you know for sure. I really am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to tell you on Sunday, but you were so upset."

"Oh, I understand, it's good."

"So, will you bring a date?" Mike's voice held a mischievous tone.

"Hum… maybe." Maybe if things went well with Edward tonight, he would agree to go with her to the party?

"You don't sound too sure. You seeing someone or not?"

"It's complicated," Bella answered through a long breath and stopped to look into the window of a small gallery. Impressionistic paintings on small canvases filled the window and her eyes drifted over the soft colors.

Mike sighed in response. "It can't be that complicated."

"It really is," she said solemnly as she focused on the shades of violet in one particular painting. The short, swirling strokes held her mesmerized.

"Does it involve murder?"

"No," she snapped and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Alien abductions? Multiple personalities?"

"Jeez, Mike, no!" she giggled.

"Okayyyy… Covert spy espionage? Or is he a sparkly vampire that watches you while you sleep?!"

Bella laughed harder, the thought of a sparkling vampire greatly humored her. Whoever heard of something so absurd? "No!"

"Then, Bella, my dear, it isn't that complicated. Now, who is he and where did you meet him?"

She leaned her forehead onto the cool glass and gave up. Mike wasn't going to let it drop. Better she talk to him about it now – besides maybe he would have a different point of view than Alice.

"Fine. He's my massage therapist."

"Well, well, well. Isn't that interesting? And here I'm fresh out of Mimosas 'cause this just got juicy and papa needs a drink!"

"Shut it, Michael!" She lifted her head from the glass and turned to walk back in the direction she had come from. "Besides, it would never work. He's…he's younger than me."

"So? I mean, if he's working as a massage therapist, he's obviously legal. So, how much younger?"

Sheepishly, she responded, "Twenty-five."

"That's not that young, sweetie."

"He's seven years younger than me." She realized too late she was whining and winced at the sound of her own voice.

"So? Sam's eight years older than me."

"That's different."

"Why? Because we're two men?"

"No, because you are both over the age of thirty. People will think… they'll think I'm some sort of cougar running after a little boy."

"First of all, he's not a little boy. And really, who gives a shit what other people think?"

"But, my parents…"

"Please, Bella, don't even go there with me. Hello? Gay man here. Remember I came from a very conservative family that had a very specific vision for my future. I was already a huge disappointment to them when I was twenty-eight and managing a coffee shop. Here they were hoping for a doctor or lawyer that married the beautiful Seattle socialite. Instead, they got gay barista married to his male boss."

"Manager, you're not a barista anymore." It was really all she could think of to add to the conversation. She knew that complaining to Mike about the difficulties of her relationship – or possible future relationship – with Edward was futile. He and Sam had to overcome so much more.

"True, but that's not the point, here, Bella. The point is that while my parents weren't thrilled about my decisions, and it took them some time to accept mine and Sammy's relationship – eventually they did. But, Bella, I have to be honest. If they never accepted us as a couple, it didn't matter to me. I would have told them to fuck off. Sammy's my future, he's my heart. At some point you have to stop worrying about what everyone else is going to think and say and do what's best for you."

Bella was nearly back to the building she had started from. Mike made a lot of sense and she was very glad she'd taken his call. Before she could say anything else, she could hear Sam in the background, "Hey, babe, who's that?"

"Bella, I invited her to the party. She's coming."

"Mike, maybe I shouldn't…" Bella chimed in.

"Shut up, woman. You're coming, that's final. And bring your boy toy," he laughed into the phone.

"Asshole," Bella grumbled out, but a smile covered her face.

"Love you too, sweetie."

…

Over lunch, Bella found out that Jasper had surprised Alice with a new condo not too far from where Bella lived. They'd be closer to Jasper's club and the station for Alice. The interview had gone well and Alice had decided to ask Esme to help her renovate and decorate the new place.

"It really was sweet of him, Bella. It has an amazing view of the skyline. Three bedrooms, a movie room, it's fantastic." Alice's bright smile wasn't reaching her eyes which had Bella curious.

"Allie, it sounds perfect. So why aren't you happier?"

Alice sighed and put down her spoon. She had ordered French onion soup which she now quickly abandoned. "I just… Bella, I just wish he'd make that next step."

Bella stabbed her Cobb salad with her fork. "I'd say a new home is a pretty big step, Alice," she said and then took the bite of her salad.

"I know. I guess… well… You know we aren't the parental types. Neither of us has ever wanted kids. We're more the aunt and uncle types," she said with a quirked eyebrow, pointedly looking at Bella. Clearly, Alice wanted Bella to make her an aunt.

_Shit._

Bella shifted uneasily in her chair. "Okay, so, no kids for you. What's the problem?"

"God, Bells!" Alice threw her hands up in frustration. "It'd be nice to know he loves me enough to want to spend forever with me – legitimately!" Alice covered her face with her hands, threatening to ruin her perfectly made face, and barked out a harsh laugh. She sighed and dropped her hands into her lap. "I mean, Sam and Mike are married… I'm jealous of two gay men for having what I don't."

"Alice, he loves you."

"I know."

"Does he know how you feel about marriage?"

Alice shook her head.

"Well, I suggest you tell him. You need to be honest with him… and yourself."

Alice looked up from the napkin she was twisting on the table and narrowed her eyes at Bella. "Like you're honest with yourself? About Edward?"

_Touché, freaking fairy. Touché._

…

It was nearly six and Bella was doing one last turn in the full length mirror on the back of her closet door. Edward had told her to dress casually, so she had decided on jeans. She initially had grabbed a white shirt to put on, but decided better of it. They'd be eating and if she wore white, she'd end up wearing her food. It was a given. In fact, she had to treat some soy sauce stains with the spot remover before throwing the white blouse from the day before into the hamper.

_White is definitely out…_

She considered black – she had plenty of black shirts to choose from. Black was slimming and safe. Safe was good, but Alice had made her promise to not wear black. Bella knew that if she broke that promise, the pixie bitch would find out.

She finally settled on a tan, cotton tank with a red sweater. The sweater had a wide collar and a single, silver clasp that fastened just under her breasts. The evening was chilly, so she put on her light tan knee high boots. They had a two inch heel, which was fairly safe for her – better than the four inch heels Alice was always forcing her to wear! Taking a hint from Alice's outfit earlier in the day, she found a scarf with a red, tan and white pattern to it and twisted it around her neck. It wasn't as well done as Alice's, but she hoped it would hide her flushed skin from Edward's intense gaze. He had a way of setting her insides on fire, and she knew he could see the color of her skin turn from pale white to bright red.

She left her hair down in soft waves and had applied light makeup. She grabbed her bag – not the pink panda bag, but a more conservative brown bag – and headed down the stairs just as Edward knocked on her door.

Bella was nearly to the bottom step when Chewy flew past her, nearly knocking her over. The cat began mewing and pawing at the door.

"Chewbacca! You're going to kill me, you damn cat!" Bella put her purse on the small table by the door and unlatched the locks. Pulling the door open, her eyes instantly landed on a large bouquet of flowers. White daisies and pale pink roses with green fern wrapped in pink paper. A small wire dragonfly came out of the top of the bouquet. It must have been on a small spring, because it bounced and bobbed over the flowers like it was dancing between them.

"Oh!" was all she could say with a hand on her chest, and the other over her mouth, stunned.

"They're for you… _obviously_."

Bella looked around the flowers to see Edward roll his eyes at his own statement. Who else would they be for? The cat? _Damned fur ball wishes!_

Snapping out of her shocked silence, Bella reached for the arrangement. "Edward, they're beautiful. Thank you."

She stepped back from the door to allow him through. As he stepped through the threshold, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Not as beautiful as you," he spoke softly into her skin before walking past her to sit on the bottom step and scratch the cat.

Bella watched as Edward cooed over the fur ball, and then turned for the kitchen to find a vase. "He knew it was you somehow. He nearly tripped me coming down the stairs." She bent over and dug out a vase from under the kitchen sink.

"Nice view," Edward spoke from behind her.

Bella stood up instantly, realizing her ass had been in the air aimed right at the doorway. Keeping her back towards Edward, she filled the vase and then removed the paper from the flower stems so she could arrange them in the crystal holder. She cleared her throat before speaking. "So, what's on the agenda tonight? I hope I'm dressed okay." She was moving the dragonfly to a better spot when she felt hands on her hips. She froze.

"You're dressed perfectly, Bella." Edward's mouth was next to her ear and his breath fanned across her cheek. A shiver ran down her spine and settled right between her thighs.

"Um… thanks?" she squeaked out, causing a low chuckle to vibrate in Edward's chest which was now pressed against her back.

With a quick kiss to the top of her head, he released her and stepped away. Bella felt a sudden chill at the loss but shrugged it off to being overheated. Between the sweater, the scarf and Edward's body heat, she was just flushed.

_Edward's body heat._

Another shiver, of the excited kind, ran down her body.

She put the flowers in the middle of the kitchen island and turned to face her date for the evening. He was in a white t-shirt – clearly not worried about food stains – and a black sports coat with jeans and black shoes. His hair was its usual sexy mess on top of his head and he clearly hadn't shaved today. Bella could smell his soap and cologne from where she stood. The smell was all Edward and it made her mouth water and her stomach do a flip.

Edward lifted a brow and after a moment gave her his panty dropping, crooked grin.

_God, this man is going to be the death of me._

Edward held his hand out to her. "Shall we go?"

She slipped her hand into his and smiled, briefly realizing that she had finally referred to him as a _man_.

* * *

**A/N... Good LAWD! I think she had a break through... and Mike put her in her place... LOL!  
Now, maybe Bella can get her head out of her arse and have some FUN!**

**Date's up next... and some goodies after that... which is good cause TwiMoments and TheOnlyKyla are about to crown me CockBlock Queen!**

**Until next time...**

**XOXO - RS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Lovelies! Thanks for all of your darling reviews - they make me warm and fuzzy.  
And thanks to TwiMoments for dealing with long chapters that are sometimes a horrible mess. I heart you to pieces.**

**DATE NIGHT! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Edward stopped off at the florist by his home to purchase flowers for Bella. Some might say that the gesture was a bit passé in this day and age, but Esme had instilled in him that women love romance. If he hadn't believed her words, he knew what she spoke was true by the look in her eye when Carlisle would bring her an arrangement of her favorite roses.

He also hoped the formal gesture would make him seem older in Bella's eyes; much like his clothes for the night. Normally, he would have put on one of his many pair of Chucks or Vans to go along with his jeans and shirt. But, instead he chose the black dress shoes to be paired with the sports coat.

The look on Bella's face as she took the flowers from him and again as she appraised how he was dressed let him know he had made the right decision on both counts.

They drove through Seattle in companionable silence. Bella had expressed she wasn't terribly hungry after having had a late lunch with her friend and Edward was just too damned nervous to even consider a sit down meal at the moment. He decided they would skip the restaurant for now and move forward on their date. Their second destination for the evening was flexible on arrival time, so Edward headed there first. The rest of the evening they could play by ear.

The drive was no more than twenty minutes. As they parked Bella looked around the area and asked, "Where are we?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. She obviously hadn't paid much attention to where they had driven. Not surprising, though, since he caught her glimpses, watching him as he drove. She seemed particularly fascinated with his hands, both the one grasping the steering wheel and the one holding hers.

"Over in Rainier," Edward answered and brought their joined hands to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles. He released her hand and said, "Stay." Bella raised a brow at him as he got out of the car. By God, he was going to be the gentleman she deserved tonight. Hell, he'd do it forever if she'd let him.

Edward paused with his hand on the handle of her door. _Forever? Where the hell did that come from?_ He shook off the strange, warm feeling that clenched his gut at the thought of spending the rest of forever with Bella and opened the door. He held out his hand and Bella accepted it, but not without leveling him with a firm stare.

"Edward, I'm not a dog. You don't need to command me to do things."

He laughed quietly at her reaction. She was right, he had sort of made it sound like a command you'd give a canine. Like "Heal" or "Sit".

"Bella, I'm sorry I offended you. I won't do it again, but you have to promise me one thing."

They were stepping away from the car, hand in hand, headed to the sidewalk. "Okay, what do I have to _promise_ you?" She was a half step in front of him, but Edward hadn't missed the sarcasm in her tone and if he had to guess, he was sure she had rolled her eyes at him.

Edward stopped walking and gently tugged her arm, spinning Bella and bringing her closer so that she stood directly in front of him, face to face; or rather face to chest since even in her heels she was a head shorter than him. Edward used his free hand to brush some strands of hair from her face before tucking more hair behind her ear. "You just have to let me get the door for you, always." His request wasn't part of a grand romantic gesture, but instead was something he felt compelled to do as the need to take care of her blossomed within him.

Edward's fingers gently caressed her ear then lightly skimmed down her neck, stopping just over the scarf she had loosely tied at her throat.. He pressed the tips of his fingers against her flush skin and could feel her pulse racing under his touch.

"Um, okay?" her words barely above a whisper.

"Good," he said and cupped her chin, raising her face to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Now, come on. I have something fun planned for us tonight. Since neither of us is terribly hungry, we can do this first. We'll eat later if you'd like."

Bella nodded her head and waited for Edward to lead her to their destination. He stopped and looked back down at her. "By the way, Bella, if I haven't already said it, you look beautiful tonight. That deep red looks great on you."

A flush once again covered her face and she looked away as she mumbled "Thanks", obviously uncomfortable with the compliment. Edward decided she'd have to get used to being complimented, since he planned to do it as often as possible. She was beautiful and should be told that regularly.

They walked half a block down the sidewalk before stopping in front of a shop.

Bella looked up at the awning and then the door, before looking around, and then at Edward. "Edward, what are we doing here?"

Edward grinned at her. "I thought it would be fun." He reached to open the door as the grip she had on his hand tightened to near crushing. Bella pulled Edward back with enough force he stumbled and nearly lost his balance.

"Edward, I can't do this," she hissed and looked around again.

"Bella, it'll be fun."

"I can't… it's just _… ugh_."

He sensed her anxiety level was increasing. Her hand was squeezing the blood from his and had become damp with sweat. "Bella, it's just a paint-on-pottery place. It's no big deal." He'd come up with idea to take her to Cracked Pots a few days ago. He'd noticed Chewy's boring water and food bowls and thought she could make something for her cat. Plus, it would be a great way for them to do something fun together.

"Edward, I suck at art."

"How can that be? You're a great, talented writer."

She rolled her eyes at him, her silent version of telling him he was being ridiculous. Or stupid.. "Edward, there is a long jump from writing to… painting."

"Bella, we aren't making something for the Louvre. You can paint a bowl for Chew or maybe a mug for your coffee." He watched as her face slowly softened. She had begun worrying her bottom lip but stilled when he mentioned her cat and her coffee.

Finally, breathing out in a huff, she nodded at him. "Okay. But I'm warning you – Do _**not**_ tease me about how bad I am. Understood?" She emphasized her point by poking a finger into his shoulder.

Edward quickly grabbed the finger and couldn't resist messing with her just a bit. With her finger clasped firmly in his hand, he brought it to his lips and brushed a kiss across the tip. Bella's eyes focused on his mouth and he heard her breath hitch.

"Bella, I'd like nothing more than to tease you," he spoke low, mischievously.

Edward ran her finger gently along his lips before taking it into his mouth, just past the first knuckle. Bella's eyes widened and her tongue darted out leaving a shine on her full bottom lip. Edward desperately wanted to bite that luscious piece of pink flesh and felt his length beginning to harden. Realizing his little stunt was going to quickly backfire on him if he didn't reel it in, he ended the display with a quick flick of his tongue around the tip of her finger, then pulled it out and kissed it one more time before releasing it. Bella stood frozen, jaw slack.

"Now, let's go paint something," Edward said as he guided her back towards the door.

…

"So, long story of why you want to be a physical therapist?" Bella asked without looking up from her project. Edward studied her for a moment. She had picked out two bowls, having decided Chewy could use new food and water bowls. Currently, she was painting something in the bottom of what she said would be the water bowl. Edward leaned over to see what she was working on, assuming it was something very detailed by the focused look on her face. Her tongue was sticking out slightly between her lips and her brows were furrowed.

A quick glance left him a little confused. She was either painting a fish or a penis. Either way, whatever she was painting rivaled Dali in its surrealism. He stifled a chuckle and focused on her question instead.

"Well, let's see… I guess I'll start from the very beginning."

"That's always best," Bella mumbled next to him.

"Smartass. Okay, so, I was a bit of a soccer star in high school. It was supposed to get me a full ride scholarship. You know, I don't mean to brag, but I was really quite good. I'm surprised you hadn't heard of me. I kicked your Forks Spartans' ass a few times."

She glanced up at him, eyebrow raised. "Funny, that sounds an awful lot like bragging, and no, I hadn't heard of the remarkable Edward Cullen." Her voice once again dripped in sarcasm. She gave him a quick wink before turning back to her project.

"What, you don't pay attention to what's happening at your alma mater?"

Bella dipped a brush into another color. "Well, I wasn't that in to sports when I attended the school. I certainly didn't pay attention after. And your reign as king of soccer would have been … _well after_ I had attended."

Edward picked up on how her voice changed slightly and knew she was making a dig at their age difference. He chose to ignore it.

"Well, anyway. I was playing fall soccer with a local association team. I wanted to keep my skills honed and it was the best way to stay active. It was my senior year and I needed to be in top form to impress the recruiters and scouts. It was all I could focus on, really. Long and painful story short, I got cocky and tried doing two things at once on the field. I ended up tearing my ACL, but the injury was far worse than a normal ACL injury. I put off surgery insisting I try rehab first. Then Carlisle, my step-father, who also happens to be an orthopedic surgeon, convinced me to do the surgery. It was painful, but with or without the operation my soccer career was over. I had to come up with a Plan B."

Edward paused to assess his own painting. He was so focused on relaying his story he wasn't paying much attention to what was happening in front of him.

"But I thought athletes come back from ACL injuries and go on to have very successful careers?" Bella looked at him with a mixture of concern and confusion in her eyes."

Edward set his work down and blew out a breath as he relaxed into the wooden back of his chair.

The painting studio was dimly lit, but each tile-topped table had its own bright pendant light hanging over it which allowed the painter to clearly see what they were working on; however, it left the perimeter of each table in shadows. It was wine and cheese night, 'Date and Paint' the website had announced, and Edward guessed the lighting had been purposely turned down to add to the intimacy.

Sitting away from the table, his face was shadowed which allowed him to keep his eyes trained on the face of the beautiful woman in front of him without her knowing that he was staring. Bella was bathed in the bright light hanging over their table making her skin look luminescent. Her brown eyes glinted with flecks of gold and green and her lips had taken on a deeper shade of pink.

His palms had begun to sweat and his heartbeat quickened at the thought of those delicious lips on his, consuming him. He wiped his hands on his jean covered thighs and took a deep, steadying breath before daring to speak again.

"Um, well, normally they can come back from it and have a great career, but a few things were against me. One, I was in high school still. If I had been in college with a promising future, then perhaps I still would have been wanted. Even as good as I was, my status dropped significantly once I was injured. Second, the injury was more severe. Third, having put off the surgery and consequently the PT, I sort of fucked everything up even more. My rehab time after surgery was long and hard, and there was no way I'd ever play at the same level again. Hell, I still have issues with it, pain when the temp drops, things like that."

"It's always cold and damp here. How do you manage?"

"Ibuprofen, Bella, is a wonderful thing." He leaned back towards the table and picked up another paintbrush to start working again.

"Anyway, the PT is really what got me through. Maggie – who was my therapist – was a Godsend. She challenged me to push harder, farther. She made me get off my self-pity train and work for what I wanted, which at the time was to just walk again without a limp. It was in watching her, and the other physical therapists at the clinic, that I began to realize what a difference they made in the lives of their patients. Sure, doctors like Carlisle put the pieces back together again, but the therapists were the ones that really made a person whole. They get to know the patient one-on-one, meet their individual needs, and see them as a friend rather than a patient number. I knew it was something I wanted to do… to help people."

"Wow."

Edward looked up to see Bella staring at him. "Edward, that's just… amazing. To know at that age that you wanted to do something so noble. It's … profound. Especially since it would have been so easy to throw up your hands and quit on life after seeing your dream crumble. Hell, I didn't even know what I wanted to do at that age. I fell into writing simply because I seemed to be good at it. And it's _just writing_. What you want to do has so much more… purpose."

Edward felt his heart swell with pride, not the "I know I rock" kind of pride, but pride because Bella was proud of him… impressed by him… he had pleased her.

"Bella, your writing is fantastic and everyone needs great books to read. They're important. We all have our purposes, right? Not one is better than the other."

She smiled and looked back down at her bowl. She had moved on to the food bowl. "So, are you taking classes at UDub?"

"I was… am… I took this semester off, but will go back. Look, I think I need to mention something to you, Bella. It's about my…"

"More wine?" One of the employees stood at their table, bottle in hand. She was looking at Edward expectantly.

"Sure, that would be great," he said and slid both of the heavy plastic wine glasses over to the girl.

She poured and then placed the cork back in the bottle. Stepping to Edward, she leaned over his shoulder. "You paint very well," she said as she gently ran a hand across his shoulder. His eyes flitted to Bella's and hers were dark, an expression of anger crossing them as she watched the girl touch Edward. He couldn't believe this girl was flirting with him while he was on a date.

"Thanks," Edward mumbled and tried to lean forward, away from the employee.

Bella sat up straight and removed her sweater. Shrugging it off and leaving her in a tan, sleeveless top, she draped the sweater across the back of her chair and then fixed her stare back on the girl that was still rambling on about Edward's piece. He wasn't paying attention since his eyes were focused only on the shade of red that was taking over Bella's skin, his ears cued into her heavy breathing. She was trying to get control over herself. He could sense she didn't want to make a scene but was getting close to giving the idiot behind him a piece of her mind.

Bella reached over, placing her hand on Edward's arm and leaned forward so that her breasts sat on top of the tiled table top. Shifting forward slightly, she managed pushed them up a little higher giving him full view of her cleavage. Edward felt his dick stir and harden at her little show.

"Mandy," Bella said in a cold tone. She must have read the girl's name tag, Edward hadn't even bothered to do that much, the girl was that insignificant to him. "Thanks for the wine. My _boyfriend_ and I would very much love more from the cheese platter. Is it possible you could bring us a plate with some of the assorted cheeses and crackers?"

Having taken his jacket off much earlier, Bella could freely rub her hand up and down his bare forearm. She gently stroked his skin up the arm and down to his hand. Edward felt electricity tingle along the path she was tracing. With each pass over his hand, Bella trailed two fingers up and down his index finger suggestively. He watched as her eyes never left Mandy's over his shoulder. They were full of power. He gulped down the groan that threatened at the back of his throat.

"Umm – yes, uh, yes, ma'am. I can get that for you and your – er – boyfriend." Edward felt the heat of Mandy's body leave his back as she stumbled away from their table. Bella pulled her hand from his arm and sat up straight.

"Well, I think that'll be the end of Mandy intruding on us this evening," she said with a smug grin and picked up her brush.

Edward sat stunned. He shook his head in an effort to gather his thoughts and settled on the only thing that really stood out for him through that entire exchange. "Boyfriend?"

Bella's lips quirked into a grin, but she didn't look up at him. "She was flirting with you when we are clearly on a date. It's rude. I did what I needed to get rid of her," Bella said with a shrug, like it had been no big deal.

Edward leaned towards her, it was his turn to place a hand on her arm. "Bella, just so you know, I would consider it an honor to be your boyfriend." She looked up at him through her eyelashes and he felt his heart skip a beat. Before the rude interruption, he was about to tell her his secret, well, one of them. Why he was holding on to so many, he didn't know. What he did know was that this evening – even with Mandy interrupting – was turning into something special and he didn't want to ruin it with what he was sure would push her away. There would be plenty of time for them to each air their dirty laundry. For now, he just wanted to enjoy her company.

Someone else delivered their food and Edward asked Bella about her life, family and friends. Once they were both finished with painting, they sat back and admired each other's work.

"I think Chewbacca will love his bowl set, Bella." Edward did his best to keep his face straight. She really was a horrible painter.

He watched as she gnawed on her bottom lip and studied her pieces. "Hmph. They look like shit. But as long as they have his favorite food in them, he won't care. Lemme see yours," she said and leaned over to appraise his piece. "A picture frame?" She asked looking up at him.

Edward nodded with a smile. He had picked out an oversized 8 x 10" frame, which would hold a smaller picture so there was a lot of room for painting. He'd painted a piano keyboard flowing across the bottom. Both open and closed books lined the sides, along with musical notes, and a few scattered dragonflies. In the center of the top of the frame he had delicately written the date and adorned it with daisies on either side. He pulled out his phone and motioned for the other employee to come over.

"Can you please take a picture of me and my _girlfriend_?" He asked and scooted his chair around by Bella's. "Bella, put your bowls in front of you so she can memorialize our pieces."

Bella sat in stunned silence, staring, as Edward scooted close with his frame and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him. "You'll want to look at the camera, love," he teased. She shook her head and grinned before placing a hand on his thigh and leaning into him a bit more.

"Smile," the salesgirl said as she took a couple of pictures, and then handed it back to Edward so he and Bella could look at them. Both pictures had come out fantastic, but then again, all he cared about was the woman sitting next to him, and she was perfect.

"There, now we have a picture for our frame."

Edward paid for their work and took the receipt as he made arrangements to pick up their items in a week.

Back outside, the temperature had dropped some and Bella shivered. Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders doing the best he could to share his body heat with her. "So, are you hungry?"

They had gotten back to the car and stopped at her door.

She turned so her back was against the car and looked up at him. The sounds of the street around them fell silent as Edward only saw her.

"Not really. I mean, _Mandy_ and her friend in there kept the food coming and between that and the wine, I think I'm pretty stuffed. What about you?"

"Well, I think you're right, the food was just enough and the coffee she'd made for me was perfect. So, I'm good. But I guess that means dinner is off the table for tonight?"

Bella giggled, and he loved the sound, "Well, Edward, it is like 9 or 9:30. It's a little late for dinner." She ran a hand down the lapel of his jacket and he moved a step closer to her. He tried convincing himself it was to protect her from the chilly air, but in reality, he was desperate to close the space between them.

He put his hands on her hips and pressed her into the car as he leaned down and skimmed his lips across her forehead. "True, so what do you want to do, Bella?" He placed gentle kisses along her cheek and listened as her breathing hitched. His mouth made its way to her jaw and she tilted her head back and to the side giving him better access.

"Mmmmm?"

Edward chuckled. "Bella, I need more than that, love." He continued with kissing the other side of her neck and jaw and she tilted her head the other way to accommodate him.

"Don't care."

She was putty in his hands. His dick was pushing against the zipper of his jeans and he pressed his hips forward. He knew she would feel his hard length across her lower abdomen and hoped it would convey silently to her what he wanted to do with her tonight.

She made a squeak before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. His hands rested on the car to either side of her, glad for the stability of the vehicle and that he had decided to switch to coffee an hour ago as Bella's hands found his ass and squeezed or he surely would have dropped to his knees right there in front of her.

He moved his mouth to her ear and sucked the lobe, listening to the mewing sounds she made, then whispered, "Want to come to my place, love?"

She shuddered but didn't speak. Instead, a silent nod provided the answer he'd hoped for. With a parting kiss to the tip of her nose, he stepped back and opened the car door to settle her in to the seat.

Edward climbed into the car and started heading towards his home.

"So, Edward, you haven't really told me about your parents. I notice you call your dad by his first name a lot, so I'd assume he's not your real dad?"

Edward shook his head realizing quickly that in the dark she couldn't see him. "No. Carlisle and my mom got married when I was five and few years later he adopted me, so I have his last name."

"Wow. Do you mind my asking what happened to your natural father?"

"He died before I was born."

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry," she said softly and turned more in the seat to face him as she placed a hand on his leg and gently squeezed. "So are you close with his parents?"

"No. There were some issues and they've passed I believe. Same with my mom's parents."

"So, you have no other family?" Bella's voice questioned him, like she couldn't believe he had no one but his mom in the world.

"Well, I mean, I have a step-sister and Emmett, my friend, but no one else, I suppose." He made his way through the Seattle streets thankful for the lack of traffic. He wanted Bella in his home.

"Huh," she said from beside him.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that your life makes the perfect plot for a story. A spy story or something – I mean, a mysterious handsome man who has no other family because they've all mysteriously vanished off the face of the earth? It's the perfect background for a novel where the truth turns out to be far different than what the protagonist thinks."

"Bella, are you going to write a book about me?" His question was teasing, but the thought of it sent a shiver through him.

He had always thought it was odd that everyone had dropped out of their lives. He'd never pressed his mom for more information, but maybe it was time to do just that.

"So, do you and your step-dad get along?" Her question pulled him back from his thoughts.

"Pretty much. I think I've done some things to disappoint him over the years, though."

"How so?" She asked and squeezed his thigh and it sent a pulse straight to his cock. He shifted in the seat a bit, but couldn't get comfortable with the pressure in his groin.

"I've not turned into the son he wanted. Even when I was towing the line in high school, I wasn't really. I loved soccer and was fairly good at academics, but I always had this hole in my life. Until I stumbled into music. Mom had made me take piano when I was younger, but I had given up on it, too interested in sports and riding my bike." He chuckled at the memory of running out the back door much to Esme's protests that he needed to come back in to practice his scales.

"But at around sixteen, I started messing around with the piano again, then picked up the guitar. It all came very naturally. Mom was impressed. Carlisle, not so much. But music completed me… God, that sounds like such a cheesy thing to say," he said with an awkward laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I get it. And I bet you're great at it. I mean, I know you can sing," her voice held a playful lilt. He remembered singing her to sleep a week ago, the memory spreading warmth through his chest.

"I'd like to think I am. I had a girlfriend then, Ashley. She was captain of the girl's basketball team. I think my mom hoped we'd grow up and get married. I liked Ashley, but she wasn't 'IT' for me, you know? And when I started playing music, she couldn't understand. She wanted Jock Edward, not Emo Edward." His sardonic laugh filled the car as he remembered that Emmett had just accused him of being Emo recently. "My parents felt the same way. They liked that I could play music, but preferred for me to focus on soccer, college and possibly medical school; that was to be my future."

He tugged and pulled at his hair with his left hand as he debated the next thing he was going to say. He felt safe with Bella and wanted to open up to her about everything… eventually. Maybe this could be the start.

"Bella, I've never told a soul this, but when I had my injury… I was actually grateful. I was glad because I saw it as an easy out from the plans they had for me. How fucked up is that?"

She rubbed gentle circles on his leg, silently encouraging him to continue.

"No one understood who I really was; soccer was only part of my life. Another part was music. I couldn't easily choose one or the other, but the injury forced my hand. It's not that I wanted to make music a profession, but I wanted a choice. Ashley didn't like who I'd become and we broke up. It was just as well. I'd learned soon after that the girls in high school would never be able to give me what I wanted in a relationship… not like…" Edward stopped and took in his surroundings. He'd been on autopilot and was already pulling up in front of his home.

"We're here," he said, letting the serious conversation end.

He put the car in park and then climbed out, going around to the passenger side as Bella waited for him to open her door. He reached in and took her hand, guiding her out.

She looked up at the building, doing a three-sixty of the area. Something he couldn't define flashed across her face.

"This is where you … _Live_?" She asked.

Edward felt his stomach drop. Was she disappointed? She knew he didn't make a lot of money, but his home was nice.

"Um, well, yeah. I live over my mom's shop."

She looked back at him and blinked, again a flash of something undefined crossed her face. "Oh, your mom? Her shop?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, Cullen Interiors."

* * *

**A/N... I have one thing to say... "Bow-Chica-Wow-Wow"**

**Oh, and see you Friday!  
(As I write this, The Cure's 'Friday I'm in Love' is playing... hehe...)**

**xoxo - RS**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Lovelies... Sorry for the two day delay in posting.  
Thanks to TwiMoments for her assistance... But I fiddled around with stuff after she had it, so, consider this a heads up that any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

"_Hey Edward, I think I met your mom." _ Bella couldn't think of anything worse she could possibly say to immediately dampen their evening. Besides, maybe it wasn't his mom she had met earlier that day. Sure, she had bronze hair and green eyes but that doesn't mean that's Edward's _mom_.

_Shit._

The evening had been going so well, too.

Who knew Bella would enjoy painting pottery so much? Admittedly, it was pretty poorly done, but it had been fun and relaxing. She had felt her guard slip and she wondered if that had been Edward's plan all along.

Of course, the look on his face when she called him her boyfriend to the twit of a sales girl was hysterical. It hadn't gotten past her that his eyes had been glued to her cleavage as she purposely propped her girls on the table. She saw his tongue dart out and swipe across his lips and his eyes glistened with amusement as they met hers.

The need to posses Edward had come on so strong. At first Bella thought it was simply in reaction to the rudeness of the girl, flirting with a man who was clearly on a date. As she calmly put the ignorant slut Mandy in her place, Bella had watched the look on the girl's face fall, changing from sly wickedness to sickening embarrassment. Inside, Bella gave a fist pump and just barely squelched the need to say, _"That's right, he's mine, bitch!"_

But then he told her he would be honored to be her boyfriend and the tough brute she had conjured up only moments prior with Mandy quickly turned into a quivering mess and wistfully sighed. Add to that, he had a picture taken of them for what he referred to as "their frame" … as if a future between them was imminent. She was toast. Done for.

Ready to give the man whatever he wanted and then some.

And then some more.

If she had to surmise from his little show outside his car earlier, he would be amenable to anything she had to offer. She remembered the feel of his hardened member pressing into her belly and shivered.

"Cold?" Edward asked and took her hand to lead her up the stairs to his door.

_Quite the opposite…_ she thought but replied with, "A little."

Edward chuckled as he got to the landing at the top of the steps and bent over to pick something up off the ground. "Seems we were left a gift. I'm pretty sure I know what's in here and I can firmly say it's a good thing we didn't have dinner, cause we'll want room for these babies." He raised a plastic container up and gave it a little shake. Bella looked at it questioningly, but didn't ask what it was. Instead, she patiently waited for Edward to unlock and open the metal door that led into his home.

He stepped to the side and ushered her in with a graceful wave of his arm. Bella couldn't help but think that this was the moment of truth. The mindblowing orgasm on her bed after their impromptu non-date had been the foreplay leading up to this moment. In fact, it had been one long, drawn-out session of foreplay, when you included their date and public display of affection outside the shop. Her insides clenched with anticipation.

_Sex._

She knew where this was going and it was headed straight to Sex Town, USA. There was no way to avoid it – and to be honest, Bella had already reconciled with herself on the drive over that she didn't want to avoid it. She wanted sex with Edward, if only this one night. Though she suspected that once she had taken that step with him, there would be many more opportunities – and her heart fluttered.

"Bella?" Edward had asked her something. What was it? She was standing in the large loft space, kitchen to her right, living area in front of her and she could see the bedroom to the left front corner of the room. She quickly took in her surroundings and then tried to recall what he had asked her. Edward was at the kitchen counter, but had quickly stepped to stand in front of her. His hands were on either side of her face, lifting it to him, his eyes searching hers. She could get lost for days in those eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Just, um…" she cleared her throat. What was she supposed to say? _"Just wondering how long we wait until we get naked?"_ Had crossed her mind.

Although, while she thought Edward might appreciate her forwardness, she decided it was too early to act that… eager.

"I'm sorry, Edward, what did you ask me?"

He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose before turning back to the container on the counter. "I was asking if you want one of these, they're my mom's famous chocolate chip cookies. She makes them from scratch." He turned and extended the plastic box that held what she already knew to be the best cookies she had tasted in a long time.

_Shit. _Her heart sank.

"Your mom has time to bake? With a business?" Bella waved her hand at the offered sweets to let Edward know she wasn't in the mood for one at this time. If Edward lay on his bed, naked and covered in the cookies, she still wouldn't want them. She was currently reconsidering wanting him at all.

Edward took a cookie for himself and left the container open on the breakfast bar. "Esme is a woman of many talents. Baking and design are just two of them."

And there it was, the undeniable confirmation that Bella had met Edward's mom earlier in the day. Why was it bothering her so much?

_Because she looked to be only ten years older than yourself… _She had assumed that the woman she and Alice met – Esme – had been in her early forties. But with a son Edward's age, she must have been older than she appeared.

Bella hoped she could be so lucky, to age that well.

"Busy woman, your mom is. Has she been doing decorating for long?"

Edward took Bella by the hand and led her to the couch, pulling her to sit next to him. He spoke as he leaned forward grabbing one of the many remotes on the table and pointed it towards the wall that separated the living area from the bedroom. Music began to fill the room. "She's been doing it for about twelve years, I guess? She was late getting into her career, with having a baby and all."

Bella considered his answer. "Wow, so she started when she was in her mid thirties, then? Good for her."

"She was thirty, actually," Edward said, and then blanched, his eyes shifting from hers.

Bella quickly did the math. That made Esme Cullen forty-two. Ten years older than herself. It also meant she was … _seventeen_… when she had Edward. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Edward, he'd never mentioned his mom's age. Perhaps an unwanted teenage pregnancy was the reason for the extended family's absence?

And it hadn't gotten past her sleuth self that he had clearly been uncomfortable with giving away his mom's age a moment ago. Bella wondered what the possible problem could be – _maybe just embarrassment?_ – then decided to move on to something else. Looking around the room, she saw his piano and guitars. An electric keyboard sat on a table under windows.

_Oh my – the windows! So many of them!_

She imagined the light that filled this space was gorgeous – on sunny Seattle days she bet the whole room lit up, the brick more red and the steel shining.

"So, this is where the magic happens?" She asked.

Edward cocked a brow at her. "Excuse me?" He replied in feigned annoyance. "Most would say it happened in the room next door. Or even here, on the couch."

Bella rolled her eyes at his obvious smugness and blatant reference to sex. She stood from the magical couch in question and wandered to the music section of the room. She loved that she had a library – albeit small – and Edward had a music area. If they had a home together, they'd each need a separate space for their passions. Or they could have one big room that housed both. What would it be like to write while Edward played for her?

_Shit on a cracker… where had that thought come from? Planning a future already? S_he pulled those thoughts back in quickly. She had no business picturing a future with Edward. Besides, once he fucked her and got the older woman obsession out of his system, he'd move on from her. Yep, just sex and that's it, that's where it ends. Tonight.

Bella was still standing by the piano when she felt hands on her shoulders. "I'll play you something, if you'd like?"

She turned in Edward's hands to look up at him. He'd removed his jacket already and had kicked off his shoes inside the doorway, making himself comfortable in his home. His forearms were lean, muscled but not overly so and the hair on them was just enough. She wanted to run her fingers over the muscles of his arms and follow them up to his shoulders. Broad shoulders that lead to a long neck and a jaw that was to die for. Her tongue twitched in her mouth involuntarily at the thought of running that soft piece of flesh along the hard line of Edward's jaw. She imagined it would feel deliciously rough due to the bit of stubble that adorned it. Her eyes made their way to his mouth. A playful grin was on his face and as she looked up a little farther, she saw that his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Bella realized she was gaping at him as soon as a finger pressed under her chin to close her mouth. "You going to answer me, Bella, or just stand there and stare at me?"

She blinked rapidly. "Um, yeah – yes, playing me something, that would be nice."

Bella had to give the man credit, he didn't laugh at her – at least not out loud.

"If you wouldn't mind turning off the music, then?" Edward motioned to the iPod and docking station by the television. Bella made her way to it and found the off button as Edward began to play a soft, slow piece. She imagined he was just warming up and perused his CD, movie and book collection on the shelving that surrounded the television. There were a couple of crates on the floor that held more movies.

"The Whole Nine Yards? Die Hard – all of them? Bruce Willis fan are we, Edward," Bella teased him from where she was kneeling on the floor. The music stopped behind her.

"Don't mess with The Willis, love. Besides, that's the Emmett bin. When we watch movies together it must always have either guns or bare tits in it. If he can get both in the same movie, then he's happier than a pig in shit," he stated frankly and chuckled. "Sorry for the rather crass description." He actually sounded sheepish. Bella stood with a movie in her hand,

"Somehow, I believe your assessment of your friend is correct, if the movie," she turned it in her hand so she could read the title better, "Nude Nuns with Big Guns is any indication." She shook the movie box at him impressed that Edward had the good conscience to look upset over her finding the offensive piece of cinema.

"Man, I told him to take that shit back to his house. That movie was horrible. One and a half hours of my life I will never get back." He shuddered and Bella tossed the movie back into the bin and walked to him. She untied her scarf and threw it across the back of the sofa, suddenly feeling warm then quickly decided to shrug out of her sweater as well. _The less clothing the better,_ she thought and bit back a smirk instead choosing to focus on the beautiful man in front of her.

"What are you playing?" Bella leaned onto the piano as Edward turned and began to run his fingers back along the keyboard. It was an effortless movement and she was mesmerized by the fluidity of his fingers over the keys. The music he produced was soulful, almost sad, and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her.

"Here, sit," Edward said and slid over on the bench so she could sit to his right.

"You play beautifully," she whispered and memories of how his fingers worked her just twenty-four hours earlier filled her mind. She rested a hand at the end of the keys, along the wood, so she could feel the vibrations of the music, and closed her eyes. Alice's grandma had played piano. Bella and Alice loved listening to her play, even though they wouldn't often admit it. After all, they were teenagers. But at the holidays, they would sing to everything she played. The piano held good memories for Bella, and Edward was adding to them.

"You like it?" he asked softly, almost hesitantly.

"Mmmm," she responded with a nod, her body swaying to the music as it climbed towards the crescendo. Without thought, Bella's other hand grasped Edward's thigh and squeezed. She heard a sharp intake of breath from her left, but kept her eyes closed. The vibrations under her right hand and the movement of Edward's leg as he worked the pedal added to sensations within her caused by the building music. It filled her chest and she found it hard to breath. Behind her closed eyes she saw colors dancing until they formed a scene. A field, where dragonflies danced and daises of all colors grew.

And she was there.

And Edward was there.

Her hand rubbed his thigh of its on volition as the scene played out behind her closed eyelids. They kissed and peeled each other's clothing off, a blanket materialized on the ground and Edward laid her down on it ever so slowly. She was spread naked before him and her heart began to race as he knelt between her knees.

The music built and fantasy Edward trailed fingers over her body in a matching rhythm. Fingers settled on her sex and stroked her. Bella was consumed with the vision, the music wrapped around her, the vibration of the wood and the muscles of Edward's firm thigh taking her a level deeper into her dreamscape. In the meadow, she felt the taught muscles of his back, the rhythm of his heartbeat. Her breath hitched and her head lolled back, lost to the Edward that was trailing kisses down her body, stopping only when he had reached exactly where she needed him the most. A soft groan escaped her lips.

"_Bella,"_ Edward's voice was husky as he spoke to her from where is face was resting between her thighs.

"Bella."

Again she heard him, but it was from the left, next to her. _Edward?_ Edward was next to her. The music slowed to a stop and his hand grasped hers, sliding it a little higher on his thigh until it rested on his erection. He squeezed her fingers, drawing her attention to his body – his real life body. Not the fantasy Edward's body. Bella's eyes quickly opened and she gasped, realizing that she had been completely lost to the music.

Edward pushed her hair from her neck, his fingertips grazing the sensitive skin and left a trail of fire in their wake. He kept his other hand firmly on top of hers and encouraged her to rub him through his jeans. If possible, he seemed to grow even harder under her touch. She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed once more, and he inhaled sharply.

He leaned into her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair as he massaged the base of her scalp, and then nibbled on her skin under her ear. His teeth and tongue grazed her skin and sent soothing shockwaves through her body, down to her toes. Lost. She was lost once again to the magic of Edward's fingers. But this time he was playing her, not the ivory keys in front of them.

His mouth was on her ear, sucking on her lobe, and then he whispered to her, "If this is the reaction you have to my playing, I'll need to do it more often." His warm breath fanning across the places his mouth had been and sent another shiver through Bella's body.

"Edward," it was a plea. She was ready to beg for him. But she knew she wouldn't need to, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Edward moved away from her and stood. She felt empty at the sudden loss of his touch and she looked up at him, hoping he could see the desperation in her eyes. "Come," he put a hand out to her to help her off the bench. She was thankful, considering her legs had turned to jell-o.

_All that from a neck job,_ she mused. She decided that if Edward was that good on her neck – and she already knew he could work her over with his fingers – then there was no way sex with him could ever be considered a bad thing. And it was also possible she would not be able to stop at just once.

_One step at a time, Bella._

Edward's voice dragged her back into the moment. "As much as I'd like to have you here at my piano, I'd rather have you in my bed first."

Bella followed him silently as he guided her around the sofa and to the bedroom area. He stopped her and looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure, Bella?"

_Was she sure?! _

He clearly needed to keep up with her inner monologue and chastisement, since she had already run this scenario through her mind and rationalized the shit out of it twelve times from Sunday. She giggled when she realized it was probably best that he not hear her thoughts.

Edward looked at her with confusion and she cleared her throat, making her face a mask of seriousness before speaking.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sure. Please."

There it was again, her plea. She was begging for it and while she'd like to think it was because she hadn't had sex in so long, she knew it wasn't that at all. It was Edward. Any other man in front of her and she wouldn't have begged.

She gave in to the lust and desire, mentally stripped down her boundaries and walls, and embraced the freedom she had felt the day she got her dragonfly tattoo.

She could do this and she would do this – with Edward.

In an effort to reassure him – since he still looked as if he needed more affirmation – and herself, Bella grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head before tossing it to the floor. A smug feeling over took her as she watched his mouth fall open slightly in wonder.

She turned slowly, taking in the room.

The bed was under the windows, no headboard, but plenty of pillows. An armoire, dresser and side tables filled the rest of the room; her eyes skimmed past them all landing on a chair to the right, against the wall. Bella smiled smugly to herself, a plan formulating in her mind, and took the few steps needed to stand in front of what looked like an old wooden desk chair. She lifted a foot on to it and channeled as much seductive temptress as she could muster as she leaned over to unzip her boot.

"No. Let me do that," Edward said from her side. His hand stilled hers and then pushed back her foot so he could sit in the chair. He spread his thighs so she had just enough room to rest the toe of her boot on the edge of the seat.

Edward's hands started at the top of her thigh, massaging and caressing her through the jeans she wore. It seemed to Bella that he was studying her leg, his eyes following his fingers as if he were committing each inch to memory. When Edward's hand reached the top of her boot, one hand pulled the zipper down while the other ran up the underside of her thigh stopping just short of her ass and gripping tightly. Heat flooded between her thighs and Bella bit the inside of her mouth to stifle a groan.

Slowly, seductively, Edward slid his hand back down her thigh to remove the boot. He carefully placed it on the floor next to the chair before removing her sock then massaging her foot. Bella swooned at the gesture, placing a hand on Edward's broad, muscular shoulder to keep from falling over.

With a quick, scorching kiss to her kneecap, Edward gently lifted Bella's foot so she could put it down and then motioned for the other foot to replace that one on the chair. He then proceeded to repeat what he had done with the other leg and foot with precise and frustratingly slow movements.

Bella desperately wanted to tell him to hurry it along, but decided to keep her mouth shut and enjoy the Edward Cullen ride. If this did turn out to be a one time thing, she wanted to savor every moment to replay in her lonely moments.

Once he was done, and both of her feet were planted firmly on the floor, Edward grabbed her hips then looked up at Bella with that sexy smirk that set her on fire deep in her belly.

That single look let Bella know that no matter what their future may or may not hold, in that moment Edward wanted her as much as she wanted him. Gathering her courage, Bella reached down and grasped his shirt, pulling it over his head and threw it to the floor, leaving his glorious chest bare.

With only the sound of their raspy breaths filling the quiet around them, Bella ran her fingers along Edward's shoulders. She thrilled at the feeling of his tight muscles, the tendons in his neck and the sharpness of his collarbone. Her thumbs met in the middle, her fingers splayed across his skin, and ran a line up between the collarbones to the base of his neck, over his Adams apple to his chin. They separated as she ran the pads of her thumbs along the line of his jaw, noting the scratchy feeling of his stubble and using all of her fingers to gently scratch it. Edward sighed and his eyes closed.

She continued searching his face, fingertips ghosting across his skin.

He had impossibly long eyelashes and thick eyebrows that would have been awkward on anyone else's face. But not Edward's. No, on him they were perfect.

Bella's fingers ran along his scalp and she scratched and pulled at the roots of his thick hair, learning the feel of the thick, fine strands and how they felt between her fingers. She shuddered as she felt Edward's hands on her, roaming her body in a similarly gentle motion. His hands skimmed her thighs, her ass, her sides, until the reached her breasts. He kneaded her mounds, which were covered only in a thin layer of lace and satin, and ran his thumbs over the hardened peeks of her nipples. When he pinched them, a gasp escaped her mouth and heat pooled between her thighs.

While she continued to accustom herself to Edward, seeing how much he could take from her – how rough or gentle her touch needed to be – he explored her body the same way by grabbing her ass, pinching her nipples, grazing his fingertips over her side. She giggled and he hitched a brow at her as if to say "Ticklish, duly noted."

After what seemed like an eternity, Edward reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Bella lowered her arms so he could pull it off her and put it to the side, with her boots and his discarded shirt.

Edward's eyes rested on her breasts. "God."

It was the first thing he had said since he asked her if she were sure she wanted to be with him, to have sex. She felt a tingling burn down low and a dawning need take hold. 'God' was right… because God, she needed this man so badly.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him so Bella's back arched and her chest was squarely in his face. His mouth clasped firmly around her right nipple, tugging and sucking. His hands were on her back, trailing up to her shoulder blades then back down to her ass. He rubbed between her butt cheeks and ran a hand between her thighs pressing on her sex before moving back up her back. Bella moaned and Edward answered in the same.

Her head rolled back as her hands firmly grasped his head, holding Edward to her as if he were her lifeline, and she allowed herself to just feel his worship of her body.

Before she could register the movement, Edward's hands had scooped past her ass to between her thighs, spreading her legs and lifting her as he stood.

"Need you naked. Now."

His voice was husky as he dropped her onto his bed and popped the button on her jeans. The moonlight shining through the window reflected off the slight sheen that covered Edward's forehead and she watched with fascination as he studiously unzipped her jeans and tugged them off of her, leaving her in her lace panties. He grazed a finger over her tattoo. "I love this," he breathed out then stepped back to remove his own jeans.

Bella's heart raced as she watched him open his fly, slowly, one button at a time. He was teasing her, taking his time like she had earlier in exploring his upper body. "Edward," it came out as a growl. _A fucking growl?! _She had no idea she could growl. She made a mental note to over analyze that later. For now, she needed him naked and in her.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans where they were now perched on his perfect hip bones. The luscious 'V' leading down and the smattering of hair that she knew was the happiest trail she would ever follow still obscured from her view. She growled again. _Dammit!_

"Did you just growl at me, Bella?" Amusement etched on his face as he held his pants in place, not giving her more of the view she wanted.

_Two can play this game, buddy._

If Edward was going to make her beg, she was going to turn it around on him. Using her hands and feet, Bella slid up on the bed until her back rested against the pillows and brick wall. She plastered what she hoped to be a sultry look on her face as she drew her knees up and then let them fall open. If it weren't for the thin piece of fabric hiding her, Edward would have had a grand view of just how wet she was for him.

She studied his face, watching as he raised a brow in curiosity and saw exactly when lust and desire took over his features as she skimmed a hand down her thigh, tracing the line of her underwear, until she dipped it under the elastic band. She circled her clit, gathering moisture on her finger before pulling it back out.

Edward hadn't moved. He stood frozen, jaw slack and eyes wide, his jeans still on his hips. She wondered briefly if her plan was about to backfire on her. Perhaps he'd rather pull up a chair and watch her fuck herself? _God, I hope not._

As if reading her thoughts, he finally moved, slowly pushing his pants and underwear down. But Bella refused to watch him, stifling the need to know the exact moment his glorious cock sprang forward. Instead, she pushed forward in her evil plan.

She lifted the wet finger up so the moonlight glistened on the moisture she had gathered up on the tip. "Gee, look there. Look how wet I am. And now it's all over my finger. I guess I need to clean it off," she said, pretending to study her fingertip as she tuned into the Edward's labored breathing from the end of the bed. "Maybe I should wipe it on the sheets."

She heard a whimper from where he stood and she smirked.

"Maybe… maybe I should taste it first."

There was another whimper from closer to her.

"I could taste it and clean my finger off at the same time. Two birds, one stone," she spoke softly, as if she had forgotten Edward was even in the room.

Of course, she hadn't. She knew he was there. He was there, watching her.

She moved the finger towards her mouth, skimmed her tongue across her lip and wondered how long it would take him.

_Three – Two – One…_

"Mine!" Edward was on the bed, kneeling between her thighs, his hand firmly wrapped around hers. "This, this is mine. I want it." His voice was firm and the heat in his eyes sent a shiver down Bella's spine.

_Oh yes, Edward. All yours._

Edward lowered his mouth around her finger and sucked her essence off, wrapping his tongue around her digit and sucking it with a moan.

His lips popped off her finger and their eyes met. Heated passion between them, Bella licked her lips and Edward shuddered.

"Shit, Bella. I need more." He grabbed her behind her head and pulled her to him for a hard kiss. Her teeth shook from the force of his mouth on hers and then he was on his belly, kissing her thighs, hands and fingers frantically touching her skin everywhere they could reach. And with her seated like she was, he could reach everything pretty damn well.

Hot air blew on her core, chilling the damp fabric that covered her. Edward planted kisses where he had blown and chuckled. She knew he had just figured out how turned on for him she really was. "Damn, Bells, you're so fucking wet for me."

_He called me Bells._ She smiled at his use of the nickname. But the smile quickly turned to a groan as Edward hooked a finger into the side of her panties pulling them over so he could circle her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Edward chuckled and then his mouth was on her fully. He alternated between long, slow licks from back to front and quick flicks of his tongue where she was most sensitive. He pulled his face back long enough to slide the fabric down her legs and then he was back in place, face to core. His arms pressing her legs down into the bed and in her seated position, Bella had the perfect view of what he was doing to her. Never before had she wanted to watch as a man had done this to her, but with Edward, she finally understood why people put mirrors on ceilings.

She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly to let him know she appreciated what he was doing to her – as if he couldn't tell by her groans, mews, and curses.

When the coil in her abdomen had pulled so tight that it had no option but to pull break free, Edward slid one finger and then a second into her, pumping them in and out and curled to hit her just right on the inside.

When Bella came, it was with a primal scream and she was glad they were in Edward's home and not hers, since she was sure Ang and Jen would think she was being murdered.

Her chest heaved and Edward's hands were there, holding her steady, pushing her shoulders back into the wall as his elbows pinned her thighs to the bed. She was immobilized as he lapped at her, bringing her back down.

"Damn, you taste so fucking sweet, Bells," Edward said into her thighs as he kissed them each before kneeling in front of her. Bella's eyes came into focus and met his. A shit eating – or rather, a pussy eating – grin plastered to his face. The moonlight sparkled off the remnants of her moisture on his chin.

He ran the back of his hand across his mouth and then licked it clean.

"Fuck me," Bella breathed out unable to hide how erotic it was to see him licking her juices off his hand like that, to truly see how much he enjoyed tasting her. No one had ever seemed to love it as much as Edward.

"Oh, I intend to. Multiple times," his gruff voice responded.

She hadn't realized she said it out loud. But the promise of multiple Edward fuckings pushed away at any embarrassment she might have felt.

"Do I need a…"

Bella knew what he was thinking. "I'm on the pill. And I'm clean. No sex in years, remember?" She said mockingly.

"And I am too, the perks of having a father in the medical profession," Edward responded and reached for Bella's hands. He was still on his knees, and he drew her up so she was kneeling in front of him. "Get on my lap, Bella." He said softly as he grabbed her ass, pulling her to him.

She was wet and ready and he was hard and – _oh God_ – so thick. He was definitely the biggest she had ever had and after so long without, she would need to take it slow. She was glad to be on top, taking the lead.

Bella slid over him as Edward began sucking at her nipple sending more moisture to her core. Reaching between them, Bella grabbed Edward's cock. Her fingers barely wrapped fully around him as she pumped him a few times before raising her hips and positioned him at her entrance. Holding her breath, she slid slowly down allowing just the head to push into her.

Edward released her nipple and pulled back, their eyes meeting.

The moment slowed and Bella watched as a look of something more than passion and desire ghosted across Edward's face. She took in his beautiful features, how the light from the full moon danced in his eyes and highlighted the gold in his hair. The celestial glow glistening on his jaw where a bit of her powerful release still remained. She leaned in and licked him there, tasting herself on his skin, and hummed.

With one hand on her ass, Edward held the back of her head firmly with the other, stilling her so they were nose to nose.

"Bella, I…" he said as she lowered herself on to him a bit more.

"I know," she said and he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Tongues twisted and searched as Bella slid Edward into her deeper, until she was seated fully on his lap. Then, with her arms holding him tightly around his shoulders and his around her waist, they rocked together and slowly made love in the moonlight.

* * *

**AN...**

**So, it has been an interesting week... the fine people of FanFiction did a purge of stories they didn't feel met their 'M' rating and pulled one of my contest entries. I hesitated posting this update knowing that it was going to finally take the turn into the world of ... well... sex. :)  
I have an account now on FictionPad, under the same name. Many people are moving there to avoid the hit and miss - and quite frankly unfair and fickle - censorship of FFn. **

**Fingers crossed this story stays here - but I wanted you to know where you could find it if it did disappear. Also, I am on Facebook as River SongFf... and you can always PM me if something goes missing and you want to know where to find it.**

**In the mean time, thanks for reading and reviewing. And my apologies, again, for the delay.**

**xoxo - RS**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Y'all!  
Sorry for the delay, Lovelies... It's been a week.  
Thanks to TwiMoments for helping to clean it up (in the good ways) - you are a Doll! XOXO**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Everything.

It had been everything he'd hoped it would be and more.

How it ever could have been more, Edward wasn't sure. But it was. Bella was more. This, what they had shared, was more.

As he watched her sleep, his heart constricted and he rubbed the ache.

Slowly they had … _made love._

Edward knew sex. He knew fucking. That first time with Bella had been neither. It was full of want and need, longing and pent-up desire, tenderness and adoration. _Love._

Still, his chest ached.

He gently pulled his arm from under Bella and made his way out of the bed and to the bathroom. Stumbling over his discarded clothing from hours prior, he reached down and grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. In the bathroom, he splashed water on his face, rubbing at his chin. His skin still smelled like Bella; like her sweet juices. When she came for him, he couldn't get enough, drinking every ounce of her down, lapping at the remains like a hungry man. He knew he wore it on his face, he could tell by the look in Bella's eyes as she watched him drag his hand across his chin to gather the moisture from her sweet pussy. When he licked his hand, it hadn't been for show. It had been because he wanted more of her.

_Needed more._

Drying his face with a towel, he smirked at the reflection staring back at him. Okay, it had been a little for show. She had been toying with him off and on throughout the evening, at the pottery shop and then on the piano bench. She had him wound tight like a spring and he wanted to show her exactly what she did to him. He could have spent hours there, between her thighs, kissing, licking, and sucking. Forget food. Forget water. Bella was all he needed.

When he pulled her onto his lap, he sent a silent thanks to the Heavens for the fact that she was on the pill. He was tired of barriers between them. Fear, apprehension, uncertainty, friends, parents… even clothing… it was all gone in that single moment and the last thing he wanted was a thin piece of latex preventing him from fully feeling one with the woman in his arms.

Bella. His Bella.

God, but she had been so fucking tight. He felt every ridge inside her channel, felt her muscles clamp down. Slowly they had rocked together, so damn slowly, until Edward couldn't take it any longer and he gently laid her down on the bed and grabbed the window sill over her head for leverage as he began pounding into her with more force.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and into the dimly lit living space, heading for the kitchen and his cigarettes. He stopped with his hand on the drawer handle. It was too chilly outside at this time of night and there was no way he was smoking inside. Instead he turned for his guitar. He sat on the piano bench and quietly played a melody. It wasn't anything in particular, but gave his fingers something to do while his mind wandered.

He thought back to after he laid Bella down on the bed. Her hair fanned across the pillows and her lips parted in an 'O' as Edward moved in and out of her faster, harder. He loved the feel of Bella's heels digging into his ass, pushing him, encouraging him to get deeper. He considered what she had said the prior evening, about his ruining her for all other men.

_Fuck that shit._

No other man would ever touch her, if he had anything to say about it.

"Hey."

Edward looked up and saw an angel. _His_ angel.

"Bella," he breathed her name. She stood just outside of the bedroom, the blanket from the bed pulled around her showing very little skin. She was still so beautiful, with her mussed up sex hair and sleep eyes.

"What're you doing? Is everything okay?" She sounded confused, maybe even worried.

Edward placed his guitar back in its stand and walked to her, the need to be close to her igniting him once again. But under that, the need to reassure her and take care of her was becoming an even stronger pull. He stopped in front of her, nearly toe-to-toe, and cupped her cheek with his hand. Bella leaned into his touch. "Everything's fine. Actually it's a whole lot better than fine. I just couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you. I guess I didn't succeed, huh?"

"Mmmm… well, I could listen to you play for hours, but it's the middle of the night. I'm sure even young fellows like yourself need sleep." The corner of Bella's lips turned up into a slight smile, but her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell if she was teasing or serious. He decided that, with Bella, it was probably a little of both. She was still hung up on the age thing.

Taking her face in both hands, he lifted it toward his. "Bella, look at me."

When she opened her eyes he knew she was still hesitant about the age difference. It was going to make things so much more difficult when she found out everything. But he pushed that thought to the side for now.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. My heart aches when I'm not with you. I could care less about my age or yours. This feels… _right_. Don't over-think it or worry, okay?"

Her eyes glistened with mirth, her lips twitching in effort to hold back a smile. "You're awfully wise for someone so _young_," she said in a feigned serious tone.

"Really? You're going to go there?" Edward spoke with an equal amount of artificial offense. 'Teasing Bella' was coming out to play. He could handle funny, teasing Bella. He just wasn't sure how to deal with worried, serious Bella just yet. Maybe one day he could talk to that best friend of hers – _Alice was it?_ – and get some insight on how to help Bella past these insecurities.

"A wise one, you are," she said in the worst Yoda imitation he had ever heard. And for that he snatched the blanket from her, leaving her naked in front of him, and attacked her sides with his fingers.

"Edward! No!" Bella yelled through her laughter as Edward tickled her sides. She pulled away from him and ran back into the bedroom jumping on to the bed, exactly where he wanted her. Bella backed towards the windows and Edward was glad the shutters were closed, covering the bottom half of the windows and preventing anyone outside from seeing her perfect ass.

Although at this hour, no one was probably around. He was thankful regardless.

Edward stalked towards the bed slowly and slid his boxers back down. He was already hardening at seeing her naked, at the way her tits bounced slightly with her movements and her alabaster skin free of tan lines and body hair shining in the bit of moonlight that made it through the windows, and he took joy in watching as her eyes glanced down at his cock, her tongue wetting her lips quickly.

"Bella, really? You run from me … _to my bed?_ Silly girl."

She looked around and he saw her deflate a little, clearly realizing what she had done. But then she looked up at him, a smirk on her face as she ran forward, fading left before turning to jump from the right side of the bed.

_Oh, Bella, it's on._

He anticipated her movement and reached for her, grabbing her around the waist and tossing her back to the bed. Bella squealed as she fell into the middle of the mattress and Edward straddled her, tickling her sides once again.

"Ed – Edward, p-please! Stop!" She gasped for air, laughing and thrashing under him. "Oh! Oh, please!"

She had begged enough – for now – so Edward grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head. He leaned down and trailed his nose along her cheek, inhaling her scent.

"Bella, for future reference, I'll always be able to catch you. I can't help but to come after you, because without you I'm empty. I need you like I need air. And there will never be _another man_ to need you the way I do." He kissed along her jaw. With a whimper, she tilted her head back to accommodate him. Her legs spread and Edward shifted so he was kneeling between her thighs. He pressed his hardened cock to her core and thrust slightly. "Can you feel what you do to me, Bella? For a week I've been hard for you. I've gotten very good – too good, actually – at making myself come and every time I do, I picture your hand pulling me. Your mouth sucking me deep. _Your tight pussy enveloping me_."

She made the most adorable sound, a gasp and sigh combined. Edward grinned. Rubbing himself along her slit, he could feel the moisture leaking from her. "You're wet for me already, aren't you, Isabella?"

Edward dipped his head to suckle her breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple then biting on it lightly. He held both of her wrists easily in one hand while the other stroked its way down her side, down to her thigh and back up to her core. He ran circles around her clit before dipping a finger into her. She pushed her hips up into his hand.

"You like that?" He asked and kissed his way to the other nipple.

"Yes. God, yes!" Bella moaned and arched her back. She struggled against his hold, trying to pull her hands free, and he tightened his grip. "Edward, please, I need to touch you."

He let go of her hands and moved his own arms so they were bent, resting on either side of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. Bella ran her hands along his arms, down his chest, to his waist and then his ass. She grabbed him firmly and lifted herself up to him. "In me, _now_."

Edward chuckled and pulled his hips back, lining up with her weeping entrance. He planted kisses on her cheeks, nose, eyelids, before finally meeting her lips. They kissed slowly, tongues moving gently – searching, as if they were learning the feel of the other for the first time. Edward easily slid the head of his cock into her as he pulled his face back to look down at the face of his Bella. Her eyes were closed and he knew she was waiting, anticipating his filling her, sending her to that place of ecstasy where they fit perfectly together.

"Bella, look at me. Love, look at me," he spoke softly and her eyes blinked open. They were big and brown, full of passion. "Please, keep your eyes on mine, it's important."

She nodded her understanding.

"You." He pushed in farther causing her to gasp.

"Are." A little farther; she was stretching around him.

"Mine." He thrust so his pubic bone was flush with her skin. She cried out.

Bella widened herself to him while keeping her eyes fixed on his, as he'd requested. Edward pulled back and slammed back down into her again. Her tits bounced with the motion and he reveled in the feel of them against his own chest.

"Do not doubt for one minute what you mean to me." He pulled almost completely out of her and then pushed back in again. "Age means nothing. Others' opinions mean nothing. It's just you and it's just me."

He began a steady rhythm and Bella met his motions, wrapping her legs around him and lifting herself to rock into his thrusts while digging her fingers into the skin of his back. Through heated kisses, their eyes remained open, fixed on one another, and Edward whispered words of adoration and promises to be kept.

"Bella, don't be scared of this. Just let yourself go; let yourself be free. With me."

With his plea he claimed her mouth, kissing her until she tumbled over the edge, screaming his name as she shuddered in her climax. Edward quickly followed her over the same edge, spilling into her.

…

"How can you be so assured in this, in what this is between us?" Bella asked.

They had spent another hour working each other's bodies into frenzied messes, both of them were covered in sweat and sated. The sheet pulled across them as they lay at the opposite end of the bed; heads at the foot and feet on the pillows so they could look out the windows and up at the sky.

Edward shrugged. "I just do, Bells. I guess I got used to seeing disappointment in my parents eyes when they look at me. So, I don't really care what they think." Edward thought back to earlier in the week and Kate. "Well, let me rephrase that, I do care about not hurting them. But what we have is so… _true_, honest. It would be undeniable to a hopeless romantic like my mom. After all, we're only talking age difference here. It's not like I'm in jail and you're one of those death row groupies. That would be far more cause for our parents to balk and be upset."

"I guess…" she giggled. Edward pulled her closer into his side and she shifted so her head was on his chest, releasing a sigh. "My mother just seems to have these crazy thoughts about who I should be with and they already hate what I write. I can't even be honest with that part of my life, even though it's a lucrative career. Something most parents would be proud of! I just hate letting anyone down, Edward. It's so stupid. I'm a grown woman for Christ's sake, but I still want to please them. And I can just hear my mom now, lecturing me on the younger man taking advantage of me."

"It's not stupid. It makes you a good daughter that you care; though it sounds as if your mom needs to back off a bit. Seriously, don't you think that your happiness is just as important? I think we both need to adopt a new attitude about all of this."

"Really? What's that?" Bella asked with a yawn.

"Fuck it."

"Fuck it?" she questioned, but he could tell she was quickly slipping into sleep.

"Yes, fuck it. Let's just do this, Bella. Be my girl."

"Okay…."

It was the last thing she said to him before he heard her breathing settle in to a deep, slow rhythm.

…

"_Damn it!"_

Edward slowly roused from his sleep having heard a noise – _maybe a phone?_ He blinked his eyes open and groaned. It was too bright, there was light shining right in his face and he threw an arm over his eyes to block out the intrusion. _Why is it so fucking bright?_ Then he remembered sleeping the wrong way on the bed. The sun was pouring through the windows and into his eyes.

"Hello? Hey mom…"

Bella. Bella was here. But she wasn't in bed with him any longer, she was talking to someone. Edward rolled to his side looking for her. He watched as she tried to get her pants on while cradling her cell phone between her shoulder and ear. With one leg already in, she hopped as she tried to get the other foot into the empty, dangling pants leg. He grinned when he caught sight of her perfect tits bouncing with the movement as she rounded the corner into the living room. Suddenly she was back in the room, grabbing her bra and top, and then back out again.

"Yeah, sorry, just… ummm… running down the stairs to get Chew his food. He's being a pest. So, what's going on, Mom? Everything's okay with Dad?"

Fantastic. She was talking to her mom and lying about where she was and what she was doing. Edward rolled back over. Staring at the ceiling, he scrubbed his hands over his face. Clearly, she wasn't ready to say "Fuck it"… unless, of course, she was saying it to her evening with him – which meant they were over before they really got started.

No. That couldn't be. Edward knew Bella had felt the same connection between them last night. The burning took over his chest again and he rubbed at it as he sat up in bed.

He tuned out Bella's conversation with her mom, feeling awkward for eavesdropping, and grabbed clothes from his dresser before heading to the bathroom. Edward quickly brushed his teeth and pulled on the jeans and faded Pearl Jam t-shirt he had carried in with him.

Exiting the bathroom, he found Bella, back in his room pulling on her boots.

"What's up? Everything okay?"

Bella nodded and zipped up her second boot. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had her sweater back on. She was leaving.

"Um, yeah," she stood from the chair and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, but apparently Renee, my mom, decided to come to Seattle. Spur of the moment thing; some old friends of hers are in town this week. She needs to stay at my place a couple of nights and will be there in, oh…" she looked to the alarm clock on Edwards's nightstand, "about an hour."

It was just after nine. "It's early. Did she just find out about her friends?" Edward asked, trying to hide the disappointment he felt at her sudden departure. He was hoping they could spend the day together.

"Apparently she's known for a few days that this trip was a possibility, but, well that's just Renee. Always putting off until tomorrow what really needed to be done yesterday. Anyway, she said she would have called last night, but she figured I wasn't doing anything but writing, so stopping in last minute wouldn't be an inconvenience." Bella rolled her eyes. Edward heard the hurt in her voice.

"So, she just assumed what? That's you have no life and would be sitting at home with Chewbacca?" He was angry at how inconsiderate her mother was.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella lowered her eyes. "She figures I wouldn't be with anyone. I've been a homebody and very career minded over the last few years. She's pretty much given up on my finding someone. Hence the reason she tried forcing me back into Jacob's life."

Edward watched as she twisted her fingers around one another. She had gone from confident in his arms last night to self-doubting in front of him this morning. And he hated it. He stepped towards her, raising a hand to her face.

"Bella, love…"

She stepped back and looked up at him through her lashes. "Do you have a toothbrush or something? A spare? I really need to brush my teeth."

Edward shoved his hands into his pockets and moved back from her, giving her the space she seemed to need at the moment; even if it was killing him a little on the inside.

"Yeah, there's a basket under the sink in the bathroom. Help yourself; I'm going to start the coffee." He turned for the kitchen.

As he got out the coffee, he heard Bella laughing.

"You okay in there?"

She stepped out with his basket of toothbrushes. He knew there were at least two dozen unopened packages of varying kinds of brushes in the basket.

"Really, Edward? You hoard toothbrushes?"

Playful Bella was peeking her head out; _good._

"Hey, Miss 101 Coffee Flavors… you like your variety of coffee, I like to have plenty of toothbrushes on hand."

"For what?" she laughed. "Your harem?"

"Yeah, well, I bet you're glad I have that selection, saves you from having to use my toothbrush." He quirked his brow at her. Sure they had swapped plenty of bodily fluids over the last twelve hours, but sharing toothbrushes always seemed so gross. Though, he quickly decided Bella would be the only woman he would ever want to share a toothbrush with… and yet was glad he didn't have to.

She seemed to contemplate his response then nodded. "Okay, point well made, Edward." With that, Bella turned for the bathroom. "Pink one's mine!" she yelled as she waved a toothbrush over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

…

"Thanks for driving me home, Edward. I could've gotten a cab."

_Like hell._

"Bella, I would never have let you take a cab." He parked in the lot behind her building and climbed out of his car. At least she was still allowing him to open the door for her. That was a good indication she wasn't trying to get away from him as fast as she could.

She climbed out with her purse clutched tightly in her hands, wringing it nervously. Her eyes scanned the parking lot. He assumed she was looking for her mom.

"Let me walk you up," Edward said, closing the car door and taking her elbow. Bella pulled away from him.

"Edward, thanks, really. But I think it's best if I head up on my own, okay? I appreciate, um, _everything_." Her eyes met his and her skin turned from pale white to a deep crimson.

"Of course. Can I call you this week?" He held his breath waiting for her response. Her mouth quirked up into a smile and he exhaled. Relief swept over him.

"Please."

"Okay," he said and kissed the top of her head.

…

Edward sat in his Volvo in front of his parents' home in Sunset Hill. Their large, tri-level home overlooked the Pugent Sound. It was the same home he had grown up in, except that Esme had renovated it a few years back.

Edward had spent the better part of his day finishing Bella's book and playing his piano. Emmett had called a few times and he'd let it go to voice mail. Edward just wasn't in the mood for his over-exuberant friend. He needed quiet to replay the prior evening over again through his head etching every word, every sound Bella made into his memory.

When it came time to leave for his parents Sunday night dinner, he'd given himself plenty of time to get there. Driving slowly through the Seattle streets, the usual forty-five minute drive took just over an hour. He loved his mom, and Carlisle, but he didn't want to spend the evening with them, even more so since he had found out Rose wouldn't be there to act as his buffer. She was great at deflecting their parents questions about Edward's school plans and romantic life to things like the weather and Esme's many charitable functions.

Plus, Bella's questions about his dad and grandparents had started playing on a continual loop through his mind and a strange unease had begun to over take him. AS he sat in the driveway and stared at the impressive home in front of him, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He didn't bother to look at the screen. He knew who it was; he could see her on the upstairs balcony.

"Hey, Mom."

"Son, are you coming in or do you want me to bring your dinner to your car?"

…

"Dinner was great as always, Mom." Edward stood at the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen area from the dining and living space. The concrete grey countertop was cold where he rested his arms, leaning forward to watch as Esme packed him leftovers. She always insisted on sending him home with leftovers.

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"Edward, coffee?" Carlisle came into the room and grabbed a K-Cup to brew himself a cup of coffee.

"Actually, that would be great, Carlisle. Strongest you have, please."

Esme gave Edward a sideways glance in reaction to him calling his step-dad by his given name. Edward honestly attempted to get comfortable with calling him 'Dad'; but after the fiasco with Maggie a few years prior, he had switched to calling him by his first name more often than not.

If it bothered Carlisle, he didn't let it show.

Carlisle popped a different K-Cup into the machine and filled it with water, then put an oversized white mug on the plate before pressing the button to brew the coffee. He turned and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his broad chest. Edward knew what conversation they were about to have. They had managed to tiptoe around it all through dinner. Now, with the sun setting outside and the room filling with the aroma of coffee, things were about to get uncomfortable.

"Edward, your mom tells me that you're still bent on the physical therapist degree and that you won't be going back to school until the fall?"

Edward shifted uneasily.

"I think I've been pretty straight forward with you both in regards to the path I want to take. I've no desire to be a doctor, no offense, Carlisle."

"None taken, but that doesn't mollify the fact that you could get into medical school easily. You're smart. You have potential beyond PT."

Esme quietly bagged up the plastic containers. The coffee pot gurgled to a stop and she grabbed creamer and sugar, placing them in front of Edward with a spoon. Carlisle carried the cup to him and set it down next to the spoon. Edward prepared the coffee wishing now he hadn't taken Carlisle up on the offer of the after-dinner drink. It meant he was stuck here until he had drunk it all – that was the polite way to do things.

"Physical therapy is an admirable job, Carlisle. If it weren't for PT, I wouldn't be able to walk as well as I do."

Esme made a noise from where she was washing the dishes and shook her head, clearly remembering _everything_ Edward got out of his therapy.

_Fuck._

"Those who can are Ortho's, Edward. Those who can't hand people rubber bands and exercise balls."

_Prick._

"I believe your practice wouldn't be half as notable if it weren't for its excellent rehabilitation program. It's top in Seattle."

Carlisle had prepared his own coffee and was stirring his two packets of artificial sweetener into it. Without looking up he asked, "Then why aren't you planning to intern in my office, if it's so damned good?"

_Christ. _Edward had walked into that one. He had declared he'd wanted to do things on his own, without whisperings of nepotism. He often wondered if that was Carlisle's _real beef _with his wanting to be a Physical Therapist over an Orthopedic Surgeon. Not only had Edward snubbed his profession, but he had also snubbed his practice.

_And the small fact that I call him by his first name, the man that adopted me…_

A minute ago, the hackles on Edward's back had risen in response to Carlisle's line of questioning. Now he settled down, realizing that his step-father was most likely nursing a hurt ego and not really as angry as he seemed to be.

"Carlisle… _Dad_… I appreciate your offer. But I need to do this on my own."

Esme looked at him when he referred to Carlisle by 'Dad'. She rolled her eyes at Edward and turned to finish washing the dishes.

Carlisle seemed willing to accept his response for now, or he simply didn't want to argue. Shrugging, he told Edward to let him know if he changed his mind and then excused himself to get some work done in his office on the ground floor.

Left with just his mom, Edward decided to go for the jugular. After all, the evening couldn't deteriorate any further.

"Mom, tell me about my father. My natural father."

Esme froze in front of the sink. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"We never really talk about him, or my grandparents for that matter. It just seems odd that everyone has dropped off the face of the earth. What happened? Did your parents disown you when you got pregnant?" Edward watched as his mom rung the dish towel between her hands before taking a deep breath and turning to face him.

"Edward, it was a long time ago and everyone is long gone from our lives. Please just let it go, it hurts me too much to talk about it. You don't want me upset, do you?" Her eyes pleaded with him to let it go. He decided to comply, for now.

"Okay. So, how's the business?"

Esme's smile lit up her face. "Great! I did a pre-interview with this spit fire of a girl, little petite thing, but she might as well have been seven feet tall for all the bravado she had! She's going to do a full interview for the morning news show. Plus, I'm going to renovate the new condo her boyfriend just bought her!"

"Wow! That's great mom!"

"Yes. It was funny, she came in with this friend. She was so quiet and seemed so uncomfortable. Biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. Normally, brown eyes are a little boring, but not this girl's. Anyway, she clearly didn't have as much fashion sense as her friend did…"

Esme began to prattle on about the interview and the crazy, black haired girl, but all Edward could think about were big brown eyes that he could get lost in… forever.

* * *

**A/N...  
SEEEEEEE?! Two times in back-to-back chapters! See how much I love you all!  
Now, be so kind to love me back ... By leaving a review! Pervs...**

**;-)**

**XOXO - RS**


	21. Chapter 21

**Helllooooo Sweeties!  
Posting on a Tuesday? YES!  
Thanks to TwiMoment-ous Doll of All! Your words of encouragement keep me moving forward.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Bella's cell phone vibrated indicating she had an incoming text message. The room was dark, save for the glow of her eReader and now the illuminating screen of her cell phone which was currently bouncing along the coffee table with another incoming text. Chewy shifted down by her feet as she reached over for the phone. A quick glance at the screen brought a smile to Bella's face.

They said their goodbyes three days prior, and since then she and Edward had not been able to talk as they had hoped. Renee had been glued to Bella's hip, and seeing as there was no way Bella could avoid Renee's prying ears, a personal conversation with him was just not possible. Instead, they had found texting to be an easy and clandestine way for them to communicate.

**E: Hey beautiful…**

**E: Bella, you there?**

**E: Shit, are you asleep? It's late, isn't it….**

Bella silently chuckled at his messages, picturing a worried look marring his beautiful face as he realized he might be waking her. Sadly, though, that wasn't the case.

**B: I'm awake.**

**E: It's nearly two… I'm sorry.**

Bella shook her head at his apology. She wished she was asleep because the sleep deprivation she was suffering since her mother's arrival on Sunday had her running into walls and tumbling down her steps. She was already clumsy enough without the added haze of exhaustion adding to it.

She had given Renee her bed to sleep in, insisting that the couch was very comfortable and that she would have no problem sleeping on it. It turned out the couch was comfortable for watching movies and reading, but sleeping was something altogether different. Plus, Chewbacca had insisted on sleeping between her knees every night, which prevented her from shifting into a more comfortable position.

**B: Don't apologize. I can't sleep.**

**E: It was nice of you to give up your bed.**

**B: I suppose. I'll be paying for it the next week.**

Something about turning thirty had changed Bella's body in more ways than she could stand. As a teenager and in her twenties, she could have slept on a floor without an issue. Once she turned thirty, if she wasn't in her own bed, she couldn't sleep right. Book tours and lectures messed her up something fierce, leaving her aching in nearly every joint upon her return. This had been one of the main reasons Alice had given her the massage membership. Well, besides her hoping for a discount on Serenity's treatments for herself… _damned pixie_.

**E: I never did ask… what did you do with your 'friend' while your mom slept in your room?**

**B: 'Friend'?**

**E: Pink, plastic…**

_Shit…_

Embarrassment rolled through her at the not so distant memory of his seeing her sex toy, Dick, in her bedroom. It was silly for her to feel ashamed considering they now knew each other in the 'Biblical sense', but she couldn't help wishing he'd forget all about it.

**B: I hid it…**

**E: Where?**

**B: Trunk of Betty.**

**E: Excuse me?**

**B: My car, Betty. I put it in a large suitcase and stashed it in her trunk.**

**E: So your ride is housing your 'ride'… LOL**

_Good grief…_ a smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

**B: You're juvenile… ;-)**

**E: Yeah, but you like it…**

So true, she really did, which surprised her.

**E: Can't believe you named your car…**

**B: shut it…**

**E: LOL… When does your mom leave?**

**B: Tomorrow. They're going on some whale watching cruise for a few days.**

**E: Wow! Is that safe? I mean, what if your mom falls over the side of the boat?**

Bella had shared with him that she came by her clumsiness naturally. He must have been envisioning Renee, leaning over a railing for a picture and tumbling overboard. Goodness knows, that's what Bella had thought when she first heard about the excursion.

**B: Edward, you've lived here most of your life. You should know it's safe. Besides, if she does fall over, dad has a GPS on her phone.**

**E: Huh. What if a whale goes all Jonah on her?**

Bella chortled, startling Chewy. He grumbled a meow at her then settled back on her legs and fell back to sleep.

**B: Well then, I guess we'll have to go Moby Dick and track the whale down.**

**E: Heh-heh… you said 'Dick'…**

**B: Immature boy**

**E: Immature MAN to you, woman -_-**

**B: Noted…**

**E: Bella?**

**B: Yes, Edward?**

**E: Can I come over, tomorrow night after my shift?**

**B: God, yes!**

**E: Hmmm… eager much?**

**B: What? Chewy misses you… he's miserable.**

**E: Uh-huh… is that the only pussy in your home that misses me, Isabella?**

She felt her cheeks heat up at his coarse language. From anyone else's mouth – or fingers in this case – it would have turned her off. But when Edward used that word, she felt her whole body flush and her stomach fluttered.

**B: Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. ;-)**

**E: Tomorrow, it is.**

**B: Tomorrow.**

**E: G'nite, love**

**B: Night, Edward**

Bella read back over their exchange. It was mild compared to the one the prior night when things had heated up considerably, but for some reason it had her more anxious than their foray into sexting. Tuesday night's casual text conversation had progressed into discussion about their time together Saturday night. From there, it escalated quickly from idle curiosity questions like "What did you think when I pulled off my shirt in front of you?" to "Did you like it when my face was pressed between your thighs?"

Bella had to admit, she really did like it when he was bringing her pleasure that way… she was honest and told him how it made her feel. After all, with a screen and a few miles separating them, it was much easier for her to be candid and admit the things she normally wouldn't say aloud. The questions turned to suggestions which led to desperation to be touched, and by the end of their text, they had each found separate releases by their own hands.

Bella learned something very important that Tuesday evening… Texting and masturbating don't mix. One can only type on a miniscule keyboard one-handed so well and for so long before coherent thoughts begin to look like a jumbled mess of letters and symbols. She did realize she felt a little more relaxed that night.

However, now she had to get through sixteen more hours before she could see Edward, feel his arms wrapped around her, smell his masculine scent, look deeply into his jade green eyes…

"Ah, fuck, Chew. I'm toast," she huffed into the silent air. Her cat stretched and mewed as if acknowledging he, too, was ready for Edward to come back and give him a good scratching. "He scratches my itch first, fur ball…." She grumbled at her feline friend before falling into a fitful sleep.

…

"Mom, you've avoided the conversation we had about you and Dad. Don't you think it's time we discuss it? After all, it was a lot for me to process and now that I've had some time – and distance – I'd really like to understand."

Bella was flipping pancakes at the griddle while Renee sat at the breakfast bar and looked through a magazine. Renee's hair was piled up on her head; a pair of reading glasses was perched on her nose. She paused in her page turning to glower at Bella.

"I thought perhaps we were going to have a pleasant last morning together," Renee grumbled and closed the magazine.

"Mom, come on, I need to get a better handle on this… _affair_."

"Isabella, it wasn't an _affair_… that implies it lasted more than once. The hussy put it out there once after wearing your father down. He got off and got her out of there, end of story. I'm wishing now that I hadn't told you about it."

Bella slid the spatula under the pancakes one by one and placed them on a plate. She had turkey bacon in a frying pan and took a moment to turn each of those pieces before pouring more batter.

Gently, she pressed on with her questioning. "But, Mom, how do you move past that? I mean, what am I supposed to get from that? That all men cheat? That I can never be good enough?"

Renee huffed from behind her. "Isabella Marie, the moral of that story was to learn to forgive and move on. Not that all men suck. Don't get me wrong, there are real assholes out there…"

"Like Jake," Bella said over her shoulder to her mom. They hadn't rehashed Renee's idiotic plan of trying to force Bella back with her ex, Jacob, a couple of weeks prior, but it seemed like as good a time as any to throw it back into conversation – for old times sake.

"Yes, Bella, I know – like Jake. Move on, already. Just don't give up; the right man is out there. Somewhere there is the perfect man for you, maybe thirty-five, with a thriving career. He's in a good place in his life and ready to settle down with a wife and family," Renee's voice had gotten wistful and as Bella glanced over to her mother, she saw Renee was staring off at nothing in particular.

Bella plated the rest of the pancakes then removed the bacon from the burner, placing it on a paper towel covered plate of its own. She carried everything to the small dining table which Renee had already set for them. Orange juice was poured and a fresh pot of coffee was brewing.

"It smells good, sweetie. Thanks for making me breakfast." Renee took a seat at the table and took a few pancakes. Bella placed a bowl of berries down on the table between them and then sat down in her chair. Renee quickly spooned some of the berries over her still steaming hot cakes.

"Mom, what if… well, what if I find a guy and he isn't in his mid thirties and well established in his career, what then?" Bella figured it was a good a time as any to test her mother's feelings on her dating someone different from what Renee and Charlie expected.

"What? Like older? Bella Swan, have you found a Sugar Daddy?" Renee asked with a grin.

"Mom! God, no! I just wonder, how do you know when something is right with someone. And what if that person isn't what everyone expects?"

Renee chewed on a piece of bacon with a look of thoughtful contemplation on her face. "I think, when you know, you know. But honestly, Bella, if there's one thing _I _know about _you_, it's that you never go against the norm. It's one of the things that made life with you as an adolescent so easy. Your dad and I have always known what to expect out of you. You've always made the right choices."

Bella rolled her mother's words through her mind as she ate.

"Bella, are you dating someone?" Renee asked abruptly, startling Bella from her thoughts about always 'doing the right thing'.

"Umm.. no. No, Mom. I'm not seeing anyone. It's just me and Chewbacca, now and always." She sighed.

"Well, don't wait too long to get out there. Your chances for getting pregnant dwindle daily and any man close to forty is going to have issues as well with performance. You'll want a few good sex and baby-making years."

Bella fought the urge to tell her mom to stick a sock in it, instead deciding to choke down the rest of her breakfast.

….

"Tia, they have to know when they want me there, it can't be that last minute." Bella had spent the afternoon working on research for her next few books in the series. She had organized her character bible and had spent the last twenty minutes on a call with her agent, Tia.

"Sorry, Bella, that's the way it is sometimes. They have a lot of new stories being pitched now that two of their biggest, most profitable shows, are moving into their final seasons. But I think you should be ready to head to L.A. sometime in the next week."

"Fine, I've gotten everything from the cleaners, and I can throw a bag together today with my essentials in it," Bella ran a hand through her hear and scratched her scalp. Leaning back in her desk chair she spun so she could admire the view from her home office windows.

"Good, now, there is something else we need to talk about. Your name."

Bella rolled her eyes and leaned her head back on the head rest of the chair. She knew this was coming. "Tia, you know how I feel about this. I need to use the pseudo name to keep my parents out of the public eye."

"Bella, I understand that, but you need to consider that with your popularity as a best selling author whose books may become the next big thing on cable TV, anonymity is going to go out the window sooner rather than later. Your parents have to understand this. I mean, I get that you did it when you were still new in writing and not sure if your books were ever going to make it big; but certainly their pride for what you've accomplished would have to outweigh any embarrassment they would have at you writing romance."

"Paranormal erotica," Bella mumbled.

"What?"

"Call it what it is, Tia, smut for vampire lovers." Bella had moved into the self-deprecating part of their conversation.

"Bella Swan, shut it right now. It's much more than that and you know it. It's also smut for shifter, ghost and angel lovers too."

Bella laughed at Tia's comment.

"Okay, true, but my parents have always been so uptight about it. You know only a handful of people even know what I write. I just don't know that I could do that to them."

"To them or to you?"

Bella sat up straight. "Excuse me?"

Tia sighed into the phone, "Look, Bella, I love ya, girl, but you need to get over it – you write smut… hot, addicting, well-versed smut, but smut nonetheless. You are an in-demand author. Your new book sales climb higher and higher with each new publishing. You are there, girl, and it's time to get your head out of your ass and enjoy it. Pardon me, but fuck it if your parents have an issue with the church ladies finding out you wrote a bondage story about a vampire and his nymph or a male on male shifter story. You do fantastic work and you deserve to bask in the glow of the notoriety that is going to come with this television show."

"You say it like you know they are going to want it… want _me_…" Bella stood and stretched, stepping to the window and looking down to the street below.

"Of course they'll want you. You are bankable. And more than that, you are smart and sexy and easy to work with. Trust me, easy goes a long way in Hollywood."

Bella laughed again, "So I hear, but I won't be doing any casting couches."

Now it was Tia's turn to laugh. "Girl, those hot Hollywood boys will be lining up to get _ON_ your casting couch. You could have a new twenty-something in your bed every night, you evil cougar. Rawr!"

Bella's heart fluttered and then sank. Even Tia said she would be a cougar for sleeping with someone younger. "But could it be bad, really?" She asked out loud before she could stop herself.

"What, honey?" Tia asked, her southern drawl peeking through.

"Being with a younger guy?"

"Ah, hell, girl… No, it's not bad, it's actually great – they have stamina for hours! But really, is that what a sensible woman in her thirties wants to spend the rest of her life with? I doubt it. I mean, when you're forty and he's thirty, you'll be worrying he's doing the babysitter. No one needs that, but they sure are fun to play with." She chuckled from the other end of the phone.

They wrapped their conversation up with Tia promising to get a hold of Bella as soon as she knew something about L.A.

…

The doorbell rang and Bella glanced at herself one more time in the bathroom mirror. She contemplated opening the door naked, but didn't want to be that presumptuous. Plus, both her conversation with her mom and the one with Tia were weighing heavily on her mind and a bit of self doubt had started to creep in to her brain, wearing down her resolve in regards to starting a relationship with Edward.

Earlier, after she disconnected with Tia, Bella spoke with Alice. Her annoying BFF had spent the better part of fifteen minutes begging her to go see the "hottie at the club" at Sunday night's open mic night. Bella finally agreed to go, but only to get the crazy woman off the damned phone. She really hoped she'd be in Edward's bed that night and nowhere near the club. Just the thought of Edward had her mentioning to Alice and that he would be visiting her later that same evening. Mortified at Alice's proclamation that Bella was having a Booty Call, she promptly ended the call with her long time friend when Alice declared, "Nice! Hit that once for me… HOLLA!"

Now, Bella felt torn, between the words and warnings of her mother and agent and the encouragement of her dearest and closest confidant.

_Knock – knock – knock_

"Crap." Bella had stood in the bathroom staring into the mirror but seeing nothing for too long, leaving Edward waiting at the door. She refocused on herself; hair washed and dried into natural waves, comfy jeans with the holes in the thighs, faded Beastie Boys t-shirt. She wore no shoes and looked as if she had been comfortably lying around most of the day. However, under the clothing, she wore an Aubade Bahia demi cup bra in grey with fuchsia detailing on the cups and straps and a matching thong. The French lingerie had cost her over a hundred dollars, but when she put it on after her shower and did a spin in the mirror, she knew it was money very well spent.

The doorbell rang again and Bella quickly applied some lip gloss before scooting out her bedroom and descending her stairs. Chewbacca was already pawing at the door.

She stopped with her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, assuming a casual stance, and opened the door.

The deep breath she took exited her chest quickly when she saw the man on the other side of the door.

Edward's hair was a cluster fuck on his head; the gold and red strands seemed brighter than normal in the hall lighting. She quickly took in the rest of his body as he casually leaned with one hand against the door frame, a black t-shirt with the Death Star on the chest hung slightly from his body. Because of his hand on the door frame, the shirt was lifted on the one side and Bella could see his jeans sitting deliciously low on his hip, the top of his boxers peeked out the top. His foot was crossed over the other as he leaned to the right and black Vans were his shoe choice for the day.

Bella's eyes glided back up to Edward's face. His head was tilted down slightly, most likely to the cat crying at his feet, but he glanced up at her, his jade green eyes sparkling at her under his ridiculously long lashes.

"Hey," he breathed out.

"Hey, yourself."

A heartbeat.

A single heartbeat was all it took for Edward to push himself off the door frame and take one long stride into her home. A heartbeat and the door was slammed closed behind him. A heartbeat and he had Bella pulled tightly into his arms, devouring her mouth with his own.

And in a heartbeat, their shirts were off, buttons on jeans were being popped and the black Vans were kicked somewhere in the vicinity of the dining room.

"God, Bella, I've missed you. I've missed your skin and your smell. Your taste. Shit, I need to taste you again." His mouth was like hot lava trailing over her body and setting her on fire. They were still standing at the stairs when Edward pulled back and looked down at her.

Bella wondered if something was wrong. She looked around the floor and didn't see Chewy anywhere. The clothes were scattered and a shoe had left a dirt mark on her wall, but nothing else seemed out of place. She looked back to Edward whose eyes were fixed to her body.

The underwear. She had forgotten about her expensive lingerie. A grin pulled at the sides of her mouth and she decided to give Edward a little show.

Turning in slow motion, she asked, "You like it?"

A noise that sounded somewhat like a growl came out of Edward and she suddenly felt his hands grab her hips as he spun her so they were chest to chest.

"You, Isabella, are the sexiest fucking woman I have ever had the pleasure of touching." He grabbed her behind the head and pulled her in for a hard kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, hardly giving her time to counter its movements with her own. Then Edward was pushing her to sit on the steps. Bella complied, as Edward knelt in front of her, kissing her neck and the swell of her breasts.

"Wait," she rasped out. Edward stopped and looked up at her, curiosity shone in his eyes.

Bella looked at the steps… _One, two, three, four, five…_

She scooted her butt up one more, to the sixth step. "Chew always sits on the fifth step and I sit on the sixth. I can't do… _things_… on his step."

Edward raised an eyebrow at her and smiled in understanding before descending on her mouth once again. His hands massaged her breasts over the barely there cups of her bra, before reaching into the cups and pulling her free. His mouth moved down to suck one nipple before going to the other. Edward's rhythmic nipping and sucking with the occasional tongue flick over her hardened nubs had her arching her back into his face. She held the railing with one hand while the other held his head tightly to her chest. Bella was so lost in the ministrations of his mouth that she didn't notice he had managed to slip her panties off of her, but then she felt the rush of cold air hit her damp core. She didn't have time to process that feeling before she was overcome with the sensations caused by his fingers entering her.

Edward leaned back sitting on his heels. Bella briefly thought that his position on the steps couldn't be that comfortable, but quickly decided she didn't care if he didn't as his hands pushed on her inner thighs, spreading her open before him.

He ran his thumbs over her slick folds and sighed.

"That right there, Bella, you leaking for me, is what I've been waiting to see since Sunday morning," his voice was rough with desire. He lowered himself, kissing her thighs and rubbing his nose along her pelvic bone. "To be right here; to smell you and taste you. To feel your hot, wet pussy pressed against my face. God, what you do to me."

_What I do to him?_

Bella shuddered and gasped at his incredulous comment.

What he did to her was more like it! No man had ever moved her to ecstasy the way he had! Even his words made her womanhood weep for him to enter her. Edward may be in his twenties, but he loved her body in the way only an older, experienced lover could.

She briefly considered how many lovers he had to have had over the years to learn the techniques he used, to learn how to make a woman's heart stop with the most erotic words? A niggling in the back of her mind wondered if perhaps they had been older – other older women teaching him how a woman's body worked; how to stroke it to sing to him in just the right way that she was left screaming for more.

But the thought was fleeting as she felt his tongue circle inside the hood of her swollen sex in a long, firm stroke. He hummed his approval and then sunk his face into her core; reaching around, he grabbed her hips and slid her forward so she was teetering on the end of the step. She leaned back onto the steps, using her hands behind her as support.

Edward sucked her clit before flattening his tongue to her skin, near her ass and licking her, back to front, in one firm motion. He then set an even pace, alternating between long licks of her entire core and quick flicks over her clit before he would plunder her with his tongue, delving into her heated channel.

By the time he began pumping two fingers into her, Bella was a quivering mess, pleading for her release.

Edward once again hummed against her and bent his fingers as he pumped them in and out, hitting that one spot on the inside that would make Bella scream. When her climax hit, it barreled through her body, lifting her back off the steps while a sharp spasm ran from her groin through her legs causing them both to straighten out, her feet flexed as her toes curled.

"Unnnngggh!" Was all she could get out before collapsing down on the steps, hitting her head on the wood.

"Fuck…." She muttered but couldn't move to rub the throbbing spot on her skull.

Edward chuckled, "Love, are you okay?" He leaned up and over her and rubbed the back of her head for her.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Bella was mush. She couldn't even open her eyes.

Edward planted kisses along her belly and chest as he moved to sit between her legs. She cracked an eye open at him and noticed he was awkwardly perched on the fourth step, avoiding the fifth. It warmed her heart to think that he was taking what she said about Chewy's step seriously.

"Edward?" She squeaked out, barely recognizing her own voice.

"Mmmm?" He was planting kisses on her knee and thigh.

"Take me to bed."

He looked up at her through his long lashes. "Love to."

* * *

**A/N... Yes, I know Bella needs to get over it and do what makes her happy. But, speaking from personal experience, it takes some of us (*cough* 40 years) to figure out just how to do that. :)**

**Ahhhh... Death Star T-shirt Edward makes me happy... Chewy and his favorite step make me happy... Sexting makes me happy... Reviews make me BEYOND HAPPY... Please leave me a note.**

**See you on Friday!**

**xoxo - RS**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hellooooo Sweeties! **  
**Thanks for joining me - and thanks to TwiMoments for her assistance in catching my errors... of which there are many.  
Normal disclaimer of "I don't own these original characters - yadda, yadda, yadda" applies.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

"So, how was your visit with your mom?"

Edward held Bella against his chest. They were snuggled together on her bed after finally making it up the stairs. The sex had been hard and fast and for the moment, they were sated.

Bella sighed and ran her fingers along his chest. "You know, it was typical mom stuff. She avoided the serious questions I felt we needed to talk about and instead chose to lecture me on how I needed to find an older, settled man to marry and have kids with."

Edward's jaw clenched, his body becoming rigid at the thought of _his Bella _with any other man.

"Huh," he said and carefully thought out his reply. He didn't want Bella to know how possessive he was becoming of her yet he was desperate to know what her thoughts were on her mother's opinion for her perfect suitor. Puffing up now, pounding his chest and claiming "Bella, Mine!" at this moment would most likely shut her down to the conversation. So, he needed to carefully word anything that left his mouth.

Loosening his jaw and moving it from side to side, he forced himself to relax and decided that the simpler the question, the better off he was.

"So, why older?" Edward forced a tone of disinterest, though he figured the distinct cracking of his voice probably gave him away. Bella shifted in his arm, so she was lying on her belly, propped up on her arms. He pushed her hair back from her face, tucking a lock behind her ear. She was easily the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His angel; his Bella.

"Mom just thinks that I should be with someone who is settled into his career path and ready to have a family. She has an itch to be a grandmother to more than a cat."

"So is there a specific age requirement? I mean, thirty-five? Forty? What does she deem acceptable?"

"I don't know Edward. I spent some time after she left thinking about it. I need to do what makes me happy, right? So, what if what makes me happy isn't forty or thirty-five? What if it's … _he's_… younger than that?" She asked the question with a shrug, her eyes focused on her intertwined fingers, not looking up at him.

Edward lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. Her nervousness read clearly through them. Her eyes and face were so expressive, it was one of the things he loved that about her. Everything with Bella was just out there in plain sight; it was true and honest, nothing hidden. His stomach rolled at the thought of how he was keeping things hidden from her. He had gotten very good at masking his face so no one knew what he was thinking or feeling.

Giving himself a mental shake, Edward chose to focus on the beautiful woman he was aching for and leave everything else for later.

"Bella, remember what we agreed to last weekend in my bed?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. It seemed she had already forgotten their post – or was it pre – coital proclamation. Perhaps one week with her mother had erased some of the memories they had made? Edward found that notion completely unacceptable.

"There were a lot of things said and _done_ in your bed, Edward, you'll have to remind me." The corner of her mouth twitched, holding back a smile.

"Fuck it."

"Excuse me?" she almost sounded offended.

"We agreed to say 'Fuck it' and do what we wanted remember?" He would make her remember, he wanted Bella in his life. More than he wanted Maggie or Kate or any of the other women he had briefly considered. He needed her, like he needed air to breath and food to eat. He was determined to not let her back away from him and what they could have together..

"Um, yeah, I remember. I just…" she looked over to the windows, a far away look in her eyes. "I just… I think… I'm hungry!" Bella suddenly declared and rolled to her back and away from Edward.

She had just begun to sit up when Edward quickly reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back down into the soft mattress. "Oh, no, you don't…"

She struggled against him, attempting to pry his arm from around her. "But, Edward, it's getting late. You have to be starving…"

Edward nibbled on her bare shoulder and slid his hand up to grab her bare breast. "I am, but not for food," he stated frankly and pulled back to look down into her face.

Bella looked at him, confused. She was so sweet in her naivety at times. It was funny that the woman who wrote such erotically stimulating stories could be so lost when it came to real life sexuality. To help her along, Edward pulled her closer to him and pushed his hips forward so she could feel exactly what his body was hungry for.

His eyes remained fixed on Bella's as he gently moved his hips, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against the sensitive head of his engorged cock. It took a few seconds for Bella to understand what he meant. It was almost comical as he watched the look on Bella's face change when she fully processed his meaning behind being hungry, but not for food.

Her eyes popped open wide. "Oh! Oh…." A smiled danced across her lips and Edward took that as her approval of his claming the meal he desperately wanted.

His mouth descended on hers hungrily. Bella's arms snaked around his neck and he delighted in the feel of her fingers scratching his scalp, tugging at his too long hair. She released a soft sigh, allowing his tongue entrance past her silken lips and he took it, plundering her mouth; their tongues twisting and turning in a battle for dominance until they had to break their kiss, both needing to breathe.

Edward trailed kisses down her throat, her chest, until he reached her nipple which he sucked and gently bit. Bella's moans fueled his need for her and released his tight grip on her waist and began to caress the soft skin of her full hips and luscious thighs. Tracing soft circles just inches from her moist heat, Bella groaned and pushed her hips up, searching for his touch. Edward's hungry mouth stayed tight on Bella's breast as he dipped a single finger into her folds. He smiled against her skin as her body jerked, reacting to his touch. It was like an electric current had jolted through her body.

He had done that with a single, gentle stroke. Edward was filled with satisfaction and pride at how he could make this woman feel. He decided then that he would never tire of bringing her this much pleasure.

Gently, slowly he traced circles around her nub then sunk a finger into her before trailing back to the swollen piece of skin where she was most sensitive. Bella's hips jerked again and her hands tightened on his head, holding him firmly to his chest.

"Edward, please," she begged him.

Edward's own body ached, the pressure within him was so tightly wound he needed to sink inside her soon or risk loosing his load, and his pride.

Rolling over Bella, he knelt between her legs and sat up on his heels. She looked up at him through hooded eyes full of desire.

"Edward…" she pled. Her voice was desperate and he couldn't resist spending just a bit more time working her up; surely his own body could wait a few more minutes.

Edward ran a hand up her body, gently stroking her skin until he reached her perfect tits. He gently pinched and pulled at her nipples with his left hand while the fingers of his right resumed drawing the lazy circles around her sweet pussy.

Edward had gotten very good at doing multiple things at once in his time as a massage therapist. Being able to hold a conversation without slowing the movements of his hands, so that the client would feel at ease while still getting the muscular relief they needed, was imperative. He could easily keep his touch light with one hand while the fingers of the other found the right places of tension to apply a firmer touch.

These things allowed him to focus on Bella's facial reactions as he pulled and twisted at each of her nipples, alternating quickly between them both, while his other hand stayed slow and tender in her core.

His own arousal bobbed in an attempt to remind him it was still there, hard and firm and in need of its own touching.

"Edward! Please!" Bella gasped. Her body shook and her legs quivered to either side of him as her heels dug into the mattress, lifting her hips in search of his touch. Her desperate pleas and the way her body begged for him made his heart flutter. The ache in his chest pulled tightly as he readied himself to claim her.

Grabbing her hips, Edward pulled her to him, then pushed against her inner thighs to spread her open. Bella lay in front of him, breasts heaving, her pussy a swollen and slick offering.

"You want me in you, Bella?" he asked mockingly, since he knew that was exactly what she wanted.

She nodded, her arms stretched towards him and her hands grabbing for him.

"Say it, Bella."

"I want you, Edward. Please, please, I need you in me."

"No one else makes you feel like this, do they, Bella? No one fills you like I do and no one makes you beg for pleasure the way I do, do they?"

"No, no one ever has. No one will, Edward. Just you, only you. _Please!_"

He slid the head of his cock in and he tamped down a groan as she whimpered. Edward grabbed Bella's right leg, hoisting it over his shoulder to change their angle, before pushing forward and sinking into her.

_Exquisite._ That was the only word he could think of as his head lolled back and he appreciated the feel of Bella's channel taking him in deeply. Her heat sheathed him, her muscles constricting in her pleasure drove him forward. He looked back down at the beauty lying open for him, her eyes clouded with lust and her lips parted as she quietly panted.

With a hand holding her leg in place, he rolled her clit with his other thumb and watched as Bella fell apart for him. Her body shook and convulsed as she screamed incoherently through her orgasm. Once her tremors abated, Edward lifted her left leg placed it on his other shoulder and leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands to either side of her head.

Bella's hands snaked around his biceps and her fingers dug into his skin as his muscles flexed from the pressure of holding himself up. The change in position had Bella nearly bent in half and her gasp of "Oh, God!" let him know she enjoyed the new angle and the feelings of pleasure that it brought.

He thrust into her with long, hard strokes and cried out as his body became rigid then shuddered; his head leaned back towards the ceiling as he came within her. She shook and followed him into the abyss of pleasure.

….

"So, exactly how many times do these guys go to hell and back?"

Edward knew Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who and even Firefly – which, in his opinion, was one of Joss Whedon's best works to date – but he couldn't get the appeal of Supernatural.

Maybe it was the dark, brooding guys on the show? But really, what woman would want that much angst in their life?

"Multiple times. Really, Edward? I should have made you watch it in order from episode one."

"I just don't get the appeal. Is it the guys?"

Bella giggled from her spot next to him on the couch. They had eaten pizza from Pete's and long ago pushed the empty box to the floor where Chewbacca laid on the lid, sleeping in the aroma of cheese and pepperoni. It was sometime after midnight and they hadn't made love again since the last mind blowing time when Edward told Bella he was hungry … for her.

They'd dressed and she'd talked him into a Supernatural marathon of her favorite six… or ten… episodes.

"Well, it is true that all the women love Jared Padalecki. But his long hair drives me nutty. It's too… _styled_ for someone that lives on the road, but he is pretty to look at," Bella said with a wiggle to her eyebrows.

"Uh-huh. Well, it's a good thing I don't have to worry about you running into him any time soon." Edward smugly said and pulled her closer into his side.

"Actually, I might just get that lucky," Bella coyly answered, not looking up from where her fingers were currently twisting into the Death Star on his shirt. He grabbed her hand to stop the movement.

"What do you mean?"

Bella pushed up off of him and turned so she was facing him more directly. "I spoke with my agent today and it seems I may be going to L.A. soon. Some cable TV people want to talk about turning my book series in to a television show."

She said it with a simple shrug, as if it were no big deal. However, Edward knew this was a big deal; that it was an honor and proved other people knew what he did, that she had unimaginable talent.

"Bells! That's terrific! When do you go?"

She shrugged again. "It's up in the air. I just have a lot I have to decide on between now and then."

Edward hoped she would elaborate, but instead she turned her attention back to the scene unfolding on the screen in front of them. She snuggled back into his side and sighed softly.

…

Edward picked Bella up at her place on Saturday evening. They had plans for a dinner and a movie before heading back to his place.

When she opened the door, he was attacked by Chewy and spent some time scratching and loving on the fur ball before they headed out. It still seemed to fascinate Bella that her normally anti-everyone cat adored him as much as he did. As they walked out of her home, Edward took Bella's small overnight bag from her hands and with a hand on the small of her back, guided her onto the elevator.

They hadn't seen each other since parting ways late Thursday night. Actually, it was 4 a.m. Friday morning. Sometime during the evening, they had found themselves naked and enjoying each other more than the demon hunting on the television.

Edward had worked a ten hour shift that next day and Bella had a meeting with her publisher before she hunkered down for a long night of writing. She told him she felt the spark of creativity igniting in her and needed some one- on-one time with her laptop. Edward understood that feeling all too well.

So, when he'd asked her out on a date for Saturday evening, ending with coffee at his place, it was an unspoken agreement between them that Bella would be spending the night. Hence, the overnight bag he put in his trunk.

Four hours later they were headed back to his home.

"Edward, that was the best movie. Honestly, they did a great job casting Chris Pine in the role of Kirk. He looks enough like him but has his own edge. I like the way they went about making the new series so it hints of the original movies. It gives the old fans something different, but the new fans exactly what they want. It just amazes me. It's so well done."

Edward chuckled at Bella as she went all Fan Girl on the new Star Trek movie he had taken her to see. She was so cute, comparing the old and the new. Her knowledge of the original series was extensive and it blew him away.

Once in his home, he quietly listened to her as she went on and on, raving about the new twists on relationships, the tenuous friendship of Kirk and Spock. He fixed the coffee and reached into the fridge for the chocolate cream pie he had purchased earlier in the day.

Bella barely stopped for a breath as he set out plates and forks and poured two cups of coffee before joining her at the bar, sitting on the stool next to hers.

"I'm glad you liked the movie, Bella," he said with joviality.

"What? It was a great movie. So good. What's this?" Bella pointed to the pie, clearly not having paid much attention the last fifteen minutes as he set everything out.

"It's pie, Bella. Dessert, as I promised."

She raised a brow, looking at the pie as if it were going to bite her. "Oh."

Her reaction confused Edward, he knew she liked chocolate, and the bakery he'd gotten the delectable dessert from was well known for their chocolate cream.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

Bella shifted on her stool and finally turned to him. "Well, it's just that I thought when you said 'dessert', you meant something all together… _different_…"

Edward's head fall back as he laughed. "Bella! Oh Christ!"

His gaze met hers, which was glowering at him. "You're too cute, I can't help but laugh. Seriously, when I said dessert, I meant it. Not that I wouldn't mind some of your confectionary sweetness on my tongue a little later."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned, which seemed to relax Bella as she shook her head and laughed.

Edward sliced the pie, putting a slice on each of their plates while Bella fixed her coffee.

"So, my friend, Alice, has talked me into going out with her tomorrow evening. I don't suppose you'd like to come?"

Edward's heart rate picked up. Tomorrow was the night he sang at the club. He had already promised Jasper two songs and there was no way he could back out. Apparently, he was their headliner of open mic nights. Edward wished it was a paying gig, but Jasper gave him free beer and sent him home with bar food, so it worked out.

"Edward?" her voice cracked, probably having noticed his hesitation.

"Um, normally I would say yes, after all, I'd love to meet Alice, but tomorrow I'm… _busy_." The lie came out so easily, there was no going back. Edward wasn't sure why he didn't just tell her what he was doing. Certainly she'd appreciate his need to express himself through his music publicly?

"Oh, okay." The disappointment in her voice deflated him. He reached over and stroked her cheek before placing a thumb under her chin and turning her face towards him.

"Bella, I have these plans I can't get out of; I would if I could, I promise. There is nothing more I'd like to do than spend all of my time with you."

She gave him a small smile and then turned to take a bite of her pie.

"So, where are you and Alice going?" He thought maybe it was somewhere he could meet her after his second set.

She shrugged, "Nowhere special. A club. It's no big deal, really. What are your plans?"

"Just, family stuff." It was a half truth, Rose planned to be there to hear him play, so it would be sort of a family event.

"Huh, okay."

The evening progressed quietly. They watched some television and made out on the couch before taking it to Edward's bed. He made love to Bella slowly; searching for the connection they had shared, but seemed to lose since he lied to her earlier. Of course, only he knew it was a lie. For Bella, it just seemed as if he didn't want to spend time with her and meet her best friend. He was holding things about himself back from Bella and he needed to come clean, especially since he realized this was no fleeting affair. He wanted Bella in his life for as long as she would have him.

….

Edward drove Bella back home before noon, needing to get home to practice for his set that evening. She had been quiet all morning, having clearly shut herself off to him. As he kissed her goodbye, Edward resolved himself to telling her everything after his set at the club.

"Can I call you, maybe come by later tonight?" he asked as she unlocked her condo door.

"Sure, just call so I know to expect you, okay?" Her voice was quiet and held no emotion. It wrenched his heart.

Bella pushed the door open and stepped inside. She turned to face him and Edward stepped forward, wanting to somehow find a way through the wall of protection she had erected in the last twelve hours. Desire to be close to her was out weighed by the need to hold her and tell her everything would be fine.

"Bella, I'll call you later and come by. Have fun with Alice tonight. I'll see you later." He bent down and gently kissed her lips.

She smiled at him and closed the door. Edward stepped back onto the elevator, rubbing the tightness in his chest.

….

Edward walked into Midnight Sun with his guitar in hand and a foul mood on his shoulder. He couldn't get the sad look Bella held in her eyes as they parted ways out of his mind. He needed to get his songs done and over with, so he could find his girl and make it right.

He would tell her everything. It wasn't really that big of a deal, but Bella had been lied to by both of her ex-boyfriends. He didn't want her to lump him together with them. He hadn't meant to lie to her; he just never envisioned things with his favorite client taking such a turn. He had a lot to consider, his job, for one. He would get into serious trouble for having a relationship with a client.

Second, his parents would be none too pleased about his dating an older woman. While Edward wasn't fully indebted to them – he did after all pay rent for the flat over his mom's shop - they could kick him out of his home or raise the rent any time they pleased. They could say that enough was enough and that they were done being his parents. While he figured that was the most extreme reaction, it could happen.

Just like Carlisle could make it impossible for him to find a rehabilitation place in Seattle to do his training.

Edward headed straight to the back of the club deep in thought.

"Hey! Edward!" The familiar voice had him stop in his tracks before reaching the door that led to back stage. He turned and saw his sister walking towards him.

"Hey Rose," he leaned in to kiss her cheek as she hugged him. "I'm glad to see you here. Thanks for leaving me alone with the parental units last Sunday."

Rose laughed; it was a jovial laugh that always seemed too big to be coming from her feminine frame. Rose was tall and thin, with round hips that filled out a pair of jeans… at least that's what Emmett said. Edward took his word for it, refusing to see his step-sister through his best friend's lust colored glasses.

"Edward that was the last place I wanted to be last weekend. Besides, I see them a lot more than you do, and you live over Mom's shop! You needed the one-on-one time with them – without me as your buffer. Or worse yet, your scapegoat."

Edward put a hand to his chest, acting offended by her statement. "Rosie! You're never my scapegoat!"

"Sure! You'd throw me under the bus to save your ass any time you could! Don't even try to say you wouldn't."

Edward laughed. "True enough, but only because you'd do the same to me."

"That's right!" Rose pushed his shoulder and joined the laughing.

Edward grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Rose, I appreciate your coming… did they?" Edward didn't want to get his hopes up, but he lifted his eyes to quickly dance past the faces in the room in hopes to see the two faces he had never seen in his audience since he started doing this.

Rose squeezed his hand back. "No, Edward. Mom and Dad didn't come tonight. Soon, though. I had her almost convinced, then that lady from the garden club called her about a meeting for their Memorial Day fundraiser."

Edward's eyes flashed back to Rose and a panic settled into his bones.

"Did she say what lady?"

"Not Jane's mom, don't worry. It was that other woman, the vile one. Kate."

Edward felt bile rise into his throat. The last thing he needed was his mom and Kate working together on a project. It would end up badly for him. It seemed he no longer could ignore Kate's threat and needed to find a time to come clean about that as well.

Everything was unraveling quickly around him.

Just as he was about to ask Rose to meet him after his second song, figuring he'd start with his more open minded sister and then get her advice on how to handle their parents, he looked back up into the club.

He saw the dark haired pixie moving through the crowd. She spotted him and narrowed her eyes. The last thing Edward needed was another lecture from her on how his presence brought to many sluts to the club for her liking.

"Rose, I need to get back here and run over my stuff. Can I talk to you later?" He asked hurriedly, watching the girl slide her way through the growing crowd in his direction.

"Sure, sweetie. Break a leg."

"Thanks, Rosie."

Edward quickly turned and headed past the large bouncer who blocked the door that led backstage. Jasper had insisted upon stationing someone there after a couple of incidents with Edward finding naked women waiting for him backstage after he was finished with his set.

"Please don't let any one pass, no matter who it is. Only Jasper or the other performers can come back, okay?" Edward hoped the bouncer saw him as his meal ticket and agreed to his request. After all, it was because of him Jasper had hired the extra security.

The bouncer, who rivaled Emmett in size, looked down at Edward and narrowed his eyes.

"Please, I'd really appreciate it…" Edward didn't want to have to beg, but he would. He'd also slip the guy a twenty if he needed to. Thankfully, it didn't come to that as the man nodded once before moving to the side to let Edward pass.

The door closed behind him as he heard a high pitched voice yelling, "Hey! Masen!"

* * *

**A/N... So, I will be out of town next week for a wedding in North Carolina. However, I hope to post one more update on Tuesday before we leave. Fingers, toes and all other body parts crossed!**

**Thanks to all of you who read and review - I really appreciate it!**

**xoxo - RS**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my Lovelies...  
As always, thanks to TwiMoments, who is about to kill me if I don't get the next chapter to her soon!  
And please remember, I don't own these original characters and this is a work of fiction... which means I get to take liberties with some stuff... so just roll with it, Baby!

* * *

CHAPTER 23

"Come on, Bella! If we hurry we can catch him!" Alice shouted over her shoulder at Bella. She had been attempting to drag Bella through Jasper's club to meet the illusive 'Masen', but Bella had managed to break free and had promptly fallen a few feet behind her.

"Hey! Masen!" Alice yelled and stopped short, causing Bella to run into her back.

"Damn it, Ali!" Bella stumbled backwards, suddenly thankful she had put her foot down on wearing the four inch heels Alice had tried forcing on her earlier. Instead, she was in a red and white stripped t-shirt, a pair of soft denim boot cut jeans and her grey Converse. When Alice tried to complain about the outfit, Bella told her to stuff it, stating frankly that if she was going to be forced to spend an evening listening to wanna-be singers croon half the night away then she was going to do it in comfort. Besides, the sensible – and no heel – footwear had just prevented her from falling on her ass.

Little did Alice know that the understated olive green, cross-body purse Bella was wearing was the perfect size for her eReader and her iPod with noise blocking headphones. If boredom set in, Bella was ready.

After parting ways with Edward earlier in the day, Bella had felt both confused at his turning down spending the evening with her and her best friend, and lost from the emptiness she felt not being in the same space as him. She wanted to be angry at his dismissal but was confused to find that she was only feeling a sense of sadness instead. She spent the afternoon sprawled out on her couch, flipping channels with no energy to do a thing. Her writing was falling behind and she still didn't know how soon she would be leaving for L.A. That trip would be another time-sucker; time spent away from her writing focus and time spent away from her boy… _MAN!_

The last thing Bella wanted to do was spend time in the noisy club, but she had made a promise to Alice that she would go and the only way Alice would ever allow her to break that promise would be if Bella were bleeding out and dying. Even then, she might tell her she'd take Bella to the hospital after one drink.

Her half-pint best friend had conceded to Bella's choice of clothing but quickly dragged her out of the condo and into a cab that took them the two miles to the bar before Bella could change her mind. During the whole ten minute drive Bella quietly protested the evening's events. Mumbling something about obnoxious singers, she smiled as she remembered Edward singing her to sleep just a few weeks ago and how expertly his fingers moved across the keys of his piano.

_Now, if it were Edward at the club, _Bella thought to herself, _then I could get on board with this night out!_

Now, standing in the middle of a hundred or more of her not so closest friends, the music of the dimly lit club knocked around in her brain, and made her wonder when she had become so damned bi-polar about her feelings towards Edward. Okay, maybe bi-polar wasn't the correct description; after all, that was a real illness and she was just a jumbled mess of idiot girl. She needed to figure out her feelings, pick a side and stay with it, because being only half-way would get you into a lot of trouble.

Either she could look over his age or not. Either she was upset with him over turning down her offer of spending the evening with her or not. Either she came clean about all of her fears of being lied to and left, that true love never really seemed to find its way into her life, and that what she feared most about Edward was that she could see herself falling in love with him and that he would take that gift, the one she held the closest, and throw it away when someone younger, better looking and more suitable for him walked into his world.

She smiled remembering Edward's over-simplified way of telling her that she needed to put herself first. _"Fuck it!"_ he had said. She could even picture the playful glimmer in his eyes when he was encouraging her to take charge of what she wanted for once in her life.

Even as a child, Bella had put other people's feelings in front of her own needs. When Renee had left her and Charlie, she remembered Charlie being broken and depressed, so she picked up the slack, cleaning the house and taking care of her Daddy as much as a young child could.

In high school, while she dated Jake, she always did what he wanted to do. If he wanted to surf at La Push, she bundled up and spent the day perched on a rock. If he wanted to work on his motorcycle, she sat on some old tires in his garage and read. When he wanted to hang with the guys, she stayed home and waited on his call. Alice would beg her to go out, but Bella knew that Jake would eventually call or come by to throw some stones at her window and call her down. She needed to be sure she was available to him.

Ironically, he never came by, because he had been with Leah.

Alice spent years trying to convince Bella that while putting others first is a notable characteristic, there comes a point in your life when you need to look at whether putting their needs first is lifting you up or holding you back.

And in taking her parent's feelings into consideration regarding disclosing her pen name, and whom she dated, was admirable, Bella suddenly realized that in doing so, she was missing out on her own happiness.

Who cares if a bunch of old church ladies found out Bella wrote smut? And whose business was it if she dated a twenty-five-year-old man? After all, that meant he was only seven years younger, and it could be a whole lot worse!

"Fuck it!" Bella yelled and slapped her hand down on the bar.

Alice looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Excuse me?"

Bella realized she had exclaimed her new mantra out loud and laughed while accepting the beer Jasper slid her way from the other side of the dark wood.

"It's my new mantra. Edward and I came up with it! Fuck it!" Bella hollered over the music then took a long pull of the dark ale.

"Who was that you said, Bella?!" Jasper was leaning across the bar so he could hear her.

"That younger guy she's dating, Jazzy. Remember? I mentioned him. Name's Edward! Didn't I ever tell you his name?" Alice leaned forward, towards her boyfriend and explained who Bella was talking about. She then took the fruity cocktail Jasper offered her and blew him an air kiss before turning from the bar.

Bella looked back at Jasper who was looking at her with a raised brow and his mouth turned into a frown.

"What, Jazz?!"

He shook his head at her. "Nothing! It couldn't be who I was thinking of…" he mumbled and ran a hand through his thick blond hair, then his face was void of all worry. "Nevermind. Have fun, Bella. We have some great singers tonight! I'll send one of the girls over with fresh drinks soon!" Jasper yelled over the drone of the music and voices and Bella turned from the bar, running into a pair of firm boobs.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry!" She yelled as her beer sloshed out of the top of the bottle splattering across the cleavage in front of her.

"Eeh! Don't worry about it! I'll get some guy to lick it off later!" A hearty laugh followed the frank comment.

Bella looked up into a vaguely familiar face. Blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders and her long, lean body was dressed in a tight dress that left little to the imagination. Bella thought back two weeks and remembered the woman.

"Rose, right?"

Rose stepped back and looked down at Bella. The woman was gorgeous, all the right curves in all the right places. Hair that was perfect for any Vidal Sassoon commercial. Bella's gaze slid down Rose's long legs to her expensive five inch heels and she suddenly felt very under dressed. And short.

"Wait! Bella, right? Holy shit! How are you?! Is that pipsqueak with you tonight?" Rose asked enthusiastically, pushing up on her tiptoes while doing a three-sixty of the club to find Alice. Bella thought the tip toes thing was really unnecessary considering Rose's considerable height had her towering over many of the patrons already, but even with that thought she took a moment to admire the woman's calves. She really did have great legs. Bella made a mental note to start jogging; or walking up and down her stairs a hundred times a day.

"I think we have a table up front. Alice's boyfriend owns the club, so we have a reserved seat!" Bella was tired of yelling over the hum of the crowd. It would be marginally quieter where their table was located; the area was sunken slightly with only a dozen round tables spread around the space. Special guests and family were permitted to sit in that section while the remaining people had to stand behind the railings that wrapped around what was normally the dance floor.

Rose looked back down at her and smiled, "I'm down front, too! Why don't we sit together?"

Bella returned the smile and nodded following as Rose turned for the railing and the two steps to the makeshift seating area.

As they approached the table, Alice looked up from her cell phone and waved enthusiastically. "Rose! Oh my GOD! Funny meeting you here!" Alice jumped up and ran to Rose, embracing her as if she were a long lost friend or sister and then stepped back to admire her outfit. "Woman! On anyone else that would be slut attire, but you look HAWT! How do you pull off something like that and keep it classy?!"

Rose laughed again; it was a rich, sultry laugh. Bella got good vibes from Rose and thought that perhaps the three of them could be great friends.

"It's all in the presentation, Alice! If I had big eighties hair and hoop earrings, I'd look like the girl from that White Snake video; but sleek, straight hair and understated jewelry keeps it more Robert Palmer 'Addicted to Love' video."

Bella silently thought the video analogy was a little off. After all, the models in the Robert Palmer video had their hair slicked back into severe buns, but she got the point Rose was trying to make and appreciated the woman's knowledge of eighties music. It was official, Bella loved Rose. Alice seemed to agree, grinning madly at the blonde that towered over her in size but not bravado, and stated frankly, "Any woman who can make eighties and nineties musical references is good in our book, right, Bella?"

"Yes! She's a keeper, for sure!"

The three women sat at the round table, directly in front of the microphone, and another round of drinks was delivered. It was clear to Bella that Rose had at least one drink up on them and was feeling pretty good.

"So, Rose, why are you here tonight?" Alice asked, sipping her drink.

"My little brother sings here, not that anyone outside the family knows it. He loves music and while it's not what he wants to do with his life, it's his outlet. He's quite good."

"Little brother, how young?" Alice asked with a glance and a wink at Bella. Bella just shook her head and laughed. She had enough younger men on her plate, and her friend could just get rid of any thoughts she had of playing matchmaker.

"Twenty-two. He's so emo at times, I'll tell ya! My parents are not happy with his musical pursuits," Rose stated with a sigh.

"Really? Why's that?" Alice asked, leaning forward with her elbows on the table. The journalist was coming out in her, and she became amazingly focused through the haze of rum and strawberries. Bella leaned in so she could hear Rose's responses to Alice's gentle prodding.

"Well, let me just tell you, he has always said that 'girls his age' don't get him," Rose air-quoted the part about the girls and rolled her eyes. "He says music is soulful and that 'women' understand it and him better. Which, I think is bull shit because he doesn't even tell people he does this open mic thing, so how is any 'woman' supposed to get him?" Rose accentuated her opinion with more air quotes and eye rolls. "His excuse is that he doesn't want clients from work to recognize him. I think he's just afraid of the old biddies trying to get in his pants, though it would serve him right."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alice asked leaning more into Rose's space. Bella had to lean closer as well, to be a part of the conversation – the listening only part, of course.

"Well, you see, he had a thing with this older woman when he was seventeen. It was very scandalous and I won't go into the whole story, but once everything came crashing down on that, he poured himself into music. He was so heartbroken when Maggie left town. He's really an old soul, and I can see what he likes in dating women older than himself. But, really? His last fling was over a decade older! Can you believe!?" Rose smacked the table and Bella felt her stomach turn. Well, at least Edward was only seven years younger.

"Sounds like someone we know, huh, Bella?" Alice looked at her with a smirk.

"What? Who's that?" Rose asked, leaning towards Bella.

"No one special… right, Alice?" she glowered at her friend, who was grinning from ear to ear. _Damned pixie! _Bella needed to get the conversation back off of her and to Rose's brother. "So, is he seeing anyone now?" Bella asked the only thing that came to mind.

Rose's violet eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled. "I think so, and I think she's his usual M.O. He broke up with his girlfriend a couple of weeks back and has been evasive about how he's spending his time. He knows I don't care who he dates, not really; but if he isn't spilling to me, then it must be bad! I hope she isn't fifty! That would break Esme's heart!"

Bella gasped. "I'm sorry, did you say Esme?" Perhaps she heard wrong, the music was loud and although the voices weren't as loud in the section they were in, it was still difficult to hear clearly.

Rose was opening her mouth to answer and Bella shifted to the front of her seat to be able to catch everything that came from her ruby red lips.

"Hey Rosie!" A tall, well muscled guy came up to the table. Rose's face turned quickly towards him and her body language changed slightly. She sat straighter and tried to look disinterested in the man wearing a tight Midnight Sun shirt and jeans, which hid nothing about what he was carrying below the belt. Bella quickly averted her eyes and hoped he'd leave soon so she could get Rose back on track with their conversation.

The man with the booming voice and considerable package grinned at Rose, clearly only having eyes for her. "I'm glad to see you tonight! He'll be happy you came."

"I've already seen him, Em. And you know I'd do anything for my baby brother!"

"I know, doll."

Bella looked back up into his face. The man's eyes and softened when he spoke to Rose. She wondered if they had dated, it seemed this Em guy was harboring some unrequited feelings for her new friend.

Silence stretched on between them and Alice finally cleared her throat more loudly than normal, and broke the staring contest. The electric current bouncing between Rose and the guy was insane, and Bella settled back in her chair to try to get out of the vicinity of it.

"oh, um… Sorry! Emmett, this is Alice, she's Jasper's girlfriend," she pointed to Alice who held out her hand to the oversized bouncer.

"Hey, Alice! I've heard a lot about you. Jasper talks about you all the time. It's nice to put a face to the name officially."

"You're a bouncer here?" Alice asked, her eyes taking in his large stature. Bella noticed that her gaze paused in the same spot her own did only moments before. She chortled, causing Alice to look over at her, a scowl on her perfectly made-up face. Then something niggled in Bella's brain. She had heard the name 'Emmett' before… but where?

Emmett laughed, "Well, yes, but I sing some Sundays too, if I can squeeze it in and if things aren't too crazy. With our boy singing, the girls get a little crazy, huh, Rosie?"

The lights dimmed slightly as the stage lights came up.

Bella's head was reeling, trying to process what she was hearing.

"Sure thing, Emmett. Oh! And before you leave, this is Bella!"

Emmett turned towards her; a look of recognition crossed his face, quickly followed by what Bella thought was possibly panic.

"Sorry? Bella? Right! I … um… helped you… that one night, into the uh, cab… do you remember? That night, I helped you… to the cab?" Suddenly, the man who had so confidently stood in front of them, talking with Rose, was fumbling his speech.

Bella thought back to her drunken night out with Alice. It was the night she had demanded Edward join her in phone sex. She would have blushed at the memory, but her head was wrapping around everything she was hearing.

"You, you're Emmett?" She wasn't sure what she was asking. Certainly there had to be plenty of men in Seattle names Emmett who worked as a bouncer.

_Right._

"Yeah, that's me…."

Rose started clapping. "Oh! Here he comes!"

"Who?" Alice asked.

"My brother! You guys would know him as Masen."

Alice nearly choked on the sip she had just taken. "Your twenty-two-year-old cougar-loving brother is sultry singer Masen? You have got to be shitting me!" Alice was hitting her thigh with her free hand while the other barely kept her drink steady.

"Yeah! Masen is my brother. Stupid stage name. I don't know why he uses it. It was his birth dad's last name, and I guess it makes him feel mysterious or something. His real name is Edward!" Rose yelled over the applause as a tall man walked onto the stage with an acoustic guitar.

Emmett quickly walked away after mumbling something about hiding in the bathroom.

"Edward?" Alice asked with a glance to Rose. "Rose, what's his day job?"

"Oh, he works as Serenity Spa. He's a massage therapist. That's where all the old ladies hit on him. Did you know, they ask him for home massages? Like we don't all know what that means, right?!""

Alice and Bella looked at each other, their eyes in a silent conversation. Alice's face was a mask of anger as she was clearly processing everything much faster than Bella.

"Edward…" Bella breathed out as she turned and watched the man she knew intimately sit on a stool at the center of the stage a mere twenty feet from her and begin strumming his guitar. The hoots and hollers in the club began to quiet in preparation for what Bella knew was going to be amazing. After all, it was Edward.

As he began strumming, she mulled over everything that had occurred and been said in the last fifteen or so minutes.

Edward had mentioned his friend Emmett. Emmett was a bouncer at the bar where Bella had been too drunk to even walk properly, the same night she demanded Edward pleasure her through the phone. As that evening came back into focus, she remembered cursing the name of Edward Cullen.

Had Emmett heard her? Did he tell Edward? Was there more to his visit that next morning than just his worry over her hang over?

And what had Rose said? Her brother had recently broken up with his girlfriend. Certainly that was Jane? And he had been in love and taken to music through his heartbreak. Their bedtime conversations came back to Bella and the pieces began to fit together.

The man on the stage was wearing tattered jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. A grey beanie was pulled on his head covering his hair; a pair of aviator shades perched on his nose. He was hiding who he was on stage, which had to be why he used a stage name, right? Bella ran the question through her mind and tried to find an answer that pointed in any other direction than to her Edward.

Because hadn't he been the one that had told her to not worry about disclosing her pen name? Hadn't he told her to just say "Fuck it!" and stop worrying what others thought? But wasn't he doing just that here?

The lyrics of "Never Say Never" by the Fray began to fill the room and Bella's stomach lurched.

If she hadn't already recognized the Converse on his feet, the muscles of his forearms, or the Adam's apple bobbing at his neck, she would have known by the singing that this was, in fact, her Edward.

"_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while"_

Bella nearly laughed out loud, the irony in the song made her want to jump up on the stage and yank that grey wool right off his perfectly shaped head. Why had he lied? And about something so simple as singing at a club?

"_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go…"

Rose's brother was Masen… also known as Edward. And he was twenty-two, not twenty-five. Should three years make a difference? Bella decided it should, if only on the principle that he had lied to her from the beginning.

Then add to the age lie, she finds out that he's always had a thing for older women? So, she wasn't his first cougar, good to know. She supposed that was why he wasn't concerned with the age difference as much as she was, because it was old hat to him. Cynically, she thought she should feel better to know that she wasn't the oldest woman he'd been with. A half chuckle escaped her lips, but didn't make her feel better. In fact, the nausea was working its way up and she feared she'd bring attention to herself by vomiting all over the floor. Edward hadn't noticed her sitting there yet, clearly too focused on the song. For all she knew, his eyes were closed, since she couldn't see them past the dark, reflective lenses.

Bella looked over to Alice, whose eyes were trained on her. They were narrowed, but not in anger towards Bella. She knew Alice's looks well enough. This one silently told Bella that she had put the pieces together and that she was going to kill the bastard. Bella gave Alice a forced half-smile and shrugged. After all, what could she do? If she stood to leave, he would see her for sure. She would wait until he was done and then high tail it out.

The song came to an end and the applause ripped through the room. Bella pulled her purse tight to her body and prepared for a quick departure. As she began to stand, Edward's voice froze her in her spot.

"So, normally I do two songs, one now and one later, but Mr. Hale has convinced me to do three tonight…" His voice dripped with sarcasm and he broke into that panty dropping grin that made Bella weak.

More applause and screaming filled the club; a clear sign that the patrons were happy with the decision.

Edward made a motion with his hand, encouraging the audience to quiet down and they complied quickly. He chuckled into the microphone as his long fingers wrapped around it and tilted it closer to his mouth. Bella hated the pull she felt in her lower belly at the thought of what those fingers had done to her. She was angry with him and didn't want to remember the pleasure he had brought her.

"Okay, okay. I'm doing two songs now and then one a little later." Booing and hissing filled the room and he laughed. "You all keep this up, and I'll be talking to good old Jasper back there about paying me!"

The applause shook into Bella's chest. Rose was banging on the table top her own approval of Edward playing more. Clearly, he had been doing this a while, to be this popular. It became one more thing he hadn't told her about himself.

"I decided on this next song this morning. I had spent a great day yesterday with a fantastic woman…" Cat calls rang out and Bella knew she should feel excited at knowing he was talking about her, but she couldn't be anything other than disappointed and angry. "Shut it, people. Seriously, I wish she were here tonight, but she had plans…but no matter where she is, she's in my heart. I can feel her there every moment of every day, and this song is for her."

A collective sigh sounded through the room and Bella fought another urge to run on stage, but this time to kick him in the shin and break his guitar.

"Told you he had someone," Rose leaned to Bella and stated frankly. "I hope she's under thirty this time…" Bella swallowed the lump in her throat after listening to Rose's words.

Edward focused back on the guitar and soon the lyrics of "Beautiful Love" by The Afters was pouring from him. Bella wanted to swoon like all the other women in the room; well, except for Rose since she was his sister and Alice, who clearly wanted to kill him, but it wasn't in her. What she thought was odd was that under the anger at Edward, there was a possessiveness bubbling in her. She wanted to stand up and tell all the women in the club that he was hers.

She watched his lips as the words of the song stung her soul like hornets on attack.

"_Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you _

_What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love, my beautiful love"_

Bella thought that nothing would be right again. He'd lied to her about so much. She wished she could say that she hadn't given him her heart, so it wouldn't hurt to walk away from him tonight. After all, how much lying was she supposed to take? But, she knew she was trying to convince herself of her own lie. Somewhere in the short time they had spent together, she had given him her heart and it did hurt. It was breaking into a thousand pieces as she listened to him sing a song that he had dedicated to her.

"_Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me_

What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right…"

She was done; she couldn't take it any longer and needed to leave. A moment of opportunity arose when he looked down at the guitar strings and before she could think any more on it, she sprang from her seat and headed into the crowd as quickly as she could.

She pushed her way through the group of people only to find herself face-to-face with yet another attractive blonde woman. She was clearly older than Bella and looked entirely too upper-crust to be in Jasper's bar. Midnight Sun was nice, but it wasn't the place the elite of the city would go. And this woman was an elite.

"He's lovely, isn't he?" she asked, looking down into Bella's eyes.

Bella wiped the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks away with the back of her hand. "I don't know who you mean. Excuse me." She tried to step around the woman in the high end dress, but she moved to the side and blocked her exit.

"What the fuck?!" Bella was tired and angry and she wanted to leave. She had no idea who this bitch was, but she needed to get the hell out of her way.

"Edward. He's lovely. Tell me, have you gotten to experience all that those wonderful lips can do to a woman?" she asked with a smirk.

Bella almost lost her beer on the woman's Jimmy Choos.

"Get out of my way," Bella snarled and pushed the woman, causing her to stagger back, and ran through the remaining crowd towards the door.

She didn't stop running until she was at her condo, having made it the couple of miles easily on foot and once again thankful she had worn sensible shoes. She slowed to a walk and then entered the lobby, stopping to speak with the security guard.

"Thomas."

"Evening, Ms. Swan. Didn't expect to see you back so soon. Are you okay? You seem out of breath," The weekend security officer was looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine. Look, I'm going up to my home and if anyone comes in, like my friend Alice or that guy you've seen me with, please tell them not to come up, okay?"

"I'll do what I can, Ms. Swan."

"Thanks, Thomas."

She smiled at him weakly and headed for the elevator. Once in, she pushed the button for her floor and pulled out her cell phone which had been vibrating with incoming calls and text messages since she left the club.

Without looking at any of them, she shot a text off to Alice asking her to give her some space and that she would talk to her in the morning. Before she could turn the phone off, it vibrated with an incoming call. Taking a chance with glancing at the screen, she signed in relief when she saw it was Tia.

Stepping off the elevator, she answered the call. "Hi, Tia. What's up?"

She unlocked her door and kicked off her shoes. Locking the door behind her, she then began walking up the stairs to her room. She felt like she was walking through mud, the muscles in her legs were not happy with the two mile run as they quivered with each slow step.

"Hey, girl, sorry to call so late. I know this is highly unusual, but the exec's had an opening in their schedule and would like you to come in tomorrow afternoon. They really want to talk to you before another production company can. Anyway can you leave in the morning for an afternoon meeting? They were hoping to get you there in the morning, but I told them that you needed time to fly in, so they were willing to push it back to accommodate you."

Bella made it into her room and flipped on the light. She blinked as her eyes adjusted and once they were focused, she saw the overnight bag and garment bag she had packed the day prior in preparation for the upcoming soon-to-be-determined trip.

"Tell ya what, Tia… if you can get me a flight out in the next three hours, I'll go tonight."

"Yeah, sure, sweetie. That'll be great! I'll get you that flight and book the hotel. I'll let the secretary I spoke with know you can be at their offices at the earlier time tomorrow, and I'll pick you up at the hotel and drive you over. I'll text you with more details later. For now, get yourself together and head to the airport, I'll have the ticket waiting. I'm booking it now."

"Great, see you tomorrow, Tia."

Bella disconnected and went to the closet door where she removed the hanging bag from the door. She then grabbed the oversized duffle and headed back downstairs. She stopped briefly in the kitchen to pour more food into Chewbacca's bowl, then grabbed paper and a pen to write a note to Angela and Jenny, telling them where she went and asking for them to take care of the cat. Bella then slipped her shoes back on, grabbed her light weight jacket and headed out.

She slipped the note under her neighbor's door and then went down to the lobby. She briefly explained to Thomas that she was headed out of town for a few days and then went to the parking garage. Normally she would have had a car take her to the airport, but she needed to drive her baby.

Bella hung the garment bag on a hook in the back seat area and put the duffle on the passenger seat, then settled in behind the wheel of her classic Mustang. She started the engine and enjoyed the feel of the vibrations as it purred to life. Turning up the song on the radio, Paranoid by Garbage, she pulled away from her home and headed to SeaTac while tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N... I know it seems really dumb that Edward didn't tell her about the singing thing... but it was all part of his carefully wrapped secret that he was going to finally tell Bella that night. Remember, his love for music became deeper after Maggie... He made a bad decision, silly boy.**

**And that Rose! She cracks me up!**

**And Kate is seeming a little stalker-ish, huh?**

**Okay, so I am off to North Carolina in the morning... in 6 hours to be exact. **

**I'm going to go get some sleep and dream of lovely reviews full of not too much hate. :)**

**xoxo - RS**


End file.
